Total Drama: Time Trap
by BaconBaka
Summary: Dedicated to my friends. In this latest season, 16 contestants of various backgrounds are on a trip through many eras of time (Actually islands themed after time periods) and they'll battle it out for the hefty sum of a million dollars. Many exciting and dangerous challenge awaits everyone! Also a robot cat or something is along for the ride.
1. A Dino Disaster -Part 1-

The Total Drama series doesn't belong to me. They belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, anything that's copyrighted being mentioned belongs to their respective copyrights. However, the contestants belong to me. Please support the official release.

Soooo, it's time to start up a new TD series, and it involves a theme which has never been done before! As far as I know of. That's right, we're going to have a season involving Time Eras! Yep, every challenge will be themed after a period in time!

A huge special thanks to _GoldEmblem_ for inspiring me with this idea. Also a special thanks to _Musical Trixer_ for the team names as well. And a very special Happy Birthday to _Explosivo25_ , one of my closest friends on here. Thanks a ton for the reviews!

* * *

Outside a readily empty harbor, with a large cruise-like ship docked not too far, a certain host was sporting a grin towards a camera.

"Yo! Did you miss your main man, Chris McLean?" Chris greeted the viewing audience. "I bet you did, huh? In either case, it's time to drop the latest, hottest season of Total Drama to you guys! And with any new season comes a new batch of contestants ready to battle it out for a hefty sum of One. Million. Dollars! And boy, these contestants… They're the most wildest we had, yet. But before then, I gotta be upfront about something."

Chris soon began to walk along the harbor.

"Lately, I been getting complaints from some 'snowflake soccer moms' stating that my show isn't _educational_. Well, it truly is! We got to learn what happens if you mess with scarab beetles… What happens if you're locked in a cramped room for too long… Which reminds me, whatever happened to Ezekiel, anyway? Either case, our aim for this season is to quell the complaints by hosting something that's educational enough to shut them up… World History!" Chris continued, as he stopped upon a well detailed map, on top of an easel.

"That's right; this season's theme involves traveling across the Wells Islands, a set of islands I brought and re-themed them to fit a time period of the past. From dinosaurs, to pirates, to knights… We tried our best to toss in anything we can think of!" Chris continued on. "We would had actual time travel, but we blew half the budget on the islands themselves. That, and we don't wanna have any of our contestants become their own grandma. And for them to not suffer the same fate as Doug the Intern."

He soon held up an urn, marked with the name Doug.

"Who knew that people in the year 1690 were extremely on edge?" Chris asked. "Anyways, get ready to strap in and get ready to see some serious stuff, as we start our not-so-really trip throughout time and history! Right here, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Time Trap!"

"Well, time to call Doug's next of kin… And file out some paperwork… Again." Chris muttered under his breath.

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous_ )

* * *

Chris is soon standing in front of what appeared to be a bus stop, continuing to sport a grin.

"Welcome back! In case you're wondering where our contestants are, we each put 8 of them on two different buses." Chris said out loud. "Why don't we check out one of them right now, shouldn't we?"

He soon looked down at his phone.

"...Which is stopping for some food, apparently." Chris concluded. "Yeah, and considering one of the contestants is a bit on the hefty side… This may take a while."

* * *

 **BUS A**

* * *

Outside what appeared to be a drive-thru, someone was standing right outside the speaker box, with the bus parked nearby. He appeared to be a stout male, with blonde hair, a green t-shirt with a fried egg and bacon decoration on the front, purple pants, and olive green sneakers.

"Hello-welcome-to-The-Fish-Tank-Can-I-take-your-order?" The drive thru's operator asked.

"I'll have two number nines, a number nine large, a number six with extra dip, a number seven, two number forty-fives, one with cheese, and a lotta large sodas." The stout male requested as he was reading the sign, as he looked towards the bus. "You guys want anything else? Maybe today's special?"

"Meow, see if they have something involving fish or squid, meow!" A female voice shouted from the bus.

"Dudette, it's a seafood restaurant; or course they would sell something in there!" Another voice shouted from in the bus.

The stout male raised an eyebrow at the female's request. "Do they even sell Squidburgers? If not… I should think about crafting them up."

"We-have-the-special-Squid-burger-as-today's-special." The operator responded back.

The stout male sighed. "Dang it; so much for being the first to create a squidburger… Maybe I can make a squid hot dog a reality? Okay, one Squid Burger to go."

"Okay-that'll-be-3250-Thank-you-and-have-a-nice-day." The operator said, as the stout male went towards the drive thru's window to pay for his purchases.

Meanwhile, back in the bus, a mocha-skinned male was busy doing a few card tricks. He had a black top hat atop his head, and was wearing what appeared to be the standard magician clothes, right down to a red cape.

"Ahh, I see in his future… A huge tummyache." The card-wielding male predicted.

"Meow, with someone like him? Highly unlikely, meow!" A female responded back towards the magician.

She had orange hair, topped with a kitten ear headband, a pink choker with a bell attached on the front, a pink tank-top with the word 'MEOW' on front, light blue jean shorts, and was also wearing a pair of gloves, slippers, and even had a tail, each of them resembling the paws and tail of a cat. She even had whiskers painted on her cheeks. She sported a cat-like smile.

"I already predict that after he consumes that food, it'll place him in the bus' human waste disposal unit, where it'll be a while for him to come out." The magician replied back. "Speaking of which, I never did catch your name."

"Meow, you never did announce your purr-sence either, meow! Name's Madden!" The cat-girl named Madden responded back. "Yeah, I heard the football puns before, meow. I rather pounce on them, to be honest, meow."

"I'm who you call Chiazam." The magician named Chiazam said, as he reached into his sleeves and pulled out a dove. Which soon flew on top of his shoulder. "Soon to be world class magician. Anyways, what brings you to this show?"

"Eh, nothing much, meow." Madden answered back. "Just hope I win enough cash to win a lotta cat suits for me to don, meow! Or hope science advanced enough for me in a short time to transition into a humanoid cat, meow. That would be perfect for me, meow!"

"So… You're a furry?" Chiazam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Meow, you betchya, meow!" Madden confirmed.

Chiazam nodded, as he slowly got up.

"I'm gonna go towards the back, work on my magic solo..." Chiazam said, as he walked towards the back, as Madden continued to smile.

"Okay, nice speaking to you, meow!" Madden shouted towards the back, as she continued to look at her fellow bus-mates.

Near the middle of the bus appeared to be a dark-skinned male with spiked up, silver-dyed hair. He had on a black t-shirt, green cargo pants, and grey boots. He also sported blue wristbands as well.

"Sup?" The male responded out loud towards someone walking past him. "Name's Axel. What's yours?"

The someone turned around and looked at him. "I'm Coilin..."

Coilin was a male with a dark green yamaka atop his brown hair, and wearing a yellow t-shirt, blue shorts, and had on a pair of green sandals.

"Coilin, huh? Well, keep in mind that you're speaking to one tough customer..." Axel responded towards Coilin.

"How tough are you?" Coilin asked, sitting down next to him.

"I managed to get kicked outta Detention just by drawing a picture of a kitten. Snuggling on a body pillow." Axel answered back.

"That doesn't sound that bad..." Coilin said out loud.

"And then I hid it in the star Quarterback's locker just to mess with him." Axel finished, as he blinked a bit. "But you shouldn't be talking to me; I'm trying to come off as the strong and silent type. Makes me more… Mysterious."

"Well, if you say so..." Coilin nodded, as he went to grab an empty seat.

At yet another portion of the bus, a girl was busy playing on a 3DS.

"Okay, you spoilsports… Mecca's packin' the highest level of weapons. Bring it on!" The girl seemingly named Mecca responded towards her game.

The slightly dark skinned Mecca had bright blue hair which went all over the place, and was wearing a red jacket over a purple t-shirt with a golden bird on the front, which the bottom half was ripped off, exposing her navel. She also wore a pair of blue pants, which had a few tears, and black boots as well. She even wore three earrings on her ears, and even had piercings on her navel, her nose, and her eyebrow.

"Ha! Critical hit! That's right, bring it on! Mecca's READY for all of you!" Mecca declared, as she continued to play her game.

"Ready for what?" A new voice asked.

Mecca jumped in surprise, as she looked towards the side to see a female standing nearby. She was a mocha skinned female, donning a blue jacket over a light blue t-shirt, and was wearing purple pants, and a pair of light blue sandals. She even had a pink beret-like hat on top of her green and pink hair.

"Never interrupt a girl when she's in the middle of an epic battle!" Mecca reprimanded back. "What if the evil demon Thornax unleashed his super early on? Mecca's party could had been toast! Let a girl buff her party, okay?"

The standing female blinked in confusion, as she sat down at the seat next to Mecca's.

"Mecca's the name, and bustin' dragons is my game!" Mecca greeted herself.

"Name's Tierre, and you've got some pretty out there hair." Tierre complimented. "And a pretty unique style yourself as well."

Mecca sported a grin as she pushed her hair up a bit. "Mecca gets that a lot. You've also got some pretty funky hair as well."

"Done by yours truly." Tierre responded back. "I'm wanting to become one awesome hair stylist, and… Well, might as well start off with one's own locks."

"A past buddy of mine done my awesome hair." Mecca admitted. "And perhaps my buddy can equip you with… Well, something to enhance your nose?"

Tierre shook her head. "I'll pass, thanks. My mom would kill me if I ever got my nose pierced."

"Eh, Mecca's 'rents lets her do anything she wants. They're kinda outta the house 24/7, so Mecca's been bunking with some buddies until they return." Mecca stated. "So what if Mecca grafitti'd the school wall in my language, whom was gonna bite it in the season finale of Game Of Thrones? Like anyone could read it anyway, aside of me and my parents."

Tierre's eyes went wide. "You're quite a wild one."

"Again, Mecca gets that a lot." Mecca grinned, as she returned back to her game. "Now, back to slaughtering evil demon dragons. This kingdom can't save itself, the closest town only sells some low level weaponry. What's that gonna do to a dragon that decided to up and terrorize their village, huh? Piss it off and give it a mere paper cut, that's what."

Tierre couldn't help but chuckle.

Soon, what appeared to be a teenage girl soon boarded the bus. She had curly brown hair going down her back, was sporting an olive green jacket over a blue shirt, was wearing a pink skirt, and had purple slip-ons on as well as white knee socks. She appeared to also have what appeared to be some noodles and squid bits in her hair as well.

"Guys, learn from me, Elani." The girl named Elani said out loud. "Don't go in the wrong bathroom by pure accident, okay? I learned that the hard way."

She soon squinted as she eyed her fellow teammates. Or at least one, who seemed to be licking her lips.

"...When did we get a giant cat?" Elani asked out loud, referring to Madden as she sat down next to her.

"Meow, I saw an ad online for this show, auditioned for it, got chosen out of a lotta applicants, got the acceptation letter, said bye-bye to my family back home, stayed at a hotel after being asked to leave a nearby cat cafe near its closing time..." Madden listed off, as she looked up at Elani. "You gonna finish those squid bits?"

"Nah; you can have them." Elani chuckled as she peeled off the squid bits off her, wiped it clean of any stray hairs, and gave it to Madden, who started to consume it. "But about that story… Can we have the short version, please?"

"That IS the short version, meow! The long version has me attempting to score autographs from Grumpy Cat, Kitten Lady, and Morgana. Though the last cat requested me to get to sleep, meow." Madden explained.

"I can guess by observing you, you must love cats so much, you must be a cat." Elani chuckled, as she squinted her eyes. "You are one, right? Only more humanoid?"

"Pfft, I wish, meow." Madden responded back.

Soon enough, the stout male from early reboarded the bus, holding a rather large tray of food.

"Hey, everyone! Lunch is served!" The stout male announced.

"I'm quite puzzled at how he can pack much of that down..." Axel pondered, as he was given a small container, which was filled to the top with some fried bits of food, topped with a cheese covering.

"Got some fried squid bits for you." The stout male offered. "I didn't know what kinda dip you wanted, so I went for cheese."

"Ah, thanks." Axel nodded back. "Now, make yourself scarce; I gotta act all mysterious and edgy."

The stout male nodded back, as he began to offer up meals to his fellow bus-mates. When he got to Coilin…

"Is it kosher?" Coilin asked, looking up at the food.

The stout male looked at the remaining food on his tray; a fish and bacon sandwich, and a large soda. He soon gave away the soda to Coilin, as he began to slurp on it.

"Yeah, I would had brought you some noodles, but some beefed up males threw them at some lady who entered the male's restroom by accident. At least, that's what I heard." The stout male admitted as he sat down next to Coilin. "By the way, I'm Ludwig."

"And I'm Coilin." Coilin responded back, as he slurped on his soda some. "And thanks for not offering me that sandwich; eating our sacred animal's kinda... Frowned upon in our religion."

Ludwig nodded, as he observed Coilin.

"Er, no offense, but you seem kinda too young for Total Drama." Ludwig said out loud. "If I insulted you, I apologize."

"No, don't be sorry. I expected to get that a lot... I'm actually 13 and had my Bar Mitzvah a few weeks ago..." Coilin responded back.

"Ah, like a huge ceremony and reading from the Torrah and everything?" Ludwig asked.

Coilin nodded. "You can say that in my people's eyes, I'm a man, and everything… Though I don't feel like it..."

"Well… If someone calls you spineless, pale, or pathetic, tell 'em that your big buddy Ludwig will tell them otherwise!" Ludwig declared, as he patted his stomach.

Coilin blinked. "I… highly doubt we may be facing off against the Huns..."

"Yeah, well… They aren't men like us." Ludwig shrugged back before biting into his sandwich.

* * *

Bus A soon eventually arrived at the harbor, as all its contestants departed.

"Campers! Welcome to Total Drama Time Trap!" Chris announced.

Alec smirked at the host. "Sup?"

"Hey, um… We aren't the only contestants here, are we?" Tierre asked.

"Mecca agrees; she needs her challenge!" Mecca declared.

"Easy there, guys. You're the first eight contestants to arrive. We've got a few more arriving. They're just being delayed by a bit." Chris reassured back.

"Yeah, traffic can be such murder..." Chiazam stated.

"Actually…" Chris started to say, as he shook his head. "Nah, I rather let it be a surprise."

"Meow, a surprise?" Madden asked.

"As long as it isn't a devourous chest, Mecca approves!" Mecca spoke up.

* * *

 **BUS B**

* * *

Outside the bus which was currently in motion, what appeared to be a male was rollerblading alongside it. He was donned in a blue helmet over his brunet hair, and was sporting a white t-shirt with a blue and pink Z on the front, blue shorts, and had a pair of green skates on as well. He was also wearing protective knee and elbow pads, colored a light blue and pink. He sported a grin as he looked towards the bus.

"Hey, Red! Check THIS out!" The male declared. "Make sure to get my good side!"

"You got it, Quik!" A male voice boomed from inside, as he held up a camera, and started to snap as many photos as possible featuring Quik's moves.

Quik continued to skate, as he sported a grin.

"Hehe… Still got it."

Back on the bus, the male looked through his camera roll, and sported a content smile. He had some red hair styled in a bowl cut, was sporting green framed glasses, and had on a blue shirt with two green stripes going through it. He also had on bright green pants, and wore dark blue sneakers.

The teen looked forward towards the street, and could see a crowd starting to gather.

"Hope he'll be okay; that crowd up ahead seems to be rather thick… And vicious." The camera wielding teen said to himself.

"He'll be fine; sent a quick prayer his way." A female's voice spoke up.

The camera wielding teen turned to see a girl his age, standing near the seat he was sitting in.

She had black shoulder length hair, topped with a pink headband, and had on a dark blue Sunday dress, white knee socks, and black Mary-Janes. She was even sporting a golden necklace depicting a cross. She pushed in her silver framed glasses and smiled.

"I'm Malise, and may Christ be with you!" Malise cheerfully greeted out loud.

"Same here. I'm Irwin!" Irwin responded back.

"So, what brings you to this show on this glorious day?" Malise asked.

"Ah, pretty simple. Play hard, and win big." Irwin answered back. "How about you?"

"I plan on spreading the word of our Lord and Savior to everyone!" Malisa answered back. "He'll be returning someday, and will be sparing our souls before everything in the world goes all to pot!"

Irwin blinked. "Isn't everything going all to pot already?"

"That's just a dress rehearsal." Malise answered back. "Believe me, you do NOT wanna be on this doomed Earth when the really dark stuff starts to happen. It's all in the Bible."

Irwin gulped. "Dark stuff?"

Malise nodded. "Oh, yes. Really dark stuff."

She soon started to look towards the front of the bus.

"Well, I'll let you be now. May Christ be with you!" She excitedly said out loud, as she oon went towards the front, leaving Irwin to think about what Malise said out loud.

"Really dark stuff?" Irwin said to himself, as he shivered.

Malise soon walked by a teen her age, who was currently sitting in her seat, with her legs crossed.

The woman had brownish hair, and was wearing a purple open sweater over a tie-dye t-shirt, blue bell-bottoms with a flower motif, and even had a purple headband also with a flower motif wrapped over her head. She was also sporting peace sign earrings, a matching peace sign medallion around her neck, a bright crystal necklace, and even had a pair of opaque sunglasses covering her eyes as well. She was also barefoot as well, fitting for her hippie-like appearance.

"Ooooohhhhmmmmm..." The hippie girl hummed, as she seemingly meditated in her seat, as she shivered a bit. "I feel a dark karma aerating on the bus… Something tells me we should watch our backs..."

She continued to meditate, as someone approached her.

"Yo, one with the Cosmos." A female voice spoke up.

The hippie girl observed the newcomer, and smiled.

"You got a pretty far out appearance." The hippie girl said out loud.

"So do you, Cosmos." The newcomer responded back.

She had what appeared to be pink hair in several spikes, donning a black choker with a skull charm, and had a t-shirt cut off at the midsection. On front of the shirt was a design, with the words 'The Inked Needle' in front of what appeared to be an eyeball impaled by a needle. She also wore blue jeans with tears at the knees, black boots, and black wristbands. Her bellybutton was pierced, and she was also wearing a pair of lightning bolt earrings, along with several more piercings in her ears. Her nose, lips, and eyebrow were also pierced. She even sported a tattoo of a pair of cherries on her stomach, a spiderweb on her right elbow, and she even sported some knuckle tattoos, spelling out the word 'Love Lotz'. In short, she seemingly gave off the appearance of a punk.

The hippie girl looked at the punk girl in question. "I can see a bright aura coming off of you."

The punk girl grinned back. "Bright ain't the half of it, honey. I'm Jam, and I'm gonna be one awesome tattoo artist! Remember it! And you are?"

"I'm Zenith." The hippie girl named Zenith answered back. "And I can tell you're passionate about your future career choice. It must be destiny for you to apply permanent pieces of art on people's bodies."

"Hey, how would one be a tattoo artist and not have any wild get-up? That's too boring!" Jam responded back. "Speaking of which… I can offer to give you some awesome inkwork if you want, after the show or course."

She observed Zenith, and snapped her fingers, striking up an idea.

"I can see you sporting a wicked sun-moon symbol on your lower back. Whatcha think?" Jam spoke up.

Zenith smiled. "That already came to pass."

She lifted up her sweater and shirt to reveal a sun-moon symbol inked upon her lower back.

Jam pouted, knowing that inking Zenith's lower path is out of the question. "Then… a new age symbol?"

Zenith chuckled, as she lifted up a pants leg, revealing a new age symbol on her ankle.

"Dammit; give me something to work with, here." Jam responded back.

"Give it time, my funky friend..." Zenith replied back. "You'll find that person out there. Their destiny will be your canvas someday… Top to bottom… Ohhhmmm..."

"Isn't that, like, my future job, Cosmos?" Jam asked, as the bus stopped. "Er, why we stopped?"

Zenith closed her eyes, as she heard some loud screaming in the distance.

"I hear the vicious sound. A truly vicious sound which sounds really… vicious." Zenith warned.

She took a deep breath.

"Rustiers."

"Wait, you don't mean… The Rusty Bradford?" Jam asked.

Zenith nodded solemly.

"Dammit!" Jam cursed. "Why can't we be on a different Total Drama, one involving the Alphabet? Or a Vs. series? Maybe even a Party series?"

Soon, the bus door opened, and a teenage male boarded the bus, as the screams of many females, mostly tweens and teens, wailed in the air.

"EEEEEEE!"

"MARRY ME, RUSTY!"

"NOTICE ME, RUSTY!"

"Ladies, please! You'll be watching moi a lot this season on Total Drama!" The male named Rusty declared.

The girls soon squeed again, as the bus closed its doors, and drove off, with the girls starting to run after it.

Rusty himself had long blonde hair, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. He was even sporting a necklace with a dollar sign charm, and even had golden earrings in both ears. He was also sporting what appeared to be a tattoo on his left arm.

"Dark karma's indeed rubbing off him..." Zenith stated, looking towards Rusty.

"That's a given; all sorts of girls go all ga-ga over Rusty. I hear both the good from him, and the bad from his haters. Mostly from tween girls when I give them bellybutton piercings." Jam spoke out loud. "With their parent's consent, or course."

"He'll be all sorts of trouble..." Zenith agreed.

"He's one person who I ain't giving ANY inkwork to." Jam declared. "You, totally. Him? He's freaking WORSHIPED like he's a God! And with everyone and their mothers and even their grandmothers following him on all sorts of social media, from 5 year olds to 95 year olds for some odd reason… If I accidentally messed up his inkwork… My dream carer is OVER LIKE THAT!"

She snapped her fingers signaling how serious she was, as Rusty approached the two girls.

"Hellooooo, ladies! How are we doing on this fine day?" Rusty asked out loud.

"Quite far out." Zenith answered back, trying to avoid to make eye contact with him.

Jam nodded in agreement.

"Well, I hope to see you two… Later." Rusty concluded as he left the two girls to themselves.

The hippie and the punk girl looked at each other.

"...Did he just try to flirt with us?" Jam asked.

"Probably..." Zenith responded back. "My mind was elsewhere..."

"So, you didn't do any mind-reading hippie powers on him?" Jam asked.

"Nah, not really." Zenith answered back. "I did glance at his aura, however."

"Ahh..." Jam nodded back, as she eyed Rusty at the back. "Should I lie and say I like girls? I mean, I already kinda look the part, even though I'm Bi."

"Best not to lie, my punctured dudette." Zenith responded back. "Best let nature take its course."

At another part of the bus, a male was busy typing something on a laptop, watching the streets whiz by.

"Okay, Fritz. You can do this." The male named Fritz said to himself psyching himself up.

Fritz had black hair and was donned in a purple and white t-shirt, a pair of blue shorts, and even had a black sandal on his right foot. However, his left leg and foot was replaced by what appeared to be a prosthetic.

"1 winner, 15 runners up… This is in the bag, fake leg or no fake leg." Fritz declared, as he looked at his fellow teammates. "The punk and the hippie's already friends, so an alliance is in the works already. As far as they're concerned. That Rusty person… He'll be a problem. And..."

"Ooh, you have a fake leg?" A female's voice spoke up from behind Fritz's seat.

Fritz was a bit surprised, as he looked around. He soon turned his body around to see that there was nobody sitting in the seat behind him.

"Sooo… What's that about a fake leg, silly?" The same female's voice rang out.

Fritz yelped to see that a female sat at the seat next to his, giving off a grin.

She had tanned skin, and purple dyed hair with a red flower on the left side of her head. She was also wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt over a green bikini top, orange shorts, and even wore light blue sandals. She was even wearing a pair of glasses as well.

"Eh, nothing much." Fritz responded back. "Sometimes life kinda throws you a hardball. Or in this case…"

"Aren't fake legs kinda a huge biggie anyway?" The girl asked. "Nobody normal sporting one goes around and doesn't get asked that same question from young kids. That, and with certain models, you can truly kick a bitch right where it hurts."

"Ain't that the truth." Fritz chuckled back.

"Annnnnnyyyywwwaaayyysss, I'm Leiko; and your Student Body President!" Leiko said out loud. "Even though my friends back at home dared me to sign up for funzies. And lo and behold, I'm a President now. Though us group members just have our meetings and pad out the rest of the time with snacks, toons, and all that crap."

Leiko soon looked at Fritz's laptop.

"So, what 'cha writing?" Leiko asked.

"Oh! Er..." Fritz responded back, as he looked at Leiko. "Um… What kinda toons does your group watch?"

PLOOP!

The two turned to see what appeared to be a teenage girl, hanging onto the bus for dear life, peeking inside the bus window.

"BOOOO! You're not Rusty! You're just some gross dork with a fake leg!" The teenage girl yelled out loud.

"Er… If you want Rusty, he's at the back." Fritz responded back.

Leiko blinked towards the girl. "Aren't car decorations supposed to be inside?"

The teenage girl hanging outside grinned. "I'M COMING, RUSTY!"

Leiko looked towards the driver. "STEP ON IT, DUDE!"

The bus started to pick up speed, as the teenage girl, along with several other girls hung on for dear life, trying to open the window from the outside.

"I won't be denied my Rusty!" The teenage girl declared, as she started to open her window.

Both Fritz and Leiko jumped up and backed away from the teenage girl.

"Get behind me, dude. I been pumped for some action..." Leiko grinned towards Fritz.

"Why? Aren't these bus windows only openable from the inside?" Fritz asked.

"Actually..." Irwin spoke up, as he shifted his glasses. "With the advancements of safety for all bus riders involved, these newer models of buses are now equipped for windows to open from the outside to let in emergency workers in the case of a crash."

"Meaning..." Leiko said, as she looked towards where she and Fritz were once sitting, to see the teenage girl having snuck in. "She just snuck in."

She pumped her fists. "Showtime."

"Guys? You have your fun dealing with Rusty's fangirls, I'm gonna hide in the bathroom until this whole entire thing blows over." Irwin concluded, as he dashed towards the bathroom stall, went inside, and locked it.

Fritz looked towards where Irwin once stood.

"Smart guy."

Soon, more girls started to enter the bus uninvited, each with one thought on their minds… Rusty.

"RUSTY!"

"SIGN MY BOOK!"

"SIGN MY CHEST!"

"NO, NO! TATTOO MY CHEST! I WANT YOUR NAME FOREVER ON MY CHEST!"

Jam cringed at that last statement, as she looked around.

"Hey, where's that skater kid?" Jam asked.

She was tapped on the shoulder by Zenith, as she pointed outside, to where Quik was skating for dear life, avoiding many of Rusty's fangirls. Jam jumped out of her seat and ran to the front of the bus.

"Why did I think skating alongside the bus was a good idea?! I didn't even think Rusty Bradford of all people would sign up for this show!" Quik yelled out loud, trying to keep up with the bus.

The bus door soon opened as Jam held her hand out.

"Skater boy! Quick! Grab my hand!" Jam ordered out loud.

Quik skated as fast as he could, as he grabbed Jam's hand, as she pulled him in, as Rusty's fangirls continued to hang on to the bus.

"I never thought I would go out this way; chased down and clawed by Rustiers." Quik said out loud.

"Don't I know it." Jam groaned.

"EEEEWWW!" A fangirl spoke out loud. "You're just some smelly punk! I want my Rusty!"

"Hey; low blow!" Jam retorted back. "I use lavender soap to nix any odors on me!"

The fangirl shoved Jam down, as she started to approach Rusty. Jam soon shot back up.

"Rusty, calm your fangirls down!" Jam shouted towards the pop artist, trying to keep a few fangirls off of her. "Git off my arm; I plan on getting ink applied there come Autumn-time!"

"Yeah, off her arm! She wants to get something awesome inked on her arm!" Quik ordered towards the fangirls. "Like an eyeball on fire! Or something to that regard."

Meanwhile, Leiko held her fists up, in an attempt to ward off the fangirls.

"Yeesh, calm down!" Leiko responded towards them. "I rather not go down fighting against fangirls wearing way too much makeup and donning a lotta accessories."

"Relax, babes; they all want a piece of Rusty, and I'm gonna give it to them!" Rusty falsely reassured.

"Then just give them gummi Rustys?" Fritz shrugged, as he held out a bag labeled 'Gummi Rusties'.

Everyone, including the fangirls looked at him.

"...My older sis gave them to me for a snack." Fritz admitted. "She decapitated them beforehand, so there's that."

"Er, guys? Even more are pouring in." Zenith stated. "Talk about a total bummer..."

Malise bowed her head, and made a cross motion with her hand, as even more fangirls started to flood the bus…

The many contestants backed towards each other, expecting the worst...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Harbor, the eight contestants who arrived earlier, could currently talking amongst themselves, waiting for the other eight to arrive.

"So, imitation flour is good for a challah? And make sure to sift the flour as well?" Ludwig asked, jotting down a few notes notes.

"Certainly; it even tastes great with chocolate chips." Coilin happily answered back.

"Nice… You cook some, little buddy?" Ludwig asked.

"I help with my mom around Passover." Coilin answered back, as the second bus started to come within earshot, still covered top to bottom with fangirls.

BE MINE, RUSTY!

NO, BE MINE!

All eight contestants were shocked to the core at the sudden influx of people on the bus.

"Oi Vey..." Coilin muttered in fear.

Ludwig stepped in front of Coilin. "Stick close to me, little buddy. This… could get messy."

He soon nibble some food in fear.

"Real messy..."

"Talk about an unbalanced gender ratio." Chiazam stated. "Even Justin from Island didn't garter that much attention."

"Chris, you didn't have that bus pass by Raccoon City, did you?" Axel asked out loud. "Cause they look more horrific than ANY zombie I heard of."

"THOSE are the other contestants?!" Tierre exclaimed. "There's around… fourty… EIGHTY in and on that bus! And most of them female!"

"Eighty contestants? Perfect! Mecca LOVES a challenge!" Mecca said, sporting a wide grin. "Bring it ON."

"Meow, you're nuts, meow!" Madden responded back.

"Eh, Mecca got that when she decided to troll the daughter of a Senator." Mecca declared back. "Who Mecca didn't even know came out of the Senator's loins at the time, okay? We became great friends at the end of the day. I wonder if she still has that electric pink hair, still..."

Elani squinted as she spotted someone out of the blue on top of the bus.

"Hold up, is that a senior citizen on top of the bus?" Elani spoke up.

Indeed, what appeared to be a woman in her 70's was trying to knock back a few fangirls away.

"Back off; this hunk of man-meat is mine!" The grandma declared, swinging her cane around. "I want him to meet my granddaughter!"

Soon, the bus stopped, and its doors opened, as Rusty stepped out, surrounded by his many fangirls. He gave off a pose, as his fangirls squeed.

"Your main boy Rusty has arrived!" Rusty announced. "But before we continue on… How about a bit of a serenade?"

He inhaled, as…

"Rusty! Glad to have you here!" Chris responded back. "Though sadly, your many admirers will have to stay put."

At that response, nearly ALL of his fangirls groaned, as they started to disperse away in disappointment.

"You youngsters know how to spoil everyone's fun..." The senior citizen grumbled under her breath and walked away, kicking a random can in the process.

Soon, the other contestants started to depart from the bus, some a bit shakened up by the events they witnessed.

"Man… That was intense..." Fritz said out loud.

"Boy, I'll say. I haven't had this much of a hassle since the Vice Principal tried to ban Tortilla Chip Thursday." Leini agreed back.

"I no longer fear Hell itself… Cause I got cut by a Rustier." Malise agreed to Fritz, as she looked around. "Hey… Where's that red headed smartie?"

"Still inside, Sister Blue." Jam answered back, as she tried to straighten up her mohawk. "I think Zenith's trying to convince him to come out."

* * *

A few minutes later, all 16 contestants were together, with Zenith comforting Irwin, who was shivering in fear.

"So many..." Irwin muttered.

"It's okay, my little bud. They're gone now." Zenith replied back.

"Yeah! And anyone who experienced a surge rush of Rustiers and lived to tell about it is okay in Mecca's book!" Mecca added.

Irwin looked towards Mecca. "All I did was hide in the bathroom."

"Still, you survived." Mecca shrugged.

"Contestants!" Chris announced out loud. "Or should I say… Travelers? May I have your attention please?"

Everyone started to turn their attention towards Chris, as he sported a wide grin.

"As you can recall, welcome, one and all, to Total Drama Time Trap!" Chris announced. "In just a few moments, you'll embark on a journey, where you'll all experience the many time periods of our past!"

Rusty grinned. "Heh, I can't wait to introduce my tunes to everyone back in the Middle Ages! Who needs some old guy like Beethoven? They should listen to some REAL music, like my music."

"I do listen to real music, buddy boy." Jam responded back. "Koji Kondo never disappoints..."

"I rather visit Woodstock, dude." Zenith said out loud. "3 whole days of some of the most coolest tunes around, and surrounded by my people..."

Quik blinked. "Um, did someone lace your tea with something kinda illegal?"

Zenith shook her head. "I'm actually drug free, my rollerblading friend."

"I would rather head back to the Bibical Era, and shake the hand of who indeed saved our souls." Malise said out loud.

"Nice try, but there's a catch; we won't actually be time traveling physically." Chris interrupted back. "We considered it, but one intern got burned at the stake, another we ended up finding his own fossil, and another… ended up being their great-grandpa."

All of the campers cringed at that last statement.

"Part of me wants to toss my lunch..." Ludwig grumbled.

"I may be lying about that last bit. Anyways, we'll be exploring the Wells Islands, a series of islands themed after various time periods! From the very beginning of time to… Well, today. And we'll try to skip the more boring stuff that nobody cares about, as well as the more gruesome events of our past." Chris continued. "Seriously, your ancestors would be willing to decapitate each other just for nothing."

"Ain't that the truth." Malise agreed.

"But for now… Let's visit this raft we call… The S.S. McLean!" Chris said out loud.

Madden observed the boat. "Meow, then why does it say ' _Jenny_ ' on the side, meow-meow?"

"Yeah, isn't it bad luck to rename a ship?" Fritz spoke up.

Chris stammered a bit. "Er… Let's move on, shall we?"

* * *

Soon, the contestants and the host were on the deck of the ship, as Chris was in front of a rather huge cannon. There also seemed to be some deck chairs in front of what appeared to be a podium of sorts.

"Anyways, welcome aboard the S.S. McLean, where you'll all be staying for the duration of this game." Chris announced. "And right where you're standing is known as the Deck Of Doom. It's right here in which if your team loses their challenge, they'll have to vote one of their one off. And your journey ends right then and there, cause this season, there'll be no returnees."

Fritz gulped. "Yikes-a-rooni..."

Rusty smirked. "Then you can bet I'll be here for the long haul; besides… How can all of my fans catch my beautiful bod?"

He flexxed a bit, as Tierre gave off a blush. Mecca glanced towards her.

"Ahhhhh… He can flex for me anyday..." Tierre grinned, as Mecca shook her head.

"And this is why Mecca doesn't go for the boys with a huge hotness stat." Mecca stated out loud.

"Wait, you said something about teams. Who are they, anyway?" Ludwig asked.

"Why, that's a good question, Ludwig! You remember your bus mates from earlier?" Chris asked.

Irwin shivered. "Don't remind me… It was almost like a zombie outbreak sponsored by LisaFrank. I am NOT well prepared for the real thing."

"Consider yourself lucky; I think my hair'll be smelling like squid rice for a month." Elani responded back.

"Meow, I don't mind that, meow-meow!" Madden said out loud, looking over at Elani, sporting a smile.

"In either case, for those who were on the first bus, which were..." Chris continued. "Axel! Chiazam! Elani! ChCoilinam! Ludwig! Madden! Mecca! And Tierre! You're now a part of… The Delightful DeLoreans!"

Ludwig gave off a grin. "Nice!"

"Mecca thinks that name's copyrighted." Mecca said out loud. "Mecca also thinks you may get sued by the end of this season."

"Maybe… It's to pay homage to time travel?" Coilin spoke up.

"Yeah, besides I think the Pokemon concept is already taken." Tierre answered back. "Man, a Pokemon themed season… That be wicked."

"As for the survivors of the Rustier Apocalypse of the second bus…" Chris continued still. "Fritz! Irwin! Jam! Leiko! Malise! Quik! Rusty! And Zenith! You're a part of the Terrific Tardises!"

"Okay, that I know is copyrighted." Jam spoke up. "Man, we need more time machines and such in media."

Rusty grinned. "At least I have four girls who'll listen to my jams."

Malise shook her head. "Nah, I don't listen to that kind of music. Doesn't spread the word, nope."

"The word of our Lord and Savior?" Irwin asked.

"The one and only." Malise smiled back.

"Now, if you'll all please follow me..." Chris said, as he motioned for the contestants to follow him.

* * *

In a rather long hall with 6 rooms, with an additional 7th room at the end of the hall, Chris continued to sport his signature grin.

"And this is where you'll all be sleeping between challenges! Each bedroom contains two bunks, a couch, a small flat-screen, and even comes equipped with a counter!" Chris announced. "Though I'll leave the fighting of who gets the top bunk up to you."

Rusty scoffed. "Who needs a top bunk? Just have me sleep with any of these lovely ladies here!" He said, all while smiling towards Tierre.

Tierre gave off a blush, all while Jam stuck out her pierced tongue in disgust.

"Gak!" Jam gagged. "No wonder my cousin can't find a girlfriend with narcissistic boys like him roaming all around!"

"Easy there, Rusty; these bedrooms aren't co-ed. And nobody's allowed to sleep in any of the bedrooms which do not match with the gender you started off with." Chris butted in.

Quik, overhearing that, gave off a slight groan.

Chris soon walked over to the end of the hall, where three rooms awaited the teams.

"And you can already guess that these are the bathrooms. Where you all can refresh and get ready for the day if you so desire." Chris continued.

"Then what's the room behind you?" Irwin asked.

"Eh, just a third bathroom. Probably belongs to the President or something." Chris shrugged.

Quik started to step forward. "I… better check this out. I've a good feeling on what this room is."

"Be my guest." Chris responded back, as he stepped aside, allowing Quik to enter.

* * *

 **?: Hi, there!**

 **Quik** : -He observes the bathroom, and notices a flashing light- ...Yep, called it. Hope Chris won't peek on me while I'm on the can.

* * *

Quik soon exited the bathroom. "Totally called it; this room belonging to the President is actually the Confessional."

"That's right, Quik! Right here is your Confessional for this season! As with the other seasons, you may talk about your feelings in there, but be forewarned; it may be aired for the entire world to see!" Chris announced.

"So, we shouldn't talk about my Aunt Angel's secret way to make stuffed broccoli come out really good?" Ludwig asked.

"Nah, probably not." Chris answered back.

"Annnnnddd thus starts a lotta YouTube vids focused on your aunt." Tierre giggled towards Ludwig.

* * *

 **Confessional: Look at me; I'm on a boat! I'm on a mother f'in BOAT, baby!**

 **Axel** : -He gives off a cool look towards the camera- ...'Sup? -He soon looks around the Confessional- You think this 'Silver-haired male of a few words' thing may work out? I'm only here to prove I'm not a brainless moron, as what my grandpa says.

 **Chiazam** : The cards are in my favor… They also say that I'll achieve victory. So everyone else might as well jump ship. Although… These digs are rather classy.

 **Coilin** : You think it's a good idea for me, fresh off of one's Bar Mitzvah, to attend such a heavy game as Total Drama? ...Yeah, I wanna man up. I am a man now. Time to start being and acting like one.

 **Elani** : -She squints at the camera- Is it me, or did Chris seemed all sorts of fuzzy? And did he ever have a twin super close to him that it could invade his personal space?

 **Fritz** : Hehe… I'm only on here to learn how to act around others whom aren't from the countryside. Had some great memories from there. -He looks down at his prosthetic leg- ...And not so great memories.

 **Irwin** : Okay, I just gotta get it together. Snap a few pics. And earn a lotta bravery points. Though with someone like Rusty around… And both Mecca and Jam kinda scare me.

 **Jam** : -She sports a wide grin- Yeah, boi! This season's gonna be super-wicked! You can bet that I'll be winning that sweet cash prize! Heck, even when I win, that ain't stopping my planned career, nope! The average body's a blank canvas… And it's up for us tattoo artists to ink all over it, current or future.

 **Leiko** : This season, with all of these contestants, can only be wild… -She smirks- ...Perfect. I'm totally on the right level for everyone; this'll only be awesome.

 **Ludwig** : When are we gonna tour the Dining Area? I'm always ready for a buffet and a tour around the kitchen.

 **Madden** : Meow! This entire game's gonna be purr-fect, meow-meow!

 **Malise** : May our Lord and Savior grace us all during this exciting game!

 **Mecca** : Mecca's ready to get it on! Mecca's already a Level 30 Thief, and was a Level 25 member of the Alley-Gators! Though after that incident involving Ronald Dumpp's mansion of a dungeon… Well, Mecca survived the tough-as-balls Campaign known as Juvie Hall, how tough can a Total Drama Campaign even be? -She brushes her hair with her hand as she sports a grin-

 **Quik** : -He is spinning around in circles with his blades- I'm gonna zippity-zoom through this entire contest! You can believe it! -He stops and looks a bit dizzy.- Whhhoooaaa… Bad idea to go for a quick spin in the Confessional…

 **Rusty** : Laaadddiiieesss… -He sports a pose- I'm gonna sing you all a little song! -He starts to inhale as the camera cuts off-

 **Tierre** : ...Rusty took a long time in the Confessional… Any case, everyone has some pretty awesome hair. And some pretty normal hair. Wish I had a challenge, though; I think I can fix up some messy locks or two.

 **Zenith** : -She's sitting down, with her legs crossed- I can sense some pretty good vibes coming off of most of our teammates… And some pretty rotten ones as well.

* * *

Soon, the contestants were in what appeared to be a control room. There was a panel with several buttons strung all across it, along with some monitors hanging from the ceiling.

"Dude… We're getting into some Steel Battalion s- in here..." Quik exclaimed.

"Tell me about it; so many buttons..." Ludwig observed.

"This, cast, is the Control Room. It's basically the brains which runs this thing." Chris said out loud.

"But… Aren't there supposed to be someone behind the controls?" Tierre asked.

"Yeah, my fan girls don't wanna see me have to evacuate a ship if this thing sinks!" Rusty retorted back.

"Oh, but someone already is!" Chris responded back, as a ceiling monitor turned on.

On the monitor appeared to be a head, whose face was covered completely in white paint. It also had what appeared to be an electric orange afro, large pink hoop earrings, and was wearing thick-framed googles.

Most of the campers looked at the head on-screen in either confusion, or in fright.

"Hiya! I'm VV-Persona! Or Double V for short! And I'm the navigator of the S.S. McLean!" Double V said out loud, her googles lighting up every-time she spoke.

"Dude, our navigator for this freight is a clown?" Jam asked.

"You betchya! The scientists over at McLean Labs constructed her in order to pilot this entire ship! Nearly every computerized device is ran by Double V." Chris explained.

"That's right! And I'm also your entertainer as well!" Double V exclaimed.

"Why bother with that job, when you got moi right here for your entertainment?" Rusty retorted back, pointing towards himself.

"That's boring as meow. What we truly need is tiny people riding on kittens jousting!" Madden exclaimed. "Now… Who's a part of the G/t community, meow-meow?"

Axel could only rock back and forth, whistling.

Irwin was slowly backing away.

"Say what you will, I'm outtie! Computer clowns are where I draw the line!" Irwin stated, as he turned to leave, but…

"Hope you brought your swimming trunks, Irwin. Cause we just left port roughly 10 minutes ago." Chris responded back.

Irwin ran to a nearby window in alarm, and saw that there was nothing but ocean surrounding the ship.

"Crap..." Irwin gulped, as Mecca shook her head.

"You truly expect to give up this soon? Mecca wants her challenge! Mecca wants to get owned so she level grinds like mad and later on has a far more fair fight!" Mecca yammered on.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Chris asked, as he motioned for the contestants to follow him.

* * *

 **Confessional: Level Up!**

 **Jam** : -She stares at the camera- Double-V creeps me out… And I look like someone who would _actually_ creep someone out!

 **Irwin** : -He sighs- What is my life? Just today, I get caught up in a swarm of Rusty Bradford fangirls, and just now, I meet Roboclown. What's next, I get chowed down while hiding in the can?

* * *

Next, the contestants were in what appeared to be a dining hall. There were several tables lined up, along with several food serving places as well.

Ludwig was smiling from ear to ear, as he eyed all of the grub being presented to them.

"Sweet nectar of the Gods themselves!" Ludwig said gleefully. "FOOOOODD!"

"As you can summarize, this right here is our dining area, with a buffet service! Right here is where you'll have your choice of meals prepared by our nameless interns!" Chris announced out loud.

"We have names, you know!" A voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Um… Chris?" Coilin spoke up, trying to get the host's attention. "Is there anything that's… Well, you know… Kosher? I don't eat certain kinds of… you know, meat."

"I prepared for that sorta outcome, and indeed I do! I already have PETA already pissed off at me, as well as the SJWs, the DMV, the ESRB, the MiB, AKB48, SHIELD, The Man from UNCLE, and some organization who hosts a kitten fighting league." Chris reassured. "I don't want the Jewish community pissed off as well."

Coilin breathed a sigh of relief, as Fritz raised an eyebrow.

"How the hell do you even piss off the ESRB?" Fritz asked.

"What was that about a kitten fighting league, meow-meow?" Madden questioned towards Chris.

"Now, we're expected to hit our first island in about an hour, so you may wanna fill up!" Chris suggested, as he made his leave.

* * *

 **Confessional: That's a lotta… Stuff.**

 **Axel** : Did I hear the MiB at some point? ...Could Chris actually be an alien? That could explain a lot. Like the trip to Area 51, the sudden change in Ezekiel from a normal teen to Gollum… How Beth from Season 1 noticed that Chris was shorter IRL…

 **Madden** : Meow, still concerned about that kitten fighting league. -She pouts-

* * *

At the tables, Elani was squirting onto a hot dog some mayonnaise, as Tierre passed by her.

"Elani… You do know that's mayo, don't you not?" Tierre asked.

Elani was done with the mayo, and squinted at Tierre, and looked at the hot dog, before she shrugged.

"Might as well try some new combination once." Elani responded back, as she bit into the hot dog.

Tierre backed away in disgust.

"Talk about unnatural..." Tierre muttered.

"What's unnatural?" Jam asked, who was standing behind Tierre.

"Mayonnaise on a hot dog." Tierre answered back. "Who even does that? That's crazy-cray!"

"Eh, I'm crazier. Gave myself my first tat at the age of 15." Jam admitted. "Just a small star on my foot, but still..."

Tierre looked at Jam. "Okay, now that's crazy."

"I get that all the time." Jam responded back.

With Ludwig, he was slowly chowing down on some food, as Coilin was sitting next to him.

"So… -Chomp- With food like this, you wanna savor every bite." Ludwig taught.

Coilin nodded, as he looked at his fellow contestants.

"Everyone seems so tough… And I'm..." Coilin said uneasily.

Ludwig gave Coilin a comforting pat on the back.

"No sweat, lil' buddy!" Ludwig reassured. "You can rest assured that on here, you'll 'Man' up in due time."

Coilin nodded. "Yeah..."

Ludwig looked all around, and eyed everyone around him.

"So, eyeing any cute girls, lil' buddy?" Ludwig asked.

Coilin blushed slightly. "No, not at the moment… Plus, would they even accept my family's religion?"

"You're on TD, you're bound to find a cute girl." Ludwig said out loud. "Besides, everyone has their special someone; you may find that one on this here boat."

"What about that… Um, that… obese person my older brother told me about called Chan… something?" Coilin asked.

"...Some exceptions are to be had, lil' buddy." Ludwig responded back.

At another table, Madden was currently consuming some fried fish, as she was offered a rose.

"For you, my kitten in making." Chiazam spoke out loud.

Madden looked up towards Chiazam as she accepted the rose. "Awww, thanks!"

"If I felt creeped out by you, then I apologize. It's that I never saw someone so in-tune with their primal animal before." Chiazam responded back.

"Eh, I get that a lot, meow." Madden said out loud, as she ate a bit more of her fish. "So, you do any magic stuff?"

"I prefer to be called an illusionist. Rolls off the tongue a bit better." Chiazam answered back. "Though I wish I could do some magic."

"Aww… You'll get there someday soon, meow!" Madden reassured. "Then… Perhaps you can make anyone into a white tiger? Or a humanoid white tiger? That be awesome, meow-meow!"

"Yeah… And this time, it won't go wrong, not like what happened back in Vegas." Chiazam responded back. "In either case, I should make my leave. See you… later."

He gave off a wink, as he walked away, with Madden staring at him, blushing and looking at the rose he gave her.

"I believe in magic..." Madden whispered to herself, as...

"WWWHHOOOAAA!" Elani yelled, as she tripped over nothing at all, sending her meal flying everywhere.

Madden looked down towards Elani, as she started to help her up.

"You okay?" Madden asked in concern.

"Fine and dandy!" Elani answered back, saluting Madden, as she squinted at her. "How come you look all sorts of fuzzy?"

Madden observed her body. "I wish I looked all sorts of fuzzy to the touch, meow."

Elani gave off a few blinks.

"...Did I spill orange soda all over someone again?" Elani asked.

"Again? The mew happened?" Madden questioned back.

"I… Well, may be making the tabloids soon enough; I kinda-sorta… accidentally spilled a bit of orange soda… All over Rusty." Elani admitted.

Madden looked towards Elani, then shrugged.

"Eh, no worries towards that. He's gonna be popular for… Who knows how long, meow? Then once every tween and their younger sisters finds a new slab of man-meat to oggle over… His fame is more or less gone, meow-meow." Madden reassured back. "Though… There are some cases in which their popularity lasts TOO long, meow."

"Tell me about it; he sung for Twilight – Full Moon." Elani grumbled. "All the awesome girls were suddenly into vampires again. And not even the GOOD ones at that."

Elsewhere in the Dining Hall, Axel was leaning on a wall, looking out at the ocean, as Quik backwards skated towards him.

"Hey, 'sup?" Quik asked, as he stopped. "Are we excited to get this game started? You bet I am!"

Axel looked towards Quik.

"...You don't talk that much, do you?" Quik observed.

"I'm a man of a few words..." Axel said out loud.

"Still, you remind me of the average rival in certain sports animes." Quik addressed. "You know, the ones who look cool, and has a talent in a certain sport, but doesn't join the team until some character development was had, then they do join the team and kick some serious butts. And they get bonus points for being some tween weebette's husbando. Sooooo… What kinda sports you like?"

"...E-Sports." Axel answered back.

"E-Sports?" Quik asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like..."

"You'll get to know that bit once I get myself some character development… Now skate away; I need to look cool and edgy." Axel said out loud.

"Well… Okay. Try not to get voted off too soon; the fans would LOVE to make some dark theories about you if you do~!" Quik responded back as he skated off, leaving Axel to his own devices.

Axel could only stand there in thought.

"Wait… What dark theories?" Axel asked himself. "Like… dead parents? Dead sister? Dead parents and a dead sister?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Are those quite the norm?**

 **Axel** : How long before my likeness is built into a Darkfic? -He sighs- ...Wish Zara was around to check… Blasted asthma.

 **Quik** : So, Axel's a gamer, huh? ...I kinda always pegged him to be the sports type.

* * *

Several minutes later, the monitor in the Dining Hall switched over to Double-V, giving off a smile.

"LAND HOOOOO!" Double-V shouted out loud.

"Yeesh!" Jam yelped. "Chris, control your scary virtual clown aliens!"

Everyone turned towards the windows to see that an island was coming into view. It appeared to have a bit of a jungle look to it, along with a volcano being surrounded by the jungle as well. The volcano appeared to be giving off some tufts of smoke.

"...My vibes tells me that volcano's gonna erupt by the end of the day." Zenith said out loud.

"Say what?" Rusty asked. "I rather not get my beautiful bod melted, no thank you." Rusty responded towards Zenith.

"Actually, the odds of that volcano erupting is roughly 145,000 to 1." Irwin affirmed. "So you've got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah; what are the chances that it would erupt today of all days?" Mecca asked. "Mecca has a better chance of catching a shiny Chansey in the Safari Zone. Which kinda… Sorta... happened to Mecca..."

"Really?" Irwin questioned back.

"Ol' Green Tips is safely stored in Mecca's Ultra Moon, hugging a slab of an Evolite." Mecca answered back. "Came with a badass nature, too!"

"Ooh, jungle setting! Awesome backdrop for the first episode of anything!" Leiko sported a grin. "Sure, it may be the stereotypical grass/farmland trope, but still… Jungle!"

"What about Banjo-Tooie? That started off with a Mayan setting after all the overworld plot stuff." Ludwig said, biting into a sandwich.

"Didn't… They predict the 'End of the World' back in 2012?" Coilin reminded.

"Yeah, and Hollywood even portrayed it as being ultra-apocalyptic and stuff. None of that happened at all, lil' buddy." Ludwig answered back. "Though come December 22, many a person who believed in all that junk had to do some last minute Christmas shopping."

"Wow, yikes." Coilin blinked. "Best to not believe in the world ending and stuff, huh?"

"Nope." Ludwig responded back, finishing off his sandwich. "Just fear fodder."

"Er… You guys do know this is a Time based season, do you not?" Fritz spoke out loud. "And what would probably be our first stop in our 'trip' through time?"

"Going back to see the creation of man?" Malise answered back.

Fritz observed what appeared to be an animal in flight, as the boat started to dock at the island.

"We'll see soon enough..." Fritz concluded, as the speakers turned on again.

"Contestants! We have hit land! Please head on-shore for instructions on your first Challenge!" Chris announced.

"Challenge already?" Tierre asked. "By all means, I'm ready!"

"Meow, this cat's ready to POUNCE!" Madden declared.

* * *

Now on the shores of the island, the campers were standing around, as the host was in front of them.

"Campers… Welcome to an island which has been untouched by time itself… At least, until we arrived." Chris announced. "A land so majestic, it could only be viewed behind a book itself..."

Soon enough, what appeared to be a tiny creature walked past the host, and sniffed Jam's leg.

Zenith observed the little creature.

"Isn't that a Parasaurolophus?" Zenith asked.

"As I was saying… Welcome to the Era of the Dinosaurs! As you can already tell, we've 'traveled' back roughly a million years, back to when dinosaurs roamed the earth. And today, we too shall roam these wild, untamed lands." Chris announced.

"Untamed's right; that dino's taking to Jam like I do to squid, meow!" Madden spoke up.

Jam looked down towards the Parasaurolophus, and giggled.

"There's noting in that boot, buddy." Jam said towards the dino. "Well, except for skull-themed socks, and my leg. And a hummingbird sucking up some nectar from a flower inked on my leg."

"Now, your task is to find three eggs, spotted with your team's color, and bring it back here. First team to do so gets immunity, while the losing team… Has to boot someone off from the game." Chris continued.

Everyone gasped at that realization.

"Wait, so someone will get the boot right off the bat? That seems all sorts of unfair." Malise said out loud.

"Oh, but there is a bit of good news; hidden around all of these islands is a Chris-Artifact. If you find it and present it at the Elimination Ceremony, then you're immune from any votes that may be counted towards you. They're hidden very well, so keep an eye out. Now… Get a move on!" Chris concluded, as the two teams started to go into the jungle, as the host sported a grin.

"Hehe… Here's hoping they don't get ate up by a Brontosaurus… Those things can turn out to be real nasty."

* * *

 **Delightful DeLoreans**

* * *

Currently, the team was in the wild jungles, with Madden leading the way. She sniffed the air surrounding the team, keeping an eye out for any eggs, or any dinos.

"This came as no surprise to anyone; our first challenge is a dinosaur challenge." Chiazam said out loud.

"Speaking of dinos, has anyone actually realized that in Power Rangers, only three of their Zords are actual dinosaurs?" Ludwig commented. "The Mastodon and Sabertooth Tiger are kinda post-dinosaur, so I highly doubt they count."

"Eh, that show's kinda meh for me." Tierre said out loud. "I mean, people fighting in spandex suits? I'm quite surprised nobody came outta those suits with helmet hair or something."

"You never saw Battle Fever J, haven't you?" Mecca asked back. "I may have caught some scenes of it on the Tubes. That one ranger with that wig on its helmet? Unnatural."

Mecca scouted the route ahead, and held her hand up, signaling the contestants to stop. Soon after, what appeared to be a Triceratops crossed their path, giving off a growl.

"Nice; a Triceratops!" Mecca grinned. "Just wait until Mecca has grandkids; they'll never believe that Ol' Granny Mecca actually met a dinosaur up close and personal!"

"You know… There could be a… You know, a catch..." Coilin spoke up.

"Eh, what kinda catch could there be by encountering a beast like this?" Mecca continued.

Soon, what appeared to be a larger dinosaur stomped through the jungle, and looked down towards the team.

"Look, guys! A Brontosaurus! Much like in 'The Flintstones' intro!" Mecca grinned.

"Actually, don't you mean a Brachiosaurus?" Ludwig said out loud.

"Eh, a dino's a dino!" Mecca shrugged.

The Brachiosaurus soon picked up Mecca gently by her jacket, and placed her on top of its back.

Madden looked up towards the Brachiosaurus.

"Mecca looks high up, meow." Madden observed.

"Gee, ya think?" Tierre asked, as she looked up. "Mecca? While you're up there, mind scoping the isle out?"

"Mecca'll give it her best shot!" Mecca yelled down. "But can Mecca do this one thing first?"

"What thing?" Tierre asked from below loudly.

"Just stand and watch..." Mecca grinned, as she backed up a bit.

Pretty soon, she started to make a run on top of the Brachiosaurus, and slid off its tail on her feet, sending her flying skywards.

"YABBA-DABBA-DOO!" Mecca shouted out loud, as her body soon met with the business end of a tree. "OOF!"

She soon fell off the tree and back onto the ground, as the other campers rushed towards her.

Mecca looked a bit dazed, with a few leaves in her hair as well.

"Mecca, you crazy psycho, you okay?!" Tierre asked out loud.

Mecca could only show off a grin, as gave off a thumbs up.

"Worth it." Mecca responded back, as what appeared to be an egg landed safely on Mecca's large froof of hair. "And lookie, guys! Scored a souvenir!"

Tierre blinked a bit in confusion. "Should… I chalk it up as luck?"

"Meow, at least we've found one egg. And all it took was a flight in the skies!" Madden answered back.

Chiazam soon grew a grin on his face, as he looked towards Madden.

"Madden… Think you can climb up that Brachiosaurusand scope out any hiding places where the other eggs could be?" Chiazam asked. "We rather not have our blue haired beauty act out any other dinosaur related forms of media."

"Hey, it didn't hurt one bit..." Mecca pouted back.

"Meow, you got it! Meow-Meow!" Madden answered back, as she climbed up the Brachiosaurus.

She soon looked all around the jungle-like setting, hoping to find something.

"So, find anything else?" Ludwig asked from the ground.

"Meow, other than many a scratching post and a smoking volcano… Nothing, really!" Madden yelled back down. "I shall continue looking!"

But unbeknownst to her, a flying dinosaur started to swoop down. Before she could notice, she was picked up by her cat tail and was being carried away.

"Madden!" Everyone yelled out loud, as Mecca quickly climbed up the Brachiosaurus, and eyed the dinosaur carrying Madden.

It was flying towards the volcano, as Mecca looked down at her fellow contestants.

"Okay, good news, kinda bad news, and really bad news." Mecca announced from above. "Good news is that I know where Madden is!"

"Then what's the really bad news?" Elani asked.

"That dino who snagged Madden? It's a pterodactyl; kinda a carnivore, and a vicious one at that." Madden continued, as everyone gasped. "And the kinda bad news? Well… Has anyone ever went rock climbing?"

Coilin raised his hand slowly. "Just once… At my cousin's Bat Mitzvah … And it was one of those indoor rock wall things..."

Mecca slid down the Brachiosaurus' tail and landed in front of the team. "Well, you're all about to get a crash course in rock climbing for realsies today; and on a dormant volcano, no doubt!"

"Dormant?" Ludwig asked. "Like that thing could blow its top at any moment?"

"You heard what that red-head on the boat said; there's a super low chance at that happening. At all." Mecca reassured back.

Soon, some shrubbery started to shake a bit.

"If the cards are right..." Chiazam spoke up. "...It be in our best interest to run. Now."

"Yeah! Quick, Mecca! Lead the way! You got us into this, you get us out!" Tierre agreed.

"Well, you got it!" Mecca responded back, as she started to lead everyone into the jungle, with Ludwig lagging behind.

"Don't forget me; I'm a lot slower than you all!" Ludwig yelled out loud, trying to catch up with everyone.

Not soon afterward, what appeared to be a Velociraptor lept out from the shrubs, as it sniffed the air. It gave off a bit of a roar as two more Velociraptors lept out of the brush as well. The trio soon started to run into the jungle, with one thing on their mind… Lunch.

* * *

 **Confessional: Talk about a Dino-Disaster…**

 **Axel** : Man, only ten… Fifteen minutes into the challenge, and we already lost one camper… We're kinda off to a rocky start, huh?

 **Ludwig** : Why did I stuff myself with those baked potatoes before the challenge?

* * *

 **Teriffic Tardises**

* * *

Much like the DeLoreans, the Tardises were also walking through the jungle. Quik was leading the way to search for any danger, as the other contestants followed behind him.

"Question me this; God created man." Malise said out loud. "But did he ever mention anything about dinosaurs? This is completely unnatural."

"Perhaps our groovy Lord and Savior just wanted to have a little fun." Zenith responded back. "Ever heard of the blue-footed booby?"

"No, not really?" Malise asked.

"All creatures have a reason to exist; even us." Zenith answered back. "Some of us haven't found our purpose yet."

Malise nodded towards Zenith as following the two were Jam and Fritz. Some Parasaurolophuses ran by the two, as she let out a sigh.

"Something the matter?" Fritz asked in concern.

"Eh, nothing. It's that the Parasaurolophus tends to really bum me out." Jam answered back. "One of my fave movies as a kid growing up was Land Before Time, and one of the V.O's voicing Ducky… She died."

"Damn..." Fritz muttered.

"Yep, she was murdered by her f'in dick of a dad, as thus her mom, and then their bodies were burned and the dickweed ran off before deciding to take the pussy way out instead of owning to his mistakes. All because he was drunk and possibly drugged up to high heaven." Jam growled. "She could had been one of the greats, like Tara Strong or Cree Summer! I just hope she either found a better life in the Afterlife or got a second chance in a reincarnation..."

"Yeah, nobody deserves to be murdered..." Fritz agreed. "How about we change the subject, okay? Get outta all this here gloom?"

"Yeah, I agree." Jam nodded, as she eyed Fritz's prosthetic leg. "So… How'd you lose one of your blank canvas pieces?"

"Ah, my leg?" Fritz asked. "Well… I rather not say. I wanna at least keep things secret."

"Yeah, good strat. Helps keep you on the show longer." Jam said out loud.

"But… What about the story of your first tattoo? Perhaps that's less secret?" Fritz asked.

Jam smiled as she looked down at the cherries embedded into her skin. "Ah, my first piece of inkwork done on me? Well, I already knew what I wanted to do in life, and when I turned 16… I entered the parlor, and… Well, you can guess how it turned out. In fact, I'm up to ten by now."

Fritz nodded. "I pity the poor sap who does fanart of you..."

"Heh, I would call that a challenge." Jam smirked back.

Not too far behind, Leiko was observing the jungle, and Irwin was snapping a few pictures, as Rusty was approaching Leiko.

"So, Leiko… I've came up with an idea." Rusty said out loud. "How about it? We join forces and we dump all of these zeroes… And we become true heroes?"

"Er, excuse me?" Leiko asked.

"Think about it; cutie… Who's gonna go for some dorky girl who's a Student Counsel President? Let alone a Prez with purple hair?" Rusty continued.

"Hey, I fought tooth and nail to allow awesome hair colors in school. Even some of the teachers sported some dyed locks; at least they're paying attention to them now." Leiko answered back.

"I seen your moves against my fangirls, and… While I should be mad, I'm actually impressed. Why not it? Alliance?" Rusty offered.

Leiko looked towards Rusty, and nodded.

"I'll think about it." Leiko answered back.

"I know you'll make the right choice; I just know it." Rusty said, sporting a heart-melting smile and going up ahead.

Irwin soon got close to Leiko.

"You aren't actually gonna agree to that wash-up, are you?" Irwin asked.

"Actually, I ain't." Leiko answered back, smiling warmly. "Why would I wanna become his partner in crime, when there's far more cooler peeps to team along with?"

Soon, the ground started to rumble a bit, halting everyone. The Parasaurolophus that ran ahead of them soon ran behind them in pure fear.

"Um… Was that the volcano, dude?" Leiko asked Irwin.

Irwin looked towards the volcano, being circled around by the same pterodactyl which snagged and was still carrying Madden earlier, and concluded.

"Nah, probably not." Irwin responded back.

"Hey, isn't that dino carrying that cat girl from the other team?" Quik asked.

"Apparently so..." Zenith answered back.

The ground rumbled again, causing a nearby puddle to ripple in the process.

"I highly doubt it's Mount ImGonnaKillYouAll about ready to erupt." Jam stated. "Let's just see how high our threat level is… Then we may run."

"Heck, I'm ready to run right now." Irwin said out loud.

The contestants stood their ground, as what appeared to be a tall standing dinosaur was approaching the contestants. The top of its head was smooth, surrounded by very small horns.

"Dudes… It's a Pachycephalosaurus." Leiko said, sporting a grin. "Their skulls of theirs are as thick as a heavy class armor in giant mecha anime! Not to mention that it's a herbivore. Sweet!"

The Pachycephalosaurus looked at the campers, a little curious at the new species it seemingly encountered.

"So… Threat level lowered?" Irwin nervously asked Jam.

"I would like to say..." Jam started to answered back, as Rusty stood in front of the campers, and seemingly flexed his muscles.

"So? It's vegan. And vegan chicks dig my hotness." Rusty remarked towards the two.

"Not according to some of your fans, your haters, and some forums I frequent." Irwin stated.

"You're just jealous that you don't have the hotness that is me, Rusty Bradford." Rusty remarked towards Irwin, before he continued to flex towards the dinosaur's direction.

The Pachycephalosaurus looked at Rusty, as it took a few steps back. It soon began to charge at the singer.

"Oh, yeah… Bring it to me, baby..." Rusty grinned.

"Uh, Rusty?" Irwin interrupted. "You may wanna think twice about-"

It was too late. The Pachycephalosaurus soon headbutted Rusty, sending him flying past the other contestants, and into some jungle brush.

"Whhhoooaaa..." Rusty moaned, as he got up.

"Tried to warn you that they attack via butting one's heads against one another." Irwin stated.

"Or course, when both are thick headed..." Jam added. "Still, threat level is low. Clearly cause it headbutted one who wasn't a clear threat at all."

The Pachycephalosaurus, having done playing with its 'prey', decided to turn towards some leaves, and began to munch on them.

The other contestants observed the dinosaur, as thus the area.

"Well, it seems satisfied." Fritz smiled, as he looked near the dinosaur in question…

There was a nest of eggs nearby, one of them spotted blue.

"Awesome!" Leiko grinned. "Now, all we gotta do is run up and snatch it!"

Fritz looked towards the Pachycephalosaurus in question.

"Thing is, our hard-hatted buddy eating their greens? Not to mention those eggs over there?" Fritz observed the dinosaur. "She may very well be the mama of those eggs."

"So? What's the prob with that? All we gotta do is snag that spotted egg without her noticing." Leiko stated.

"Well, thing is… You saw how it reacted to Rusty. And we're trying to steal one of its babies." Fritz continued. "We need a distraction."

Leiko nodded, as she looked towards Quik. "Hey, Quik! How quick are you?"

Quik chuckled. "Heh… I get that a lot."

"Anyways, we need for you to distract our favorite hardhead, while I grab that egg. 'Kay?" Leiko instructed.

Quik grinned. "You've got it!"

Leiko smiled. "Nice… From there, we… Find the other eggs, I dunno."

* * *

 **Confessional: May I have my eggs in Benedict form?**

 **Quik** : This is so exciting! I'm going toe to toe against a herbivore dinosaur! ...Well, beats going toe to toe against a carnivore; those things can really F you up.

 **Leiko** : I would like to see April and Ashley taunt me now. I evolved from some freckled face, braces wearing, glasses sporting dork of a girl to… Well, I still wear glasses. But my skin cleared up and my teeth's awesome now. And I may still be a dork, but I'm an _awesome_ dork. That, and I wanted an egg, anyway.

* * *

Chris, who was leaning back in a chair and watching the action from a laptop, looked at the camera and grinned.

"Wow, first few minutes into this challenge and already they've agitated a couple of carnivores? But what do you think may happen next?" Chris asked, as he sipped on a beverage. "Find out… After the break!"

At that moment, the same pterodactyl who was holding Madden hostage, flew down, snagging Chris' beverage.

"Dang it." Chris grumbled at the loss of his drink.

* * *

And there you have it; Part One of Time Trap is complete! Who are you rooting for? Who do you want to see voted off?

 **THE TEAMS**

 **Delightful DeLoreans: Axel, Chiazam, Coilin** , **Elani, Ludwig, Madden, Mecca, Tierre**

 **Terrific Tardises: Fritz, Irwin, Jam, Leiko, Malise, Quik, Rusty, Zenith's**

NEXT TIME: This Jurassic challenge continues!


	2. A Dino Disaster -Part 2-

The Total Drama series doesn't belong to me. They belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, anything that's copyrighted being mentioned belongs to their respective copyrights. However, the contestants belong to me. Please support the official release.

Yikes… I'm so sorry that this took more than a month to release. Several factors beyond my control delayed it. Stress, writers block… Yeah, that kinda crap. Also, as a note; I kinda changed up the last portion of the last part, as thus changed Hiam's name to Coilin. Who knew that his name had a C when I first heard it? Not to mention the C was silent. Either case, enjoy the chapter!

Special thanks to my good buddy _IceDrawsStuff_ for letting me use his Rhana as an Intern!

* * *

 **Delightful DeLoreans**

* * *

Currently, the seven contestants were running through the jungle, as several herbivore dinosaurs were running alongside them.

"Man, when even a pack of Dracorex are running alongside you, things are pretty serious!" Chiazam spoke up looking down at the small dinosaurs running alongside him.

"...Cool name." Axel said out loud, approving of the dinosaurs' species.

"So, Mecca. What's your grand plan, if you got one?" Tierre asked, as Mecca gave a glance behind her.

"Well… We should be far off from whatever that threat is." Mecca answered back. "We can stop now; give Ludwig some time to catch up."

The team soon followed Mecca's advice, as they stopped in their tracks. Not long afterwards, Ludwig ran towards the team, and stopped to catch his breath.

"Pant… You may continue running… Pant..." Ludwig warned between breaths.

"Given this prehistoric jungle… We're about to be stalked by some huge bug, with super-acid potent enough to burn a hole through a tree." Tierre responded back. "Am I right?"

"Not… Pant… Even close." Ludwig said, as the brush behind him shook a little.

The team backed close to each other, awaiting the threat that was closing in on them.

"Ludwig, please tell me you didn't piss any of these dinos off..." Chiazam said, hoping it wasn't true.

"No, I didn't; I only offered those three Velociraptors some food." Ludwig answered back. "Needless to say, I don't think they took too well to portable curry."

"That stuff's spicer than me! And Mecca knows spice!" Mecca exclaimed in surprise.

"I admit; I'm not that good at thinking on my feet." Ludwig admitted.

Not too soon afterwards, the three Velociraptors soon lept out of the brush, and was closing in on the campers.

"So, what do we do now that we're dino chow?" Elani asked.

"Throw Ludwig at 'em?" Chiazam suggested as Ludwig gave him a cold look. "Come on; you must weigh at least 200 pounds."

"Hey! I'm only 170 pounds..." Ludwig protested back.

Mecca had different plans, however. She stepped in front of the campers and got into a fighting pose.

"You're gonna actually fight them?" Tierre asked. "You do know that they're meat-crazy carnivores, don't you?"

"Ahh, if this game would to end this way, then Mecca rather go down fighting!" Mecca declared, as she looked at her team. "Who's with me?"

Chiazam reached into his sleeves, and pulled out what appeared to be a cane, holding it close to him.

Ludwig pulled out a fork and a knife, and licked his lips, as Coilin raised an eyebrow.

"Um… I don't think raw dino meat's a-actually kosher..." Coilin noted.

"I'm just buying you some time to escape, lil' buddy." Ludwig responded back. "Or at the least I play distraction while you rush at it with a stick or something?"

Tierre shrugged, as she reached into her coat and pulled out a hairbrush.

"Mecca, you're lucky you've got awesome hair..." Tierre said, as the Velociraptors lept out at the team, as they ran into the action.

* * *

 **Confessional: Hey, how about my hair? Sure, some of it was from other campers, but still…**

 **Coilin** : Okay… You're 13. Time to be a man… Or course, I don't think my ancestors ever stood up to carnivorous dinosaurs when they became of age…

 **Elani** : -She squints at the camera- I can't tell much of anything… Maybe my general clumsiness will come in handy?

* * *

With one of the raptors, Ludwig was giving it a staredown, as he twirled his utensils with his fingers.

"Hunter VS Hunter, huh?" Ludwig questioned towards it. "I see how it is..."

The raptor soon started to creep closer to Ludwig, as he started to slowly back away.

"You know… You really shouldn't underestimate your prey. I mean, think about it. They can surprise you seemingly like THAT." Ludwig warned as he snapped his fingers.

But nothing seemingly happened.

"I said, they can surprise you like THAT." Ludwig said again, as he snapped his fingers again.

Again, nothing happened.

"Um, Coilin? Your cue, buddy." Ludwig reminded towards a bush.

"Oh… How does it go again" A voice belonging to Coilin muttered, as he ran out, weilding a stick. "YAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Coilin started to beat on the raptor with the stick, as the raptor tried to snap at him. But Coilin continued to beat on it, even when it was down on the ground.

"Um, I think he got the point. Or she?" Ludwig said towards Coilin. "I really can't tell."

With Tierre, she jumped back from a raptor, as she looked over at Axel, who was just standing there.

"Axel? You gonna help out or something?" Tierre asked.

Axel only gave a wink, as he lobbed what appeared to be a sharp rock into one of the raptor's eyes, sending it down on the ground with a shower of sparks.

Tierre stared at the downed dinosaur. "I… Don't think dinosaurs are supposed to do that."

"You think that host would even think of reviving actual dinosaurs?" Axel asked back. "Knowing him, he sell them to a zoo or something."

"But why wait until then to do something?" Tierre questioned.

"Eh, I wanted to save the day at the last minute, like your usual heroic action character." Axel answered back. "Then I quietly fade into the night."

"Er, it's day." Tierre blinked.

"You never know; we're long overdue for a solar eclipse." Axel responded back.

Mecca, meanwhile, was busy running circles around a raptor, taunting it along the way.

"Come on, buddy boy!" Mecca smirked as the dino snapped at the blue haired teen. "You call that a bite? That was just a tiny gnaw. Give Mecca a challenge!"

The dino seemingly obliged, as Mecca quickly shifted to the side, and quickly chopped at the dino's neck, knocking it out.

"Gee, talk about an anticlimax." Mecca muttered as she shook her head. "Come on, give Mecca a challenge; I dealt with the DMV one time!"

"The DMV is brutal; they make you wait and read old magazines and make you hungry." Ludwig stated.

"T-That bad, huh?" Coilin asked.

"Oh, it's the worst." Ludwig responded back. "You see-"

Soon, there was some rustling in the bushes, as the campers soon backed near each other.

"Ssh, quiet. We've got more company." Tierre interrupted.

They got themselves in fighting positions, as what appeared to be a gathering of humans appeared. They were all dressed in furs from various animals.

"Ooh, cavemen!" Mecca said out loud, sporting a grin.

" _Who are you people? Are you the ones who arrived with that strange girl with the tail from earlier?"_ One of the cavemen said in their tongue.

Mecca nodded back. "Yep, and we were tailing her as well."

"Wait… You can understand that?" Tierre asked, as she scratched her head.

Mecca turned around with a smile. "Yep! Mecca's fluent in caveman!" She proudly declared, as she turned towards the caveman in question. "Sooooo… Where did that future chicken tender with a side order of fries take her?"

Ludwig licked his lips at the sound of the food being mentioned.

" _Up Mt. Smokey-Peak, where she is being held prisoner by a rival tribe, waiting to be sacrifice to their god."_ The caveman answered back.

Mecca nodded, as Elani approached her.

"So, what he say?" Elani asked.

"Well, Madden was taken up that volcano and is kinda gonna be sacrificed to a god if we don't book it." Madden answered back, as she blinked a bit. "I think I downloaded a game involving that kinda concept before."

"Sacrifice? God?" Coilin asked, shivering in fear. "Oh, man… Not kosher… Not kosher at all!"

"Come on, Lil' Buddy! You're more braver than that; you managed to take down a dinosaur." Ludwig reassured, as he looked down at the remains. "Course, it was an animatronic. But still..."

"So, it went from finding eggs to pretty much a rescue mission." Chiazam stated. "Wow, who knew how insane the Stone Age could be?"

" _Be careful; their god is more bigger than any giant lizard that stands before you."_ The caveman warned.

Mecca nodded back. "Eh, I dealt with bigger. Adamantoise, Tiamat, Yiazmat… That last one? Mecca recommends you clear your entire day's schedule before taking that bad boy on."

Tierre shook her head. "Why? What's soooooo threatening about some big creature?"

"Does 50 Mil HP, strong attacks, and it having the ability to heal itself back to full mean anything to you?" Mecca responded back.

Tierre was silenced like that on the spot.

The caveman nodded, as he rallied for his tribe to head back, leaving the contestants by themselves.

"Well… That was a thing, for sure." Chiazam said out loud. "Well, let's go rescue our cat girl."

"Yeah, let's rock this thing!" Mecca declared, as she scanned the jungle. "But, we should score ourselves some sweet rides.

She soon noticed a pair of Gallimimus, as a grin grew on her.

"You guys ready to embrace our inner Mario Bros?" Mecca asked.

* * *

 **Confessional: Welcome to the Jungle!**

 **Mecca** : Mecca promises you, she won't do something stupid. Like kick this dino down a ravine to gain an extra jump. Or try to invent purple lemonade. That... kinda earned me the ire of my Home-Ec teacher, stating that I beat her to it. All I can say is… -She shrugs- Whoops?

 **Tierre** : Who… or What is Mecca? I'm starting to think she's not of this world.

 **Coilin** : I'm kinda concerned… How can there be a dinosaur being worshipped as a g-god? -He starts to pray in Hebrew-

* * *

 **Teriffic Tardises**

* * *

Currently, Quik was awaiting Fritz's orders on when to distract the Pachycephalosaurus so Leiko could grab up a spotted egg nested on top of a pile of eggs.

"Now?" Quik asked.

Fritz noticed the dinosaur still eating leaves.

"Not yet..." Fritz answered back, watching the dinosaur.

Quik was getting antsy.

"Now?" Quik asked again.

"Still not yet..." Fritz answered back.

The dinosaur continued to eat leaves, as Quik picked up a rock, and hurled it at the dino. It soon turned to see Quik standing there, giving off a wave.

"Oops?" Quik greeted himself.

"Augh, Quik..." Fritz groaned.

The Pachycephalosarus soon gave off a growl, as it started to run towards Quik. He, in turn, decided to run right, allowing himself to become a distraction as once planned.

"Bingo; my turn!" Leiko grinned, as she lept out of her and Fritz's hiding spot, grabbed up one of the eggs, and soon ran back to Fritz.

"Nice grab, Leiko!" Fritz complimented.

"Thanks! Though now, it's time to save our skatin' buddy." Leiko responded back.

"Yeah, before he in turn is given an intense headbutt." Fritz agreed.

With Quik, he continued to let the dinosaur tail him, as he ran past Fritz and Leiko.

"You may wanna run, guys; she looks pissed!" Quik suggested.

"Well, we just stole one of her eggs, genius." Leiko agreed, as she started to sprint, following Quik. Fritz followed suit. "Hell, I be ready to ravage half a block if someone stole anything from me."

* * *

 **Confessional: Grab the eggs!**

 **Leiko** : -She is holding one of the eggs- And that's how I got kicked out of the Girl Scouts when I was 10… Who knew that they frowned upon putting rival troop members in a headlock?

 **Fritz** : Well, not the way things could had went down… But at least we've scored an egg?

* * *

With the others, Rusty was busy flexing in front of some rater tiny dinos, known as…

"Compsognathus?" Jam asked Irwin. "Sounds an awful like like 'Suck On-"

"Whoa, no need to up the age rating." Irwin responded back.

Zenith was sitting near Jam, as she gave off a smile, glancing at the moth tattooed on Jam's back. It was of a moth showing off its wings, it making a skull pattern.

"That's some pretty far out inkwork you've got on your back." Zenith complimented.

"Heh, you just noticed it now?" Jam remarked back. "Then feast your eyes on this baby! ...You do have eyes, right? I kinda can't tell with you wearing shades."

"Or course I do, silly." Zenith giggled back.

"My older sis wears the same exact kinda shades." Irwin spoke up. "You have difficulties with the sun as well?"

Zenith smiled gently, as Jam bopped on Zenith's earrings. "How can I, when the sun brings all sorts of warm feelings?"

"Unless you live in I-n-Salah around Algeria. Then all you get is a baked and burnt body with a side order of possible death." Jam replied back.

Irwin nodded, as he looked at the two girls.

"I just realized something. Both Malise and Leiko wear glasses, and Zenith wears shades. You've got something in return?" Irwin asked.

Jam smirked, as she reached into her shirt and pulled out what appeared to be a pair of Kamina-like shades.

"Does this answer your question?" Jam questioned back.

Irwin could only stare at Jam. "I'm surprised you managed to hide that between your-"

"Run, guys! Psycho vegan dino on the loose!" Fritz yelled, as he, Leiko, and Quik ran past the group.

"...The heck?" Irwin questioned, as Jam, Zenith, and Malise were already following the three, with Rusty continuing to flex in front of the tiny dinosaurs.

"...Psycho herbivore?" Rusty asked himself, as…

PUNT!

He was headbutted by the Pachisaurus again. Rusty was sent flying through the jungle, as he landed on a rather large pile of fallen leaves.

"Ah, yeah… That." Rusty groaned. "Man, how can I impress my fangirls if my bod's all banged up?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Finger Bang Bang! ...Bad reference?**

 **Rusty** : Not the first time I was trampled by my legions of fans…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back on the ship…**

* * *

In the kitchen of the dining hall, a teenage female was busy placing some sliced potatoes into the oven with a smile on her face. She had brown hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a sleeveless light green tank-top, a pair of blue jeans, and sandals. She even had her ears pierced from the lobe to the top.

"And boom! Baked potatoes are done!" The girl said out loud. "Boy, everyone will be psyched to taste the Michelle special!"

"That is, if nobody dies." A female voice spoke out loud, stepping into view. She had raven black hair with purple highlights, a purple jacket with white sleeves, a black undershirt, white and black striped pants, and blue boots.

"Aw, come on, Rhana! You gotta at least enjoy life; get yourself messy!" Michelle responded back. "Why do you think I took this Intern job?"

"I dunno… For a quick and possibly painful death?" Rhana responded back with a smile. "Or course, you must know what pain is, huh?"

Michelle blushed. "Hey, lotsa ear piercings are in right now..."

"And that skin art of a rose?" Rhana continued. "Is that true pain, hm?"

Michelle looked down at her leg, and blushed deeper.

"It's dedicated to my mom." Michelle answered back. "She ain't dead, far from it. She just oozes awesomeness."

Pretty soon, a guitar twang was heard from not too far. The two girls turned their heads to see a male standing behind them, wielding a guitar. He had auburn hair with a dyed blue fringe, some fuzz on his chin, and was wearing a black t-shirt with a firey apple on the front, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He even had on a pair of black hoop earrings as well.

"Death is fleeting… You should enjoy life, my good man." The male said out loud towards Rhana giving off another guitar twang.

"Oringo, please..." Rhana said, grinning, "You'd rather not die sooner thanks to what clearly isn't assumption of one's gender but could be taken as that in this bitch of an earth now, will ya?"

"The earth's awesome, my main gal." Oringo responded back.

"That is is, Oringo." Michelle smiled towards her fellow workmate.

Rhana shook her head. "You're crazy..."

"Eh, I get that from time to time from my twin sis." Oringo responded back, shrugging. "Anyways, I came to let you know that we're out of lychees. I did check this isle out beforehand, they do grow here."

"Gee, so we've gotta step out onto the island, and face deadly dinosaurs?" Rhana asked. "Guess I'm in."

"Count me in, too; eve though these dinos may be fake, I at least wanna see one of them up close!" Michelle added.

Oringo twanged on his guitar.

"Guess it's a party, eh?"

* * *

 **Delightful DeLoreans**

* * *

Currently, the seven were riding on some Gallimimus, in pairs of two. Mecca was currently leading the way, with Tierre holding onto her for dear life.

"Mecca, you do know the levels of insane you are. Do you?" Tierre asked.

"Eh, Mecca gets told that from time to time." Mecca responded back.

"Seriously, what if one of these dinos we're riding decides to go rouge and attack us?" Tierre questioned.

"These dinos are like, fake." Mecca reassured. "And besides, they've got no teeth, anyway."

"So, we gonna sit there and have them gum us to death?" Tierre asked.

Not too far from the two, were Ludwig and Coilin, also riding their Gallimimus through the jungle. Ludwig was in the front directing the duo's dino through the jungle.

"Keep rollin' girl." Ludwig complimented the dino, as Coilin looked all around.

"T-This jungle seems more calm when you're not in imminent danger..." Coilin said out loud.

"Hey, just stick by me, and I trust you… You'll make it through, little buddy." Ludwig responded back.

Coilin nodded, as he noticed a pile of mushrooms growing in the jungle brush.

"T-Those mushrooms… Are they safe to eat?" Coilin asked.

Ludwig took a quick glance and shook his head.

"Nope, 'fraid not, little buddy. That form of fungi? They can cause all sorts of bodily functions to fail, including a major body part if you're really unlucky." Ludwig answered back. "Best to leave well enough alone."

"How do you know about this stuff…?" Coilin asked.

"Former Boy Scout right here." Ludwig answered back. "Left after some… complications occurred."

"What… Kinda complications?" Coilin question, as Ludwig grew silent.

"...I rather not say." Ludwig answered back.

"Alright, I won't pry you any further." Coilin said, understanding about Ludwig's privacy.

With Elani, she was riding with Chiazam, as the magician was riding his dino.

"Ah, mi lovely… Should I say you're looking divine as ever?" Chiazam asked.

Elani could only chuckle. "Yeah, I do look lovely, thank you! Wish I could see how you look."

"Oh, if I could dig a rose outta my sleeves at this time, then I present you one. But considering we're on a dino..." Chiazam responded.

"Yeah, it be wise to hang onto him." Elani agreed. "Or her? I really can't tell."

"Eh, it's a he. Trust me, I know. I checked this dino out, and he… Um..." Chiazam said, as he blushed a light red. "Ah, look! We're about to reach our destination!"

Elani could only squint ahead, at the giant rocky terrain awaiting them.

"Gee… Talk about a rough climb." Elani noted.

"Yeah." Chiazam agreed back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Rocky 8 – Something about volcanos.**

 **Elani** : Chiazam kinda made me feel kinda awkward… I would have told him that I was straight like a circle, but… I didn't wanna break his heart.

 **Chiazam** : Man, Elani's kinda hard to mold. I'll have to find some way to work my magic somehow.

* * *

The rest of the team exited the jungle, and were now in a rather empty plain, full of soil and rock. They were close to the volcano now. The teams parked their dinos, as they hopped off from them.

"Ooh, wild open plains!" Mecca exclaimed. "This I like!"

"Yeah, if you wanna be out in the open and ripe for attack." Tierre reminded.

"I'm a level 33 Thief. I think some low class dino's no match for Mecca!" Mecca declared, as she observed their surroundings.

" _Meow, like seriously?"_

"Well, those meows confirm that we're inching closer to our cat girl." Mecca reaffirmed, as she turned towards her team. "Kay, guys; remember where we parked!"

"Shouldn't be that hard; they're all dinos." Ludwig stated, as the team departed from them.

The herbivore dinosaurs would soon head over to some leaves, as they started to munch on them.

Coilin, seeing there was time to rest, removed his sandals and stepped onto the dirt with his bare feet.

"The s-soil here's rich… And fertile." Coilin spoke up.

"Indeed it is, little buddy; you could grow an entire farm of peanuts with this dirt." Ludwig agreed. "It's known to make vegetation grow to be really rich and tasty!"

"I can summarize that it's all thanks to Mt. WannaKillUsAll, huh?" Chiazam asked the two.

"I… don't u-understand it, myself." Coilin answered back.

"Yeah, volcanos tend to make dirt rich and stuff." Tierre stated. "Ah, well. As long as our ride's aren't running on empty, then we're a-okay."

Mecca nodded in agreement, as she looked back at their Gallimimus… Or what remained of them, as they were lying dead on the ground, its insides bitten into.

"Umm…" Mecca responded back. "That ain't good."

At that moment, a lizard, being thrown at her, struck Mecca on the forehead, knocking her on the ground. It soon flew back towards what appeared to be a caveman, with long, brown hair. Some other cavemen soon jumped out of the woodwork, as the long haired caveman brushed aside his hair, as he placed the lizard back on his shoulder, and glared at the team.

"Augh… Seriously?" Tierre questioned towards the caveman. "You're throwing lizards at us, now?"

The caveman reached into his pants and dug out another lizard, with the intent to throw it at one of the teammates.

Mecca soon got back up, noticing where the lizard came from. "Dude… That's kinda gross."

" _What are you doing on our stomping grounds? Are you part of that tribe we kidnapped one of your own from?_ " One of the caveman asked.

Ludwig blinked, as he looked towards Mecca. "Um, translate for us?"

Mecca nodded, as she approached the caveman in question.

"Why, yeah. We… Kinda need her back for stuff. Not to mention that the furry community would be pretty PO'ed if we left her to be eaten by some Spinosaurus or something." Mecca answered back towards the caveman.

The caveman growled. " _How DARE you attempt to take back what is ours! We need her for our sacrifice!_ "

"Wait… sacrifice?" Mecca asked.

" _You see… We're trying to appease our God… A giant carnivorousness lizard. It requires the use of a female._ " The caveman explained.

"Right… And given the circumstances, you're all living under one big sausage fest." Mecca continued on.

Ludwig licked his lips. "I could use some sausages right now..."

"Uh… Ludwig?" Coilin questioned back, raising an eyebrow. "N-Not exactly the sausages on your… mind right now."

" _But in either case, you heard too much."_ The caveman stated.

"Heard? All I heard was lots of grunts and growls coming from you." Tierre responded towards the caveman.

The caveman could only look at Tierre, until...

" _ATTACK, SHIELA!"_ The caveman howled out loud, as some rapid stomping was booming through the open plains.

Not too soon after, a Therizinosaurus leaped out into the open, with its claws penetrating from its hands.

Mecca got into a fighting stance, as she looked at three of her fellow teammates.

"Ludwig, Coilin, Axel! You three get to where Madden is; we can handle Dino-Wolverine here." Mecca ordered.

"You got it, Mecca!" Ludwig nodded, as he picked up Coilin and held him under his arm. "Let's roll, Coilin."

He soon ran off, as Axel silently followed behind the tall and chubby male.

"ROOOOOAAARRR!" Shiela roared out loud, as it started to rush towards Mecca.

The other cavemen also leaped out of their hiding places, going after the other campers.

Mecca stared at the dinosaur coming towards her, and could only grin.

"Mecca gets into a fightin' pose, against some dino with claws; she won't mind if she gets mud on her paws~!"

* * *

With Ludwig, Coilin, and Axel, the three were running up the mountainous terrain, where Madden could be located at.

"Y-You think Mecca could h-handle those cavemen alone?" Coilin asked nervously.

"You kidding? Someone who's tough like that and has cotton candy hair to boot? She has the bestest chance, little buddy!" Ludwig reassured back.

Axel could only sport a grin towards the two.

"S-So… If we l-lose this challenge… Who are you voting for?" Coilin asked.

"I am not that sure… But be sure that I ain't voting for you, buddy." Ludwig answered back with a smile.

The ground soon rumbled, knocking the three off their feet, as they looked up at the volcano. The mountaintop appeared to be smoking a fair bit, as it spat out a rock, which landed close to the three.

"Looks like that mountain's about to blow..." Coilin noted.

"Man, why did they have to show the volcano on-screen?" Axel asked. "Then we wouldn't be in any danger of being deep fried into crispy goodness!"

Ludwig licked his lips upon hearing that. "Now I'm hungry, again. Why you remind us of food?"

The ground rumbled again, as a nest fell, with Coilin catching it. Inside the nest appeared to be some eggs, one of them being spotted.

"Well, things are looking sunny-side up..." Coilin noted. "Quite literally."

"Ah, nice! That leaves just one more to find, once we get back to our team!" Axel exclaimed, sporting a grin. "But first off, we should save our furry."

Ludwig nodded, as he surveyed the area. He soon closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings…

"Meow, this is getting nuts; I feel some strange, weird presence, meow."

Ludwig opened his eyes, and started to jog ahead, motioning for both Coilin and Axel to follow.

It took a fair bit, but the three soon reached what appeared to be an opening, with a wooden platform jetting off of a cliff. There was a wooden column at the center of the platform as well. The area looked like it was decorated for tributes, with dinosaur skills embedded on some jetting upwards spears.

There was also someone tied to the wooden column… Madden.

Ludwig, Coilin , and Axel hid behind a giant boulder, observing the area in case of any sudden surprises.

"Dude… It's Madden." Axel noted. "And she's tied up in almost like a Lord of the Flies like fashion..."

"I expect this kinda stuff in other Total Drama seasons, but not in a season like this..." Ludwig stated.

"Yeah..." Axel agreed, as he looked at Coilin. "Well, buddy? You're up to bat."

"...Why me?" Coilin asked.

"Well, you're kinda the lightest of the trio. Not to mention the fastest of us." Axel answered back.

Ludwig smiled at Coilin. "You'll do fine, little buddy. I'm sure of it."

Coilin uneasily nodded, as he stepped out of their hiding spot, and started to approach where Madden was tied up.

"Meow, it's you?" Madden asked. "You… You gotta get back, meow!"

"...Why?" Coilin asked.

"Very MEAN and VICIOUS dino, meow. Has a temper much like Eva, only ninety-fold!" Madden continued.

Coilin looked back towards the three, and shook his head.

"No… Gotta be brave. I'm a man for my people, now. And I gotta start acting like one."

He soon got on the wooden platform, and started to look at the ropes tying up Madden.

"Dang it… It's some kinda special knot." Coilin muttered, as he observed the knot. Suddenly… "Ludwig! We may need your assistance after all!"

Ludwig peeked out from behind the rock. "Yeah?"

"You were a scout once… Can you help untangle this knot?" Coilin asked.

Ludwig soon walked from behind the rock, and towards the two, as he observed the knot.

"Certainly; they taught this kinda stuff all the time." Ludwig answered back. "Well… Before I quit."

The ground started to rumble again. The platform started to give way, as Axel tried to run towards the three.

Ludwig managed to untie both knots holding Madden, as the ground rumbled again, this time, snapping the platform and sending Madden, Coilin, and Ludwig off the platform.

Axel managed to grab onto Ludwig, but his heavy girth was proving to be too much for him. Madden and Coilin were also hanging onto Ludwig's legs.

"Urgh… Ludwig, dude… How much you ate today?" Axel asked.

"Well, there was that lunch at that stop we made… Roughly 10% of the menu at that buffet table..." Ludwig noted.

"Coilin! Madden! Think you can climb up Ludwig and back on the platform?" Axel asked. "Then we can pull up Ludwig."

The ground rumbled again, as the platform snapped from underneath Axel, sending all four of them plummeting down the ravine below.

* * *

 **Confessional: It's a long way DOWN!**

 **Axel** : And it was at that moment… I f'ed up… I knew I should have signed up for Total Drama Alpharama or something like that.

* * *

Coilin landed first, as he soon got up and caught the falling Madden.

"Meow, I would have landed on my feet anyway, but thanks." Madden thanked her savior.

Ludwig face-planted onto the ground, as tried to get up, only for Axel to land on Ludwig.

"Sorry 'bout that." Axel apologized. "You okay?"

"Eh, nothing a few back rubs wouldn't cure..." Ludwig noted back. "And probably some brownies."

BOOM! BOOM! **BOOM!**

A few loud booming sounds were starting to get loud, as what appeared to be a ginormous dinosaur was walking up to the four.

Coilin observed the dinosaur; it appeared to have sharp, pointy teeth, and its spine was jetting out of its back. Coilin paled in an instant.

"A Spinosaurus..." Coilin fearfully noted. "One of the most vicious dinosaurs ever..."

"Meow, no kidding; if that thing could take out the T-Rex in just a few blows-" Madden stated.

"We… Don't talk about that." Coilin interrupted. "T-That… Kinda angered my dad when… he watched the movie."

The Spinosaurus soon noticed its possible lunch… It let out a deafening roar, as it started to inch closer to the four.

"Um… S-Should we run? I think being ate by some dino isn't kosher, at all..." Coilin stated.

* * *

 **Teriffic Tardises**

* * *

Elsewhere in the sprawing jungle, Zenith was observing a trio of Stegosauruses, eating some greenery nearby.

"There, there. Keep on eating those sweet greens, buds." Zenith whispered to the three.

Not too far from her, Jam and Irwin were taking a bit of a breather, as Fritz, Leiko, Malise, Quik, and Rusty were up in the trees, trying to find more eggs.

"So, all of your inkwork and stuff..." Irwin said out loud. "Did it hurt an awful lot?"

Jam grinned back. "It helps to have a high pain tolerance. That, and I kinda feel pain a lot differently than… Well, you, I guess."

"And given by the butterfly on your back with the cool design… You have a lot more, huh?" Irwin asked.

Jam grimaced. "It's a _moth_. Please… Don't mention butterflies or even talk about butterflies in my presence, okay?"

"I can guess cause you tattoo them on girls too many times?" Irwin questioned.

"It's not that, okay?" Jam responded back, feeling annoyed. "I just don't like them; they're totes… Evil."

"Ah… Okay. Sorry for bringing it up." Irwin apologized.

"It's cool, bra." Jam responded. "Not the first time someone confused a moth with… _THAT_ bug."

Irwin nodded back, as Leiko swung on some jungle vines, and landed in front of Irwin and Jam, sporting a confident grin.

"Hehe… Nailed it." Leiko said out loud, pulling out one of their team's spotted eggs.

"Ah, cool! That only leaves one more egg to find!" Irwin responded back, as Malise started to climb down from another tree.

"Yep! The Lord shall bask upon to us a victory towards us." Malise said cheerfully. "Praise be to our Lord!"

Jam blinked at Malise's direction. "In English, Christ Chick?"

"In other words, we got this!" Malise answered back.

"Indeed, we do!" Quik grinned.

"Guys? Is this hot but not as hot as me dinosaur a carnivore?" Rusty spoke up, as he pointed to a dinosaur behind him. It appeared to be standing upright and looked like a bird crossed with a lizard.

Quik observed the dinosaur behind Rusty, as it let out a screech.

"Whoa, Rusty! Looks like your girlfriend kinda pressed B a bit too in-between it's evolution cycle!" Quik stated.

"Oh, ha-ha." Rusty muttered. "Laugh it up, skates… You don't know who true girls are."

Irwin observed the dino, even taking a pic in the process.

"Guys? Our dino buddy's an Archaeopteryx." Irwin confirmed. "Indeed, it is a Carnivore. Although..."

He observed the dino a bit more.

"With that size, the best he could do is just irritate us, to be honest." Irwin shrugged. "So, we aren't no threat to it, as we are to them."

"Still… Kinda looks like some failed wrestling gimmick." Leiko noted.

The Archaeopteryx starred at the team, as it soon started to run towards them, when suddenly…

The ground started to rumble underneath everyone's feet, with a nearby puddle also rippling in the process.

Leiko grinned, as the Archaeopteryx stood near Leiko. "Awww, yeah! Whoever or whatever's coming… Bring it, buddy! Your ol' Aunt Leiko's ready to bring the pain!"

Malise blinked a bit. "Err, you ever grew up in a functionable family unit? Cause I've got some pamphlets that'll-"

"My fam back at home knows I'm a fighter, my love!" Leiko remarked back, as she got into a fighting pose. "Dinosaurs! Come out to ppppllllaaaayyyy~! ...This would be more epic with some empty bottles~!"

The ground quaked again, as a stampede of Stegosauruses came rumbling past the campers, with Zenith running towards the team.

"Whoa, someone or something fed our budding dinosaurs a huge bummer." Zenith stated. "What's with the shakes going on?"

"Probably that volcano." Jam theorized. "Some caveman probably threw a pineapple in it…"

Quik gave off a look at Jam.

"Um… I don't think volcanoes work like that." Quik stated. "It has to do with tectonic plates having one major lady cramp that can cause volcanic activity."

"I… Think you got that one wrong, wheels." Jam retorted back.

"What do I look like, a geologist?" Quik questioned, as the ground rumbled some more.

In just a short minute, a towering, large dinosaur stepped upon the scene, letting off a mighty roar, piercing the skies above.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex… Yep, wouldn't be a dinosaur themed show without this bad boy." Irwin said out loud, as he took a quick photo of it.

Leiko let go of her fighting pose. "Yeeeeeaaahhhh, no. I'll leave fighting T-Rexes to Felyenes and Monokumas."

"Then how are we supposed to fight that thing? Pray it to death?" Rusty asked out loud.

"I may be a Child of the Lord, but even I don't have the capabilities to deal with something that huge." Malise answered back.

"Augh, dammit… Where's that guy with the fake leg? At least this discolored Barney could use it as a toothpick after it's done eating us."

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Almost on cue, Fritz jumped from the trees, and hopped onto the T-Rex's head, knocking it down flat.

"Jumping outta trees… It's a living." Fritz said in a daze.

Jam shook her head. "Fritz… I don't know if I should hug you or yell at you."

"Fritz, you're one wild man, man!" Zenith cheered out loud.

"Hey, I thought you hot hippies chicks were against animal cruelty." Rusty said out loud, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it was us or him, man…" Zenith replied back. "And I'm a bit too early to be meeting my fellow drum circle partners of the past, my man."

Fritz bowed at his team. "Thank you, thank you!" He said, as he felt around his surroundings. "Hm… Small feathers. Quickie question, guys. Am I or am I not sitting on the head of a T-Rex right now?"

"Whatta expect you would land on? A man-eating marshmallow?" Jam asked back.

The T-Rex growled, as it suddenly came to, and it noticed Fritz on the top of its head and let out another roar.

"Well… Poop." Fritz grumbled.

* * *

 **Confessional: Which is what Fritz may be in a short few hours.**

 **Fritz** : Well, the advantage of being ate? At least I'll be reunited with my leg again in the afterlife... Seriously; dinosaurs can be a bit loud; my ears are still ringing!

 **Rusty** : Well, time to practice my moves on the angels if I'm gonna be ate. -He flexes- He-He! Helen Keller's gonna melt at my presence.

* * *

Welp, both teams are trapped by two carnivorous dinosaurs… How can they get outta this one?

 **NEXT TIME** : The conclusion of this challenge.


	3. A Dino Disaster -Part 3-

The Total Drama series doesn't belong to me. They belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Rhana the Chef belongs to my good buddy _IceDrawsStuff_. Also, anything that's copyrighted being mentioned belongs to their respective copyrights. However, the contestants belong to me. Please support the official release.

Wow, this update came rather quicker than I thought. Yeah, this chapter… I kinda had to rush through near the end. Hurricanes… Or in this case, Tropical Storms can be truly a thing, huh? So expect some changes with this chapter when things calm down. Nothing too game-changing, I just want to bring the best outta this story. In the meantime, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my good buddy _Bad-Asp_ , for today's his birthday. Happy Birthday, dude! Now… Let's get to the challenge proper, huh?

Something Dinosaur related here!

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

Michelle, Rhana, and Oringo were walking in the jungle, as they were looking around for some ripe lychee berries.

"Man, nature is so awesome..." Oringo grinned, as he was carrying a bucket intended for the berries.

"You bet it is; look at all this awesome foilage!" Michelle agreed. "The boss really went all out for this season."

"It's a shame these dinos are only mere animatronics." Rhana spoke up. "Can we imagine being swallowed whole by one of the larger carnivores, where we would soon get dissolved by its stomach acids?"

Michelle and Oringo stopped as they looked at Rhana. "Dudette… You got problems."

"Yeah, what's with all the blood and gore?" Michelle asked.

"Eh, I dunno. I even watch medical procedures as well. Mostly the failed ones." Rhana continued.

"Dude… Didn't they die in those procedures?" Oringo asked.

"Hey, gotta make a few sacrifices to shake hands with the Reaper." Rhana answered back, shrugging.

Michelle got close to Oringo's ear. "I'm locking my door tonight." She whispered to Oringo.

"Yeah, ditto." Oringo nodded in agreement.

The three continued to walk, as they started to collect any berries, lychee or otherwise.

"So, you're a fan of that Indie Metal band 'The Rotten Apples', Oringo?" Michelle asked.

"I guess you can say that." Oringo answered back. "Been a fan since they came into the limelight about a year and a half ago."

"Ah, cool! While it ain't my kinda music, you love what you like." Michelle smiled towards Oringo.

"So, what kinda music are you into?" Oringo asked.

"Let's see… Country, pop… You know, something uplifting." Michelle answered back. "With the world the way it is, we need some light to shine through the darkness."

"Truer words have never been said." Oringo nodded in agreement.

Soon, what appeared to be some light squeaking was heard nearby.

"Ooh, the heck's that?" Michelle asked.

"Who knows; probably something which'll munch on us for lunch." Rhana answered back.

Michelle looked over at Rhana, as what appeared to be a Dilophosaurus stepped out upon the three's path. She soon looked back at the dinosaur.

"Ooh! It's… a Dilophosaurus!" Michelle smiled towards the creature.

"Yeah, it's a real nice specimen, at that." Oringo added.

Rhana smiled slightly. "It's gonna shoot acid at us all… Then, it's gonna eat us."

Oringo turned towards Rhana. "Dudette, I think that's a movie-only thing."

"Yeah, and besides… If it was thinking of eating us, it would have done so by now." Michelle added.

"Perhaps it's just… observing us?" Oringo asked.

"Yeah, we ain't no threat to it. We're just out, collecting berries, just like two normal and one not-so-normal teenagers would be doing." Michelle answered back.

Rhana did some thinking, and smiled.

"You think if we throw a poisonous berry into it's mouth, it'll convulse and die?" Rhana theorized.

Upon hearing Rhana speak death about it, the Dilophosaurus roared at the three, exposing its dorsal fin.

"Dude… Your talk of death really pissed it off." Oringo noted.

Rhana, having watched the Dilophosaurus roar, gave off a slight smirk.

"Wow… I triggered a carnivore… Again." Rhana said to herself.

"Wait… Again?" Michelle asked Rhana.

"Well, there was that time in Africa, with one of their jaguars..." Rhana started to answer back, as…

"Nevermind that, we gotta get back on the boat!" Oringo responded back, as he took Rhana's hand, and the three started to run through the jungle.

"Seriously… How are you not even mauled yet?" Michelle asked.

"Beats me. The Grim Reaper must be busy claiming the childhoods of many Millennials to worry about me." Rhana answered back.

* * *

 **Confessional: So she's the reason we rather not be famous back in 2009?**

 **Michelle** : Is… It a bit too late to change shows to Intern on? -She chuckles a bit.-

 **Oringo** : -He is strumming on his guitar- Wow… And we're in the STONE AGE. Just imagine if there's a challenge based on the Biblical Era. Lotsa dudes done some pretty freaky and out there stuff before our main dude J-C spread his words of wisdom. Rhana would eat all that up.

* * *

 **Delightful DeLoreans**

* * *

With Ludwig, Coilin, Axel, and Madden, the four were looking up at the Spinosaurus which was looming down upon the team.

"Meow, soooo… Any bright ideas, meow-meow?" Madden asked.

Ludwig dug into his pockets, and pulled out a bag of treats, showing it to the carnivorous creature. It sniffed at it, and roared right in Ludwig's face.

"Yeeeeaaahhh, offering a dangerous creature Gummi Politicians is kinda a bad idea." Ludwig noted, backing up a bit.

"G-Gummi Politicians?" Coilin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just… Why?"

"Meow, my mom decapitated the heads off the ones she deemed the Spawns of Satan, meow!" Madden chuckled back.

"So, now that we pissed off the dino, and being it's an animatronic… We're about to be ate and crushed by its hundreds of gears." Axel stated.

"T-That sounds… horribly unpleasant." Coilin said, shivering a bit.

The Spinosaurus roared again, as it snapped at Coilin, spooking him and forcing him to back off.

Ludwig also yelped, as he held up a fork in self defense. But...

Madden grabbed Ludwig's fork, and soon ran forward towards the dinosaur, as everyone could only watch.

"My lucky fork! NOOOO!" Ludwig yelled out loud.

"L-Lucky fork?" Coilin asked, looking at Ludwig.

"Meow, you scare my savior, you're messing with the Big Cat! MEEEOOOWWW!" Madden screeched, as she made her way towards the Spinosaurus.

"She wouldn't..." Axel muttered.

Madden started to climb the dinosaur's legs, up its body, and clenched onto its neck, clenching it along the way.

"She would." Ludwig responded back.

Madden was now on top of the Spinosaurus' head, as it struggled to get her off it, but Madden held on tight.

"Now you'll get to see what happens when you truly tick me off, meow!" Madden declared, as she took out a fork. "Stabby-Stabby!"

She began to poke on the Spinosaurus on its head, as it roared seemingly in pain. The three watching her was amazed at Madden's feat.

"Wow, she's going all sorts of _Shadow of the Colossus_ on that dino..." Axel said out loud. "She's still screwed if she's tossed down."

"Huh… You're more talkative now than ever." Ludwig noticed.

"Don't get used to it, tubbs; I'm still trying to be the 'Silent Type'." Axel responded back.

Madden continued to stab at the Spinosaurus, and raised her fork.

"Meow, you're about to be dino-SORE!" Madden declared, as she stabbed hard at the Spinosaurus' head, as it let out a loud roar, and then fell down with a giant thud, and whimpered in pain.

Coilin approached Madden and the dino.

"Whoa..." Coilin muttered. "You killed it."

But Madden shook her head. "Nah, he ain't dead. But he won't be wanting to mess with anyone for a while."

"Well, in either case, time to find that final egg!" Ludwig said out loud.

Back with the Spinosaurus, it started to grumble, as…

BLEH!

It opened its mouth, and a spotted egg coated with saliva rolled out of its mouth, coming to a complete stop afterwards.

"Uhhhh… You carry it." Axel said out loud, looking at Madden.

"Well, you got it, handsome!" Madden winked back, as she picked up the egg. "Now, let's book it back to the beach and win this thing!"

"Uhh… Can I have my fork back?" Ludwig asked.

* * *

 **Confessional: Dino-SORE? ...Think harder, kitten!**

 **Madden** : Meow, never underestimate the true potential of a cat! Sure, while we did domesticate them, they can still be deadly. Hehe… Cute and deadly. Never underestimate the powers of cuteness, meow!

 **Ludwig** : See, Iggy? My fork IS lucky, after all!

* * *

 **Teriffic Tardises**

* * *

Currently, the seven were observing the giant Tyrannosaurus Rex, and wondering how to deal with it, all while Fritz hung onto its head.

"Okay, so did we think up one heck of a plan yet?" Malise asked the group. "It looks really, really peeved, and fighting it one on one is completely out."

Quik looked all around the jungle surrounding them, and spotted some long vines hanging from a tree. Looking at the T-Rex, he sported a slight grin.

"Guys? I'm going for it." Quik announced. "Once I grab those vines, I'll skate circles around that guy, then some of you push 'Big Mama' on the ground. That'll immobilize it long enough for us to run off."

"And as for Fritz?" Leiko asked.

"Well, it'll get him back to ground level, so that's a plus." Quik answered back.

"You think it'll work?" Malise questioned.

"Hopefully. Now… Let's do this thing!" Quik declared.

Skating forward, he grabbed a vine, and stopped in front of the T-Rex.

"Yo, Dinozord! You heard of fast food, before?" Quik shouted at the dinosaur, as he began to skate quickly around the dinosaur, with it spinning around, trying to catch its prey.

"Whhhoooaaa!" Fritz yelled, as he tried to hold on to the T-Rex's head, but his grip was too weak, as he was sent flying into the jungle.

Meanwhile, the T-Rex continued to chase circles around Quik, not knowing that his legs were actually being tied together.

After circling around it, he looked up at it, and grinned as he pulled at the vines, tightening the vines around the dino's legs.

"Now, gang!" Quik ordered, as Jam, Leiko, Irwin, Rusty, and Zenith stepped out, and pushed at the T-Rex, pushing it to the ground, and with a loud thud, the dino could only growl in anger.

The air was silent for a moment, before Quik jumped in the air, grinning victoriously.

"A-HA! Top of the food chain!" Quik cheered out loud.

"Yeah! But… Where'd Fritz go?" Zenith asked.

"Hopefully we didn't crush him." Malise agreed.

"Um… Guys?"

The team turned towards a portion of the jungle, to see Fritz, walking up to the team.

"Fritz!" Leiko greeted out loud. "Wow, you're a toughie; you managed to be tossed by a T-Rex, and get away unscathed!"

"Well… Not exactly." Fritz frowned, as he turned around to reveal that his rear end was soaked with egg yolk. "I kinda landed in a nest of eggs, and… Well, butts and eggs don't exactly mix."

Everyone looked at his rear end, trying not to laugh.

"I did hear that egg yolks do make your skin silky smooth..." Zenith said in her usual airy tone.

"How come I never hear that before?" Rusty blankly asked. "Do you actually wash yourself in egg yolks? Gee, you flower people are weird."

"Nah, who even does that kinda crap?" Zenith asked.

Fritz did smile back at his team. "But there is a bit of good news; one egg didn't get smashed to bits."

He soon revealed said egg to be one of the spotted eggs that their team needed.

"Ah, nice job, my man!" Zenith complimented towards Fritz.

"Wicked, Fritz!" Leiko smiled towards Fritz.

"Uh, guys? I hate to break up this heartwarming reunion, but..." Jam interrupted. "Fritz here did accidentally... kinda-sorta… Squish some unborn pre-evolved birds."

"Yeah, that's right; we… really should bolt, now." Fritz said out loud.

* * *

 **Confessional: Does egg yolks truly do that?**

 **Fritz** : Well, so much for these shorts.

* * *

Currently, it was a race against time, as the teams were heading back towards the beach where Chris stood earlier. There were now a couple of nests set up, with a sign next to said nest of their teams' symbol and color.

"Guys! We're nearly there!" Irwin said out loud, holding one of the eggs.

"Yeah, but… Can you beat Mecca's team of awesome?" Mecca declared, as she revealed that she had an egg. She started to run even more forward towards the nests, as she placed her egg in her nest.

"Think again, blue froof!" Jam said, as she got to her team's nest, and placed one of her team's eggs in said nest.

Irwin started to slow down, as Ludwig sprinted past him.

"Man, even Ludwig is faster than me?" Irwin asked himself. He soon had to think up an idea, and fast. He soon started to take aim towards his nest, and hurled the egg…

"Irwin… What are you doing?" Malise, having placed one of her team's eggs in said nest questioned out loud, as she watched the egg be lobbed from him.

Madden soon reached her nest, and placed said egg in her team's nest. "Meow-cess!"

Meanwhile, Irwin's egg started to fall, seemingly towards the nest…

"Come on..." Irwin muttered, crossing his fingers.

The egg continued to fall, as…

…

…

…

SPLAT!

The egg landed mere inches from the nest, as Irwin face palmed himself.

"Um… I guess we w-win?" Coilin asked, as he placed the final egg inside his team's nest. Not too soon afterwards…

"And there you have it! The winners of today's challenge are… The Delightful DeLoreans!" Chris announced from the ship.

The teammates all cheered out loud, as Irwin could only look down, ashamed at himself.

"Great..." Jam grumbled. "Irwin, you needn't play hero, dude. That's probably Malise's job."

"Wait, how am I playing hero?" Malise asked.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered in front of the host.

"DeLoreans, congrats on winning the challenge!" Chris announced. "And for winning today's challenge..."

He threw a set of keys at Tierre, who caught it.

"You win early access to a room on the cruise which I kept secret… Until now." Chris continued, as he looked at the Tardises.

"As for you, Tardises… You lost. You lost bad. And soon enough in a few hours, you'll be booting one of your own outta the contest." Chris finished. "Now, let's board; and quick; before we aggro a Giantosaurus or something. Not that it matters, cause these dinosaurs were all animatronic anyway."

The teams soon boarded the ship, as it left the dinosaur filled island behind, set for its next destination…

* * *

 **Delightful DeLoreans**

* * *

Currently, the eight were standing in front of a door, as Tierre turned the lock towards the room laying in front of them.

"We ready?" Tierre asked.

"Probably? W-What if it turns out to be a… Well, a broom closet?" Coilin questioned back.

"Now, why would Chris do that, little buddy?" Ludwig responded back towards Coilin.

"Oh, he would, dude. He totally would." Mecca answered towards the two.

Tierre smiled, as she opened the door, and the team stepped into a new room. It was large, with a huge couch, a wall-hanging TV, a pool table not too far nearby, a makeshift bar… Clearly it was paradise made for them.

"Dude, look at the boob tube." Mecca grinned.

"Any channels featuring said boobs?" Elani asked. "You know… For research purposes!"

Ludwig walked over to the bar, and noticed a note on the counter. He picked it up and started to read it.

"Ladies, and dudes, welcome to your team's Lounge. It's where one can relax at between challenges, and the like. And don't worry; the losing team won't be shortchanged. Have fun!" Ludwig read out loud. "PS: There's no boobs on the telly, so nice try. The naughty channel's locked out."

Elani frowned at that realization. "Aww..."

"Meow, who needs some silly melons when we've got… Cartoons!" Madden spoke up, turning the TV on, displaying what appeared to be some cartoons. She soon grabbed Coilin, and sat him on the couch. "Let's watch some awesome toons, meow-meow! Your reward for saving this purr-y feline."

Coilin was confused at first, but soon sat back, starting to get comfortable.

"So, anything you're into? Anything that's kosher?" Madden offered, as she was looking through the guide.

"I… Am partial to Love Live." Coilin spoke up. "And Azumanga Daioh… Y-You know; friendly and cute stuff from Japan."

"So, you're a weeb, meow-meow? That's perfectly fine by me!" Madden grinned.

"Also… You don't h-have to make things special for me since I'm of a different religion than what you're used to, everyone... I'm just l-like everyone else on here." Coilin continued.

"Noted." Chiazam nodded his head. "I'm gonna be checking that pool table. You wanna join me for a game or two, Ludwig?"

"No thanks; I rather explore around the ship some more." Ludwig declined back. "But thanks for the offer, Chia!"

Chiazam looked down in embarrassment. "Don't call me Chia, Ludwig. Yeesh."

Ludwig soon left the room, as Mecca jumped onto the couch, joining both Coilin and Madden.

"Ooh, turn it up! Mecca loves the raw toonage!" Mecca said, sporting a wide grin.

* * *

With Ludwig, he was wondering the decks, as he noticed Zenith, doing a bit of meditating.

"Muiiiii-Waaaaahhh..." Zenith hummed in a trance-like fashion, as Ludwig approached her. "Hey, Ludwig."

Ludwig blinked a bit. "I… How did you notice me when your eyes were closed?"

"I just felt your inner presence near me..." Zenith answered back.

"And I kinda got a lotta inner presence in me as well." Ludwig agreed, as he patted his belly.

"In either case… You wanna meditate with me? Clear your mind of any clouds of doubt?" Zenith offered.

Ludwig did some thinking, then shrugged as he sat down and assumed the same position as Zenith. Closing his eyes, he soon started to clear his mind…

The two were now in a different world together, where some bright purple liquid surrounded some fluffy, cloud-like islands. A few trees even looked like lollipops, as both Zenith and Ludwig continued to meditate, though he appeared to be all static-y to Zenith.

"Um, why do I feel like I'm covered in TV static?" Ludwig questioned.

"Our minds aren't connected quite yet." Zenith answered back. "Give it time, man… You'll get it."

The two sat there, floating as Ludwig realized something.

"So, are you the least bit worried about tonight's vote off?" Ludwig asked. "I mean, your team lost kinda bad."

"Yeah, but I'm not worried, at all." Zenith answered back. "I do know that karma'll give someone on my team a real kick in the rear."

"Really? Who?" Ludwig asked, interested at the upcoming ceremony now.

"I rather not say." Zenith answered. "Annnnyyywwwaayyy… It has to be a sign that we both got on the same season. Who knows what it is..."

"Hm? I'm still a bit of a newbie at this whole 'New Age' thing." Ludwig admitted. "I know it involves meditating and stuff."

"It's a lot more than that, Ludwig..." Zenith responded back, as some skating sounds were heard. The two were broke out of their trance, and back in the real world.

"Er, guys? Sorry to interrupt your trip back to the 60's, but… I wanna know who your vote's going to." Quik requested.

"Ahhhhh… My vote's going towards Rusty." Zenith responded back. "Right from the get-go, I knew there was some pretty bad vibes coming off him."

"Good call." Ludwig agreed. "I dunno why my cousin Wendy is into his music?"

"He's a tween heartrob. Soon, his popularity will wane, and after that… Who knows?" Zenith answered back.

"Well, I'm voting for Irwin. I know he tried to save the day, but if we're gonna scoot far though this contest, we gotta boot the dead-weight." Quik responded back. "Anyways, that's all I wanted to say. See ya later, Zenith!"

He soon skated back inside, as Ludwig stood up.

"Well… I'm gonna wonder around some more. My mind's all clouded up again..." Ludwig said out loud. "See ya later, Zenith!"

Zenith soon went back inside, as Zenith watched.

"Ludwig… There's something special about Ludwig. But I can't put my finger on it..." Zenith said to herself. "Our destinies will intersect."

* * *

 **Confessional: Haven't I heard that line somewhere before?**

 **Ludwig** : Zenith's really interesting. Who knew that in all this crazy, there's a girl that's calm as her? Can't wait to meditate with her again, but for now… I've got a date with some calamari!

 **Zenith** : Ludwig… I could feel something involving his past. Better than my past, at least.

* * *

In their bedroom with Fritz and Irwin, the teen with the prosthetic was patting a clothes bag, as Irwin watched not too far.

"I'm thankful I had several pairs of light blue shorts on me..." Fritz said out loud. "Surely not the best wardrobe to sport if you're 8 years old and sliding down a metal slide."

"Did you have your fake leg then, too?" Irwin asked.

Fritz shook his head. "Nah, that happened a few years after that. Still… You voting for Rusty?"

"You were right on the money. I mean, what's his deal? Why is he getting on this show if he's already got a large mansion, around 15 sports cars, a bank account in the Millions, and the personality of the Paul brothers?" Irwin answered back.

"Same here, dude." Fritz responded to Irwin. "If we don't take him out now, then who knows how long he could last?"

Soon enough, the door burst open, revealing Rusty, storming in.

"Hot stuff, coming in!" Rusty announced, as he flexed in front of the two boys.

"Dude, you could had knocked." Fritz blankfully replied back.

"You know you can't live one minute without me." Rusty continued, as he removed his shirt. "Ah, yeah; check out these pecs."

"Why?" Fritz asked. "You do know we're straight, right? And not interested in muscles."

"Yeah, and even my older sis whom is Bi wouldn't have her way with you!" Irwin responded back.

But Rusty was not fazed at Irwin's comments. "Then your sis doesn't know who a TRUE man is. You'll see; by the end of this contest, the girls will all be crawling all over me."

He soon left the room, leaving Fritz and Irwin to themselves.

"Yeesh, vote time can't come fast enough!" Fritz said out loud. "I don't even care how this would affect my social standing, I just want him out now, before he gets too far."

"A-Greed." Irwin nodded back.

"I also kinda found this before I more or less Goomba-stomped that T-Rex back there." Fritz continued, as he dug into his pockets and pulled out what appeared to be a bobblehead of Chris… Only he was wearing what appeared to be caveman clothes. "I think it's one of those Chris artifacts. He did say that there were some hidden on the islands, and if we use it at the ceremony..."

Irwin smiled. "Great find, Fritz; you now hold a pretty powerful power… Of powerfulness."

"You… don't socialize much at home, do you?" Fritz asked.

"Nah. I try to, but some of the guys in my town? Muscular, kinda jocky… How can I complete with that?" Irwin asked.

"Life will find a way, man." Fritz reassured. "Anyways, let's take down a pop star."

"Regular style or Kirby style?" Irwin joked back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Hmm, smart thinking.**

 **Irwin** : Even though my social standing is kinda shot… He's gotta go!

 **Fritz** : I wonder what kinda ability Kirby would get if he got Rusty's powers...

* * *

In the Dining Hall, Jam, Leiko, and Malise were sitting around. Having ate dinner earlier, they were now doing whatever fit their fancy. Leiko was busy playing on a 3DS, as she looked up at Jam, who was drawing in her sketchbook.

"You and Zenith's tight already; we thought you would be out there, meditating." Leiko spoke up.

But Jam shook her head, before continuing to draw in her sketchbook. "Nah, meditating's not for me. That, and I always have a lotta thoughts going though my head; like what tattoo I should get next, various body piercings, my pet hamster… By the way, you want one after the show?"

Leiko shook her head. "Nah, I'm good."

"Yeah, I wanna remain pure for the Lord." Malise added.

"So… What game are you playing?" Jam asked.

"Ah, nothing special. Just a little… Animal Crossing." Leiko answered back. "And don't laugh; it's a great franchise."

"I didn't say I was gonna laugh..." Jam responded back. "Even I play games from time to time."

"Ahh, so you lovely ladies love to play games?"

The three girls looked to see Rusty, still having his shirt off, flexing his pecs.

"Dude..." Jam grumbled in annoyance.

"Why play some silly game involving animals… When you can play a true game with the Rust-Meister, instead?" Rusty offered.

"I rather be getting a tattoo." Malise answered back in annoyance.

Jam chuckled. "Coming around, aren't we? I can provide that for ya."

Soon, the TV in the Dining Room switched over to Double-V, as she sported a smile. Rusty and the three girls paid attention.

"Attention, everyone! If you're on the Teriffic Tardises… Then please report to the Deck of Doom!" Double-V announced. "Oooohh, Deck of Doom. Sounds spooky, am I right?"

The TV switched back to its previous channel, as Jam shivered in fear.

"Virtual or not… That thing's still creepy." Jam muttered.

"Yeah, I can tell. What doofus even thought up that thing?" Leiko questioned.

"Probably demonic entities." Malise guessed. "Why do you think I carry around a hard cover Bible with me at all times?"

"For whacking demons on the head with it?" Jam asked.

"You're right on the money, Jam." Malise nodded back.

"Soooo… Bad idea to just put them in a headlock and slam them to the ground?" Leiko asked. "You know, just in case."

"I would guess so." Malise answered back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Wow, who knew that the punk was afraid of the Virtual Clown?**

 **Jam** : I am just glad she ain't no butterfly. Seriously, F those things.

* * *

 **The Deck of Doom**

* * *

Currently, the eight contestants on the Tardises were sitting in said deck chairs, where the cannon awaiting the soon to be booted contestant made an intimidating presence.

"Geez… You think Chris could choose a different Elimination process?" Jam questioned.

"I agree; a cannon like this? It looks really, REALLY frightening." Irwin stated.

Zenith just crossed her legs, and cracked a smile.

"We should think of what awesome ships we should make canon, instead of focusing on this giant cannon." Zenith spoke up.

"That's… a lotta cannons." Leiko said out loud. "And I thought I had much firepower."

Pretty soon, Chris walked up to a podium, sporting his usual grin.

"Tardises! Today… You lost! And soon enough, one of you will be fired outta this bad boy behind me." Chris announced. "But before we do that… I would like to grill a few of you on a few questions."

"Ah, geez…" Irwin muttered under his breath.

"Irwin! How does it feel that you threw the challenge for everyone?" Chris asked. "Quite literally, in fact."

"Wait… Throw the challenge?" Irwin defended himself. "That wasn't my intent, at all! I was only trying to hurl the egg into the nest so that we could score ourselves a victory."

"Right…" Chris replied back. "Anyway… Rusty! You're popular with the ladies watching. Why not show off what they came to see?"

"Certainly, Chris!" Rusty replied back, as he removed his shirt, and done some flexing to the cameras.

"And suddenly, 24,000 tweenage girls collapsed in glee…" Jam snarked to herself.

"Finally… Fritz! You landed in a bunch of eggs." Chris announced. "However, it would be remiss of me to not let you know those were ostrich eggs. And the dinosaurs were actually animatronics. What are your thoughts on that?"

"Huh…" Fritz responded back. "Those were ostrich eggs? I had a feeling the yolk was a bit… Off. Especially when you take regular chicken yolks from eggs into consideration..."

"Wait… When did you ever bathe in actual chicken yolk?!" Jam asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's, like… Unnatural!"

"Anyways… Time for you all to vote! Make it count!" Chris announced.

* * *

Once Quik was done with his vote, Chris left to count them. He soon came back, with what appeared to be blocks of cheese.

"What are the blocks of cheese for?" Malise asked.

"Interesting question, Malise! This is your 'Safety Food' for this season! Many people age cheese, and it somehow tastes better. And for the first cheese of this series… We've got classic American cheese! Cause America is the bestest country ever. And they said that these countries can suck it."

He cleared his throat, and was about to begin reading off the list, until a strong gust of wind blew it out of his hands, and nailing Jam on the face.

"Okay, scorching this crap before he reads it and things go off the rails." Jam stated, as she took out a lighter and burned the paper until there was nothing but ash.

Chris blinked for a moment, before grinning. "Anyways, if I call out your name, come up and receive your block of cheese! And we're starting with Jam!"

"Zenith? You're up next."

Zenith smiled, as she got her block of cheese and smiled at Jam.

"Quik! Your exit ain't gonna be too quick; you're staying!"

Quik zipped over to the host and claimed his block of cheese.

"Malise… Your prayers were answered. Get your block of cheese, okay?"

Malise smiled, as she received her block of cheese. She done a quick cross motion with it before nibbling on it.

"Leiko… You continue to fight another day."

Leiko grinned, as she backflipped over to the host, and claimed her block of cheese.

Soon, it was Fritz, Rusty, and Irwin remaining. The three looked nervous, being they haven't had their name called yet…

"You three are the remaining ones left. One of you is gonna be blasted outta this contest. And tonight, it ain't gonna be…"

…

…

…

…

…

"...Fritz."

Fritz breathed a sigh of relief, as he claimed his block of cheese.

Pretty soon, it was just Irwin and Rusty left. Rusty still looked nervous, but he remained confident, as he darted a glare at Irwin. Irwin, in the meantime, shivered in fear.

"Rusty… Irwin… This here is the final block of cheese for the evening. Tonight, it shall be consumed by someone. But by who? Well…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Rusty…"

Irwin frowned as he sighed, knowing he was bested, all while Rusty grinned. Irwin was ready to get up as…

"Hope you don't mind heights, cause you're outta here! Irwin, come claim your block of cheese; you're moving on!"

Irwin's frown developed into a smile, as he claimed his block of cheese. Meanwhile, Rusty could only stand there, shocked.

"What, but… Why?" Rusty asked.

"Because you've got the most votes, that's all." Chris announced back. "If only you were on All Stars…"

"But… I object! Why vote for the nerd when I'm clearly more superior in strengths, looks, and musical talent?" Rusty intervened.

"Because… Leiko is a lot better than you in all three of those combined, and then some!" Fritz spat back.

"Fritz, is it a bad time to say that I don't sing?" Leiko asked.

"And soon, Rusty shall be singing the blues when you're blasted from this here cannon!" Chris announced.

* * *

Rusty was now in the barrel of the cannon, awaiting what was gonna happen to him. Fritz, Jam, and Irwin were there, watching.

"You do know that without me on the show, you'll lose out on the tween female demographic. Don't you?" Rusty questioned the host.

Chris realized that. 'Ohhh… Didn't think of that."

He soon grinned, as he took out a remote control.

"I'm taking that chance anyway. Bye-Bye!" Chris replied back, as he pressed a button on his remote, blasting Rusty out of the cannon.

"WWWWWWWWHHHhhhhhoooo…" Rusty screamed, as he was launched beyond the horizon, as Fritz and Irwin watched.

"You think we'll be blamed for this?" Irwin asked.

"Nah; he'll be yesterday's news in a few years." Fritz answered back. "But who knew that Rusty Bradford would be voted off first?"

"Also, Tardises!" Chris continued, as he tossed some keys towards Jam, to which she caught.

"What's this for?" Jam asked.

"You'll understand shortly. As for the rest of you… You're safe. For now…" Chris said, as he made his leave.

Fritz looked at the block of cheese he got from Chris, and grinned.

"You up for some nachos, Irwin?" Fritz offered.

* * *

 **Confessional: So long, heartthrob!**

 **Irwin** : -He is eating some nachos with some melted cheese- Sis is gonna be cheerful…

* * *

Outside the lounge, the seven remaining Tardis members were awaiting for Jam to turn the keys to their lounge.

"Chris did give me these keys for some reason… Dunno why." Jam said out loud, as she turned the keys on the lock, and the seven entered the room.

The room looked nearly identical to the DeLorean's lounge, only mirrored.

"Ah, sweet! Check out this sweet TV we got, guys!" Quik said, sporting a grin.

"Yeah, who knew eliminating a heartthrob to many a tweenage girl earned us a freaking Green Room?" Leiko asked. "In either case… Who's up for wrestling and robot anime?"

"Ooh, I am!" Fritz answered excitedly.

"Eh, I've always been partial to TV shows involving tattoos." Jam shrugged. "Can we pick up any out in the open seas, Leiko?"

"Probably? Who knows, to be honest." Leiko answered back.

Malise smiled warmly, as she started to leave the room.

"Malise? You wanna stay with us? Play some pool or whatnot?" Zenith offered.

But Malise simply shook her head. "No thanks; I rather head to our bedroom for the night and read my Bible. You guys have fun, okay?"

Malise soon departed, as Zenith looked towards the pool table.

"Wonder what's with her…?" Zenith asked herself.

"She must be really debout to her religion." Irwin stated. "Believe me, I knew people like that. And some of them are like Malise…"

Zenith nodded back. "She could at least open up… You can't deny any and all fun for the rest of your natural life. That ain't fun at all, my man…"

"I can agree to that." Irwin responded back, as…

"Ah, dude! He's doing a sleeve! This is gonna be good…" Jam said out loud, sporting a grin as she watched her TV show.

* * *

 **Confessional: Would having an Ace card tattooed on a sleeve tattoo take the meaning 'Ace up my sleeve' to a new level?**

 **Jam** : Yeah, I don't think I'll be getting any sleeve tattoos, at all. I much rather have my arms littered with different inkworks, my man!

 **Leiko** : Boy… How do those guys and gals being under the needle partake in such pain?

* * *

 **Delightful DeLoreans**

* * *

Out on the Deck, Coilin and Ludwig were looking out at the ocean. Ludwig was eating some chips and sharing some with Coilin.

"So, little buddy. You lasted the first day." Ludwig said out loud, as he offered a chip to Coilin. "How you feel, man?"

"I'm n-not exactly sure..." Coilin answered back, taking a chip and eating it. "Should I experience j-joy? ...Is that manly enough?"

"You should just be yourself, bud. And not like a manly-man Is there anyone you're trying to impress?" Ludwig asked. "Oh, I know! It's one of the girls! You're eyeing one of them?"

"Ummm… It's n-not exactly t-that..." Coilin answered back. "Thing is… Well… You w-wouldn't understand. It's kinda..."

"Meow, here's the hero of the hour, meow-meow!" Madden announced, popping behind the two.

"GAH!" Coilin jumped in the air in fright. "D-Don't do that! You want me to go overboard?"

"Sooo… What you guys talking about, meow?" Madden asked.

Coilin looked over at Ludwig, and back over at Madden.

"Um… Nothing! Nothing at all!" Coilin answered back. "How about you?"

"Tierre kinda got kicked off the couch after too much kitten footage. How can one not love kittens and cats so much? They're so adorbs, meow-meow!"

"Soooo… What should we do now?" Ludwig asked.

"I dunno… Dress up as cats and tease random passerbys?" Madden offered. "I have a spare pair of cat ear headbands you can borrow, Coilin."

"Nah, I'm g-good." Coilin denied politely. "Y-You go ahead."

"Suit yourself, meow!" Madden responded back, as she left the two, as Coilin could only watch her.

"...I think you dig her, little buddy." Ludwig teased a bit.

Coilin blushed again. "I d-do not..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Chaiden… Sounds like a cute ship name.**

 **Coilin** : Even if I d-do get a girlfriend h-here… How can we c-connect? What will my f-family say? ...What would my great-grandfather say?

 **Madden** : Coilin'scute when he's flustered, meow-meow!

* * *

Inside the Lounge, Mecca and Tierre was watching what appeared to be magical girl anime.

"Why do the bad guys always wait until after the squad's transformation to start attacking them?" Tierre asked.

"It's part of the Magical Girl code, Tierre. All bad guys have to follow it, even the really cruel, completely evil, monstrous, puppy-kicking, Baby-Crying ones." Mecca answered back.

"Why did I ever ask you?" Tierre questioned.

"Wwwwhhoooaaa!" Elani screamed, as she slipped and spilt some tea all over Tierre.

"Augh, my clothes! My hair!" Tierre complained. "Now I've gotta get a shower!"

She soon left, as Elani looked down, ashamed.

"Man, I goofed up again..." Elani grumbled. "Is she mad at me?"

"Mecca would have to guess… Yes." Mecca answered back.

Elani sighed. "Dang it..."

"Eh, she didn't know the Code of Magical Girl. So I guess it was karma, probably." Mecca shrugged back.

Elani could only squint at Mecca, and tried to observe her.

"That blue hair… Are you a Sonic recolor?" Elani asked. "Like you're the long lost cousin of Sonic, and you have an edgy backstory which is also tragic by default of crappy Sonic OCs?"

Mecca blinked. "I… Mecca is NOT walking down that road. Besides, I ain't that furry to begin with."

"Then… Perhaps I should ask Madden!" Elani said out loud.

"Um… Perhaps we should visit the ship's Optometrist, if they have one? If you think Mecca here's a fifth-rate DeviantArt recolor… Then you maaaaayyybbbeee need some specs?" Mecca suggested.

"You mean some glasses?" Elani asked. "You may be onto something. But does this ship have an Optometrist?"

"Eh, if not… We can borrow someone's glasses? I'm sure they wouldn't mind; they have an extra, probably." Mecca answered back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Glasses Good…**

 **Mecca** : Only one small prob – Everyone on our team's got too good of an eyesight… Maybe we can borrow from that Malise girl? ...Nah, better not. Mecca here would be struck down by one of her summon's launching a lightning bolt.

* * *

In the Dining Hall's kitchen, Michelle was tossing some of the lychee berries that the three of them got during their excursion onto the island into a blender. She soon turned it on, as Rhana and Oringo watched.

"The red coloring looks like blood..." Rhana said out loud. "What if it is blood?"

Michelle shook her head. "Nope; there ain't anything bloody with this Lychee Pie!" Michelle answered back, pouring the contents into a pie shell. "Though, I did hear things getting kinda bloody come American Thanksgiving time."

"Which is why our family stayed at home that Thanksgiving back in 2016. Things would had gotten bloody otherwise." Oringo said, strumming on his guitar. "That, and given my sis Berry looks… Grams and Pops would have heart attacks if they saw her."

"Wow… That bloody?" Rhana asked, as Oringo nodded. "Damn, I missed out."

"Be glad you did, Rhana." Michelle responded back.

Suddenly, the small flat-screen in the kitchen displayed Double-V, as she looked at the three cooks.

"Hhhhaaaaaiiiii~! You three shall be gaining a new cook tomorrow!" Double-V announced.

"Ah, interesting." Rhana replied back. "Wonder if they're into gore..."

"Rhana, please try not to scare them off into the unemployment line on day one." Michelle requested.

"No promises. Not like I done it before, anyway." Rhana shrugged. "Who knew that substitute teacher wasn't the hugest fan of blood?"

Oringo raised an eyebrow. "You didn't..."

"Don't worry; it was fake." Rhana reassured.

Oringo breathed a sigh of relief.

"Or… WAS IT?!" Rhana announced, to which Oringo went as white as a sheet.

* * *

 **Confessional: We totally saw that coming.**

 **Rhana** : Don't worry; it was fake.

* * *

At the Deck of Doom, Chris stood in front of the cannon, sporting a grin.

"And so… Rusty, as thus our ratings with the female tween demographic, have went extinct. But this game is just warming up. What will happen next time? What's with Madden being a cat girl? Will Ludwig eat us out of ship and home? What exactly IS Mecca? Will the Tardises be even more stronger without Rusty? How can Jam withstand so much pain from being inked? And… Who shall be the next person eliminated? Stay tuned and find out, next time! On…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Time Trap!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in what appeared to be a cargo hold of sorts, which didn't include any cameras in it, Malise was carefully scanned the area. Upon seeing there was nobody around, she took out a book…

But not the Good Book. But instead, a notebook.

"Day One… Complete." Malise said to herself. "These morons have no idea who they're dealing with."

She soon went underneath some lighting and opened the notebook. She soon flipped over to a page displaying what appeared to be a map of the world…

There were several X's placed all around, including some noteworthy areas. From Wisconsin to Georgia. Nantwich to the Outback of Australia, it seemed they were targets.

"You should know that beating a Lady of God is useless." Malise continued. "And soon, this world shall be purged of any and all evil."

She flipped over to a page, showing the planet Earth, bathed in flames.

"Sure, I may bite it, but to cleanse everything… Mankind must perish. Since you're all eager to destroy yourselves, I may as well hasten the process. Yes..."

She soon slammed the notebook shut.

"For the Glory of Mankind… For the Glory of our Savior… I shall NOT fail."

* * *

 **VOTES**

* * *

 **Irwin - Malise, Quik, Rusty**

 **Rusty - Fritz, Irwin, Jam, Leiko, Zenith**

* * *

 **Eliminated: Rusty**

* * *

 **Notes on Rusty**

Rusty… What is there to say about him? I knew that from the start, I wanted him to be first boot. And given the reception he got from my readers… I may have made the right choice. Rusty, as you can guess, was based a bit on Bieber. And may have had an attitude quite similar to the Paul brothers. That, and he was outright useless during the challenge. Sure, it may had been a predictable outcome at the Vote Off, but who do you want? Some obnoxious pop star? Or… A weak, but skilled nerd?

Love him for whatever reason, or hate him… Rusty is the first boot.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME** : It's time to Slave Like An Egyptian! But will the campers take this sitting down? ...What do you think?

 **Rusty** : -Flexes for the ladies-

BaconBaka OUT!


	4. Tomb Breaker -Part 1-

The Total Drama series doesn't belong to me. They belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Rhana belongs to my good buddy _IceDrawsStuff_. Also, anything that's copyrighted being mentioned belongs to their respective copyrights. However, the contestants belong to me. Please support the official release.

Wow, a quick enough update. What are the odds? Are there any odds? Either case, Happy Autumn, everyone! Now's the month of candies and cool weather! And Time Trap, I guess. Either case, hope you enjoy the chapter!

And before I forget, I changed Chaim's name to Coilin, same as the last three chapters. Don't worry; this should be the last major change for a name.

Walkin' Like An Egyptian!

* * *

Chris is in front of the cannon on the Deck of Doom. He's sporting a wide grin as he looks at the camera.

"Last time, on Total Drama Time Trap..."

"16 teens of various backgrounds set forth on what may be our most genius idea yet: A season based on time eras! We have our most colorful cast of contestants yet, from Rusty Bradford himself to… Elani. And on our first stop on our time-filled tour, we walked with dinosaurs. Their first task was to find some eggs. But disaster struck when Madden was kidnapped by one of the flying beasts, leading the rest of the DeLoreans to rescue her. Meanwhile, the Tardises took down a T-Rex, but even then, it wasn't enough, as the DeLoreans managed to win, sending the Tardises to elimination. And when it came down to Irwin and Rusty… The nerd won, rendering Rusty, and our ratings with the tween demographic, extinct."

"But, what will happen today? Will the Tardises fight back, despite not having their strongest, and most hottest contestant yet? Though not hotter than me… Can Elani be even more of a klutz? And will Coilin man up? Stayed tuned and find out, right here! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Time Trap!"

* * *

The sun was barely rising, as on deck, Zenith was already meditating.

"Mui-Waaahhh..." Zenith hummed in a trance, as Coilin approached her. "Morning, Coilin."

Coilin blinked. "I… How'd you know I was standing here?"

"You have quite an impressive aura about you." Zenith responded back without looking up. "Though… I can hint a bit of fear radiating off you. You wanna talk about it?"

"I… rather not." Coilin answered back. "I b-barely even know you… Besides… What if whatever it is you're doing… Is r-rather against my religion?"

Zenith sported a sweet smile. "I assure you, that your worshipping circle won't be angry at you."

Coilin looked back at the entrance into the main workings of the cruise liner. He then looked back at Zenith.

"Well, s-since you're Ludwig's friend..." Coilin replied back, as he got in the same position as Zenith was sporting.

"Now… Relax." Zenith instructed. "Empty any and all doubt that clouds your mind..."

Coilin closed his eyes, and soon, the two of them were in the same landscape which Zenith and Ludwig were last night. Coilin was also covered in the same static as Ludwig was before.

"I f-feel kinda funny..." Coilin noted.

"Our minds aren't truly connected yet; give it time..." Zenith responded back.

The two continued to sit there, as they started to float. Soon, the air around them grew dark, as what appeared to be an outline of an elderly face started to descend towards Coilin. It appeared to have a beard, and it looked really intimidating.

Coilin struggled to keep his mind clear as the apparition floated behind him.

"Keep your mind cleansed..." Zenith instructed. "Clear out any self-doubt..."

Coilin nodded uneasily, as the apparition continued to float behind him. Zenith even noticed the apparition near Coilin. But…

"Coilin _! You're 13 now! You're a man, and it's now time to start acting like one!"_ A voice ordered in Coilin's mind.

"GAH!" Coilin yelped as he quickly poofed away from Zenith's landscape.

Zenith soon poofed away, and the two were back in the real world. Coilin soon jumped up.

"I… I can't do it! It's too risky!" Coilin said in a panic.

"Coilin, relax. What can't you do?" Zenith asked. But Coilin was already gone, leaving Zenith to just sit there.

"Who was that… Face hovering near Coilin?"

* * *

 **Confessional: And why does that seem… Familiar?**

 **Zenith** : I heard about stuff like that before from Mrs. Moonzi. Sometimes someone's thoughts can appear as someone they know. And considering Coilin… His family probably went through literal hell and back in the past.

 **Coilin** : I… I gotta be the man! I gotta be!

* * *

In the Tardis' Girl's Room, Jam was busy fixing up her hair spikes, while Leiko was busy playing on her 3DS. The tattooist had her shirt nearby, as Leiko looked up from her game.

"Ah, dude… You must had went through a lotta pain with all your inkwork." Leiko said, noticing the inkwork on Jam's body.

Jam chuckled. "Eh, didn't hurt much; I kinda feel pain a lot differently than your average person."

"Really?" Leiko asked, as Jam nodded. "Wow, and I thought being kicked between the legs totally hurt."

Jam raised an eyebrow. "But aren't we gals? Shouldn't that not hurt us at all?"

Leiko shook her head. "Oh, believe me… It HURTS, boy or girl."

"Wait… How are you even getting into fights? I always figured you were this goody two-shoes President of the School or whatever." Jam stated.

Just then, the door opened, and Malise stepped in.

"The Lord has praised ourselves with this beautiful morning!" Malise announced. "Don't you hear Him granting us this beautiful day?"

"I dunno, M. All I hear are ocean waves, some gulls, and the slight roar of this boat's engine." Jam answered back.

"Believe me, today is gonna be one BEAUTIFUL day!" Malise cheered out loud.

"We're sure it'll be." Leiko responded back, as she pocketed her game. "I'm going for the breakfast buffet. Wanna come with?"

I wonder

"Eh, sure. Wanna be the first to get to the Cocoa Puffs before Quik eats them and becomes… Well, quicker than usual." Jam answered back, as she grabbed her shirt and put it on. "You coming too, Malise?"

"Yeah, I just gotta put away a few things." Malise answered back.

Jam nodded as she and Leiko left the room, Malise could only stand there, thinking up some malicious thoughts.

" _Morons… Enjoy what could be the last taste of Cocoa Puffs you'll ever have..._ "

* * *

 **Confessional: I'm Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs!**

 **Jam** : Hey, don't look at me like that for liking such a cereal; Cocoa Puffs is awesome!

 **Leiko** : Eh, I'm into eggs and sausage myself.

* * *

Inside the Tardis' Lounge Room, Fritz and Irwin were watching some TV, with Fritz having some cereal.

"Cocoa Puffs and Cocoa Pebbles with chocolate milk… Together at last..." Fritz sported a grin as he bit into his cereal, as Irwin watched.

"You must really love your chocolate, huh?" Irwin asked.

"You betchya!" Fritz answered back. "How can I not live with this chocolate stuff?"

"I can tell; my older sis is exactly the same way." Irwin agreed.

He soon looked down at Fritz's prosthetic leg, and back up at him.

"Soooo… How does it feel having a prosthetic?" Irwin asked. "Like, you have the sudden urge to wiggle your toes, yet you can only wiggle five of them?"

Fritz gave off a smile. "Eh, I got used to it. After all, I still have my other five sets of toes to wiggle."

"Tsk-Tsk-Tsk… Talkin' about toes, huh?" A new voice called out.

The two looked towards the entrance to see Mecca, leaning at the door frame.

"Mecca? Are we certain you're even allowed in our lounge?" Irwin asked.

"Eh, Chris didn't say we had to stay in our lounge." Mecca answered back.

"She's got a point..." Fritz agreed, as he ate some of his cereal.

"Annnnyyyywwwwaaayyy..." Mecca continued on as she got closer to the two boys. "What's with the toe talk? You have a toe fetish or something?"

Irwin blushed lightly. "W-what? N-No, I don't!"

"Mecca sees ya blushing~!" Mecca teased back. "Come on, you can tell me."

"I… Um..." A flushed Irwin uttered, as he grabbed the remote, and changed the channel.

"And the Lord says to look out for the Seven Signs of Evil…!"

"What, CBC? That old fogey channel? Forget toes now; I am outtie!" Mecca said, as she started to leave.

Fritz looked over at Irwin, as he changed the channel back to whatever they were watching.

"She probably digs you." Fritz said out loud as he ate some more of his cereal.

"D-Do you wanna start wearing that cereal on you?" Irwin threatened back.

"Nah." Fritz denied. "Besides, I think it's hard to get chocolate outta hair."

* * *

 **Confessional: There's probably chocolate scented shampoo out there? I dunno.**

 **Fritz** : Yeah, chocolate and me go way back; from getting some on Halloween when I couldn't go Trick Or Treating when my highly religious grandma was visiting… From drinking a chocolate shake with my first crush… When I woke up from a coma…

 **Irwin** : Mecca's kinda a bit too insane for me, what with her out of control hair, her piercings, and her Devil May Cry attitude. On the other hand, she does seem to be a fan of _The Legends of Da Pyramid_. I'll grant her that much. -He gives off a sweet smile-

 **Mecca** : -She is sporting a wide grin- Boys… And Chicks. Do you actually think that Mecca here cares about authority such as Chris? Heck no! Mecca even has the word 'Authority' being cleaved in half with this awesome sword tattooed on my lower back! Though now I may have probs upset that Jam chick; she's probably running outta options on which of us to ink. Especially tramp stamp wise.

* * *

In the Girl's Bathroom, Tierre was busy brushing her hair, as Madden watched.

"38… 39… 40 brushes!" Tierre said, as she pocketed her brush. "There; 40 brushes is perfect to start up any day."

"Meow, your hair looks like watermelon bubble gum." Madden responded back, as Tierre raised an eyebrow. "Has anyone tried to chew it, meow-meow?"

"Quite surprisingly… No one." Tierre answered back. "Anyways, how about you? You want 40 brushes with your hair? Or a new hairstyle to win over a boy?"

"Nah, I'm good." Madden shook her head. "I already prepped myself this morn, meow!"

"How?" Tierre asked. "You… aren't actually grooming yourself cat-style, aren't you?"

"Meow no!" Madden responded back. "I may be cat crazy, but I ain't that insane, meow-meow!"

"I see..." Tierre said, as the two grew silent for a few seconds…

"Sooooo… American's slice of hotness Rusty got the boot last night." Madden said out loud. "Flew like an albatross into the night sky, meow-meow!"

"Wait, I thought he was Canadian." Tierre responded back. "How'd he-"

"Probably applied for American Citizenship. Those things are easy for you to get if you're loaded like he is, meow!" Madden chuckled back.

"And how'd you find out he was booted? Chris didn't make any announcements!" Tierre said out loud, feeling even more confused.

"Eh, hid on the roof of the Control Room, meow." Madden answered back. "It has a great view too; perhaps I should invite you there someday, meow-meow?"

Tierre blinked. "How'd you-"

"Never underestimate a former gymnast, pal; they're packed with all sorts of crazy, out there, purr-fect moves, meow!" Madden winked back.

"Former gymnast?" Tierre asked.

"Eh, long story as to why I hung up my leotard, meow." Madden answered back. "Is that what they're called?"

* * *

 **Confessional: We be learning lots today!**

 **Madden** : Meow, it's a little too early in-game for me to be talking about my life story. Though considering what occurred, it wouldn't be too outta the blue if Lifetime called me up for a portrail of why I became the cat girl I am today. Can it be sponsored by Meow Mix, meow-meow?

 **Tierre** : Man, I'm in a world of crazy…

* * *

Outside on Deck, Quik was just skating around.

"Ahh, nice to blade around, and without any Rustiers or carnivorous dinosaurs tailing out buttinskis." Quik said to himself.

He skated contently, not knowing that a bug, around the size of a small kitten, was following the roller-blader. It resembled a mosquito of sorts.

And it had its sights on Quik's blood…

Or would have been if not been for Elani tripping and spilling some hot, scalding coffee on the mosquito. The mosquito squealed in pain, as it crawled away from the klutzy girl.

"Is it me, or did I hear something straight outta a horror movie?" Elani asked herself as she got up on her feet.

The mosquito struggled to get to the pool, as Quik rolled past it, harming it even more.

"Morning, Elani!" Quik greeted, as he looked at the puddle on the deck. "Wait, you lost your java doing a wicked trip? Man, I hate when that happens!"

"Wait, that was coffee? I thought I was drinking hot cocoa." Elani answered back. "Dark chocolate cocoa… No wonder it tasted really, really bitter."

Quik blinked a bit. "Dude… You confused coffee for cocoa? I think we should find a doc for your eyes. What are they called again?"

"Well, I do wear glasses, but thanks to some… Instances, I kinda lost my last pair before the contest." Elani answered back.

"Right. But what about contacts?" Quik asked. "Surely you'll have to put them in your eyes, but maybe..."

"Uncomfortable as heck." Elani answered again. "Look, it ain't no big deal. Who knows when my clumsiness could come in handy?"

"Hmm, right." Quik nodded in response.

The bruised and battered mosquito soon got up, and flew past the two, clearly still in pain.

"Prehistoric mosquito bugged you?" Elani asked.

"Wait, that was a mosquito?" Quik questioned back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Probably…?**

 **Quik** : Yeah, maybe I should have some mirrors installed on my helmet. -Chuckles-

* * *

The mosquito barely got to the Dining Hall, where it rested its battered body… When…

SWOOP!

The mosquito was swiped by one of Chiazam's doves, as it nibbled on it, while Chiazam shook his head.

"You do know where that thing's been, right?" Chiazam asked the dove, as it continued to munch on the now dead mosquito.

Unknowing to him, Ludwig and Axel looked at the carcass of the mosquito being munched on, with raised eyebrows.

"Mosquitoes can grow to be that huge?" Ludwig asked.

"Beats me, dude..." Axel answered back. "I'm not sure what kinda blood it was slurping on, but I rather not have that thing suck me dry."

"Yeah, me either." Ludwig agreed. "Course, I be a Christmas Eve meal to them. Or it."

Chiazam looked over at the two, and gave off a smirk.

"Ahh… Morning, gentlemen." Chiazam greeted out loud. "What brings you here on this bright morning?"

"Nothing special; just grabbing some eggs and some vegetarian bacon." Ludwig answered back.

"That stuff actually exists?" Axel asked.

Ludwig nodded. "Yeah; to tell the truth… I find some kinds of meat to be rather disgusting."

"As for me… Still trying to remain my strong and silent type." Axel said towards Chiazam. "Which so far… Is kinda failing."

Chiazam gave off a grin, as he done some slight of hand card tricks. "Failure is normal. No one is perfect in this world..."

"Agreed." Ludwig nodded, as he watched the tricks being done. "You're doing a real great job, Chiazam."

"Thanks, Ludwig." Chiazam replied back, as he provided a rose to him. "For you… To give to any lady of your choosing. I promise you that this rose shall let your love to your lady last forever, and even into the afterlife."

Ludwig looked at the rose in question. "Wouldn't it be best for you to give it to a girl you love?"

"Think about it; love is a powerful emotion: Perhaps the most powerful one of them all." Chiazam answered back. "Think nothing of it; give your gal that rose when the time is right."

Ludwig nodded, as he accepted the rose. Chiazam soon offered a rose to Axel as well.

"But for now, I shall depart. I shall meet you at the Challenge! Chao!" Chiazam said, as he held up his cape, and some smoke started to rise.

Ludwig and Axel looked towards the exit to see Chiazam quickly open the door and walk out of the Dining Area.

"So… The darker the red, the strong your love?" Axel asked. "I dunno much about rose colors."

"I do, a little." Ludwig answered back. "Though given that both roses are a dark shade of red..."

Outside, Chiazam sported a smirk, as his dove perched upon his shoulder.

"Heh… They fell for it. All while they're kissing their future guys or girls… I shall swoop in and win the grand prize." Chiazam grinned.

His dove belched, as a mosquito leg fell from its mouth.

"...Seriously, on the floor?" Chiazam frowned towards his dove.

* * *

 **Confessional: At least this'll make for a better romance novel than 50 Shades.**

 **Axel** : This rose… Think it'll help me score with the ladies? Or a lady?

 **Ludwig** : -He examines his rose- Is this the same exact kinda rose which dad used to hook up with mom?

* * *

In the kitchen area, Oringo was strumming his guitar, as Rhana watched.

"Okay, to be fair… You're rather good." Rhana said out loud.

Oringo looked up. "Ahh, thanks..."

"So, considering the look and the guitar… Do you play metal songs?" Rhana asked.

"I do, from time to time." Oringo answered back.

"Ahh… Any of them involving blood and sacrificing people and/or goats?" Rhana continued to ask.

Oringo blinked. "What kinda metal songs are you even listening to?"

"In either case, what isle are we heading to next?" Rhana questioned.

"Danged if I knew." Michelle answered back, stepping towards the two. "I'm still wondering when our newbie's gonna arrive."

She then looked over at Rhana.

"And no borrowing them to summon entities from other worlds, understand?" Michelle continued.

"No promises." Rhana shrugged back. "Or perhaps a promise? At least it's better than when I got suspended from school that one time."

"How'd that happen?" Oringo asked.

"...Masks were involved. Then someone picked it up and the mask winked at them." Rhana answered back.

"I… probably have a phobia of masks, now." Michelle shivered.

"You and me both, Michelle." Oringo agreed.

"Oh, you two would be totally screwed if you ever came across a two-hued teddy bear." Rhana said to herself out loud.

"What was that?" Oringo asked.

"Nothing~!" Rhana answered back.

* * *

 **Confessional: A… secret origin to Rhana?**

 **Oringo** : -He is strumming on his guitar- What's so bad about teddy bears? Aside of the fact that Polar always brings fish casserole to the Teddy Bear's picnic… All I can say is… Yuck.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was in the Dining Hall, as they were awaiting the next challenge.

"Okay, if we recall… What happened between the Dinos being wiped out and… Well, us humans starting to come into existence?" Tierre asked.

"Beats me..." Leiko shrugged back.

"Perhaps since our earliest humans partaken in stuff referenced in the Bible..." Irwin spoke up as he looked at Malise. "You've got any insight on today's challenge?"

Malise smiled. "You're speaking to the right person, Irwin. There are a lotta Biblical references that we may be doing today. Such as filling up Noah's Ark with two of every animal."

"If that's the case… I call dibs on the tiger in advance!" Mecca said out loud.

Malise chuckled. "I highly doubt Noah himself claimed any tigers to board the arc."

"Hey, that burning bush did say 'two of every animal' and that included tigers. And in Mecca's version of this legendary tale… Noah himself, and his wife, rode on the back of those badass lookin' felines, rounded up the animals, and managed to make a daring escape before the rains fell and everything became Wind Waker for the next 40 days." Mecca continued.

Malise blinked at Mecca's speech.

"Um… What kinda 'burning bush' have you been smoking to come up with that?" Tierre asked.

"Burning bush or not, that sounded wicked cool." Jam grinned.

"Meow, perhaps it could be a challenge in the Ice Age?" Madden asked. "Where we sculpt ice sculptures to be judged upon?"

"If that's so… Wait until Mecca treats you to an epic battle of snowdom!" Mecca said out loud. "Lots of decapitated limbs, a bunch of beheadments..."

Pretty soon, Double-V appeared on the TV screen in the Dining Hall.

"LAND-HOOOOOO!" Double-V shouted out loud, spooking everyone with her loudness.

"Geez, are you gonna do that everytime you spot land?" Jam asked.

Everyone looked towards the window to see that an island was coming into view. But unlike the other island which was in a jungle-like nature… This island appeared to look more sandy in appearance. There also appeared to be some far-off pyramids in the distance.

"So… We're going all Egyptian for this challenge?" Coilin asked.

"Where else can you find pyramids, buddy?" Ludwig answered back, patting Coilin on the back.

"...The $25,000 Pyramid? Grandma liked that show." Coilin said.

Mecca grinned. "Anyone can ride on the back of a tiger before a monstrous flood; Mecca's got her sights on that pyramid!"

"Really? I don't think we should be disturbing the undead..." Irwin stated.

Madden grinned. "Ancient Egypt? Meow, this'll be one challenge I can get behind!"

The teens watched, as the island started to get closer into view…

* * *

Now onto the desert-like island, the contestants were waiting around for Chris to show up. In the meantime, nearly everyone was sweating up a storm.

"Geez, that hot already? It ain't even past noon yet!" Tierre complained.

"Actually, with the position of the sun, not to mention we're on an island emulating Egypt..." Irwin stated. "Yeah, this is quite unnatural, too."

"I think the biggest threat would be the blinding sunlight itself." Quik said out loud. "It's unusually bright today."

"Which shouldn't be no prob for you, Zenith." Fritz stated, looking towards Zenith. "You're sporting some awesome shades, Z!"

Zenith smiled warmly towards Fritz. "That I am, man."

Soon, Chris was standing in front of the contestants, dressed in the same Egyptain get-up he worn during World Tour.

"Contestants… As you can plainly see, welcome to the year 2610 BC. It's the era of Pharoahs! The year of the desert! The year… You get the hint. As you can guess, we're in Bible times, now. And before our Lord came into play… Things were a lot different then."

"Oh, I can concur." Malise agreed.

"Before He entered the picture, everyone had to deal with the Pharaoh. He… Kinda took over after storming a palace, and ran everyone into slavery. And cause I rather not be outfitted with an Egyptian curse again… We gotta appease him." Chris groaned.

Jam scoffed. "No sweat; all we gotta do is best him in a children's card game. Am I right?"

"I am afraid you'll have to think of something better than THAT, child." A new voice boomed through the air.

Jam looked behind her to see someone sitting in a throne, looking at the punked-out teenager. He had on some similar Egyptain clothing, and he had a fierce look upon his eyes. He even had some of his followers nearby, as well as some women fanning him with large leaves.

"Ahh… So, you're that Pharaoh Chris' been talking about..." Jam chuckled. "So, what kinda deck you got? My machine deck'll run circles around you-"

One of the Pharaoh's followers soon took out a whip and whipped at Jam's feet. She quickly leapt back in time.

"Geez! Sorry!" Jam apologized back. "I take it you don't like weebs much?"

"I see we've got a mouth on our new batch of slaves." The Pharaoh spoke up. "You'll be pretty fun to put you guys to work on my latest statue."

Tierre growled. "I resent that slave remark."

"You better have a damn good reason as to why I shouldn't make you disappear..." Chiazam agreed.

The Pharaoh, ignoring both Tierre and Chiazam, clapped his hands. "Guards? Help our new slaves get… acquainted to their new working quarters."

* * *

 **Confessional: Wow… Someone's triggered.**

 **Tierre** : -She is fuming with anger- How DARE that cut-rate king calls us slaves and gets away with it! I swear, if he shows his mug within punching distance against my fist again… I'm gonna… -Before she can punch the wall, the camera cuts away-

 **Mecca** : -She is looking at a hole left in the wall thanks to Tierre, as she reached inside and pulled a slip of paper out.- Ooh, a recipe for chicken korma! Mecca likes!

 **Pharaoh** : Um, how's my acting? Am I enjoying my role a bit too much?

* * *

The 15 teenagers were lead into the Pharaoh's kingdom, as they passed by a seemingly in-place marketplace.

"Apples! Lemons! Bananas! Get 'em right here!" A shopkeeper was heckling out loud.

Ludwig licked his lips at the thought of the fruit, as he was poked on the butt by one of the guards.

"That fruit's too good for you, tubby." The guard sneered at Ludwig. Ludwig groaned, as he kept on moving forward.

"Bracelets! Earrings! Necklaces! All made out of pure gold!" Another shopkeeper was also heckling out.

Irwin gave off a smile. "Perhaps I can score something for mom? Would they accept Canadian coinage?"

He too, was poked on the butt. Irwin yelped as he jumped forward a bit.

"Alright! Alright! Quit shoving! Yeesh, think of souvenirs to buy your 'rents and you get a spear implanted on your butt." Irwin complained out loud.

Zenith looked to the side, and saw a trio of girls dressed in Egyptian garbs and golden accessories, seemingly looking at a girl dressed in rags. They sounded like they were taunting the poor girl.

"Well, well! Look at the poor street rat!" The first girl taunted out loud.

"Yeah, you gonna cry home to mommy?" The second girl added rather meaningly.

"Oh, wait; you ain't got no mommy; she died a month ago!" The third girl also said, as the raggedy girl shivered.

The three girls laughed at the raggedy girl, as she started to break down in tears.

Zenith, in turn, also shivered, as some thoughts wondered in her mind.

" _Was I actually like that a few years ago?_ " Zenith thought.

Once the contestants were outta sight, the first girl looked around, as she went up to the raggedy girl, who wiped away her tears.

"Hey, um… You aren't that hurt, are you?" The first girl asked in concern. "We didn't accidentally strike a nerve, did we? If we did, we apologize."

The raggedy girl shook her head. "Eh, it's cool. Mom's still alive. Besides, we know we're trying to put on a convening show for everyone. And when they say for you three to act like jerks to poor people..."

"Yeah, tell me about it. How the heck did everyone survive back in these times without stabbing everyone?" The second girl asked.

"Beats me." The third girl shrugged. "So, when should we get back into our roles?"

"Anytime the contestants show up around here. But perhaps we should make it even more convincing..." The raggedy girl answered back.

"We're listening..." The first girl said out loud.

* * *

The fifteen contestants were now standing in front of a throne, where the Pharaoh was leaning back, stroking a cat, while a pair of women continuing to fan him. A third woman was offering up some grapes, all while the guards were standing, seemingly to protect the Pharaoh.

"So, slaves… Since you're working for me, I may as well give you your task. You shall craft a statue of yours truly." The Pharaoh instructed. "You shall be given instructions on how I want it crafted. And I _expect_ perfection."

Leiko looked over at Malise. "Psst, Bible Girl. Did the actual Pharaoh do all of that kinda crap?"

"To be honest, he was kinda-sorta narcissistic..." Malise answered back.

"Soooo... I take that as a yes?" Leiko asked.

The guards gave both Fritz and Ludwig some instructions on a rolled up piece of cloth parchment.

"Ooh, silky smooth..." Ludwig said, sporting a smile.

"Now, enough chit-chat. Get to work! My esteemed guards shall keep their eyes on you. So don't try any funny stuff, like escape. Got it?" The Pharaoh barked out loud.

* * *

 **Teriffic Tardises**

* * *

"Okay, it's a crafting challenge. That, we can get behind." Quik said out loud. "Jam, you're our artsy person around here. Got any pointers?"

Jam scoffed. "You expect me to think that cause I can embedden a drawing of a rose... Or anything, really, deep within several layers of skin, that automatically means I'm an expert at any crafts of art?"

"I dunno; I was just asking." Irwin responded back.

Jam chuckled with a smile. "Or course I can sculpt, you doof. It's kinda something I picked up to occupy my time. Though I never done something to the extent of what our favorite cat worshiper would oggle over."

"Himself?" Leiko asked.

"Excatly. Now, Fritz? Open up that parchment, and give us the directions." Jam requested.

Fritz done so, and unrolled the cloth. He observed the cloth closely.

"Guys? This ain't no instructions on building a statue." Fritz said out loud.

"What? We gotta do this by memory?!" Jam protested. "Dammit!"

The guard whipped at Jam.

"You really want to wear that whip as a belt, don't ya?" Jam growled over at the guard.

"What is it, really?" Malise asked.

"I dunno. It shows two people, a pyramid, a cloud, and frogs coming from said cloud..." Fritz answered back, observing the parchment.

"Ooh, I think I get it! Perhaps two of us have to enter said pyramid, and try to find some way for it to rain frogs here." Irwin said. "Anything else?"

"Hmm, let me check." Fritz answered back, as he observed the parchment some more…

* * *

 **Delightful DeLoreans**

* * *

With their team, they too were also checking out their parchment.

"From here, we have to reach a river, and cross it..." Ludwig observed. "Which shouldn't be too much of a prob."

"And you got all that from reading Hieroglyphics?" Mecca asked. "Nice!"

"Yeah, so from we're getting at is… Two of us have to go into the pyramid, make it rain frogs, and we rush outta here in the confusion?" Elani asked.

"Right on the money! Now… Who do we send towards the pyramid?" Tierre questioned.

"Ooh, I call dibs on exploring an ancient dead dude's tomb!" Mecca answered back.

"Meow, I also volunteer! I'm quick on my feet!" Madden said, smiling wide.

"Okay, you two are on pyramid duty." Tierre agreed. "Can't believe I'm actually agreeing with Mecca on this one..."

"Course, how can we pull this off with… You know who..." Chiazam said out loud, looking at the guard looming behind them.

"Getting rid of our whipping boy shall be a snap! All one of us has to do is speak to the Pharaoh, mew!" Madden suggested.

"Right; the guard will be standing nearby, and one of us will ask something to him. That'll let Mecca and Madden run outta here, and towards the pyramid. From there, it's all but a waiting game." Ludwig agreed.

"I… I can do it." Coilin spoke up. "I can distract the Pharaoh while Mecca and Madden take a run for it."

"You sure, little buddy? I mean, he's tall and mean and hogs all the good fruits." Ludwig said out loud. "I can go in your place if you don't want to."

"I gotta be a man to my people..." Coilin continued. "And being a man is to be brave..."

He soon gulped as he looked at the guard.

"I… I can do this." Coilin said, as he walked over to the guard, as the team watched.

The guard looked down at Coilin approaching him, as he readied his whip.

"What brings you here, insolent child?! The guard snapped at Coilin.

Coilin wanted to step back, but he remained true to his word and stood firm.

"I… I gotta ask the Pharaoh something involving his statue..." Coilin answered back.

The guard sighed in annoyance. "Fine… But make it quick!"

The guard started to direct Coilin over to the Pharoah, as both Madden and Mecca started to make their escape.

"Next time we're back, Mecca's bringin' a plague, ya'll!" Mecca said, as both she and Madden ran off.

Tierre looked at the team. "And thus the world ended, not with a bang or a whimper… But by the actions of a blue haired teenage girl."

* * *

 **Confessional: I'm blue now! Blah-De-Da... Words...**

 **Tierre** : At least from what I know, these are our regular variety frogs, and not poison dart frogs. So at least we have that going for us.

* * *

In town, both Mecca and Madden were observing their surroundings, looking out for any guards who could notice that they escaped.

"Keep an eye out for any guards; we totally stick out like a sore thumb." Mecca warned.

"Yeah; I mean… Do we see anyone else sporting blue locks of hair?" Madden asked back.

Mecca hugged the wall, as she peeked her head out of the entryway into town, and could see a guard walking about.

"Okay, that guard dude? He has to go. Any ideas, Madden?" Mecca asked.

Madden looked all around, and noticed a clay pot. Upon hearing what Mecca saw, she grabbed the pot, climbed up some boxes, bounced off the roof of a shop, and was now standing on the wall. She carefully made her way towards the front of the large walls while holding the clay pot, took aim at the guard, and threw the clay pot at the guard, all while Mecca watched with pure amazement.

The guard was dazed, as he staggered around.

"Chikorita is not a Pokemon... So aren't the rest of... Euuurrgghhh..." The guard uttered, as he slumped onto the ground, knocked out.

Mecca soon ran out, as Madden lept off the wall and onto the ground.

"Of all the guards we had to KO, it just had to be a Genwunner. Great work with the crematics, Madden." Mecca complimented with a smile.

"Meow, it was nothing." Madden responded back with a grin. "I picked that move up at Furrcon 2015 after someone dressed as a fox harassed a hotel worker, meow."

"But that hit may have garnered enough attention from us, so we may wanna book it towards the pyramid, and soon." Mecca suggested.

The two ran towards their pyramid, as the guard got back up seemingly unfazed… Only to be hit by another vase.

"The Mastermind of DanganRonpa V3 is-"

SMASH!

He was knocked out onto the ground by another vase, as Fritz looked over at Leiko, who tossed the vase.

"Dude..." Fritz whispered.

"What? Some friends of mine didn't get that far yet." Leiko excused, as she looked at the downed guard. "Heads up with the spoiler warning next time, buddy!"

"Well, in either case, he'll be down and out for quite a while. Though he'll have one hell of a splitting headache when he comes to." Fritz noted. "Anyways, wanna hit up the pyramid before he spoils the entire plot of Persona 5?"

"You betchya!" Leiko answered, giving a thumbs up. "By the way, if any mummies show up, you get first dibs. 'Kay?"

Fritz nodded, as the two started to sprint towards their pyramid.

"You think Irwin was able to sweet-talk the Pharaoh long enough for us to bail?" Leiko asked.

"Well, we escaped, didn't we? Here's hoping he got out unscathed..." Fritz answered back.

* * *

Back with the Tardises, Irwin was rubbing his butt in pain, having encountered the Pharaoh with… Predictable results.

"Frickin' spears..." Irwin grumbled, as he looked at Jam. "How do you even handle being poked with sharp instruments?"

* * *

Back on the ship, Chris was leaning back, munching on some chips and watching the challenge on a few TV screens.

"And so, a couple of our contestants are going on an exploration. But will they succeed in their search? Stay tuned and find out… After the break." Chris said out loud, sporting a grin.

At that moment, a scarab beetle swooped down and grabbed Chris' bag of chips. He grumbled.

"Dang it… Is this cause of feeding you guys that intern a few years ago?" Chris asked.

* * *

Wow, the challenge has begun, and we're already meeting up with our first baddie of the series! Will the teens escape from the Pharaoh?

 **NEXT TIME** : Perils in the Pyramids await our four explorers. Also statue building.


	5. Tomb Breaker -Part 2-

The Total Drama series doesn't belong to me. They belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Rhana belongs to my good buddy _IceDrawsStuff_. Also, anything that's copyrighted being mentioned belongs to their respective copyrights. However, the contestants belong to me. Please support the official release.

Yikes… I am so very sorry about this chapter taking a long time to finish. Major writers block struck halfway through, and I also drew in the meantime. Nevertheless, this chapter is finished! Here's hoping you enjoy!

My grandpa's TDI has no pathetic contestants, Kaiba...

* * *

 **Delightful DeLoreans**

* * *

Currently, the six remaining contestants were busy sculpting a new statue for the ever-so demanding Pharaoh. Axel was behind the hammer and chisel, carving out the head, all while everyone was at the bottom.

"Make sure you get his nose just right!" Tierre shouted towards Axel. "Last thing we need is a PO'ed Pharaoh looming fear upon us!"

"I agree; besides… Have you seen any movies taking place in ancient Egypt?" Elani responded back. "The Pharaohs in those movies have all sorts of OP powers."

"What kinda powers?" Ludwig asked Elani.

"They can cause you to regurgitate your food back up." Elani answered back.

Ludwig paled at that thought, as…

"Get back to work, child! And quit wasting our king's time!" The guard barked towards Coilin, all while the young contestant rubbed his butt in pain.

The five looked over at Coilin in concern.

"I take things went roughly with the Pharaoh?" Chiazam asked.

"W-Well..." Coilin started to say. "It all started when I was in front of him..."

* * *

 _A few minutes ago, Coilin was standing in front of the rather intimidating Pharaoh. He looked down at Coilin._

" _What is it that you want, slave?" The Pharaoh asked sternly._

" _Well… I was wondering if… You could… Maybe… Let my people go?" Coilin requested. He instantly paled, knowing he slipped up._

" _What, me? Let your people go?" The Pharaoh responded back, as he laughed haughtily. "Surely, you make me jest!"_

 _He slammed his staff down, as he glared towards Coilin._

" _Get back to work!" He snapped down at Coilin. "And do not think about asking me about this kind of nonsense ever again!"_

* * *

"...And that's what happened." Coilin finished. "I h-hope I didn't upset anyone..."

"Well, given that our main objective was to send two people to blow up a pyramid with frogs… You done a good." Tierre smiled back.

"You're a lot good under pressure, buddy; way better than I am." Ludwig agreed.

Coilin shook his head. "N-No, I ain't, Ludwig… I crack under pressure… And… Um... All it ended up with was a poke on my butt."

"So? Mecca probably got poked in the butt several times when she got a lightning bolt on it." Elani responded back.

Tierre blinked. "...How'd you know?"

"I peeked at her while we were showering." Elani answered back. "Sure, I may be a total klutz, but I know a cute girl when I see one, even if my vision is shot."

Coilin blushed slightly. "I… I know where this is g-going..."

"Wait, you do?" Ludwig asked, as Coilin nodded. Ludwig frowned. "Awwwwww, I thought you were pure!"

"Oh, I still am… It's that… I have a hunch that… Elani may be… Um..." Coilin started to say, as Elani grinned.

"A lesbian? You're right on the dot, Coilin!" Elani admitted. "Though I'm quite surprised that it was you who figured me out."

"I… just h-have a knowledge for that kinda stuff..." Coilin replied back.

"Heads up!" Axel shouted down.

The team backed away from the stone slab, as a piece of rock fell from it and slammed onto the ground. Once the dust settled, everyone got close to the disconnected piece of rock.

"That… Ain't the Pharaoh's nose… Is it?" Chiazam asked.

"Man, I hope not..." Axel answered back, as he looked up at the statue. "A noseless statue really creeps me out..."

"You six! Quit goofing around and get to work!" The guard barked from afar, as he whipped at them.

"Mecca and Madden can't bring 1 of the 7 Plagues any sooner, huh?" Tierre grumbled.

"Give them time; ancient pyramids are usually loaded with lethal death traps." Ludwig spoke up. "So, they'll be busy with them for quite a while."

* * *

 **Confessional: Unless you're on the game show Pyramid?**

 **Elani** : Yeah, I found out I liked-liked girls when I was young. And while I did come out to my parents and friends back at home, I never did to grandma… What would they even say? -She suddenly realized something.- She's watching this, is she?

 **Axel** : Noses aren't that too useful for Pharaohs anyway… Right? That Spinx in actual Egypt doesn't have one, so perhaps… This could be a human version of the Spinx? ...Would the Pharaoh even buy it?

* * *

With Mecca and Madden, the two of them were scouting the entrance to their pyramid.

"Soooo…" Madden hummed, looking at the entrance. "There seems to be some sketches on the entrance. Any chance you may know what it means, mew?"

Mecca looked at the entrance, and nodded.

"Ahh, Mecca knows how!" Mecca answered back, as she looked at a torch to the side of the entrance. She pulled it down, as the entrance soon opened, revealing the way into the pyramid.

"Wow, how'd you read that out?" Madden asked.

"Hehe, Mecca knows how to read Hieroglyphics. I even got in trouble in school once cause I wrote a message on the whiteboard spoiling some vital parts to Gravity Falls." Mecca answered back. "Who knew that Mrs. Atem was a cartoon fan?"

Madden nodded, as the two entered the pyramid. Upon entering, Mecca grabbed a torch from the wall and motioned for Madden to follow as they descended down the stairs.

"Keep behind me, Madden. Mecca smells all sorts of traps." Mecca warned. "Then again, any first rate pyramid has to have some kinda death trap."

"What kinda death trap, meow?" Madden asked.

"Oh, the usual: spiked lowering ceiling, a blade swinging back and forth hoping to split us into two, a poisonous dart gun, a treasure chest which can melt your face off..." Mecca listed off. "You know, beginner stuff!"

"Meow, that's for beginners?" Madden asked, raising an eyebrow, as they stopped in front of an intersection.

In front of them laid an entrance which was sealed shut. On the entrance, was four circular slots, where one could place an item.

"Meow, you know how to read this moonspeak. Have at it, meow-meow!" Madden proudly said towards Mecca.

Mecca walked over to the entrance, and smirked.

"To these who arrived here, you must seek ye four orbs of the elements. Once ye do, return them here, and ye quest shall continue." Mecca read out loud. "PS: Lily Orchard is a cu… Nope, ain't finishing that sentence."

Madden was puzzled. "Who was she?"

"I think I prank-called her before, Mecca can't recall." Mecca answered back.

Soon, four rooms surrounding the preceding room opened up, each with a colored rock embedded above the entrance. The two contestants took a look at the entrances, and decided to go inside the red entrance.

* * *

 **Confessional: Yep, that sounds like Mecca to ya.**

 **Mecca** : -She gives a serious look at the camera- While I may be goofy and all, there are things that even I won't tolerate… She deserved being prank-called.

 **Madden** : Wow, that Lily girl must be a huge jerk…

* * *

Now walking in a hallway lined with torches on the walls, both Mecca and Madden were keeping alert of anything suspicious.

"So, what kinda traps should we keep an eye out for, meow?" Madden asked.

"Well, considering that we're in a long hallway, there could be anything. Like sharpened pendulums swinging to cut us in two… Darts ready to pierce our sides… Fire shooting from certain places, ready to fry us to a crisp..." Mecca answered back with a grin. "You know, beginner stuff!"

"That's beginner stuff?" Madden asked. "Me-wow… Then what do you call expert stuff?"

"Ahh, that's easy: Puzzle rooms!" Mecca answered back. "You know, the kind where you gotta solve some kinda puzzle to progress forward in said temple, or pyramid, or what have you. Sometimes, they're heavily guarded, and sometimes, they're booby-trapped, but that's just the thrill of it!"

She suddenly giggled. "Hehe… Booby."

Madden blinked at Mecca's explaination. "You play WAAAAYYY too much Zelda, don't ya?"

Mecca giggled. "That, I do!"

The two soon entered a rather large, well-lit room, with a large treasure chest right in the middle. The ceiling above faded into the darkness above, while the ground was all tiled up.

"Ah, meow! It's ripe for the pickings, meow!" Madden exclaimed.

She soon started to run, as Mecca pulled her back by yanking on her tail.

"Easy there, kitty; Mecca smells something off about all of this." Mecca warned.

Madden sniffed the air. "All I smell is the musty smell of an ancient tomb. Which smells… Smelly."

Mecca soon looked up at the ceiling, and at the ground itself, and noticed something was indeed off. Some floor tiles were a lot lighter in certain places.

"I think leaving a trail behind would be in our best interests." Mecca suggested. "You've got anything on you which we can follow?"

Madden nodded, as she pulled out a bag of Goldfish crackers. "That, I do!"

Mecca blinked a bit, before she smiled. "You're a smart cat, Madden. Okay, just follow me, and leave behind a cracker every five steps."

"I get ya." Madden nodded back.

The two girls soon made a bit of a pathway, leading from the treasure chest to the exit itself, with Madden leaving behind a cracker every five steps. Once they were done, the two of them made it back to the chest.

"Okay, now with that settled, let's see what this chest contains!" Mecca exclaimed, as she popped off the lock, and opened the contents inside.

Inside was a glowing, red orb. Mecca grinned as she picked it up.

"Ooh, glowy-glowy shiny!" Mecca said out loud.

"Meow! And nothing actually went wrong!" Madden exclaimed.

But at that point, parts of the floor started to shoot upwards, blocking the duo from making an easy exit.

"Perhaps… I may have spoken too soon, meow." Madden corrected herself.

The darkness soon started to fade from above, revealing a ceiling, starting to descend upon Madden and Mecca. It was covered with spikes, ready to shish-kabob anyone unlucky to be in the room when it hits bottom.

"Mecca knows her piercings, and that would make for one MAJOR hole in your body. We should split, man." Mecca said to Madden.

"Yeah; let's pounce outta here, meow-meow!" Madden agreed, as the two started to follow the trail of crackers.

But it appeared that the ceiling started to drop lower.

"Geez, Mecca's sorry we stole your thingy, okay?" Mecca said towards the ceiling. "Besides, this baby belongs in a museum… Or wherever we place this puzzle piece."

Up ahead, the door towards the exit started to lower. They knew that they wouldn't have enough speed to exit the room intact.

Soon, Madden flipped in the air, nearly hitting the spikes on the ceiling, and landed at the exit. She soon started to hold up the quickly dropping exit, and was clearly struggling to do so.

"Mecca, wanna hoof it!" Madden yelled out loud.

Mecca nodded, as she started to sprint to the exit, and slid past the exit, as Madden let go, letting the exit drop in place.

Roughly a few seconds later, a loud thud was heard, thus blocking off that room from ever being touched by humans ever again. The two girls gave off a look for a few seconds, and laughed it off.

"...And THAT'S what I like to call expert trap work." Mecca said out loud.

"Man, I haven't ran that fast since a pair of clowns offered me chicken, meow!" Madden responded back.

Madden nodded, as she held out the red orb. "Now with this thing in tow, the rest of these puzzles shall be quite easy."

"As long as the other death traps don't involve us getting poked with long spikes, I'm game." Madden agreed.

"Speaking of being poked, let me check my jacket; see if it got torn somehow." Mecca said out loud. "Time for a fanservice moment!"

She soon removed her jacket, and started to inspect it, as Madden checked out Mecca from behind…

There was a tattoo on Mecca's lower back, of a sword cutting the word 'Authority' in half. Madden took notice of it.

"So, where you get the tattoo, meow?" Madden asked.

"Ah, Mecca hung out with some pretty rebellious folks when I was 13. Wonder why this honor student looks like anything BUT an honor student?" Mecca answered back, as she let out a grin and put her jacket back on. "And my jacket is clean of any rips and tears! Alright, let's keep on rockin' this dead dude's tomb!"

Madden nodded, as the two continued on in the tomb…

* * *

 **Confessional: Rip And Tear! Until the job is done! ...Wait, wrong franchise?**

 **Madden** : Meow, Mecca's a lot more interesting than I once figured…

 **Mecca** : Yeah, let's just say that I've got a prob with most authority figures. The only one Mecca looks up to is Mrs. Baiden, the World History teacher. She's always encouraged me to explore the unknown. Make discoveries! Take chances! And a whole lotta copyrighted catchphrases!

* * *

 **Teriffic Tardises**

* * *

Meanwhile, the Tardises that remained with the statues were busy sculpting them out, with Jam busy with the chisel.

"Alright, how many abs should I give this narcissist? The standard six?" Jam asked.

"I would say so. He ain't as buff as that Sakura girl." Irwin answered back. "Seriously… I thought she was a dude at first who got tricked into wearing a girl's uniform."

"You know… Maybe we should ask an expert on this." Jam continued, as she eyed one of her fellow contestants. "Hey, Malise! Think I should have this statue of the Pharaoh completely ripped?"

Malise looked up at the artist. "Well, considering that he is an intimidating figure in the Bible… I would go for it; make him even more scarier."

"Gotchya. Thanks!" Jam responded down, before she continued to chisel away.

"May Christ be with you!" Malise said to Jam, as Irwin looked up at her.

"Jam? You have this odd feeling that she may be… Well, trying a bit too hard?" Irwin asked.

"Whatta mean? She just has a strong love in her beliefs, that's all." Jam reassured.

"Yeah, but the way she presents it… Even Flanders in the early seasons wasn't this Christ-Thirsty." Irwin continued, as he blushed. "Please don't take that outta context."

"I shall not." Jam responded back. "Still… You may be onto something. She may be trying a bit too hard."

"Yeah. Perhaps we should try to break the ice with her? Let her know that she doesn't have to praise him 24/7?" Irwin suggested.

"That… sounds like a good idea." Jam smiled downwards. "I'm in! I'll bring the icecubes-"

"And no giving her a nose ring." Irwin interrupted.

"I was about to say I'll bring the icecubes for the beverages." Jam finished. "Yeesh, just cause I'm a tattooist/piercer in training doesn't mean I would do that kinda thing live on a reality show now..."

With Quik and Zenith, the two were making some smaller statues, as Zenith was deep in her work…

 _Dumb!_

 _Stupid!_

 _Stinky!_

 _Poor!_

Zenith shivered at the thoughts in her brain, as Quik got close to her.

"Soooo… What's on your mind, Zenith?" Quik asked.

"Oh!" Zenith replied back, as she snapped back to reality. "Ah, nothing; just swimming around in my thoughts."

"Ahh… So, just some meditation standing?" Quik questioned.

"Something like that." Zenith answered back, as she looked at Quik. "But… I wanna ask something, Quik. Have you ever encountered any bullies growing up?"

"Or course, I have." Quik replied. "Who hasn't ran across one?"

"Ahh..." Zenith said towards Quik.

"Let me guess… Were you bullied growing up?" Quik asked. "Course, with your get-up and hobby… I would have to place you in the bullied range? Cause no way you could be a bully; you're too sweet."

Zenith was silent at Quik's last statement, as the two of them were spooked all of a sudden by a whip.

"Quit your yakking and get to work!" The guard ordered.

"Alright, alright, geez!" Quik muttered back. "Yeesh, you wanna talk to your friends and suddenly, you get a whip striken to your back..."

The guard was about to whip Quik with that statement, as a hand grasped at the whip.

Jam was standing there, with the end of the whip firmly in her hand, and she was looking pissed.

"You better chill it, buster. Lest you wanna be wearing your whip. Got it?" Jam firmly warned the guard.

The guard nodded, as he backed off. Jam, seeing that her job was done, went back to work on her statue.

Quik and Zenith looked at each other.

"That guard guy needs to clear his thoughts of a lotta negativity..." Zenith said out loud.

"I agree." Quik nodded back. "The only kinda whip I like… Cool Whip, maybe?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Whip it! Whip it good!**

 **Quik** : I'm still on the firm belief that Zenith wasn't a bully… I mean, have you ever heard of a cruel hippie before? ...Aside of PETA members?

 **Zenith** : ...To anyone watching who was victimized by me? I am so sorry… I wish I could take it all back…

* * *

Meanwhile, in their pyramid, Fritz and Leiko have already claimed one orb, and was deciding on which one to grab next. Fritz looked like he was out of breath, as he had his hands on his knees, and he was trying to catch his breath, with Leiko patting Fritz's back in comfort.

"Man, that green orb was one monster to get." Leiko said out loud. "What kinda pyramid had acid pools in them, anyway? And even in the Biblical Era as well?"

"I think… I saw that kinda stuff in… Uncharted once." Fritz panted back.

"So, what room should we salvage next?" Leiko asked.

"I'm game for grabbing the blue orb." Fritz answered back. "After that acidic mess that was the green orb… Perhaps the blue orb will be easier?"

Leiko nodded, as the two started to enter the blue-lit hallway, and were walking next to each other.

"Soooooo… How did you even move so gracefully from the falling tiles, dropping into the acid pools?" Fritz asked.

"Ahh, my older sis taught me how. She knew a whole lotta moves, and I aspired to be like her." Leiko answered back.

"That ain't bad; we all tend to follow our older sis or older sis figures." Fritz smiled towards Leiko.

"So, how about you? You've got any talents you're keeping a secret from us, hm?" Leiko asked rather teasingly.

"Well… Promise you won't laugh?" Fritz asked back.

"As long as it isn't building a shrine to Logan Paul… I promise." Leiko responded back.

"Nah, it ain't nothing like THAT." reassured Fritz. "Alright… I'm a part of musical theater. You know, musical stuff and adaptations of such movie and game hits into musicals as well. You ever heard of Heavy Rain: The Musical? I played Ethan Mars in that."

"That… Is the last thing I expected to get the musical treatment." Leiko stated, as she realized something. "Is that how you lost your leg? Was it cause of some freak accident when you had to preform the Trial of the Lizard?"

Fritz chuckled. "Nahhhh, ain't that, thankfully."

"So..." Leiko continued. "How'd you even end up on stage, anyway? Did your parents set you up?"

"Actually, a trio of bullies signed me up as a prank." Fritz answered back. "Joke's on them, though. It cured my stage fright, at least. And I got to meet up with some great friends, including this one shades wearing girl who likes butts, and this black guy who's… Kinda a large ham."

"Tell me more about butt girl." Leiko grinned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Perhaps someone may recognize those guys?**

 **Fritz** : We more than just became friends onstage… We became almost like a family.

 **Leiko** : Boy, imagine butt girl on a Total Drama… She would kick ASS! ...Was that a pun?

* * *

The duo soon walked in a room, where their orb was sitting on a pedestal, with a blue spotlight shining on it. There were around three coffins, lying upwards on the walls.

"Ooh, I seen this kinda set-up once before! Once one of us gets within distance of the orb, something soon protects it, those coffins open up, and we're fighting mummies or something." Leiko pointed out.

"Yeah… But perhaps we don't gotta fight?" asked Fritz.

"Awww, but I wanted to punch some dickhead dead dude in the face..." Leiko pouted.

"If we've got a challenge based on Caligula, then go nuts." Fritz smiled. "Let's think pacifist, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Frisk." Leiko replied back, as she looked around the room. "Okay, so our bestest option is to just grab it via a long object. And there isn't any around here."

She was soon presented a prosthetic… Fritz's prosthetic. He was currently balancing on his remaining leg, sporting a grin.

"Dude, that's your leg… Don't you need it for walking around and stuff?" Leiko questioned.

"Eh, just grab the orb, toss it back at me, and we'll be outta here." Fritz explained. "Have at it, Leiko!"

Leiko nodded, as she crept closer to the orb, careful to not set the plausible trap off. She soon stood a couple feet away from the orb. Looking at Fritz's prosthetic, she tipped it off the pedestal, and caught it via her hand, before it could touch the ground.

"Bingo..." Leiko said to herself.

But before she could turn around and leave, the entrance to the room sealed shut, and the coffins started to open. Out from them crept mummies, around six of them. Each of them displeased about being awaken from their eternal slumber.

Leiko looked at the orb, and nodded.

"Fritz! Catch!" Leiko shouted out loud, as she threw the orb above a few of the mummies, and at Fritz, who soon caught it.

She soon turned her attention towards a couple mummies, all while clenching the prosthetic.

"Alright, King Of Games… Let's dance." Leiko taunted.

The mummy started to dive towards Leiko, as she quickly parried to the right, swiping at the mummy with the prosthetic, quickly taking it down.

She pushed in her glasses, and looked at one of the mummies, before motioning it to come forwards her.

"Bring it..." dared Leiko.

With Fritz, he was currently balancing on his remaining leg, as a mummy was also tailing him.

"Man, I've got better luck taking on those dinos again..." Fritz said to himself. "How can I even take on this royal dead dude?"

He soon tripped onto the ground, as the mummy started to inch closer. Upon seeing that it was nearby, he simply shrugged, and laid a kick, square on the crotch.

The mummy held onto its crotch in pain, as it soon was floored.

"Get… Nutcracker'd!" Fritz taunted. "Um… Was that a good comeback line?"

One of the mummies, upon seeing their pal get taken down, quickly started to move towards the still grounded Fritz.

But before Fritz could kick back at it, it was swatted aside by Leiko, still holding onto his prosthetic. She sported a smirk towards the now downed mummy.

"Tut on THAT..." Leiko said towards the mummy, as the once sealed door soon opened, opening the way for the two to escape.

She soon tossed back the prosthetic, as Fritz placed it back on his stump.

"Wow, where you've learned how to do that?" Fritz asked, as he got himself up and looked behind Leiko, which lay a few more mummies, face down on the floor.

"Eh, the things you tend to learn if you're Student Counsel President." Leiko answered back. "Believe me, politics can get pretty messy at times. Best to be prepared, my dude."

Fritz nodded. "Best be prepared… Got it. Anyways, wanna head back to that door?"

"Yeah. We still gotta rain frogs on the populous!" Leiko answered back.

"Er, some of them are our teammates, currently." Fritz pointed out loud.

"I'm sure they're fans of frogs. Maybe." Leiko responded back. "That, and Jam probably has some wild inkwork of a frog on her ankle or something."

* * *

 **Confessional: Frog to be wild!**

 **Leiko** : ...Or was it an iguana? My glasses was off at the time for me to get a clearer look. I know it was some kinda lizard.

 **Fritz** : Well, who wouldn't be prepped if they were into politics? It's the quickest way to ruin ANYONE'S holiday.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

The three cook interns were wondering around what appeared to be a tomb, with Rhana leading the way. Oringo was holding a camera.

"So, tell me this. Why are we even in this tomb, anyway?" Michelle asked. "It's like, musty and stuff."

"Beats me; she asked for us to follow her in, and film it as well." Oringo answered back, as he eyed some of the coffins which were sealed inside. "You think there's such a thing as Egyptian Metal?"

"If not, that ain't stopping you from bringing it to light." Michelle suggested.

"Thanks, and all. But my sister's the true musician of the family." Oringo said out loud. "You ever heard of the band 'Skullkrackerz' by any chance?"

"Ahh, that 90's metal band?" Rhana spoke up. "I know of them. They always sing about death."

Oringo chuckled. "Well, yeah. Course, that was kinda the norm back in the 90's. Even though from what they said, it was more brighter compared to today."

"I actually don't listen to metal, if at all." Michelle spoke up.

"Heh, I was born and raised on Skullkrackerz." Oringo smiled. "My first exposure of it was… Well, to keep things family friendly, the lead singer kinda shacked up with this woman, and… Well, during my and my sister's time in the womb, we kinda got accustomed to it. Yep, I'm actually a twin. Well, the younger twin, being sis came out of the womb first. We were and still are super tight. We done everything together. We competed in the Kindergarten Talent Show which we blew the socks off the audience… We both got sick on the Stomach Shredder at the Amusement Park… We both got our ears pierced on our 10th birthday..."

Rhana suddenly stopped, as she held up her hand.

"Hate to interrupt your epic tale of family, but… We're here." Rhana spoke up, as the three stopped in front of a coal black obelisk. "You may start filming when ready, music boy."

"So, what's up with this prop from a gothic music video?" Oringo questioned, as he held up the camera.

Rhana sported a gentle smile as she looked at the camera.

"Right here in this here obelisk lies probably some dead bodies from ages past. Whom of which probably died in such an epic way. It may also contain some ancient disease, which if it does… Well, hope you're prepared for a night of uncontrollable vomiting."

Oringo raised an eyebrow in concerned. "Wait, you dragged us underground into this tomb just for that?"

Michelle started to turn around. "I'm outta here. I know when to fold, and Smallpox before Smallpox is one of those times."

"There's also a third possibility. It may also contain some ancient demonic entity, to which its host was sealed away for thousands of years, keeping the demon at bay… Said demon may have caused a lot of bloodshed thousands of years ago, where a ton of lives were lost in such a gory fashion, it even caused Julius Cesar himself to nearly gag in disgust." Rhana continued, as a grin grew on her face. "I'm gonna open this baby up, see if there really IS a demon inside."

Michelle suddenly stopped upon hearing what Rhana was about to do. "She isn't..."

Oringo took a step back. "Um, you DID mention something about demons, right?"

Rhana nodded back.

"What if, and I can't believe I'm saying this, possesses you?" Michelle asked.

"Eh, in the off chance I turn my head 180 degrees and ruin your clothes with projectile vomit, then you may ask Malise for assistance, see if she can dispel the demon." Rhana reassured. "Okay, I'm going in."

Rhana soon approached the obelisk, and lifted the cover of it, as she peeked inside. She soon froze in terror, as she began to turn around, with her eyes rolled backwards.

"Umm… Rhana?" Oringo asked in concern.

"Your mother smooches Piranha Plants in The Underwhere!" Rhana shouted in a demonic like voice.

"...That place from Super Paper Mario?" Oringo asked.

"Forget this, let's split!" Michelle responded towards Oringo.

The two soon ran off, as Rhana rolled her eyes back to their normal positions.

"Heh… I probably took off a few years off their lives." Rhana said to herself. "Still, there seems to be nothing in that obelisk. Not even post rotted flesh or an ancient Bible disease."

She closed the obelisk.

"Way to beat me to the job, adventurers of the past..." Rhana grumbled.

* * *

 **Delightful DeLoreans**

* * *

Everyone was continuing to sculpt their statues for the Pharoah to display. Axel stepped back, finished with another statue.

"So… What you think?" Axel asked.

Tierre observed the statue, and blushed a bit.

"Waaaaayyy too many abs, Axel boy." Tierre replied back.

"I'll sand them down." Axel nodded. "Gee, you think a narcissist like Axel would adore having a lotta abs."

With Ludwig and Coilin, the two were also working on their statue.

"So, how do you wanna approach this, huh? Wanna go the cute route?" Ludwig asked.

"I… rather not." Coilin answered back. "I mean, it's g-great and all, but… We're dealing with… Um, a meanie."

"Nonsense, everyone loves anything cute!" Ludwig reassured. "My cousin Vivian? She's the cute queen! She's been like that, even when her name was Victor..."

Ludwig blinked, as he looked at Coilin.

"You didn't hear nothing!" Ludwig said out loud.

"It's okay; I w-won't judge..." Coilin replied back.

"So, to change the subject… What kinda stuff are you into?" Ludwig asked.

"Well… You already know I'm into anime..." Coilin answered back. "By that, I mean the Shojo kind. For… Well, girls."

"Hey, I won't judge, little buddy. We all have guilty pleasures." Ludwig replied back. "Heck, yours truly used to be a Brony back in the day. Way before things kinda got a bit too creepy off camera and at cons for my tastes."

"W-What kinda stuff?" Coilin asked.

"I rather not say..." Ludwig answered back. "So, I now only watch the show as a casual fan."

"Oi vey… Fandoms can get p-pretty… toxic." Coilin said, shivering in fear.

"Well, not all of them. The Animal Crossing fandom is chill." Ludwig continued.

"Y-You… play that?" Coilin asked, as Ludwig nodded. "I… also play it as well. Trying to cut b-back on it."

"Wha? Why?" Ludwig questioned back. "Oh, I get it! It's cause of any new titles sparking up-"

"I should be a man… I shouldn't be playing games like that..." Coilin interrupted.

Ludwig shook his head. "I dunno much about your community and all, but us REAL men? We play some of the cutest games, little buddy. They won't mind if you let loose a little."

"...One of them would." Coilin responded back.

"Uh, Ludwig? Coilin?" Elani spoke up, having finished with her statue. "Did I do it right?"

The two left their statue and followed Elani to her statue, where they jumped back in fear.

The statue looked more like a Haniwa statue more than the Pharaoh itself.

"GAH!" Coilin yelped. "Just… Why?"

"I kinda wanted to go for a surprised look." Elani admitted.

"Boy, he'll be really surprised when he sees this statue..." Ludwig noted.

* * *

 **Confessional: Enjoy your nightmare fuel, Pharaoh!**

 **Coilin** : -He is shaking in fear- I read enough creepypastas to know that kinda stuff ain't natural… Nope, it isn't!

 **Ludwig** : Who in this current timeline actually likes those statues?

 **Rhana** : -She is whistling, as she looks at the camera- What? They make great stocking stuffers for the holidays.

* * *

Back in the pyramid, Mecca and Madden were walking out of the blue room, dusting their hands off.

"Those mummies were TOO easy." Mecca said. "Give Mecca here a challenge!"

"Really, me-now?" Madden smirked, giving off a wink. "You sure you can go toe-to-toe against Anubis?"

"Now you're speaking Mecca's language!" Mecca grinned back. "Well, actually it's Arabic. And English. Engl-bic?"

"Now… Where can we find someone in an Anubis fursuit, meow..." Madden pondered.

"Let's explore more of this dead dude's tomb before we worry about us going the full 12 rounds with someone in a fursuit." Mecca suggested.

Madden nodded, as the two went on their way into a green tinted hall.

"You aren't that serious about beating up someone in a fursuit, are you?" Madden asked.

"Nah, Mecca respects those guys too much." Mecca answered back. "What can I say about them? They're awesome, and holds an aura of mystery as well. Like… Who's under the mask? It's a Scooby mystery you just don't care about solving, nope!"

"Agreed." Madden nodded back. "After I gave up gymnastics, I decided to apply for the mascot position. I passed the entrance exam with flying colors, meow! And now, I'm a part of the Echo Hills Cougars. RAWR!"

Mecca sported a gentle grin. "Once a feline, always a feline, huh?"

"You betchya, meow!" Madden responded back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Give out a big, hearty ROAR for our Cougars!**

 **Madden** : Meow, being a mascot for a sports team is kinda like being a cheerleader… We both cheer our teams to victory, meow-meow.

 **Mecca** : Mecca already knew that Madden was a furry right from the start. And… That's perfectly fine by me. -She grins- That fandom can get rather… out there, we need some fresh meat to make them approachable again.

* * *

"Anyways, don't mind me asking, but why did you call it quits with gymnastics?" Mecca asked. "I seen you flipping around while we were a mere few feet away from being poked to death. You're great!"

Madden was suddenly silent, as the two soon entered the designated puzzle room. Within the room was a large swimming pool filled with some green fluid. On top of the fluid appeared to be platforms, each with a letter of the alphabet chiseled on top.

"Um, I don't think that's lime jelly, meow-meow..." Madden stated.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Mecca agreed. "You got anything on you I can test out in that stuff?"

Madden dug inside her pockets, and pulled out a white Styrofoam container, and opened it.

"I still got this deviled crab from the buffet table." Madden answered back. "Perhaps try that out?"

Mecca nodded, and took the crab, tossing it into the pool.

In all just a few moments, the food started to bubble, and started to dissolve in the green-like liquid.

"Mecca thinks this is acid." Mecca declared. "And some pretty strong stuff, too. That stuff'll dissolve anything within a matter of seconds."

"Meow, seriously?!" A surprised Madden exclaimed. "What is Chris even thinking?! Heck, what are we even thinking?"

But Mecca simply shrugged. "Eh, just another day in Biblical country. Though Mecca highly doubts they shoved their prisoners into pools of acid."

She soon scanned the panels standing above the pools, and nodded, as she stepped on an M on one of the panels.

"Hmm… It's supporting my weight." Mecca muttered to herself. "Madden, you hang tight; I think I know what this puzzle wants from me."

Mecca soon looked back at the panels in front of her. She soon hopped on a C.

"Or course. What are the odds?" Mecca asked, as she stepped on another C, only to jump back as that panel fell right into the acid.

"Mecca!" Madden shouted from afar. "I think it's McLean! Try stepping on an L!"

"Good idea!" Mecca shouted back, as she done exactly that. She soon hopped on an E, an A, and an N, before she was in front of a green orb, being bathed in a light green light.

She gave off a grin, as she removed the orb from the pedestal, and pocketed it.

"There we go." Mecca said to herself. "Booby trap should go off right about… now."

Sure enough, the pool started to fill up with green acid.

"As expected. What are the odds?" Mecca asked herself. "Mecca is outtie!"

Mecca was quick to hop back across, and reached the end of the pool, where Madden was waiting. The two started to run out of the room, as the entrance to the room slammed shut behind them.

"Meow… That was intense." Madden panted out loud. "Still, great job on hopping those platforms. Ever thought about joining the gymnastic circuit? I'm sure you can find a better one than the one I was a part of, meow-meow."

Mecca shook her head. "Naaaahhh, I rather remain an adventurer. Lots more fun that way."

"Where you even learned how to jump like that?" Madden asked.

Mecca chuckled. "Let's just say, Mecca gave the 'man' a bit of a workout."

"I see..." Madden nodded back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Man… That last challenge is more end-game stuff.**

 **Madden** : Guess we both have secrets, meow. Is this 'man' like the cops? If so… Wow, what did you even do to get their whiskers riled up?

 **Mecca** : Okay, Mecca admits that she was also in Juvie. For about a day before I posted bail.

* * *

 **Teriffic Tardises**

* * *

Back with the other team, they were also building their sculptures to the Pharaoh. Jam was already finished with one of them as she was inspecting it from afar.

"Alright, enough muscle mass… A scowl on his face to not F around with..." Jam muttered, as she smirked. "Hehe, perfect. Let's see that asshole deny THAT."

Suddenly, she was nearly whipped by the guard.

"Don't talk dirty about our king!" The guard snapped at her.

Jam groaned. "You do realize that one day, your threads will be nothing more than loctust chow. Then… Hope you like serving in the buff, buddy boy."

The guard shook his head, as he continued to keep watch at the other contestants. Zenith walked up to her with a smile on her face.

"Wow, way to stick it to 'em." Zenith complimented.

"Eh, he's been a thorn to our side all day." Jam responded back. "Seriously, I was just about to take that whip, and make him wear it."

"Anyways, how about a break? You been at it for quite a while, and it would be bad karma for all of us if you suddenly collapsed under this sun." Zenith suggested.

Jam looked over at the guard, and shrugged.

"Alright, Cosmos. This pharaoh can wait a few minutes for his precious statue." Jam agreed.

The two of them took to behind the statue, as Zenith poured some tea for Jam to drink. The two sat down, and began to enjoy their beverages.

Jam looked up at the statue, and smirked.

"Hey, how funny do you think it be if I chiseled some kinda artwork in this twerp's butt?" Jam asked, as Zenith was lost in her own world. "Cosmos? You still here on Earth?"

But Zenith sat there, with her eyes closed, in her own train of thought…

* * *

 **A few years ago...**

* * *

 _In a school somewhere, a group of five girls were walking together. They each wore the most high-end fashion, and had on the most high-end jewelry…_

 _And within the girls…_

" _Outta our hall, losers!" A younger Zenith ordered. She was dressed similarly like the girls, and even had on a dark smirk. "Don't you know who's gracing your presence today? Why us, the lovely and popular Junkos."_

 _The students in the hall decided to make some space for them to get through. But a skinny boy wearing raggity and worn out clothes tripped right into a trash can. His legs were dangling out._

 _One of the Junkos finished with a drink they were having, and tossed the empty can in the can which the boy was occupying._

" _Hope you had a nice trip, LOSER!" One of the Junkos taunted out loud, walking past the boy._

" _This is totally going on Facebook." Another Junko smirked, taking a picture of the boy in the trash can on her phone._

" _Like, OH MAI GAWD, he seriously needs to get a life. Who, like, even brings a sock puppet to school?" The lead Junko asked._

" _Yeah, what is he, some kinda 'tard or some bullshit?" asked another Junko_

" _Who cares? Not us, obviously." Zenith answered back._

" _Like, you girls up for a trip to the mall?" The lead Junko asked. "They're totes having this sale, and… OH MAI GAWD, I just thought of something."_

" _What?" Another Junko asked._

" _Why don't all of us get fake IDs, and get ourselves some tramp stamps?" The lead Junko suggested. "All the boys would just LOVE a hot girl with a tramp stamp."_

" _Like, that's the bestest idea ever!" Another Junko agreed._

" _Yeah, and besides, that credit card bill ain't coming for a while." said Zenith, with a confident smirk. "Not after I hid it in my room."_

 _The Junkos and Zenith nodded, as they were starting to exit the school, as Zenith's phone buzzed. She looked at the message on it._

 _-Get your butt home. NOW.-_

" _I can't. I should get home." Zenith said out loud._

" _Ah, well. We'll get you Stamped another time, Zenith." The lead Junko replied back, understanding._

 _Zenith nodded, as she began to rush back home._

* * *

 _Zenith entered her mansion, as what appeared to be a butler was awaiting._

" _Ms. Bison, I presume? Your parents are waiting in the Living Room." The butler greeted Zenith._

" _Cram it, Frenchie." Zenith grumbled, as she entered the Living Room._

 _Both her parents and her little brother was sitting in there, with both parents not looking pleased._

" _Zenith, we need to talk..." Zenith's father said sternly._

 _Zenith groaned, as she sat down in one of the chairs. Her mom soon pulled out an opened envelope._

" _May we discuss about… THIS?" Zenith's mother asked, as she showed the envelope to Zenith._

" _My credit card bill? Where did you find that?" Zenith asked back._

" _Moss found it, and gave it to us." Zenith's father answered back._

" _You little brat!" Zenith yelled at her little brother. "What are you even doing in my room?!"_

" _Because you stole my Arrietty!" Moss responded back._

" _What, that stupid toy?" Zenith replied back._

" _It ain't stupid!" Moss yelled back._

" _ENOUGH! The both of you!" The father yelled out loud, as he began to read the contents of the bill. "How did you even rack up a bill of $2,000?"_

" _Like, there were those awesome pair of shoes I just needed to have. My last pair were SO last season." Zenith replied back. "And then there was that awesome top..."_

" _Well, hope you enjoyed those spending habits, cause until you can pay it off… There'll be no more shopping for you." The mother confirmed._

 _But Zenith shrugged, as she pulled out a bank card. "Whatever, we're rich; I can always pay it off like that."_

 _But Zenith's father took the card from her._

" _Oh, no. Not THIS time. This time, you'll pay it off… By hand. Perhaps a part time job will get your butt in gear." Zenith's father added._

 _Zenith could only stand there, with her mouth agape open, as she looked over at her brother with a dirty look._

" _Thanks a whole LOT, Moss..." Zenith grumbled._

* * *

"Yo, Cosmos?" Jam asked, as Zenith snapped back to reality.

"Hm? Sorry, I was just in my own little world. You were saying?" Zenith questioned.

"I could hear you muttering. Something about Junko, and tramp stamps." Jam answered back. "Was Junko that psycho bitch in that visual novel?"

"Even I'm not sure..." Zenith replied back. "We ready to get back to work?"

"Cosmos… I'm always born ready when it comes to art." Jam answered back with a grin.

She began to start working on another sculpture, as Zenith stood there.

"She should know… But I don't wanna bum my friend out." Zenith said to herself.

* * *

 **Confessional: Bummer, huh?**

 **Zenith** : I've just got this feeling that I've got plot armor now… What a feeling it is.

 **Jam** : She already said she had a lower back tat… Whoever that Junko is, I highly doubt they are the Killing Game type. Or they probably are…

* * *

Back with Fritz and Leiko, the two of them were walking down the last hall they didn't walk down yet.

"Well, guess we fulfilled the spiked ceiling quota for our exploration back there." Fritz said out loud.

"Yeah, who knew you were good at mazes?" Leiko asked.

"You tend to pick up talents when you're still recovering from the hospital." Fritz answered back.

"Is that how you lost your leg?" questioned Leiko.

Fritz looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe? Probably? May-bably? For all you know, it could had been when my appendix had to be removed."

"Awww, you're keeping the truth within you. That's no fun!" Leiko replied back. "How that appendix tale go anyway?"

"Well, my stomach hurt like I ate a fire, and tonight was a show. But all I cared about was going out on stage, and giving one hell of a performance. Once my part was done, I… Kinda collapsed backstage. When I came to, I was looking up at the white ceiling of the hospital." Fritz answered back. "Took me outta school for a week and a half to recover."

"Man, you're a lot tougher than I ever imagined..." Leiko said, smiling.

The two of them shared a high five, as they entered a rather large room, decorated to look like a maze, complete with a large boulder. At the end of the maze was the orb, trapped by a thick glass wall. A nearby button was on the wall, as Leiko observed the room.

"Hmm… This looks like your territory, Fritzy." Leiko sported a grin towards Fritz. "You ever played Pokemon, buddy?"

"Pfft, who hasn't? Aside of grandpas and the Amish? You guide me, okay" Fritz smirked, as he began to push the boulder through the maze. "Huh… This is kinda easy. Beats nearly being impaled, fighting mummies, and acidic pools, huh?"

"Yeah, it sure does." Leiko replied back. "Go left, Fritzy."

Fritz nodded, as he done so.

"So, in the off chance we lose again, who do we even vote off?" Fritz asked.

"Well, us two are safe, so no worries about that." Leiko answered back. "Maybe we should take out Malise?"

"When you put it that way… Irwin's got the smarts, Jam's got the muscle, Quik's got the speed, and Zenith's got the heart." Fritz agreed. "What do the two of us have?"

"Lungs?" Leiko joked. "Okay, keep on going, and you're home free, Fritzy boy."

Fritz nodded, as he continued to push the boulder and reached a hole in the floor, where the boulder landed.

The glass wall soon lowered, allowing access to the orb.

"Well, that was easy." Fritz said out loud, as he grabbed up the orb and pocketed it. "Well, let's see what room five holds for us!"

* * *

 **Confessional: If it was an RPG, I betchya you be facing off against some boss, Fritzy Boy. Wink!**

 **Fritz** : It's kinda tough to vote when everyone is cool with each other… Dang it, why couldn't any of the Pauls or the Hatches sneak onto this show wearing a paper bag over their head? It would make things a LOT easier if we lose again.

 **Leiko** : Hehe… I bet that locked room contains some awesome treasure which can summon a storm, and change rain into frogs. Boy, that be really wild.

* * *

Once Fritz and Leiko were back at the entrance to the four puzzle rooms, where the fifth room stood dead center. The other orbs already inserted in previously, they inserted the last orb, as they stepped back.

The entrance to the center room started to lower, allowing access. The two of them looked at each other, and walked inside the long, dark hallway.

"Boy… I bet that at the end is some kinda dead Pharaoh, wielding a frog staff..." Leiko muttered. "Almost like an RPG dungeon."

"I think by then, we be at least Level 11?" Fritz asked. "We're still at the beginning stages of the game, and all..."

"When you're right, you're right." Leiko nodded back, as the duo soon entered a rather large room.

In the rather brightly lit room, laid a single, large button. Sunlight coming from the ceiling was shining down upon it

"You think if we press down on that button, it'll cause the frogs to come out and play?" Fritz asked.

"Well, duh! I played these kinda games before." Leiko answered back. "Now, once I flip the switch, we make a break outta this tomb, kay?"

Fritz nodded, as Leiko walked over to the switch, and hopped down on it.

The entrance soon closed, alarming the two contestants.

"Well… This is quite awkward..." Leiko noted.

Soon, a few slots opened up, as frogs aplenty started to pour into the room. The room started to fill with frogs, as Fritz poked at one of them.

"Okay, good news? They're fake, thankfully." Fritz said out loud. "Quite thankful of Chris to not introduce an invasive species to something not of their habitat."

"Then spill the beans, Fritzy. What's the bad news?" Leiko asked.

"We're… About to be launched upwards and skywards." Fritz answered back.

"Meaning, we're gonna eat sand?" Leiko questioned, as Fritz nodded. "Okay, then… Bring it on."

The room continued to fill with frogs, as they carried both Fritz and Leiko towards the ceiling, and through the roof and out of the pyramid, where they landed on the sands below.

Upon getting up and spitting any sand out of their mouths, they looked towards the town, where the rain of frogs was headed.

"Wow… We started a fake plague." Leiko noted.

"Yeah, we kinda went Old Testament on everyone… Hope that buys our crew enough time to bail outta here." Fritz responded back. "Speaking of which, best be getting back there before the boils come."

"Yeah, let's." Leiko agreed.

* * *

Well, they blew up a pyramid with frogs… Can they truly escape from the Pharaoh now?

 **NEXT TIME** : The conclusion to this challenge, and the vote off.


	6. Tomb Breaker -Part 3-

The Total Drama series doesn't belong to me. They belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Rhana belongs to my good buddy _IceDrawsStuff_. Also, anything that's copyrighted being mentioned belongs to their respective copyrights. However, the contestants belong to me. Please support the official release.

Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Here's the latest chappie of Time Trap! ...Yeah, this started on Sunday, when I tried to get it done as fast as possible so I could cheer up a friend of mine after she had a lousy Saturday. When that failed, I tried to get as much as I could before the holiday, but with some stress bundled upon me... You can tell by the end of the chapter how tired I was getting. Sooooo… I may be revising this chapter a bit after my

...But it does contain… The unstoppable Duncan!

* * *

 **Teriffic Tardises**

* * *

The team looked up at the skies to see nearly hundreds of frogs starting to rain upon them.

"Ahh, God's Wrath is raining upon the selfish people of Egypt!" Malise cheered out loud. "Proving that He is, and always will be, in control."

Irwin looked over at Malise.

"You… don't get outside that much, do you?" Irwin asked.

Quik looked all around, as the guards started to fend themselves off against the frogs.

"And while the guards are distracted fighting off these frogs, it's our chance to zip outta this prison." Quik added, as he threw a hammer and chisel aside.

Everyone nodded, as the five started to run, but…

"Where do you think you are going, slaves?"

The five turned around to see the Pharaoh standing there, staff in hand, ready to give out a beatdown.

"We, our narcissistic fiend, are outta this dump, before all literal Hell breaks loose." Jam spoke back.

"Not. Happening." The Pharaoh responded back.

The Pharaoh tried to swing his staff down upon Jam, as she caught it in her hands, and ripped it out of his hands. She soon kicked him down and held him down with her boot, as she held the staff close to him.

"I am letting my people go, nobody in this sandy shithole's gonna stop us, and later on..." Jam declared, as she gave off a shrug. "We'll probably sit back and drink lemonade, I guess."

But the Pharaoh was having none of that, as he took out another staff, and swung it at Jam's leg, releasing him from her grasp. He approached Jam with malicious intent, as the skies started to darken, with an approaching storm casting a shadow over the ancient city.

"Dammit!" Jam cursed.

"You're trying to actually take on me?" The Pharaoh questioned. "Ha! You must be more stupider than you look! Once I am true with you..."

A frog landed on his shoulder, as the Pharaoh swatted it aside.

"People everywhere will bow down to their leader, which is me!" The Pharaoh declared out loud, as he raised his staff into the air.

FLASH!

A flash of light rang out of nowhere, blinding the Pharaoh.

"Augh, my eyes!" The Pharaoh rang out in pain.

Jam looked all around, and saw Irwin, standing there, holding up his camera.

"Nope. Nuh-huh. Nobody is messing with OUR leader today!" Irwin responded back. "We're outta this dump! Let's go, Jam."

"Yeah, I'm with you." Jam agreed. "Seriously, for an actor, he's doing a great job."

The five Tardis contestants quickly regrouped, and started to escape from their work confinement, as the Pharaoh recovered.

"After them!" The Pharaoh ordered. "Don't let our slaves escape!"

One of the guards approached the Pharaoh.

"Um, sir? While you were busy with one of our slaves… The other bunch of slaves escaped as well." The guard said out loud. "Sorry."

"What?!" The Pharaoh roared in anger. "That's it… They have toyed with the wrong leader."

* * *

 **Confessional: I dunno… Would Pharaohs make for good toys?**

 **Pharaoh** : -He looks around- Um… Was that a good line? Did they even have toys back in ancient Egypt?

 **Jam** : It's not like I was gonna maim him or anything. Honest!

* * *

 **Delightful DeLoreans**

* * *

With the DeLoreans, they were running through the marketplace, as the frogs continued to rain down. The townsfolk were in a panic, as a few of them landed on some of the residents.

"Jeez, Mecca. How many frogs did you think we needed to even escape?" Tierre asked out loud.

"Um… At least she was probably having our… Well, best intentions at heart." Coilin responded back.

Ludwig was trailing behind the rest of the team, as he noticed the three young bullies from before.

"AAAAA!" The first girl screamed. "It's in my hair!"

"My robes!" The second girl whined. "They're ruined!"

Ludwig shook his head, as he continued to run with his team.

They were about to reach the exit of the town, as a guard from earlier was blocking the way. He had a couple of bandages upon his head.

"Halt! You are property of the Pharaoh. You shall not pass!" The guard declared, as he held up his spear…

SMASH!

The guard, having been smashed with another clay pot, staggered around a bit.

"Banjo-Kazooie DLC for Smash Ultimate? Score!" The guard muttered out, before he collapsed onto the sands.

Coilin only blinked at that response.

"If that ever happens… That be cool." Coilin stated.

"Yeah, but… Who threw the vase against that guy?" Elani asked.

"Take a wild guess." Tierre spoke up, as she looked forward.

Mecca and Madden standing there, with Madden rocking her feet back and forth and Mecca rubbing her hands together.

"Meow, today's forecast calls for a chance of froggy showers, meow-meow!" Madden announced.

"Yeah, but we may wanna book it before the locusts come." Mecca suggested.

"What locusts? I don't see any." Ludwig stated.

"There they are!" A voice yelled out loud.

Ludwig realized what Mecca was actually referring to. "Ohhhhh… Those."

"Meow, and we saw the Tardises already run ahead of us. So we may wanna pounce!" Madden stated.

The team soon ran out of the town, as the guards and the Pharaoh started to follow.

"Follow them and bring them back here!" The Pharaoh ordered.

The DeLoreans ran throughout the desert, as the ensuing chaos that was the town faded away from their backs. While the guards tried to throw projectiles at the fleeing team, they were either too far away for a hit, or they dodged the projectile in question.

Pretty soon, they approached what seemed to be a river, where the Tardises were waiting.

"Whoa, where you guys come from?" Quik asked.

"Well, from our parent's womb. But what do I know? I never even-" Mecca started to answer.

"Nevermind that; we gotta find some way to part this sea." Malise interrupted, as she looked forward. "The finish line is in sight, and Chris is standing there."

Coilin looked at a single rod sitting in a box, and picked it up. He soon noticed a button on it, and raised the rod, as well as pressing said button.

He soon approached the sea, as lightning from the above storm clouds crackled in the air. He gulped as he held up the rod in question.

"I… say, my Lord. H-Help us a bit?" Coilin pleaded, as he pressed the button on the rod. The ground around him started to rumble, as what appeared to be a bridge made seemingly out of sand started to emerge from the sea, allowing access.

Everyone looked at the new entryway in question.

"Well, not how it happened in the Bible, but it works, meow." Madden shrugged, as the teams started to run straight ahead.

The guards and the Pharaoh soon reached the teams, as he pulled out another rod.

"Not today, slaves." The Pharaoh declared, as he pressed a button on his rod.

Soon, the sandy bridge started to lower back into the water.

"Seriously?" Tierre questioned, viewing the waters starting to make their way onto the bridge.

"Keep moving; we're almost there!" Madden announced.

"Yeah! Victory, here we com-" Elani announced, as she didn't even notice a fish flopping on the sandy bridge. She quickly stepped on it. "WHHHOOOAAA!"

Elani slipped on the fish, and ran into Madden, accidentally taking her down with her as the Tardises overtaken the other team, crossing the bridge and the finish line first.

"And today's victory goes to… The Tardises!" Chris announced.

The Tardises cheered out loud, as a few DeLoreans looked down in defeat.

Elani quickly picked herself up. "Dang it, I didn't even see that fish; I thought it was a puddle."

Madden shook her head. "Meow, I think we should make a visit to the eye doc."

* * *

 **Confessional: What if that fish was a flounder? They usually lie flat on the ocean floor…**

 **Elani** : I really messed up… Perhaps getting my peepers checked are in order?

 **Malise** : We truly won this glorious victory! All in the name of the lamb!

 **Fritz** : Wow… We truly lucked out today, huh? -He chuckles a bit- Mummies make for a far fair fight than dinosaurs, huh?

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered near the host.

"Check it out, dudes. Pharaoh's having a hissy fit." Chris said out loud, looking at the other side of the river.

The team could see that the Pharaoh was stomping up and down in anger, as they turned their attention back towards Chris.

"But enough about that. Tardises! You win today's challenge!" Chris continued, as he handed over a cardboard box to Zenith. "And as today's winners, you get a hint on what tomorrow's challenge shall bring! But try to open it when your team's alone, okay?"

Zenith nodded. "Oh, we shall, my dude."

"And as for the DeLoreans, I've nothing for you except a visit to the Deck of Doom, where for one of you, your journey through time ends here." Chris finished, as he done some thinking. "Now… Where did we park the boat."

His phone soon rang, as he answered it. "Hello? It'll take 40 minutes for the boat to arrive? ...What do we do until then?"

* * *

40 minutes later, everyone was boarding, while Chris looked down in his wallet in despair.

"Dang it… How are you so good at Blackjack, Leiko?" Chris asked.

Leiko only whistled to herself, as she pocketed some cash into her pockets.

* * *

 **Terrific Tardises**

* * *

In their team's lounge, everyone was looking at the box, which was drawn on thanks to Jam.

"So, now that we're alone and Jam drew all over the box..." Fritz said out loud.

"Hey, once an artist, always an artist, legs for days." Jam responded back with a smirk.

"...Right. Anyways, open it up, Zenith!" Fritz continued, looking over at Zenith.

"Alright." Zenith nodded, as she opened up the package, and pulled out what appeared to be a wheel. It appeared it could fit on a wagon.

"Wow, this looks like it could fit well in an Oregon Trail challenge." Irwin stated. "Although, I don't think that's for quite a long while."

"We should think, everyone. What could a wooden wheel be used for? Well, other than wagons and other sorts of things?" Malise questioned.

"Well, I know what I would use this wheel for." Jam said, before sporting a grin. "Put a minute hand and an hour hand in the front, along with a second hand… And you got yourselves one sweet looking clock."

"I think we can think about it, between now and the next challenge. For now, though..." Fritz said, as he eyed the television. "Who's up for some wrestling?"

Leiko sported a grin. "Oh, you bet I am."

Zenith shook her head. "Nah, I rather hang with Ludwig some more. That, and his buddy. See ya later!"

Zenith soon left the room.

Jam gave off a shrug. "Eh, some of the biggest names in wrestling probably has some ink on their bodies, and that may make me feel inspired for the future. I'm in as well. Besides, playing detective against a wooden wheel can come later."

She soon turned towards Malise.

"How about you, Charlie's Angel? You up for muscular peeps delivering a beat-down against one another?" Jam offered

"Sweaty guys flipping each other around? No thanks." Malise denied. "But thanks for the offer, though."

"Okay, suit yourself." Jam replied back, as she leaned back in the sofa, removed her boots and socks, and put her feet on the nearby table.

"Dude..." Leiko said out loud.

"What? You ever met someone with a heart inked on their foot before?" Jam asked.

"If you're gonna put your feet up on the chair, at least put a towel under it." Leiko suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile, Malise made her way to the cargo hold, where she soon sported a sadistic grin. Looking around for anyone, she soon went towards the place she was standing around last night.

"Day Two… Complete." Malise monolouged. "Enjoy all the wrestling while you can. Cause once I win this game..."

She soon opened a notebook, and looked at the map of the world. It was still marked with X's.

"All of the impurities shall be set ablaze by mankind itself. Along with my assistance, every last soul here on this planet shall await the Ultimate Judgment itself." Malise declared to herself.

She soon took out what appeared to be a Chris Artifact, only this Idol was donned in Egyptian clothing.

"I've got a safety net upon me. You aren't going to be rid of me that easily..."

* * *

 **Delightful DeLoreans**

* * *

Coilin was walking alongside Ludwig, as he was feeling nervous. Ludwig was eating some nuts in the meantime.

"Ah, m-man..." Coilin muttered. "T-This is looking quite bad..."

Ludwig gave off a gentle smile. "You still done a good, little buddy. You tried to stand up to that Pharaoh, and you rose up a bridge for us to cross. You shouldn't fret about tonight; I can guarantee you that you're safe tonight."

"Y-You really think so?" Coilin asked.

Ludwig smiled back. "I truly do, buddy."

The two continued to walk, as they spotted Zenith, sitting in a lotus position near the pool.

"Um… Maybe y-you two should t-talk? Get to know each other… You know?" Colin suggested. "Break the ice?"

Ludwig nodded. "Okay, but you're coming with me, buddy."

The two soon made their way towards Zenith, as the meditating girl could notice their presence, all without opening her eyes.

"Ohhhhmmmm… Hi, Ludwig and Coilin… Ohhhhmmm..." Zenith hummed out loud.

Coilin could only blink. "How does she even do that?"

"I already know that you two are heading to the ceremony in a few short hours..." Zenith said softly, before she sported a sweet smile. "But fret not; your time in the game isn't over yet for the both of you."

"Well, that's a load off my mind." Ludwig responded back.

"Also, let me guess… You want to know more about me?" Zenith asked, as she opened an eye, looking at Ludwig.

Ludwig blinked as he looked at Coilin. "I'm with you, little buddy. How does she even do that?"

"Ahhh… Then sit nearby, and embrace with the sea air surrounding us while I tell you a bit about myself." Zenith offered.

Ludwig and Coilin looked at each other, as they decided to sit near Zenith.

"Ohhhmmm… As you already know… I'm Zenith Bison, and I enjoy the outdoors… Plants… Wondering around in my own world..." Zenith mused towards the two. "How about you guys?"

"Oh! Well… I, um… I enjoy cute anime… And cartoons..." Coilin answered back.

Ludwig looked down at his tub of peanuts. "Um… I like nuts." He said, shrugging.

Coilin gave off a look towards Ludwig. "That… Um, could be taken fully outta context."

Ludwig blushed deeply. "I also like… boobs! Yeah, boobs!"

He suddenly paled, as Coilin and Zenith looked at him. He soon quickly jumped up and ran back inside.

"Dude… I already know you're straight..." Zenith said out loud. "Little one. Think you can try to help out your friend? His thoughts must be all sorts of jimble-jumbled."

"Y-You can count on me." Coilin responded back with a nod, as he ran inside.

* * *

 **Confessional: Jangle… Jimbo… Junko…**

 **Coilin** : Zenith's last name is Bison… That automotive part manufacturing firm? ...I think my dad put stock on that business. -He soon looked at the camera- Please, no rich Jewish stereotyping jokes, okay?

 **Zenith** : I could also tell that Ludwig… Had some probs in the past. Perhaps when he's more comfortable, we can talk it out?

* * *

In another part of the ship, Madden, Elani, and Mecca entered a room, and turned the lights on. There appeared to be pairs of glasses everywhere on the shelves.

"Um, are you sure about this?" Elani asked. "I mean, you don't exactly have an eye doctor degree."

"Meow, I am for sure this'll work!" Madden declared back. "At your state, you're blind as a bat. And a pair of these purr-fect babies will make you less blind as a bat, meow-meow! And no worries; my aunt's an eye doc. I learned a bit by watching her."

"This'll probably not work." Elani said out loud.

"Hey, if it doesn't work… We can say that I at least tried, meow." Madden replied back towards Elani.

Mecca decided to take one of the pairs of glasses, and wore them on her head. She soon got dizzy as a result.

"Whoa… How does Irwin even see outta these, anyway?" Mecca asked, as she removed the glasses. "Forget it; Mecca can decipher the mysteries of being near-sighted later."

"Now… Before we decide what pair of specs would be perfect..." Madden continued, as she held up two fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Elani looked at the fingers, and blinked.

"Eight?" Elani asked back.

Madden sighed. "It's a lot worse than I once thought, meow. I think you may have… What is it?"

"Let me guess… Anti.. Antigasm? Antism? Is that what it is?" Mecca asked back. "Cause for something to be truly important, an 'ism' has to be added at the end. Hmm… Let me think. Autism? Nope, but people who have that are still awesome in Mecca's book. Autrustism? That's a long shot..."

"Nope, not any of those." Madden shook her head.

Mecca thought a bit harder.

"Ohhhh! Isn't it Astigmatism?" Mecca asked. "One of Mecca's old buddies has that."

"Ahh… Then we'll need some special kind of specs." Madden confirmed, as she looked at a top shelf. She soon picked the pair of glasses, and handed it over to Elani.

She quickly put them on, as she blinked a bit, before smiling.

"Whoa… I can see even more clearly now." Elani stated with a smile.

"Glad to always help, meow!" Madden responded back.

Elani took a closer look at Madden.

"Is it me, or are those whisker markings permanent marker?" Elani asked.

Madden chuckled. "Perhaps that helped a bit _too_ well."

"Yeah. Now, I feel like I can take on the world!" Elani declared, as she stepped out of the room. "Watch out, Total Drama! Elani is ready to PLAY!"

She soon ran off, as Mecca gave off a glance at Madden.

"You know, Mecca knows a buddy of hers which can truly make those whiskers super-permament. Want me to give her a call after the show, see if she can set you up with some?" Mecca offered. "You may feel a bit of a stinging sensation at first..."

"Nah, I'm good." Madden denied back. "Meow, I bet I unleashed a powerhouse of awesome hidden deep within Elani!"

"WHHHOOOAA!" Elani yelled from in the hall, as half a second later…

 _CRRAAACCKK!_

Both Madden and Mecca winced. They instantly knew what happened.

"Annnnnddd there goes that awesome..." Mecca stated.

Madden could only face-palm.

* * *

 **Confessional: Talk about a kick towards the goal…**

 **Elani** : -She is holding a pair of broken glasses- You win some, you lose some, I guess.

 **Madden** : Meow, who's the wiseguy who left a puddle of shampoo in the hallway?

 **Chris** : -He is sobbing- My ultra-rare shampoo made from the hairs of the endangered albino ocelot! NOOOO!

* * *

In one of the halls, Tierre was walking by herself, as she noticed the puddle of shampoo. She stepped over it, as she shook her head.

"Wonder how that'd even happened?" Tierre asked herself.

"You're telling me..." Jam responded back, walking up to Tierre.

Tierre looked over at Jam, and nodded.

"Hey… Jam, was it?" Tierre asked. "I'm still trying to get to know everyone here."

"Heh, it's just a shortened version of my actual name." Jam admitted with a chuckle, as she observed Tierre. "You've got some pretty awesome hair."

"Right back at ya, Jam." Tierre replied back. "Though now I wanna know how you spike it up."

"Well, there's some hair care products which can do the trick well enough." Jam said with a grin. "Although by looking at you… I figure you're not wanting to go all wild with your appearance."

"Yeah, I much rather remain the same as now." Tierre responded back. "Though by looking at you… You really went with the wild girl approach, huh? Rough! Edgy! Someone who you don't wanna piss off!"

"Eh, it takes a lot to get on my bad side, if I'm honest." Jam admitted. "Those guards during today's challenge… Yeah. If someone tries to mess with me or my friends… Then I'll let them have it."

Tierre smiled. "Ah, quite a toughie, huh?"

"Yeah..." Jam nodded back. "Anyways, good luck at elimination. Perhaps we may talk some more sometime? Maybe over a glass of lemonade?"

Tierre smiled. "It would be an honor."

* * *

 **Confessional: Everything's always great with lemonade!**

 **Jam** : Sure, while Tierre doesn't seem to be the type to get inked, I'm always down to talking to someone. Heck, helps me become even more verbal.

 **Tierre** : She may look all sorts of cray-cray… But she's tolerable. I look forward to that lemonade, Jam.

* * *

With Chiazam and Axel, the two were indulging in food while in the Dining Hall. Chiazam had his hat off, as a rabbit was eating up a carrot alongside other veggies, while Axel watched.

"...Was that rabbit in your hat this entire time?" Axel asked.

"Correct you are, Axel." Chiazam answered back. "Meet my faithful assistant, Jumpy."

Axel looked at Jumpy. The rabbit appeared to be a bit plump.

"It's got a bit of a tummy." Axel noted.

"Yeah, she's kinda preggers and is due sometime soon." Chiazam stated.

"But why bring a pregnant bunny onto the show?" Axel asked, concerned about the pregnant rabbit.

"Because… Rather let it be with me, rather than anyone who I don't trust." Chiazam answered back. "And with my folks being butchers… Man, the thought of selling baby rabbit meat just disgusts me."

Axel paled in fear. "Would your parents actually do that?"

"Probably..." Chiazam replied back. "That's why, before the show began, I had my bunny buddy give off the ultimate disappearing act, hiding in my hat. They probably never saw it coming. At least, until the first episode went live."

"Well, they probably know now..." Axel stated, as he remembered something. "Oh! Speaking of the show, who you're voting for tonight?"

"Ahh… I have to say, my vote? It goes to the lovely Elani." Chiazam answered back. "It pains me to vote off someone as lovely as her, but… She's more of an asset at the current moment."

"Yeah, she kinda trips over her own two feet." Axel agreed. "Perhaps I should vote Elani tonight alongside you..."

"Then we've got a plan; while she may be a lovely… She seriously needs to get her peepers checked." Chiazam said, as Axel nodded in agreement.

Jumpy, in response, put two drink glasses against her eyes, simulating a pair of glasses. The two contestants saw this and let out a bit of laughter.

* * *

 **Confessional: Raise your glass to… Well, bunnies!**

 **Chiazam** : Axel… Never even suspects a thing. He doesn't even know I swing the other way… Yaoi writers? You may now work your magic! -He poofs a rose into his hands-

 **Axel** : Even though I mainly got on for the ladies… Gotta vote one off to win one, I guess.

* * *

 **The Deck of Doom**

* * *

The eight contestants of the DeLoreans were seated in deck chairs, all while they looked at the cannon, which was about to spell doom for one of them.

"Um… I am n-not feeling too confident about t-that..." Coilin said out loud.

Ludwig put a comforting hand on Coilin's shoulder.

"Don't sweat it, little buddy; remember what Zenith told us?" Ludwig reminded.

"What did she tell you two?" Tierre asked.

"Ah! That we're… Well, the best damn males right here on Time Trap!" Ludwig lied back. "Isn't that right, Coilin?"

Coilin chuckled a bit. "Um… Yeah… We are! I… think?"

Pretty soon, someone appeared. Not Chris, but…

"Hey, all. I'm Rhana, and I shall be doing tonight's elimination ceremony. Where one of you shall enjoy the sweet taste of death from this game." Rhana introduced herself.

"Wait, sweet taste of death?" Ludwig asked. "That sounds rather… yuck."

"What happened to Chris?" Mecca asked.

"He's kinda sobbing over a spilt bottle of shampoo. Almost like a family member of his died or something." Rhana answered back.

"Whhhhyyy?!" Chris cried out from below deck, as all the contestants looked down.

"Wow… Poor guy." Tierre noted.

"In either case, before we blast your body outta here, I gotta ask you these questions." Rhana continued on. "First… Madden. Have you ever saw a dead cat on the side of the road?"

Madden was instantly shocked. "Me-WUT? What kinda question is that?"

She quickly shot out of her seat and pointed at Rhana.

"Never take the names of dead cats in vain, meow!" Madden ordered in anger.

"Oh, I meant to say… You done good in the pyramid, all while fighting off those undead mummies. What do you think your chances of both you and Mecca staying tonight are?"

"Ahh..." Madden responded, quickly perking back up and sitting back down. "I say that we both stand a good chance. We both kicked some purr-ty butt, we made frogs rain down upon the masses… I think we're set for tonight."

"Nice save, Madden." Mecca said, smiling at her friend.

"Wonderful. Next up… Tierre! Did you know that when a mummy is wrapped in its bandages, they suck out the brain through the nose?" Rhana asked out loud.

Tierre's skintone quickly hued a bit of a green color. "Why are you asking us these… gloomy questions?"

"Hey, it fit with the challenge. Okay, here's a fresh one. How did it feel to have one deadly plague rain against everyone's skin?" Rhana asked.

Tierre shook her head. "Those frogs were totally faked."

"And finally… Mecca! Considering you probably had a couple of oozing cuts in your lifetime, answer me this… Did you ever bleed pink?" Rhana asked.

Mecca blinked. "Um… Mecca thinks so? I dunno what you even on. Or me. There were probably memes involved."

"In either case, vote for whoever you think deserves to get executed the most." Rhana instructed.

"Um… Don't y-you mean eliminated?" Coilin corrected.

"Uh… Yeah, that." Rhana responded back.

* * *

Once the last person (Madden) was done with her vote, Rhana came back, with a plate topped with seven blocks of cheese. Only that the cheese had a few holes in them.

"As you can guess, this season's safety food is cheese. I dunno why, something about people aging them so that after they die and their bodies become rotted flesh, their future kids can enjoy them." Rhana explained. "And tonight's cheese is swiss cheese. Or what the average human body looks like after taking 45 bullet rounds to their bodies after a high speed chase from the cops."

"Annnnnnddd there goes my appetite." Tierre said out loud.

"But hope you have enough for cheese, cause you're staying." Rhana stated, as Tierre got up and accepted her block of cheese.

"Coilin, you're safe as well." Rhana continued, as Coilin also accepted his block of cheese.

"Ludwig? You're not dead yet."

Ludwig smiled, accepting his block of cheese and standing aside Coilin.

"Madden? You aren't roadkill in this game, so you're staying."

Madden gave a disapproving look at Rhana, as she also accepted her block of cheese.

"Chiazam, you're also staying."

Chiazam also accepted his block of cheese, as he stood aside the safe contestants.

Rhana soon looked at the three remaining contestants, the three of them looking a bit scared.

"Elani… Axel… Mecca. You each received a vote. For one of you, your game is dead, and the worms will soon be lunching themselves on it." Rhana said out loud. "But one of you is safe, and that person is..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Mecca."

Mecca flashed a grin as she accepted her block of cheese. Pretty soon, it was down to Elani and Axel. The two of them were feeling nervous.

"Elani… Axel… Tonight, the game ends for one of you. But one of you is safe. Tonight, the honor goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Axel."

Axel smiled, as he accepted his block of cheese, as Elani sighed in defeat.

"Guess I was a liability, huh?" Elani asked everyone.

"Nah, meow. Had it not been for your eyesight… You would have kicked some serious A." Madden reassured.

"Yeah, all it was… It was just some rotten luck." Ludwig agreed.

"You get your peepers truly checked at the Playa, okay?" Mecca suggested. "Trust me, they'll do lots better than two teenage high-schooled girls who doesn't even have their degrees."

Elani smiled at her now former contestants. "Thanks, guys. Well, I'm ready to launch."

"Well, right this way to your doom." Rhana said out loud, as Elani blinked.

"...Though I wish she wouldn't label it as such." Elani stated back.

* * *

Elani was now in the barrel of the cannon, as Mecca and Madden watched.

"Mecca? Madden? Before I'm possibly blasted to bits by this cannon, I should give you some advice." Elani said out loud.

"We're listening..." Madden responded back.

"Always keep on fighting the good fight, okay?" Elani said out loud. "And beware of the sixteenth contestant-"

BOOM!

The cannon soon went off.

"WHHHHHAAaaaa…" Elani screamed, as she was launched from the cannon, and far in the horizon.

Both Madden and Mecca turned towards Rhana, who have pressed down on the button to the cannon.

"What? I like the sound of explosions." Rhana excused herself. "That, and what if she spoiled someone who would have a really bloody death?"

"Um, what if she actually had something important to say, meow?" Madden asked.

"Yeah, whoever that sixteenth student was… They must had sounded really, really edgy." Mecca agreed.

Rhana shrugged. "In either case, you're safe… For-"

At that moment, what appeared to be a lasso was wrapped around Rhana's body.

"Got her!" Michelle shouted out loud, quickly pulling Rhana towards her.

"Hey, what's going on, meow?" Madden asked, as Michelle approached the two.

"Don't you worry; once we get this demon outta her, then you gals can sleep with both eyes closed!" Michelle reassured.

She soon picked the struggling Rhana up, and ran off, as both Madden and Michelle could only stare in response.

"Um, did you get all that?" Madden asked.

"Yeah; she has, like, 12 piercings in her ears alone." Mecca answered back. "And some sweet skinart on her ankle as well."

"No, not that; I'm talking about the demon talk, meow." Madden responded back.

"Ahh… That. Then… Wow." Mecca replied back towards Madden. "Just… Wow, what kinda crap were they up to while we were in the challenge?"

Madden shrugged. "Beats me, meow-meow."

* * *

In the Dining Room, the cooks held the still tied up Rhana.

"What are you even doing?" Rhana asked, as she struggled to break free, but to no avail.

"Well… You're kinda inflicted by a demon, and it's kinda in our best interests to, well, get it outta you." Oringo answered back, keeping Rhana seated on the chair.

"I was only pranking you guys; I wasn't ever possessed by a demon. At all." Rhana explained.

"Yeah, still… We rather not chance it." Michelle said out loud. "Malise?"

Malise soon entered, holding a Bible and a rather large cross.

"Sorry, but it's for your own good." Michelle apologized.

"Plus, we rather not let any demons prance around on planet Earth." Malise agreed, as she got closer to Rhana.

"If I had my scythe right now..." Rhana grumbled. "No, seriously. Do I have to spell it out for you? I am not possessed!"

"And she's right." A female voice rang out.

Oringo, Michelle, and Malise turned to see a female standing in the doorframe. She had black hair in a ponytail, pale white skin, and wore a pink t-shirt with dark pink flowers decorated all around, a black skirt, and pink heel-like boots. She even had pink nails, light pink lips, light purple eyeshadow, a light blush on her cheeks, and even wore grey diamond shaped earrings.

"Who are you?" Rhana asked.

"Well, to my haters, I'm kinda a bit of… Let's say, a misfit. But to my buddies and everyone else, I am Skye! Beauty extraordinaire!" Skye declared. "And after arriving here while you guys were busy with that black coffin..."

"Obelisk." corrected Rhana.

"Right, obelisk." Skye nodded back. "Anyways, I reviewed the footage, and I can safely say that Rhana is not possessed by any demon. At ALL."

Michelle could only blink at Skye. "You sure about that?"

Skye nodded back. "Absolutely. See how Rhana's eyes aren't rolled back? Only a demon would keep them rolled back at all times; Rhana was just pranking you guys."

Oringo looked at Rhana, and gently let go of her, and started to untie her.

"Heh heh… Sorry about that, Rhana." Oringo apologized.

"It's cool. No worries." Rhana responded back, as Oringo finished untying her and she got up. "Though I would be more worried about gory deaths, to be honest."

She went into the kitchen, as Skye watched.

"...Is she usually like that?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, she's always into gloomy and gorey stuff like that." Michelle answered back, giving off a shrug. "We just play it by ear."

"Ahh. In either case, I'm your newest cook, and..." Skye continued. "I kinda came in at the right time, huh?"

"Yeah, probably." Oringo responded back.

Malise only watched, as she pocketed her large cross.

"Well, if you ever need me to provide God's work for you again, don't hesitate to call me!" Malise rang out.

"Alright, see ya later, Malise!" Michelle replied back.

Malise exited the Dining Hall, as she gave off a grin.

" _Sure… I'll provide God's work. Or at least… The purging of all evil part..._ " Malise thought to herself.

She soon peeked back inside, noticing Double V on the monitor.

" _And I know just where to start..._ "

* * *

Meanwhile, Fritz, Quik, and Irwin were in their room. Irwin was looking through the photos he took today, as everyone watched.

"Ahh… So much fake ancient architecture..." Quik said, sporting a grin as he noticed the palace from today's challenge in photographic form.

Irwin soon swiped to his pic of the Pharaoh, which was used to temporary blind him. He giggled a bit.

"Hey, dude always wants his good side to the public. And being in intense panic IS his good side!" Irwin said out loud.

"Can't argue with that." Fritz agreed.

Irwin soon swiped on his phone, and was instantly stunned. He tried to swipe to another photo, as Quik took notice.

"Heeeeeyyy… Isn't that a pic of Mecca?" Quik asked.

"What, no!" Irwin denied back. "It's just a girl in school… Who has blue hair… Who gave me permission for me to take a photo of her."

"Um, would that same blue haired girl also have the same Arabian skin tone as Mecca?" Quik asked. "And how would she even cosplay as her when we only knew each other for two days? Or..."

A grin grew on Quik's face.

"...Are you having the hots for her?"

Irwin blushed as red as his hair, with him suddenly sweating.

"Uhh… No!" Irwin continued to deny. "How and why would I crush on someone who's really pretty, really smart, really quirky, and is always fighting against those who want to keep her down? Even then, she deserves better than some bespectacled dweeb like me."

Fritz shook his head. "What dweeb? From what I see, I see someone who's brave and smart. Who ain't afraid to back down."

"Fritz, I hid in the bus bathroom during that Rustier Apocalypse. That probably punted a LOT of cool points from all the girls on the show." Irwin responded back.

"So? Any TRUE girl would love a boy, even if they were a dweeb." Quik retaliated back.

"That's right; even us theater peeps are popular with the ladies." Fritz agreed. "Some of them even moreso after my… Shall we say, accident?"

"Is that how you lost your leg?" Quik asked.

"Sorry, not telling!" Fritz answered back. "Besides, why would I lower any potential plot armor, now that we've won our first challenge?"

Irwin chuckled. "I wouldn't worry; truth has to come out sooner or later."

Quik nodded. "Yeah, probably."

* * *

 **Confessional: But can they really handle the truth?**

 **Fritz** : Yeeeaaahhh… You know how hard it was to speed-date while you were still getting used to your prosthetic? ...Thanks a lot for suggesting that idea, Lance.

 **Irwin** : Again, why would a blue haired, nose ring sporting girl like Mecca would love me? She's better off with… I dunno. Coilin? He's too much of a bean, anyway. It's time for him to get a bit corrupted…

* * *

Near the pool, Zenith was continuing to meditate, as Ludwig and Coilin approached. She looked towards their way without opening her eyes.

"Told ya you two would survive… Ohhhhmmm..." Zenith said in a trance.

The two of them looked over at Zenith, still meditating.

"...How does she do that?" Coilin asked Ludwig, as the two approached. Ludwig cleared his throat, as Zenith looked at him.

"Um… Zenith? I'm sorry about liking boobs." Ludwig apologized out loud.

"It's fine, man. No big worries..." Zenith responded back, smiling. "I could tell that your mind was all frizzled earlier… As thus your aura..."

Ludwig breathed a sigh of relief, as Coilin gave off a gentle smile.

"Perhaps I'll… Er, leave you two be." Coilin said, giving off a glance towards the two. "Y-You know, for… Um, some alone time and stuff."

At that moment, Madden hopped down from an upper deck with a sly grin.

"Oooohhh, this is getting really juicy, meow-meow!" Madden purred, as she gave a smirk towards Coilin. "I never thought you would be into stuff like that."

She soon took Coilin's hand, surprising him.

"Gonna kidnap your buddy tonight. See ya in the AM, meow!" Madden said, as she ran back inside, with Coilin in tow.

Zenith gave off a playful chuckle. "Is she always like that?"

"Cat crazy, and athletic like one as well? You're right on the money, Zenith." Ludwig answered back.

"But in either case, I wanna know more about you." Zenith said, with a warm smile on her face. "You know, before your mind got all frizzled with all that stress bundling you down."

She soon held up a mug filled with tea, as Ludwig accepted it, and sat down near Zenith.

"So, how about it?" Zenith asked.

"Well, I'm Ludwig Oats, and I kinda have a bit of a large family." Ludwig said out loud. "Cousins living with us, mostly. Like Larry, Iggy, Roy, Wendy, Morton, Lemmy, Luna..."

"They seem like awfully familiar names… Including probably that last one." Zenith noted.

"All of my cousins are huge successes, and from what I can gather, I'm supposed to be one, too. I even joined the scouts on account of my love for nature and all. I only won three merit badges, though." Ludwig admitted. "Right before I turned in my uniform..."

"Dang… You would had made quite the scout if you kept at it." Zenith frowned.

"Trust me… That place was BAD." Ludwig warned. "It got so bad, Morton had to step in and help defend me. After that, I took up stress eating, and… Well, you can guess how that turned out with my wide load. At least, that's what everyone called me afterwards."

Zenith winced at that last word.

"I only joined scouts cause I loved the outdoors. But all I got was ridicule..." Ludwig lamented.

Zenith was silent for a few seconds, until she let off a sweet smile.

"Whoever was in your troop… They don't even deserve such a sweet person such as yourself." Zenith comforted back. "You're your own man, now. You can teach everyone the sweet love of the great outdoors."

Ludwig gave off a nod. "Yeah… Perhaps I can..."

"That's the ticket." Zenith smiled towards Ludwig.

* * *

 **Confessional: A ticket to paradise, perhaps?**

 **Ludwig:** You know what? Zenith's right. I don't need those jerkballs who they themselves call scouts! I'm my own man!

 **Zenith** : Ludwig's quite the sweet-heart. That, and after the bullying I unleashed when I was... Well, a Junko... I rather atone for everything I've done to anyone who was a victim of mine.

* * *

With Coilin, he was being pushed inside by Madden, as Mecca was leaning against the wall, sporting a grin.

"Hey, you two!" Mecca greeted out loud. "I guess it worked, huh?"

Coilin sported a smile. "Um… Yeah."

"Meow, you should have seen it! Coilin was pretty much shipping those two lovebirds!" Madden said, sporting a grin. "I wonder how long it'll be before Ludwig ditches his original shirt and wears tie-dye?"

"Mecca would give it before the pre-merge is over." Mecca responded back, as she gave a look at Coilin. "But for now… It's time to hook you up with catgirl next to ya!"

Coilin sported a deep red blush. "Uhhh… Wha?"

"And the first step? Well, we outfit you with a cat themed yamaka!" Mecca suggested. "Your people wear crazy, out there yamakas, right?"

Coilin shook his head. "No… At least, not to my knowledge..."

"Then… I shall draw up the design, patent it, and give the first one to you!" Mecca responded back. "Cat ear yamakas! For the cat-crazy Jewish guy or gal that you know!"

"Uhh… Can we think of some other way to… Er… Corrupt me?" Coilin suggested. "You know, something which won't… Well, get some people in such a tizzy..."

"Ah! Then Mecca knows the next best thing!" Mecca replied back, as she took out a black marker, and drew three marks on both of Coilin's cheeks. "And relax; it ain't permanent."

Coilin blinked a bit, as Madden stood near him, grinning.

"They do look cute on you, meow." Madden teased.

"GAH!" Coilin cried out all of a sudden. "I'm… I'm not cute!"

"Aww, someone would love to have someone like you as a BF!" Mecca responded back with a sly grin. "That, and we really should help you outta your shell; you're too moral."

"It's not that! It's... It's... Maybe I should go." Coilin said, quickly backing away from the two. "See ya tomorrow."

He soon ran off, as Mecca looked over at Madden.

"Yeesh, how high are his walls?" Mecca asked. "Mecca's gotta know so she can knock it down."

"Who knows, meow?" Madden questioned back. "I know there's just a bundle of energy hidden within him. We just gotta awaken it within him, meow-meow!"

"Ahh, like a good plate of bacon and eggs?" Mecca asked.

"Exactly! Though, not exactly like that. The pig is sacred to Coilin, and... I thought you were Arabian, meow!" Madden exclaimed. "Like, you avoid meats and stuff."

Mecca gave off a shrug. "I ditched my people's beliefs long ago. Probs after birth. Like... I don't even know who my birth parents are."

"I see..." Madden responded back.

* * *

 **Confessional: So... Mecca's an orphan?**

 **Mecca:** I'm probably ain't in any rush to find out who my folks are. Besides... How would Saudi Arabia handle me now?

 **Madden** : Breaking the nervousness of someone? Count me in, meow-meow! This'll come out purr-fectly!

* * *

Rhana was in front of the camera, giving off a sly smile.

"And so, Elani's chances in the game were mummizied and their brains slurped out from the nose. But what shall happen next time? Who'll be the next victim to fall in this game? Find out next time, on..."

"Total. Drama. Time Trap!"

She then looks at the camera. "Is that how Chris does it?"

* * *

Rhana, having finished doing the outro, re-entered the ship's hold, and was heading back to her room, when she noticed an open door, and someone running out. It was far too late to catch up to said person.

"The heck's going on?" Rhana asked herself. "That room's supposed to remain closed, and only opened in case of emergency..."

She approached the door, which had 'Double V' stamped on the front.

She soon opened it wider and entered the room. Whens he did, her eyes went wide in shock…

On a monitor, Double-V seemed to be in extreme pain, as she wailed out in pain. The screen flashed between her screaming and TV static.

"Audugfdagaaahhh!" Double-V screamed out loud. Her face even becoming even more distorted, as she let out one final wail, as the monitor switched off.

"That creepy clown face is... dead." Rhana muttered to herself. "Dang it… I was just getting to enjoy her, too..."

Pretty soon, Oringo, in his pajamas, ran into the room in alarm.

"What the hell happened?" Oringo asked.

"Beats me. I didn't cause any virtual gore." Rhana defended herself back. "At least, not this time."

"That's probably the least of our concerns at the moment; Double V runs the autopilot of the ship. Without her..." Oringo said out loud.

"Relax, man. All we gotta do is ask one of our more egg-headed contestants on who can create an AI." Rhana reassured back.

"Yeah… Thing is… Who are we gonna find at this time of night?" Oringo questioned.

Rhana grinned. "Leave everything to me..."

* * *

 **VOTES**

 **Elani – Axel, Chiazam, Coilin, Ludwig**

 **Axel – Elani, Madden, Mecca**

 **Mecca – Tierre**

* * *

 **Eliminated: Rusty, Elani**

* * *

 **Notes on Elani**

Elani… Well, she's a klutz. But unlike the usual klutzy types like Whitney, this time she had an excuse for her klutziness. That, being her pretty bad vision. And while she did at least try to play the game… In the end, it was her peepers which done her in. Even if Mecca and Madden tried to help. In the end, she was pretty much just elimination fodder.

Love her for her klutziness and what she brought to the table in her short time, or hate her cause she was deemed an useless character, she finishes in 15th place.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME** : It's the Olympics in its native time period!

 **Elani:** Well, see ya I guess!

BaconBaka OUT!


	7. Athens Antics -Part 1-

The Total Drama series doesn't belong to me. They belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Rhana belongs to my good buddy _IceDrawsStuff_. Also, anything that's copyrighted being mentioned belongs to their respective copyrights. However, the contestants belong to me. Please support the official release.

Happy Smash-Mas, everyone! Yep, as you read this, Smash Ultimate is already out. So while you relax between brawls, why not sit back and enjoy this chappie, huh? In either case, enjoy!

Toga! Toga! Toga!

* * *

Chris, having gotten over the loss of his shampoo, was standing in front of the Cannon of Losers. He was sporting his signature grin.

"Last time on Time Trap… Our two teams arrived on an island based around the Egyptain era around the Bibical times, where the task was to continuous make statues for the handsome Pharaoh. However, both Mecca and Madden of the DeLoreans and Fritz and Leiko of the Tardises weren't having any of that, and managed to slip outta work to explore an ancient pyramid. After a series of puzzles, our two duos managed to trip a switch… Which managed to rain frogs around the makeshift Egyptain town. Pretty gnarly stuff, man. After their escape, they managed to cross a rather wide river after Coilin done some pretty awesome Moses stuff, and the DeLoreans were close to victory… Up until Elani tripped on a fish. That alone pretty much had her game mummified, as she was sent blasted from this cannon. But that wasn't all..."

"Late in the night, our trusty computer companion, Double-V, managed to get completely deleted… But don't you worry; we have our trusty computer tech crew trying to fix the issue at hand. Now, what shall happen today? What kinda secrets is Zenith keeping from us? Can Malise get even more Godly by the minute? Will-"

"Um, Chris?" Madden walked up to the camera, yawning and holding a coffee mug. She was dressed in a cat-themed onesie. "It's ready, meow."

"Ahh… Then sit back and enjoy this wild, out there episode of..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Time Trap!"

"Doing the intro, huh?" Madden asked, as she sipped some drink from her mug. "My favorite part is the theme song…"

"Yeah… Pretty slick stuff, am I right?" Chris questioned back.

"But how do you even get us into the theme song, anyway?" Madden asked.

"TV Magic." Chris answered back simply.

* * *

Cue _I Wanna Be Famous_ …

* * *

With Chris and Madden, they walked into a secret room, as Oringo, Rhana, Michelle, and Skye was waiting. There seemed to be a device next to them, which seemed to be powered down.

"Yo, you screwed in that screen thingy, yet?" Chris asked out loud.

"You mean the LED?" Madden questioned back, as she yawned. "Yeah..."

"Madden… Maybe you should head back to bed." Michelle suggested sincerely. "You've been a great help. That and those brains of yours."

Oringo strummed from his guitar. "Yeah… Cute and smart kittens like you need their rest..."

Madden shook her head. "I… better not. At least, not yet."

She observed the current lifeless device.

"Um… What's the deal with that arm?" Madden asked, pointing to an arm on the device, which gave off a very muscular appearance.

"Yeah, now that cat girl says so… It does clash with the rest of this product. Who's idea was that?" Skye asked.

All eyes turned towards Chris.

"What? I needed an arm wrestling buddy, now that Chef's on that reality show where he judges cakes." Chris answered back.

"We're amputating that arm." Rhana said, as she started to remove said muscular arm, as the LED screen started to turn on, displaying what appeared to be a pair of eyes.

"Um, might wanna halt that surgery, Rhan." Oringo suggested, as everyone looked at the LED in question.

The eyes looked back at them.

"Um, someone say something?" Skye asked.

Chris gave off a grin.

"You're gonna be one awesome motherfucker, you know that?" Chris said to the robot.

The eyes blinked a bit, as…

"MOTHER. MOTHER. FUCKER." An electronic voice replied back at them, before the LED went black, with Skye flipping the switch off.

Everyone in the room soon facepalmed before they gave a solid hard look at Chris.

"What? It ain't like you guys use much worse language back at home." Chris stated.

"Yeah, but… I highly doubt a cursing robot would bring you the best of viewers." Oringo replied back. "At worst… You would have so many soccer moms pissed at you. As thus the SJWs and MI6 again."

"Fine… Wipe its databanks of the last twenty seconds. That first conversation never happened." Chris said out loud, as he left the room.

Everyone looked at each other.

"So, now can I amputate its arm?" Rhana asked.

* * *

 **Confessional: She's gonna replace its arm with a chainsaw. I know it!**

 **Madden** : -She yawns- I… never told anyone this, but… I'm actually quite a smartie when it comes to computer tech and all that purr-y stuff. Perhaps if science doesn't advance far enough before I get a chance to become the perfect furry for realsies… Maybe I can use my winnings to invent robotic kitten pets for those who are allergic to pet dander? -She yawns again- This kitten needs sleep. So I'm going night-night now.

* * *

Early the next morning, Coilin, still sporting those drawn on whiskers, was walking towards the Dining Hall, as Madden started to walk alongside him. She gave off a yawn.

"...Didn't sleep?" Coilin asked.

Madden shook her head. "Nuh-huh. Stayed up late last night, watching cat vids on my laptop, mew..."

"Understandable..." Coilin said, giving off a slight smile. "I'm kinda the same way too, especially when binge-watching a series..."

Madden chuckled, as she looked at Coilin.

"By they way, couldn't help but notice you kept those drawn on whiskers on ya. Any reason why?" Madden asked.

"Showers were occupied… That and I took mine before Elimination." Coilin answered back. "Fake Egypt can get pretty sweaty."

"Yeah. Course, both me and Mecca were in a pyramid all day yesterday." Madden agreed. "So… What do you think we'll face off against today, meow?"

"Well… If I know my history… Probably the Crusades?" Coilin asked.

"Gee, we still gotta deal with blood and decapitations?" Madden groaned back. "Man, religion is so... gory! When are we even gonna get to the more friendly stuff, like knights and Woodstock, mew?"

Coilin let off a smile. "We'll get there in due time, don't worry..."

The two soon passed by a mirror, to where Coilin stopped to observe himself. He looked at the whiskers on his face.

"You know, somehow… These whiskers kinda fit me, you know?" Coilin said out loud.

"Yeah, they do." Madden agreed, as a grin started to grow on her face. "Just say the word, and we can apply them on. This time, with non-toxic permanent marker, meow..."

"I ain't ready for that one… Yet." Coilin replied back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Yeah, best not to 'whisk' our lives huh?**

 **Coilin** : I know permanent marker washes off eventually… But how can I explain that to my folks?

 **Madden** : I like toying around with Coilin. That, and I'm kinda the only girl on the show he can present to his folks without worry of ridicule, meow.

* * *

Near the pool area, Zenith was in a lotus position, in her own little world.

"Muuuuuiiii-Wwwwaaahhhh..." Zenith hummed, as someone approached her. She looked over at them without opening her eyes. "Ahh… Morning, Mecca..."

Mecca, the one who approached her, only stood there blinking. "How does she do that?"

"Ahh, it's a mystery of the world." Zenith responded back.

"Eh, Mecca's always been keen at solving mysteries." Mecca said, sporting a confident grin. "And someday, rewriting history."

She soon looked over at Zenith.

"Byyyyy the way… Do you come packing with any special hippie powers? Like mind-reading and such?" Mecca asked.

Zenith shook her head. "Nope, 'fraid not. Closest I can come to is entering someone's dreamscape if I am well connected to them, and viewing into their eyes. The eyes are the windows to your soul..."

Mecca blinked a bit. "Wait, you have eyes?"

Zenith was silent, as she starred into Mecca's eyes for a few solid seconds. Once she was finished, she let off a gentle smile.

"You possess one wild soul. One who isn't afraid to stick it to the man..." Zenith said out loud. "But at the end, you're a caring girl with a love of knowing the facts."

"Wow, and you got all that just by looking at my own peepers?" Mecca asked.

Zenith nodded. "Always keep on doing good, okay?"

"I shall. Heck, I haven't even used my fake ID in months!" Mecca continued.

"...Fake ID? You didn't use it for..." Zenith said, raising an eyebrow.

"For consumables we're too young to be purchasing? Naaaahhh… Mecca don't want that trash in her body!" Mecca answered back. "I mostly used it to, you know… Get my navel, nose, and eyebrow punctured and had hoops inserted into them around the age of 12 to 14. Even getting some sweet inkworks as well!"

"I see..." Zenith nodded.

"Being normal is TOO overrated. I rather leave an impact upon the world!" Mecca declared.

"Yeah… We're all unique in some way..." Zenith agreed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Am I unique, too?**

 **Mecca** : Alright, I kinda stretched the truth. Mecca's buddy pierced my ears and nose, and even gave me my sweet lightning bolt on my butt. As for the rest? Well… Why don't you try self-piercing an eyebrow and see what happens.

 **Zenith** : Mecca's quite the energetic type… Way better than those Junkos I used to hang with. I read their souls before, and… They're… Not the type I would call my friends.

* * *

Outside the Tardis Lounge, Malise was standing outside, doing some thinking.

" _If I'm going to achieve my end goal of eradicating all of the evils of this force… Then I should at least get along with my fellow contestants._ " Malise thought to herself. " _Besides, it's only for a few weeks, and these unguided souls are going straight to Hell for all eternity once all of this is done and over with._ "

She soon opened the door, and saw Jam watching TV.

" _Well, you gotta start somewhere…_ " Malise grumbled in her thoughts, before she perked back up. "Morning, Jam! God has greeted us another wonderful day!"

Jam sported a smirk. "Heh, mornin' Malise."

"So, what you watching?" Malise asked, as she sat by the artist.

"Eh, just some old 90's cartoon involving some pretty out there stuff." Jam answered back. "Then again, it was the 90's."

"Ahh..." Malise nodded, as she viewed the TV, as a commercial coming on.

Onscreen, a teddy bear was dancing. It looked to have drawings marked on its fur. Jam gave off a grin.

"Ahh, a Doodle Bear..." Jam said out loud. "I got my artistic start with one of those babies…"

"So, what kind of stuff do you even draw?" Malise asked.

"You know… Skulls, roses… butterflies..." shuddered Jam. "Bats, emo symbols, cartoon characters..."

"Um… I meant on a piece of paper, not on someone's body or a teddy bear." Malise corrected.

"Ah… Basically the same thing, to be honest." Jam answered back. "The skulls and bats came later. Little did I know it at the time… I found my true calling."

"Decorating someone's body with graven and not so graven images?" Malise asked.

"You betchya, but the graven image requests only come up so very rarely." Jam answered back. "And probably to adult males."

She soon looked over at Malise.

"You know… You would look more awesome and presentable to everyone if you ditched those _Flying Nun_ threads." Jam suggested. "Replace those Mary-James with some boots, grab up some striped socks… Cut your hair short and dye it a neon green..."

"I rather keep myself presentable to the Lord, thanks." Malise politely denied.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you if you're sporting a couple of sleeves on your skin." Jam continued on. "I can happily provide that."

"I rather keep my regular cloth sleeves, thanks." Malise responded back.

"Ah, okay." Jam nodded back as they continued to watch TV. "Offer's still on the table if you're interested down the line..."

* * *

 **Confessional: An offer you may refuse?**

 **Jam** : Everyone's welcome at church. Heck, you could be sporting gauges, have rainbow colored hair in a mohawk, and you would still be welcome. You may get some odd looks, but you would still be welcomed.

 **Malise** : Why would I want a tattoo anyway? They hurt…

* * *

In the bathroom, Fritz was currently finishing up a song he was singing.

"Mario! Mario! He's a hero… And a plumber… And a doctor… And he's now freaking DEAD~!" Fritz sung out loud.

Irwin let out a chuckle. "Heh, glad to know someone's singing songs about impaled Nintendo characters."

"Hey, Ridley's inclusion in Smash was a long time coming." Fritz responded back. "Speaking of which, how long were you waiting? How long were you listening to me sing?"

"Ohhhh, been around when you decided to let out a tune." Irwin answered.

"In other words, since before I started my shower." Fritz replied. "You..."

"Didn't see anything I shan't be seeing? No, I did not..." Irwin answered as he continued to look at Fritz. "So… how long were you singing for?"

"Well, I haven't told anyone this yet, but… I been singing ever since I was around 4, when my mom took me to work when she was still doing theater work. I wondered onto stage while rehearsal was happening, and everyone liked my song. So… My mom signed me up for a peewee theater group. I always enjoyed preforming out on the stage ever since." Fritz answered back. "Even after I lost my leg, I still took to the stage. Ain't nothing gonna stop this performer!"

"Right on!" Irwin cheered back.

"Same can be said for how this one girl is photophobic and still steps out onstage to give out a performance." Fritz continued. "Even though she just can't stop looking at our fellow stagemate's butts."

Irwin giggled a bit, before he realized something. "Wait… Photophobic? Butts? Pardon me for asking, but… Do you know someone who they call Omelette?"

"Ah, she's one of our best actors. She played a rather awesome version of the Ghost of Christmas Present when we done Charles Dickens' _A Christmas Carol_." Fritz answered back.

He soon cleared his throat.

"I see a cane without an owner. If you don't change your ways, Mr. Scrooge… Tiny Tim will surely be experiencing the most coolest butts up there in Heaven..." Fritz monolouged.

"Yep, that's Omelette, alright." Irwin nodded back. "The two of us are siblings, even."

"Then, how come I never even seen you in school before?" Fritz asked. "Granted, you're probably still in middle school… Still, that red hair would had been quite an eye opener."

"Blame school districting. My house is located square on the districting line, so sis went to your school, while I went to another." Irwin answered back. "We're trying to see if I can go to Omelette's school when I enter high school, cause… That middle school? Sucks! Bullies everywhere, fights break out everyday, the girls want nothing to do with me..."

Fritz, hearing Irwin's ire, suddenly put a comforting hand on Irwin's shoulder.

"Irwin, you're tougher than you look. You managed to stand up to a bossy Pharaoh yesterday. And he rules an entire kingdom. And those girls? They don't deserve such a sweet guy like yourself." Fritz said, sporting a sweet smile. "Those remaining middle school years will fly by in a pinch!"

"You really mean that?" Irwin asked.

"You betchya." answered Fritz. "Just think; in a couple years, you'll be in high school where you'll be respected a lot more."

Irwin nodded back. "Yeah..."

He soon stepped back from Fritz. "Watch out, world! Irwin Brite is ready to rock your socks off!"

He soon looked at Fritz's feet. Or lack of one.

"Or sandal! And stainless steel leg?" Irwin declared, as Fritz let out a chuckle.

* * *

 **Confessional: Well, that answers my question.**

 **Irwin** : Look, I dunno what I can say about Fritz. At least directly to his face. He's the first person I ever met with a prosthetic...

 **Fritz** : Now, to see if I can hook him up with Mecca… Hey, if those jerk girls deny Irwin's affections… Then they don't deserve him! He deserves someone truly special! And that's where Mecca comes into play.

* * *

In the women's bathrooms, Tierre was busy brushing her hair, and counting her strokes as well.

"67… 68… Um, 70?" Tierre counted, as…

"Awww, come on! Talk about a cheap shot..." A voice yelled from inside one of the stalls.

Tierre pocketed her brush, and approached the stall.

"Leiko? That you?" Tierre asked.

The stall soon opened to reveal Leiko, playing on a 3DS.

"Bloody backwards attacks..." Leiko muttered, as she pocketed her 3DS and looked at Tierre. "You agree with me, right? Backwards attacks SUCK..."

"I… wouldn't know what to say. I ain't no gamer." Tierre responded back.

"Well, you may wanna watch yourself for those who may stab you in the back." Leiko warned. "Quite literally..."

"Um, we're on a game which backstabbing is encouraged." quipped Tierre. "Say what you will, but eventually you'll have to take out one of your buds to survive."

"Yeah, but I rather have a little fun before I start playing seriously." replied Leiko.

"Also… What's with the psuedo revealing outfit?" asked Tierre. "I mean, you're showing off a bit of skin."

"Heh, when you learn you're going to a reality TV show based on an island, you tend to dress quite differently." grinned Leiko. "That, and… Who knows what kinda boys could eye you?"

She pushed in her glasses, continuing to grin.

"I ain't talking about boys like Rusty; he was WAY outta my league. I'm talking about the true cuties, like Fritz, or Coilin." continued Leiko.

"Uh-huh… I see." nodded Tierre.

"So, want me to find you a boy you may be interested in?" offered Leiko. "Ooh, maybe that Axel guy? I think you can do his hair justice."

Tierre shook her head. "Nah, not interested. Besides, I swing the other way, anyway."

Tierre soon walked away from Leiko, as she continued to think.

"Then… Maybe Malise? She needs to get wild anyway. If not her, I know someone in Counsel who's girl crazy. Maybe she can be your GF?" Leiko continued to offer.

* * *

 **Confessional: Quite the matchmaker, huh?**

 **Leiko** : I didn't even think Tierre was a lesbian… Wow, you learn something new everyday.

 **Tierre** : Leiko is a bit too… revealing for me. Where did she even live in the past which allowed such behavior, anyway?

* * *

Ludwig was walking around the halls of the ship, munching on a breakfast bar. He was lost in his own thoughts, as Quik was skating in the halls.

"Make way for Quik the Quick!" Quik yelled out loud, as he bumped into the chubby contestant, knocking the both of them down in an instant.

"Urrgghh, my breakfast bar..." Ludwig moaned.

"Hey, I did say 'Make way for Quik the Quick' bud..." Quik responded back, as he got back up. "Though I gotta say, you do make for quite a humanized cushion, yo."

"Well, true." admitted Ludwig, as he patted his stomach. "My belly's kinda packing with a breakfast drink, a donut, some hot chocolate, and part of a breakfast bar, until it got squished flat."

"Breakfast bar?" asked Quik, raising an eyebrow. "Like that stuff Zenith and other granola girls like her eat?"

"The very same." answered Ludwig.

"Ooh… You like her, don't ya?" asked Quik, giving off a wink.

"What?" defended Ludwig, his face suddenly blushing. "I only think of her as a friend, and besides… Why would a girl like her go out with a chubby loser like me? Besides, my shirt has two strips of bacon on it. I'm quite surprised Coilin didn't even notice yet… And he avoids that stuff thanks to his religion. Zenith's probably a vegetarian, and… I'm quite surprised I have this shirt on myself; I don't eat bacon."

"Then swap shirts?" suggested Quik. "No one won't notice."

"Sure, you try finding a shirt that's XXXL." Ludwig responded back. "Before you ask, I'm in the Husky range of fatness."

"Really? I could had sworn you were a fluffy or a DAMN level." acknowledged Quik.

"Naaaahhh, those other two? Probably on different Total Dramas in different timelines or universes." Ludwig replied, as he looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, like… There could even be a timeline in which Leonard actually won."

"That mage dude in his own fantasy world?" guessed Quik, as Ludwig nodded back. "Dang, the multi-universe theory is really, really out there..."

"I couldn't agree more, bud." Ludwig agreed.

* * *

 **Confessional: A Leonard victory? HA! I like to see THAT.**

 **Quik** : Perhaps there could even be a timeline which I was born a boy? That would make the job quicker, but would arise some more… things.

 **Ludwig** : I can think of some other timelines. Like if Total Drama went for an alphabet themed season… Or a season where the contestants were kids aged 10 – 12… A season involving cliques… The list goes on and on.

* * *

In the Dining Room, Chiazam was feeding his rabbit, as he looked over at Axel, who was looking towards the kitchen and sipping from a cup.

"Say… What you looking at the kitchen for?" Chiazam asked. "You eyeing someone in particular?"

Axel nodded.

"Then… Why not talk to them?" suggested Chiazam.

"Then I wouldn't be the cool dude if I did." Axel replied back. "Why would I risk not being the dark skinned, edgelord?"

Chiazam blinked a bit. "Um, no offense, but you're so at the bottom of edgelord, you're probably Tails."

Chiazam's rabbit nodded in agreement.

"Awwww, come on!" Quik complained. "I'm at least trying to score some digits here."

Chiazam soon dug into his sleeve and pulled out a red rose, and placed it onto Axel's hands.

"For you, to give to that girl." Chiazam said, sporting a smile.

Soon, the two were approached by Skye, who was singing a song to herself.

"Diamonds, daisies, snowflakes, that girl~!" Skye sung out. "Chestnuts, rainbows, springtime..."

Both boys blinked, as thus Chiazam's rabbit.

"Dude, why do I feel a reference flew way above our heads?" Axel asked Chiazam.

"Beats me..." Chiazam answered back.

Skye stopped singing and looked at the two boys.

"Sooooo… You two want refills on your beverages?" Skye offered.

"Ah, sure!" Axel answered back.

Skye nodded, and poured some more drink into Axel's cup.

"No thanks, I'm good." denied Chiazam.

"If you ever need anything, let any of us know~!" Skye sung out, as she went back to the kitchen, as Axel looked over at her.

"Axel, if you're gonna get anywhere, talk to her." suggested Chiazam.

"It's still early in the contest, for sure." Axel replied back. "I gotta string it out for at least a couple more episodes. Then I can make my moves..."

"You be playing with the Queen of Hearts, but… You do what you gotta do." said Chiazam.

* * *

 **Confessional: How many references flew by our head this episode?**

 **Chiazam** : ...What? I like oldies. At least it's better than listening to one of the Paul Brothers completely ruin It's Raining Men.

 **Axel** : Skye… Just who is that lovely? -He smiles- She can take some smiling cloud and hurl red turtle plushies at me any day… -His smile suddenly drops- That was kinda lame. Can you edit that out?

* * *

Pretty soon, the intercom cracked to life.

"All contestants, please report to the Dining Room." Chris' voice announced from the intercom, as it went silent.

Pretty soon the 14 contestants arrived to the Dining Room, as Chris entered right behind them.

"Alright, Chris. What's the deal huddling us into the Dining Room?" asked Tierre.

"Yeah, I was pretty invested in an anime." Leiko added.

"If you didn't know by now… Double-V was slain last night… As in very much too corrupted, and she had to be put down." Chris announced rather glumly.

"That creepy clown face?" asked Jam, shivering. "While I was afraid of her… I didn't want her to be completely deleted."

"But once one door closes, a window opens… Or something like that." continued Chris. "And it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you something us and the Interns constructed last night. With that..."

Soon enough, what appeared to be a robotic body entered the Dining Room. It appeared to be light purple, with a round body. The head had an LCD monitor where its face was supposed to be, and there were cat ears atop it as well. There even appeared to be a cat tail attached to its backside as well. The LCD eyes blinked, as it looked at the contestants.

"CONTESTANTS. ALL 14 OF THEM. WELCOME!" The robot greeted out loud.

Nearly everyone gave off a look at Madden, who rocked her feet back and forth, while whistling a tune.

"...It is my great pleasure to present to you all… V-2." Chris finished, as V-2 continued to look at the contestants.

"Um, Chris? What does it even do?" asked Quik.

"Ah, it's loaded with all sorts of knowledge, meow!" answered Madden. "It can even tell you your height, your weight, just by looking at you."

She soon scratched her head.

"Ignore that last part..." excused Madden.

"Wait, that thing can read our weight?" Tierre asked, as Chris nodded.

"You betchya, dudette. V-2 has estimated info out every camper here on this ship-" explained Chris, as a half-eaten muffin was hurled at him.

"You best delete that info right this second, boy!" ordered Tierre. "Else, I'm hurling even more muffins."

"Uh, Mecca was eating that." said Mecca, as she dashed towards the muffin. "Five second rule!"

"MECCA. LAST NAME MIKA." announced V-2. "WAS IN JUVIE ONE TIME."

"Robocat, ex-nay on the Juvie sentence." hushed Mecca.

V-2 soon looked out at the window, as some hearts soon displayed on her monitor. "LAND HO! WE ARE APPROACHING THE NEXT ISLAND."

Pretty soon, the campers dashed towards the window, as they eyed the far-off island itself. It appeared to look more green in nature, as what appeared to be a Greek stadium awaited them.

"That architecture looks kinda Roman..." said Jam.

"Nah, it looks more Greek to me." stated Madden. "It's easy to get the two mixed up, meow."

"Sooooo, are we doing gladiator combat?" asked Leiko.

"Well, considering the possibilities… Yeah." Chiazam answered back.

"Ah, sweet..." Leiko said, a grin growing on her face. "I just knew those lessons involving spears would come in handy."

"Wait, what spears?" asked Fritz, surprised.

"As a Student Counsel President, it's well advised to be prepped for anything." suggested Leiko, as the boat started to approach the island.

* * *

Now on the rather greenish island, the contestants stepped onto a stone pathway, as they continued to look around.

"Dude, didn't I see this exact set-up in _300_?" Leiko asked.

"That movie was NUTS." stated Jam. "Like, blood gushing everywhere, one of the main baddies had hoop piercings all over one side of their face… Crazy stuff happened!"

Soon enough, Chris approached the campers, sporting a wide grin.

* * *

"Contestants! Welcome to the year 300 AD! Yep, we're finally out of the BC era, and right in the early days of civilization right after you all stuck your savior on a cross to purify your sins." announced Chris, as he looked up. "Happy Birthday in a few months, by the way!"

Malise wanted to raise her voice, but soon shook her head. "It's alright. Those hair products will burn him up faster when I achieve my main goal…"

"Um… I've read stories. Where convicted felons would be decided by the King if they should be spared, or executed." Coilin spoke up.

"What happens if they get spared?" asked Quik.

"Well, they get the girl." answered Coilin. "Which is quite possibly the best outcome…"

"Anyways, welcome to a mock version of Athens, Greece! Home of Greek food, Togas, Hot Roman women, being mauled to death by tigers by the court like Coilin just explained, being yelled at for this being Sparta and being kicked down a hole, and… The Olympics!" continued Chris. "You know, the sporting event that everyone watches as an escape from the true terror which is the election in November."

"Didn't some purple haired girl with some wicked piercings ask for us to vote?" asked Mecca. "Mecca would vote, but Mecca ain't 18 yet."

"Continuing on… It's the sporting event where our bestest athletes put their money where their mouth is. Or at least, their feet. And arms. And upper body strength." continued Chris. "And today, you shall partake in a few of these events. Right behind me, in this huge Coliseum!"

"At least we aren't being any tiger's next meal…" Coilin spoke up. "But I'm not exactly the most athletic person on here…"

"Why you putting yourself down, Coi? You've gotta have the Eye of the Tiger within you! The thrill of the fight!" encouraged Mecca to Coilin.

"I'm still kinda a kitten…" Coilin responded back.

"Now, if you will all follow me…" instructed Chris, as he led the contestants into the Colosseum.

The contestants were eyeing several people dressed in Roman clothing,

"Um… Didn't I see you during the Egyptian challenge yesterday?" Coilin asked out loud at a tall, muscular male. "Were you one of the Guards yesterday?"

"Ya, I was. Ended up with a vase hurled at my head." The muscular male answered back.

"...Ouch." Coilin shivered, as he continued to walk with the contestants.

The contestants continued to walk down the halls, as they reached an opening, where they were greeted by the roar of a large crowd. Each of them letting out a triumphe cheer. A large arena awaited them.

"I think most of those are holograms…" said Fritz, as he looked around the large arena.

"Ahhh, you're mostly correct…" Zenith replied back. "That, and I highly doubt Chris would ask a bunch of strangers to get on national television and dress in togas."

"You kidding me? There's college students who would KILL to dress in togas and get shown on a Total Drama challenge!" Jam spoke up.

"...What kinda college do you even attend?" asked Malise.

The contestants were soon lead over to what appeared to be a pack of horses, alongside a chariot.

"And I should have mentioned beforehand, but this challenge? No one's going home, tonight!" Chris announced, which the contestants cheered about. "Yep, this is all a reward challenge! So no need to worry on who to vote off."

"Nice!" Grinned Mecca, as she gave a look towards Coilin and Madden. "Time enough for you two to gaze lovingly at each other's eyes."

"WHAT?" both Coilin and Madden yelled back.

"But you still wanna win reward, right?" continued Chris. "In either case, the first part of the challenge? You'll all be taking part in a Chariot Race! Have you all ever seen Ben Hur? Or at the very least heard of it?"

Everyone was silent all of a sudden.

"What, do you all have respect for the classics, anymore?" Chris asked. "Anyways, your task is for one from each team to ride around in one of those chariots and guide your horses to victory. First contestant to complete three laps and cross the finish line first wins a point for their team."

"Sooooo, it's like Mario Kart?" questioned Quik.

"Well, kinda." answered Chris, as he looked at the camera. "And we shall start our… ponies, right after the break!"

* * *

Yep, welcome to the Olympics! But which team of contestants shall stand tall?

NEXT TIME: The games themselves get underway! And a few of the contestants are over their heads!


	8. Anthens Antics -Part 2-

The Total Drama series doesn't belong to me. They belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Rhana belongs to my good buddy IceDrawsStuff. Also, anything that's copyrighted being mentioned belongs to their respective copyrights. However, the contestants belong to me. Please support the official release.

Merry Christmas Eve… Eve! I'm surprised I managed to get this chapter out before the holidays. In either case, here's a new chapter of Time Trap to enjoy!

Rome wasn't built in a day… Unless it was a city builder and you used cheat codes.

* * *

 **Delightful DeLoreans**

* * *

Currently, the seven contestants were inspecting their pre-built chariot, all while Ludwig was petting the horses and even feeding them as well.

"Aww, you guys hungry?" Ludwig asked, as he offered one of them a carrot. "Hang on, I've got more than enough treats for you all."

The horse started to nibble on the carrot, as the other teammates were currently talking amongst themselves.

"Alright, so… Which one of us should be the one who races?" Tierre asked her fellow teammates.

"Meow, I can!" volunteered Madden. "I'm quite a megapro at Mario Kart 8."

"Um… Let me guess. You use Cat Peach?" asked Coilin.

"Pfft, you think I'm SOOOOOO predictable?" replied Madden. "I use Toadette, meow-meow."

"Daisy for me..." admitted Coilin. "She's just so… spunky."

"But this ain't like racing in no kart." Tierre continued. "This is real life. Or… As close to real life as one can get?"

"Mecca bets that in a different universe, she was all gothic and wiccan and stuff." said Mecca, sporting a grin. "And Irwin had a different name and had all sorts of body mods on him."

"Even more than Jam?" asked Axel.

"Well… He wasn't of Pierce's level… Yet." admitted Mecca. "Pierce… Ho boy, now that was a teenager Mecca would be friends with, for sure."

"Alright, since we wanna go fast… Coilin? You're up to racing?" asked Tierre, as she looked over at Coilin.

Coilin nodded uneasily. "Um… Y-Yeah… I can do this."

"Good. With you behind the reigns of this chariot, then we shall achieve victory today!" declared Tierre.

"Um… We're in no danger of being booted if we do lose." said Chiazam.

"I like the taste of victory." shrugged Tierre.

* * *

 **Confessional: Sweet Sweet Victory… Can we have that played at the Super Bowl? Pretty please?**

 **Tierre** : Mom always said to try your best. And if you failed, then to not come home.

 **Mecca** : Note that I said be _friends_ with. Not to cuddle. You think Mecca here likes the bad boys? Naaahhh… I'm more of a fan of boys who are dorky in their own way. Bonus points if they wear glasses!

* * *

 **Terrific Tardises**

* * *

With the other team, Zenith was also feeding the horses, with a gentle smile on her face.

"Ahhh… Even back in my 'old' days, I could never hate you guys." Zenith whispered, as she patted one of the horses on the head.

With the rest of the team, they were discussing on who shall race.

"Our lovely Lord and Savior has graced us with a racer, who is so fast, they can keep up with the best of them." said Malise cheerfully.

"In English, doc?" asked Jam.

"We shall send Quik out there." answered Malise, as she looked over at Quik. "You ready to share God's gift of speed to us all?"

"Um, I only skate as a hobby." admitted Quik. "But I have been thinking of going pro."

"Is that still a thing?" asked Fritz.

"You betchya it is!" Leiko chimed in. "In fact, I betchya Quik here can become an Olympic Athlete! You know, for realsies, and not like what we're doing."

"Racing with ponies who have some blank flanks?" asked Jam.

"You bet!" Leiko answered back, sporting a grin. "And I didn't know you were a Pegisister, Jam..."

Jam only shrugged. "There was nothing else on TV when I was 10. And it was colorful and awesome and… Dammit. The world needs more Pinkie Pies and less Michael Colens, there. You happy?"

"Well, when the world is graced by God, then we're always happy!" chimed Malise. "Though… Who was that last guy you spoke of?"

"I think someone, who is connected with someone SO controversial, this season would fall under 'worser than All-Stars'… And that season was already controversial enough by not including the TRUE All-Stars, like Beth, and Bridgette." Fritz answered back.

"Yeah, let's change the subject real quick. Else, we would ALL be mass ejected from the game real quick-like." agreed Irwin.

"Agreed." Jam nodded back. "Has there ever been a reality TV show where in a single episode, a mass majority of the contestants were ejected? And _Big Brother: Arab World_ doesn't count. Everyone got ejected from there, rendering the whole entire series a big waste of time."

"A Pegisister, a reality TV nut…" said Malise. "Who knew that the tattooed ones were all geeky inside?"

"Hey, a gal has to have something to do between inking a rose on your ankle." stated Jam.

* * *

 **Confessional: Every rose has its thorns…**

 **Jam** : I kept track of my rose count on various bodies I applied them to… I'm up to 22.

 **Malise** : That's all well and good, but for now… -She takes out what appeared to be a wrench- It's time to work God's magic on the other team.

* * *

Sneaking over to Coilin's chariot, Malise quickly loosened a few bolts on the chariot, sawed a bit on said chariot, and quickly dashed away as both Coilin and Quik were approaching their respective team's chariots.

"Um… I'm not much for trash talking, so… G-Good luck." Coilin spoke up.

"Right back at ya, shorty." Quik responded back.

"GO! TEAR HIM APART AT THE TRACK!" Some faint yelling from the audience shouted from afar.

Coilin blinked.

"I… Um, am probably gonna ignore that." said Coilin, as he stepped aboard his chariot.

"Same here." Quik agreed, as he also stepped aboard his chariot.

Soon after, a small tune was being heard from some horns.

"...Was that the Race Fanfare from Super Mario Kart?" Coilin asked, as Skye, dressed in some Roman clothing, was holding a handkerchief.

"Okay! Once I drop this hanky and it hits the ground, you go, okay?" Skye instructed, as the two contestants nodded. "Are you ready? Then… Let's go!"

She dropped the handkerchief, and as soon as it hit the ground, the two chariots took off, being extra careful not to flatten Skye.

The two contestants were racing rather well, with Quik taking a slight lead early on. Quik observed the track, and its curves in the meantime.

"Alright, if we hang a hard left, then we should keep a steady lead." Quik said to the horses carrying the chariot.

But not too far from the pack, was Coilin, who was making a few soft turns. While he could keep up with Quik on the strataways, he would lose a bit of speed in the curves.

"Keep at it, guys..." Coilin muttered. "We may not win, but at least we can try..."

Both Quik and Coilin zipped past the starting line, completing a lap.

"Alright! Two more laps to go! Let's keep this up!" cheered Quik.

Coilin was silent, but continued to press on, until he noticed one of the bolts starting to come loose, and the axel started to snap.

"...The heck?" Coilin asked himself. "That is… Probably not a good sound."

The bolt continued to loosen, as the chariot's axle started to fall apart. He could only look ahead as his chariot started to lose speed, and Quik sped on ahead.

"Crap… This is bad. Real bad..." muttered Coilin. "Come on, Coilin… Think!"

The axle soon broke apart, and being left behind in its wake as the tongue started to come apart.

"Why did I decide to take Home-EC instead of Wood Shop when I was eleven?!" Coilin yelled out loud.

* * *

Back with the DeLoreans, the other teammates could see Coilin's chariot starting to come apart.

"The heck's going on?" asked Tierre. "Why is Coilin's chariot falling apart at the reigns?"

"Aye, that's what one gets for ordering chariot parts from offhand stores." stated Chiazam. His rabbit peeked from under his hat, and nodded in agreement.

"Gee, which ones?" asked Mecca. "Mecca needs to know so she can file a complaint later on."

"Still, we've inspected our chariot well. Heck, we inspected it TWICE." continued Tierre. "Something fishy must be going on… And I shall get to the bottom of it!"

"Right this moment?" asked Axel. "Chris kinda left out the part about how deaths in chariot races usually occurred cause of being trampled on."

"I didn't say right that second. I meant after the race." Tierre replied back.

"It'll be okay; Mecca has bandages and rubbing alcohol!" chimed Mecca, as she pulled out a box of bandages and alcohol from her hair.

"Why are you..." asked Tierre.

"Hey, how else would someone like me get their nose pierced at the age of 13? As thus their ears, like three times?" asked Mecca, sporting a grin.

Tierre sighed. "Forget I even asked."

* * *

Back on the track, Coilin was struggling at keeping his chariot together.

"Come on, think harder!" Coilin muttered to himself. "Just think… What would Grandpop even do in this situation?"

He closed his eyes, as some thoughts flooded his brain.

" _You think I survived the 40's with strength alone, boy? Hell no; I also survived with my wit! Just think..._ " A voice spoke within Coilin's mind.

Coilin soon opened his eyes, and saw that his chariot was on its last legs. Upon looking at one of the horses pulling the soon to be trashed chariot, he soon lept onto the middle horse, and loosened the harness of it, freeing the horse, as the chariot crumbled into pieces and freeing the other two horses.

"Alright, I'm now on a horse." Coilin said to himself. "I seem to be going more faster, that's for sure..."

Taking the reigns of the horse, he swooshed it, trying to get the horse to move faster.

"Giddy up!" said Coilin to the horse. "Or… Something to that effect?"

The horse started to gallop faster, as not too far ahead, Quik crossed the start/finish line.

"Alright, one more lap to go!" Quik cheered out loud, as Coilin started to zip past him. "The heck?"

Quik soon passed by the remains of Coilin's chariot, and the two horses that were a part of the chariot, just standing around. He raised an eyebrow, noticing the wreckage.

"What the hell even happened there?" Quik asked himself, as he looked forward. "Nevermind that; I gotta keep up with Coilin!"

Quik, seeing Coilin in the lead, waved his reigns in an attempt to get his horses to go faster, and managed to catch up to Coilin.

"Hey, Coi." greeted Quik. "Hate to burst your bubble, but… I'm kinda the quickest~!"

"Um… We'll, er, see about that." Coilin replied back, as he tightened his reigns and had the horse go even faster.

Quik gave off a grin. "Right back at ya."

Quik tightened his reigns as he also started to go faster, but Coilin kept ahead of Quik, as he crossed the finish line first.

"And Coilin crosses the finish line in first, winning the race for the DeLoreans!" Chris announced.

Coilin soon pulled at the reigns, causing the horse to halt, as Quik, having stopped his chariot, started to approach Coilin.

"Great race, Coilin." complimented Quik.

"Um… Right back at you." Coilin replied back.

"Though, I gotta ask… How did your chariot suddenly become a pile of firewood?" asked Quik.

"That, I am not really not sure about." answered Coilin. "These chariots are top of the line… It would take a lot of stress for them to, well, crumble into pieces like that."

"Yeah. Unless… It was tampered with?" suggested Quik. "I can always give the pieces of the chariot a once-over; see where that went wrong."

Not too far from the two, Malise was watching the two.

" _Who was I to know Coilin would take to the reigns?_ " Malise thought. " _Not that it matters, though. All religion is equal in me and God's eyes. Including Wicca and Satanism. All of which shall be purged once I have my way..._ "

* * *

With Zenith, she was walking around what appeared to be a souvenir store in the stadium. She was glancing around at some of the goodies they were selling towards the customers.

She soon noticed what appeared to be the same trio of girls, still taunting a girl in rags.

"Lookie here, she's hoping that her dad wins an event!" The first girl taunted.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen!" Another girl taunted. "Have you seen him? He's scrawny as all heck!"

"I bet he'll lose in the first round!" The third girl said, as the three of them laughed at the girl in rags, who was now tearing up. She soon ran off, as the three girls started to follow.

Zenith sighed, as she shook her head.

"Man, I was a real scumbag..." Zenith said to herself, as she looked around the shop. "Still… Mrs. Moonzi helped me on the path of righteousness."

She closed her eyes, as she was now deep within thought…

* * *

2 Years Ago...

* * *

 _The fourteen year old Zenith was standing in front of a store called the Crystal Petal. The building was attached to what appeared to be a greenhouse. There even seemed to be a 'Help Wanted' sign taped on the front. Zenith sighed._

" _Hmm… A flower shop… All I have to do is water the flowers. No sweat." Zenith monolouged. "That debt will be paid in full in no time, and I can get back to what truly matters most."_

 _She soon entered the store, and observed the store. Various objects from healing crystals and dream catchers to bags of tea and incense burners lined the shelves. There was even some new age music playing from a radio. She soon sniffed the air. Some incense wafted in the air, as it entered her nostrils._

" _What... Is that smell?" asked Zenith._

" _Ahhh… It's the smell of Lemongrass. A very calming fragrance." An airy voice rang out. "Namaste..."_

 _Zenith looked forward to see a woman in her 30's, doing a Tree pose. She had her long dirt-blonde hair going down her back, wore some pink bellbottoms, had on a light pink sweater with yellow flowers designs decorated all over, and even had on a pair of large sunglasses, obscuring her eyes. She was also wearing a pair of earrings with a moon-like design, with a star on top of the moon, with three stars hanging from the moon, a crystal around her neck, a dream catcher around her neck, a choker around her neck as well, and even wore several bracelets, and even had rings on almost all of her fingers._

" _You're here to enhance your spirit?" The shopkeeper asked as she got out of her posistion._

 _Zenith sighed. "No… I'm here to begrudgingly apply for your job..."_

" _Ahhh, so you're applying for a job?" The shopkeeper asked, as she smiled warmly. "Splendid, you're hired. I'm Ms. Moonzi, by the way."_

" _Just like that?" questioned Zenith. "Like, no background check and none of that stuff?"_

" _Ahhh, nobody needs that stuff weighing you down..." Ms. Moonzi answered back. "Background checks are just a tool made by the man to keep the honest breadwinner down."_

 _Zenith raised an eyebrow. "But what if someone like a mass-murderer, or… God forbid, a pedo tries to buy something or ask for a job here?"_

" _I can tell just by looking deep within them…" Ms. Moonzi answered back, as she looked deep into Zenith, which weirded her out. She soon let out a sweet smile. "And I can tell your soul, while troubled… Is still pure. But for now..."_

 _She handed Zenith over an apron, specifically for outdoor use._

" _I would highly consider dressing in something you don't mind dirtying up for next time." Ms. Moonzi suggested. "Then again, dirt is a sign for-"_

" _Alright, you don't have to tell me." Zenith replied back, as she put on the apron. "So, what's my first task?"_

" _Ahhh, that's simple. Just plant some red rose seeds." Ms. Moonzi answered back._

 _Ms. Moonzi motioned for Zenith to come forward._

" _Planting seeds? That'll be easy." declared a prideful Zenith._

" _Ahh, but you want each seed to be comfortable for when they blossom into a beautiful rose." Ms. Moonzi continued, as she took out a rather large bag. "And that's when the fertilizer comes into play."_

 _Putting on a pair of gloves, she dug her hands into the fertilizer and placed some in a clay pot, already full of dirt. Zenith looked grossed out._

 _Ms. Moonzi soon placed a rose seed in the pot, and covered it up with dirt._

" _Just apply the fertilizer, and then the seed, and our flowery friend shall sprout in peace as I shown you." Ms. Moonzi finished, giving Zenith a pair of gloves of her own. "I'll leave you be for now. Let me know when you're done."_

 _She soon left Zenith on her own, as she looked at the fertilizer._

" _Don't I get a spade or something?" Zenith asked._

" _True nature is feeling it with your hands and toes..." Ms. Moonzi responded back from inside the shop._

 _Zenith soon put on the gloves, as she looked at one of the pots. Pushing some dirt aside, she soon dug into the fertilizer, and instantly felt sickened._

" _What… is that smell?" Zenith asked, as she held up the fertilizer close to her nose…_

 _From afar, Ms. Moonzi let off a sweet smile._

" _EEEEEEEEWWWWW!" A grossed out Zenith yelled out loud._

" _Ahhhh… We got a lotta work to do on you..." Ms. Moonzi said to herself. "But I know I can help you back on the right track..."_

* * *

Zenith opened her eyes, and gave off a smile.

"And to think, I started my new life touching poop." Zenith said to herself.

"Wow, you touched poop one time?" asked Mecca, seemingly having purchased something.

Zenith let out a smile. "Well… Yeah, I have. Helps make the grass grow."

"Dude, then how come we're not using our waste?" asked Mecca. "Mecca wants her emptied insides to grow the juiciest corn on the cob on whatever side of Canada we live on!"

"That… Is highly not suggested. Our poop's different than animal waste." responded Zenith. "It would flat-out KILL the plant."

"Awww, what a party-pooper..." pouted Mecca.

"By the way, what you buy?" asked Zenith.

"Eh, just a souvenir wreath, like the kind Caligula wore." answered Mecca. "That baldy did some really crazy things during his reign which would make Joffrey Baratheon green with envy!"

"...Um, okay then?" Zenith nodded.

* * *

 **Confessional: Either that or the both of them would probably backstab each other...**

 **Mecca** : Mecca is being honest! Caligula did some really twisted things, such as -The screen cuts to static-

 **Michelle** : Whoa, Mecca! That was way too adult! Do we wanna up the age rating?

 **Rhana** : Did Caligula actually do all of that gorny crap and then some? -She smiles- Ooh, I gotta learn more…

* * *

Quik, in the meantime, was observing Coilin's wreck of a chariot. The horses have since been removed, as Quik held up a piece of a wooden chariot tongue.

"Hmm… The wood seems to be a clean cut throughout." observed Quik. "Almost like a hacksaw done this in an attempt to…"

He quickly shook his head.

"Naaaaahhh… Nobody can be that dark and twisted on this season." said Quik. "Nobody's like Mal in our group, and even then… He was kinda lame anyway."

He threw the wood back in the pile.

"I am quite surprised that chariot didn't catch on fire while Coilin was riding it." stated Quik. "That would truly be some Chariots of Fire right there."

As by a stroke of some bad luck, a stray ember from a nearby torch flew right into the chariot's wreckage, as it quickly went up in flames.

Quik scoffed. "What are the odds?"

* * *

With Chris, he was standing in front of the contestants.

"Travelers! We have come to our next portion of this wicked challenge!" Chris announced.

"Taking part in Gladiatorial combat, meow?" asked Madden.

"Nope!" answered Chris, as he held up what appeared to be a disc. "One of you in your teams shall be tossing a disc! One made outta clay. The farthest your team throws said disc, wins a point for their team!"

"That's it?" asked Tierre. "Like, you didn't booby-trap the disc with some kind of stink bomb?"

Chris shook his head. "Nope."

"Or lined the disc with thumbtacks?" asked Jam.

"Nada." answered Chris. "This is just your standard state of the art clay disc. Nothing to worry about!"

"Well, that's reassuring." replied Jam. "The last thing I wanna touch with my fingertips are a bunch of thumbtacks… Tack first."

"But don't you usually deal with pointy instruments on a daily basis? And feel them as well?" asked Ludwig.

"Buddy… Tattoo nut or not, thumbtacks still hurt." stated Jam. "Especially when someone step on one with their bare feet."

Coilin grimaced at that thought. "Um… Now I'm mentally feeling it…"

"Gee, sorry to make you think of horrid heel pain…" groaned Jam.

* * *

 **Confessional: Why not try walking a mile with my feet? Well, if I could walk?**

 **Jam** : Thumbtacks and tattoo/piercing needles are two totally different things. One's useful for pricking your friend's ears with, and nose as well. The other? Useful for keeping up posters of the hosts of Inkmaster, Kat Von D, and… -She looks around the Confessional- ...Star Butterfly. -She blinks at the camera.- What? She's cute and a fighter! Don't judge me!

 **Coilin** : I stepped on one once… All I can s-say is… OUCH!

* * *

 **Teriffic Tardises**

* * *

Currently, the seven were discussing on who should lob the disc.

"So, this thing is like a frisbee..." Fritz said out loud. "I knew someone in Theater once who was ace at tossing them. He was useful for our musical production of _Goldfinger_."

"Dude, didn't James Bond nearly had his balls fried clean off by some laser?" asked Jam.

"Nah, he's probably talking about Oddjob. Quite banned in _Goldeneye_ tournaments." chimed Leiko. "The actual Oddjob was quite short and had quite the lethal, yet stylish bowler."

"Ahh, my sis wears one!" said Irwin.

"And so does my buddy in Theater!" added Fritz. "I don't think there was such a time in which she DIDN'T wear her signature hat."

"And given how sharp Oddjob's bowler is..." Jam stated. "Quite literally, at that."

"Is that how it happened?" Malise asked Fritz. "Did your leg get cleaved clean off thanks to her hat?"

Fritz shook his head. "Nah. Wasn't no stage accident which done my leg in, nor her hat. Still, that's quite an odd thing to say."

"Besides, she would have to go through a metal detector, and any thin, sharp blade would be spotted faster than both Jam and Leiko at a protest involving politics." stated Irwin.

"Gee, way to throw us two under the bus..." stated Jam, as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, pink and purple hair sticks out like a sore thumb." said Irwin, as he shrugged.

"So, who's good at lobbing the disc?" asked Quik.

"I can do it." answered Zenith. "I usually play Frisbee with my pet poodle; I can translate my throwing skills into all this."

"Excellent. With you wielding that disc, victory is within our grasp!" cheered Quik.

"That was before I… Well, I took a temporary trip on the train to 'Nowheres-ville' with my life." continued Zenith. "Once I got back on the right track, my poodle… Well, she's one with the stars, now."

"Ah, gee… Sorry to hear that, Cosmos." said Jam sincerely.

"It's alright, Jam. I've got myself a new pupper, now. A rather feisty chihuahua, at that." Zenith replied back. "She's quite a handful, alright. But a lovely handful."

"Aww, sweet..." responded Jam with a grin.

* * *

 **Confessional: Pupper's such a cute word.**

 **Zenith** : Ahhh, yeah... Mrs. Moonzi kinda had an unspayed puppy, and when she had that litter of puppies, gave me one. It must had been destiny for me to have one of her little dogs.

 **Rhana** : Oddjob's hat can cleave off body parts? -She smiles- Cool! I should watch Bond movies more often.

* * *

 **Delightful DeLoreans**

* * *

With the DeLoreans, the team was also discussing on who shall toss their disc.

"Alrighty! We've got a clay disc to toss, and we need to pick out someone to toss it!" cheered Ludwig.

"Meow, I can do it!" volunteered Madden. "I usually play fetch with the family mutt, so I'm kinda ace at disc throwing and all, meow-meow."

"Hey! I thought you were into cats and all that." said Tierre, putting a hand around her hip. "What gives?"

"Heh-heh… I may be into cats, but even this cat-girl can get along with her pupper brethren, meow-meow!" answered Madden.

"Then, the cards are in our favor, then." said Chiazam, looking at Madden. "Madden here shall lob for us."

"Alright. This kitten shall not let you all down!" saluted Madden.

"Why would you let us all down? You're one of our strongest players on this team." stated Axel. "Then again, everyone is strong in their own right."

"...Even me?" asked Coilin.

"Even you." Axel smiled back at him.

"Alrighty! Then Madden shall hurl for us." confirmed Ludwig.

"Awesome!" Madden cheered out loud.

"At least it won't… Um… involve any chariot racing." inquired Coilin. "After that near accident earlier, I… Well, would rather keep off of ancient transportation for a while."

"I can agree to that, meow-meow." said Madden, as she nodded back.

* * *

 **Confessional: So, cars where you use your feet to drive are out as well?**

 **Coilin** : I didn't say so to my teammates, but what happened earlier… It kinda scared me…

 **Madden** : I heard what happened with Coilin's chariot… The heckle's even going on? After I toss this disc, this lovely cat-girl's gonna put her inner Leni Fraizer to work! -She blinks- ...What? I like old detective shows brought to you by Viewers Like You, meow!

* * *

Overlooking a large field, both Zenith and Madden looked at each other.

"Our paths have entwined on the discus field…" proclaimed Zenith, smiling at her opponent.

"Umm, is that some kinda hippie talk?" inquired Madden. "Cause I am scratching my head mentally right now."

The two shook hands, as Madden took to the field first. She looked at her disc, and gave it a quick kiss.

"Kiss for good luck, meow." said Madden, as she twirled a bit before tossing the disc, as it flew as far as 60 feet.

"And Madden hurls it around 60 feet! But can Zenith overcome that?" announced Chris.

Zenith looked at her disc, and far in the field. Closing her eyes and breathing deep, she soon twirled around for a bit before she threw her disc. It flew above Madden's disc, and landed a few feet from it.

"And Zenith threw it around 64 feet, earning Zenith and the Tardises this victory!" cheered Chris.

Madden could only look at Zenith.

"Cool!" exclaimed Madden. "You really schooled me with hippie magic, meow!"

Zenith chuckled. "I wouldn't call it hippie magic, kitten…"

"Whatever it is, teach me!" pleaded Madden.

"You already have it in you." smiled Zenith. "Your aura's bright and energetic…"

"Cool… I'm a kitten hippie…" grinned Madden.

* * *

 **Confessional: Like, meow… Man…**

 **Zenith** : But if she ever wanted, us two can meditate together… Calling it now; her inner space is a large cardboard box, filled with fish and cat toys.

 **Madden** : Like, far out, meeeoooowwww… -She blinks- Mayhaps I should go back to my current way of speaking. Besides, that may get rather annoying to everyone real quick-like, mew.

* * *

Meanwhile, Quik, having brought some snacks for the games, was heading back to his team, as Coilin approached him.

"Ah, hey!" greeted Quik, as he offered a lob of cooked meat on a bone. "Want this meat? I'm not sure if it's kosher or not. Maybe I should taste it first?"

"Eh, no thanks. I just… want to know about that chariot of mine earlier." inquired Coilin.

"Ahh… Well, get this. Or probably not. But a portion of your chariot? It looked like part of it was hacked by some kinda saw!" exclaimed Quik. "That tongue went all sorts of Trial of the Lizard crap."

He soon got close to Coilin.

"Wait! Don't go searching up Trial of the Lizard after the challenge. DON'T DO IT!" yelled Quik right in front of his face.

"GAH!" yelped Coilin in surprise. "I can assume that's bad, right?"

"Ah, real bad! But yeah, your chariot appeared to have been sabotaged, somehow." Quik continued. "I dunno who would wanna toy with you or not, but I suspect foul play is afoot."

He soon pointed forward with the meat.

"Or fowl? Cause I think this is either chicken or duck." finished Quik. "They kinda taste the same to me."

"Oh, crap… What do I even do?" asked Coilin.

"Just keep a close watch on your teammates." suggested Quik. "That is, if they truly did sabotaged your chariot."

"Alright, I shall…" Coilin nodded back. "Oy, people will do anything for a fat stack of cash, huh?"

"Greed is truly the deadliest sin, in my opinion." said Quik.

"I always assumed it was Pride…" Coilin replied back. "Or Wrath… Considering what my people went through in the past…"

* * *

A few minutes later, Chris was standing in front of the contestants.

"Travelers! We are tied at a point a piece. This next challenge wins it for your team." announced Chris. "And for our final challenge… How about a musical cue?"

"Ooh, a Roman concert! Alrighty then!" cheered Ludwig.

Oringo walked up to the host, holding a harp, and started to play a little tune.

"That tune sounds familiar…" Fritz pondered.

"...Wait, isn't that the tune to Punch-Out?" asked Leiko.

"Why yeah… But it's something else as well." answered Fritz, as he suddenly remembered. "Aha! Now I remember! Oringo? Mind playing that bitty again?"

Oringo strung on the harp. "Certainly, little dude."

Fritz smiled, as he cleared his throat, as Oringo began to play the little tune again.

"To look sharp, every time you shave! To feel sharp, and be on the ball! Just be sharp, use Gilette blue blades, for the quickest, slickest shaves of allll~!" Fritz sung out loud.

"Very good, Fritz!" complimented Chris.

"Why, thank you! Learned that really, really retro 50's tune when we were studying up for our theater presentation of Rocky 2." Fritz responded back.

"Sooooo, the sport we're about to partake in is boxing?" Axel asked Chris.

"Exactly! Although you won't be boxing in the same style as the ancient Romans did back in their day..." answered Chris, as he threw a pair of boxing gloves at two of the campers. "You shall just simply box. First person to stay standing at the end of the ten count after taking their opponent to the mat wins it, and the challenge for their team!"

"Um, Chris? We… Already know how boxing works. Heck, even I do." said Coilin.

"And to truly make it unique..." Chris continued, as he stepped aside, as the floor opened from where he once stood.

A boxing ring came ascending from the open hole, to where it was displayed proudly. Right in the middle of the ring was a picture of Chris' face.

"Gee, Chris' face plastered right in the middle… Did we expect anything less?" asked Jam.

* * *

 **Delightful DeLoreans**

* * *

Currently, the contestants were talking on which one of their own to send into the square ring.

"Wait, how do you even know about boxing?" Chiazam asked. "You're pretty much the kindest and most introverted out of all of us."

"My older cousin Edward, aka 'Schwartz Stack' is on the middle-weight circuit with a 24-5 record." answered Coilin. "And don't think he was given the nickname by the league or fellow boxers; he gave himself that nickname. He's proud of his heritage… And really enjoys pancakes of the fluffy kind."

"So, guess you're our go-to guy for this challenge." said Tierre.

"Um… I rather not fight, thanks." Denied Coilin.

"Dang… So much for using 'Lonely Rolling Star' for your entrance music." pouted Tierre.

"I would work better as, they say, assist. Besides, I think you would make for better fighters than I could..." continued Coilin.

"That's true. Remember yesterday when you kicked that mummy square in the balls?" Madden asked Mecca.

"You betchya!" Mecca grinned back. "But we should at least lower our options."

"How about Ludwig?" Tierre offered, as Ludwig looked at the hair dresser.

"Wait, why me?" asked Ludwig. "I'm kinda, well, not fit for fighting, to be honest."

"But you've at least got the girth, Poppin' Fresh." continued Tierre. "You're like, our wall and stuff. All you gotta do is tire the opponent out, and suddenly go in for the strike."

"Hang on; we should decide other options too. What if… Um, they send out someone who can last a few rounds?" asked Coilin.

"I've joined the football team to score some digits… Only lasted roughly a day, though. I think I'm strong enough to take someone on in a round of fisticuffs." Axel spoke up.

"Wow… How'd your career end so sudden?" asked Chiazam.

"Well, being bodied by a couple of Seniors can really bruise you up, even if it was by accident." answered Axel. "That, and I kinda don't have the body for football, anyway."

"Alrighty, then!" Ludwig spoke up, as he pulled out a coin. "We'll flip a coin! If it's heads, I go out. If it's tails, then Axel steps into the ring."

Everyone agreed, as Ludwig flipped the coin, and it started to land on the ground…

...On its side. Everyone looked down at the coin.

"Meow, it landed on its side." said Madden. "Whatta we do, me-now?"

"Rock-Paper-Scissors?" offered Mecca, giving off a shrug. "Hey, unless they start making pocket Connect Four again, I'm all outta ideas."

* * *

 **Terrific Tardises**

* * *

They, too, were also discussing on who to send into the fight.

"Alrighty, since you been in the squared circle before, you wanna take up the fight, Fritz?" asked Leiko.

"Uh, I should had mentioned that our production of Rocky 2 happened before I lost my leg." answered Fritz. "That, and it wasn't an actual sanctioned match."

"No sweat; there's probably been one legged boxers before. You'll be like an inspiration to our young fans!" exclaimed Quik.

"Did we lose a majority of them when we voted off Rusty?" asked Malise. "Or at least, the females?"

"Eh, whatevs." answered Quik, as he gave off a shrug.

"But, would Jam be a far better fighter than I would?" questioned Fritz.

"Oh, I would. Believe me. But have you seen the fashionable metal on my face? I think being punched there could… Well, sting a bit." reminded Jam. "That, and I don't like being touched unless it's someone who I know and trust."

"Ahhh… Like your tattooist?" asked Zenith. "Cause how else would you get your inkwork done."

"Elizabeth of _The Inked Needle_ is one person who may touch me. You are one as well, Cosmos." answered Jam. "Anyone else… Nada, nope, nuh-huh, count me out of being touched. Seriously, it's hard kinda talking to you guys."

"Hmm..." hummed Zenith.

"If that's the case, it can't be helped. Guess I'm fighting after all." said Fritz. "Alright, suit me up. I may have some ring rust for sure, but I think I can remember some of my old moves."

"Alright!" cheered Leiko.

"Yeah, better you than me out there. Believe me." stated Jam.

"Now, we need to think up a ring name for you." said Leiko, as she started to do some thinking. "Oh, I got it! The Hamlet Hellraiser!"

"Er..." Malise spoke up. "Not to be a wet blanket, but you may wanna call it the Hamlet _Heck_ raiser?"

"Geez, Ned Flanders. Grow a backbone, why don't ya?" groaned Leiko. "Alright, since there's no cursing in this Christian Minecraft Server… The Juilet Judo-Chopper?"

"I think that's probably illegal in actual boxing." chuckled Irwin.

"Welp, then. I'm all outta ideas." shrugged Leiko as she looked at her teammates. "Anyone else have any ideas for names? You know, to give him a badass presence in the ring!"

"How about Crosshair?" offered Malise. "It has cross in the name, so..."

"Nunnery, he's only boxing. Not Fortnite-ing." Jam spoke up, as she looked at her fellow contestants. "I, for one, agree on this name… Here me out on this one... Fist Von Zee."

Leiko shook her head. "Nah, doesn't provoke fear."

"Dammit, thought I had a good thing going." pouted Jam. "Then… Fistmaster?"

Quik chuckled a bit. "That sounds really NSFW."

"Eh, just add in 'The' before 'Fistmaster'. Everyone wins." shrugged Jam.

* * *

Over at the ring, Chris was holding a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen… Wawanakwa TV, in association with Smash Ultimate is proud to present to you today's main event!" announced Chris. "Please allow me in Smash as DLC… Anyways, over at the DeLoreans corner..."

All of a sudden, some music from a nearby radio started to play, as both Axel and Ludwig looked back at his team.

"Shin Onigashima Medley?" Axel asked. "Really, Mecca?"

"What? Did you expect Mecca to give you an actual song and have this episode muted once someone uploads it onto YouTube?" Mecca questioned back.

"Hey, at least it's a rockin' song." responded Ludwig.

"At a height of 5'9, and weighting in at… Um, at least his trainer's packin' in the munchies… Axel Zip!" announced Chris, as both Axel and Ludwig walked down a path and entered the ring.

"You bet I do!" yelled Ludwig, as he patted his stomach. "Axel, you got this! Whoever comes out, just jab, uppercut, and subscribe to Sega Channel today!"

"Um, wasn't that long since defunct?" asked Axel, as the music started to fade away.

Ludwig could only shrug, as Axel paid attention to the other side of the ring.

"And over at the Tardises' Corner..." continued Chris.

Some music from a nearby radio started to play, as Fritz looked over at Leiko, holding a radio.

"Bokura wa Ima no Naka de?" asked Fritz. "Why does that song fit me?"

"Cause how else can your fool your opponent other than blaring weeb music in their ears?" responded Leiko.

"Eh, don't sweat it; we got a silver-haired pretty boy to bash." said Jam, slapping Fritz on the back as the two started to walk to the ring.

"Standing at 5'5, and weighing… Well, between 100 and 200 pounds… Fritz Urchin! Also known as Fistmaster!" announced Chris.

"Wow, your surname's Urchin?" asked Jam.

"Along with his trainer… Jamari Prickers!" finished Chris.

Jam blinked, upon hearing her full name.

"Fritz, if it weren't a threat to get ejected, I would ask for you to ruin host boy's face..." groaned Jam.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Fritz.

"Simple. Go in for the jab, dodge Axel's punches and uppercut, and join the Nintendo Fun- I mean Club Nintendo- I mean Play Nintendo today, Fritz." answered Jam.

"But… I'm already a fan." said Fritz, as he entered the ring.

"Perfect, that's one task already down." grinned Jam.

Both Axel and Fritz faced each other, one a bit taller than the other. Fritz held out his hand.

"Nothing personal… But I gotta punch you a few times." said Axel, as he fist pounded Fritz back.

Skye, was in the ring, wearing an elegant toga dress and holding up a card reading 'Round 1'. Axel couldn't help but blush at her.

"Axel, we can score some digits later. Round's about to begin!" reminded Ludwig.

* * *

 **Confessional: Keep it clean, boys!**

 **Axel** : At least ladies dig bruises and scars. I have that going for me...

 **Fritz** : Um, how does that Glass Joe song go again? Ah, yeah! Look at my lovely armpit hair! Is it lovely armpit hair? -He grins- Nailed it.

* * *

The bell dinged, as both Fritz and Axel started to give out a few punches towards one another. They each made contact, as the jabs continued on.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I gotta win this one for the ladies watchin'." Axel said out loud, as he gave off a wink towards Skye, before being jabbed by Fritz.

"Yo, Don Flaminco, if you wanna get with her, I can at least set you up." Fritz replied. "But for now, we should get back to boxing."

"Yeah, you're right..." Axel agreed. "Besides, you haven't seen anything yet… Watch this!"

He suddenly jumped back, as Fritz looked on.

"What is he doing?" Fritz asked.

Suddenly, Axel started to charge forward. Fritz suddenly realized too late what Axel was about to do.

"Ah, shi-" Fritz could barely mutter out, as he was impacted by Axel's lunge.

CRASH!

Fritz's body was sent towards the ring ropes, and all of a sudden, he was face down on the mat, as Chris started to count up.

"Hey… new carpet." Fritz muttered.

"Come on, ya joker!" coached Jam. "You're still in this! Besides, I don't think that's carpet, anyway."

"Then… What is it made out of?" asked Fritz, as he slowly got back up.

"I dunno, foam rubber, I guess. Now get back in there and make him eat carpet!" answered Jam. "Or whatever this stuff's made out of."

Fritz nodded, as he pounded his fists together and went back towards the center.

"Fight!" Chris ordered the two boxers, as they continued to deliver many a jab to each other, up until the bell rang, signaling the end of the round.

The two contestants went to their corner to discuss strategy.

"Okay, he seems to be more problematic than once thought." Jam pondered, as she looked at Fritz. "Alright, Fritz. Time to stow your mercy. Give him the good ol' one-two!"

Fritz nodded back at Jam.

With Axel, Ludwig was also giving some coaching.

"Alrighty! Just jab, uppercut, and take him out to lunch!" Ludwig coached towards Axel.

"Or course, you would add in some food metaphor." Axel smirked back.

"Yeah… Now have him eat mat, and later on, I shall treat the team to some cashew casserole!" cheered Ludwig.

"That's a thing?" asked Axel, feeling confused.

* * *

 **Confessional: Apparently so…**

 **Ludwig** : It's actually chicken cashew casserole, but you substitute the chicken with broccoli. Sweet, delicious broccoli… -His mouth starts dribbling drool from it-

 **Axel** : Last time I ate cashews, I kinda went nuts on my twin sis' bag of trail mix.

* * *

Skye was in the ring, holding up a card reading 'Round 2' with Axel eyeing her in the process.

"Man, she's beautiful..." said Axel.

"Um, Axel? The match just began." reminded Fritz.

"Ahh, right." Axel nodded, as the two started to go at it, punches and jabs all around. It continued on for a fair 30 seconds, before Axel took a few hops back.

Fritz knew what was going to happen. He was ready this time.

"Nuh-huh, not this time!" Fritz yelled, as Axel started to charge. Fritz delivered a jab towards Axel, as he stammered back, and fell flat on his stomach.

Chris started to count on Axel, as the downed contestant rose back up. Once Axel was back up, he looked at the camera.

"You know, this is getting rather boring… How do people even enjoy this stuff? Time to liven things up a bit." said Chris to the camera.

He soon took out a remote from his pocket, and pressed it. All of a sudden, a dusty cyclone started to swirl inside the ring, blowing everything around.

Skye backed away from the cyclone, all while holding her dress down. "Nope, I don't wanna deal with that kinda stuff!"

Inside the cyclone itself, Fritz looked around, all while standing his ground.

"Come on, Axel… Where you at?" asked Fritz, continuing to look around.

Suddenly, Axel appeared from the cyclone, having taken advantage of the sudden dust storm, giving off a jab to Fritz, almost sending him to the ground. Axel soon disappeared into the cyclone.

"Yeesh! How can I land a hit on him?" Fritz asked himself.

He closed his eyes, as he dug deep into his thoughts.

' _Everything the light touches… is our kingdom._ '

' _You have to promise, never to tell anybody about GhostWriter._ '

' _Sorry, son… But your leg was a complete loss..._ '

He opened his eyes, shaking off that bad thought, as he was hit by another punch by Axel, sending him down for the count, as the dust storm continued.

He quickly got back up, and dug his feet onto the mat.

"Alrighty… You have to show up again sooner or later. And this time… I shall be ready for you." declared Fritz.

He looked around the dust storm for a few more seconds, as he noticed a spiky shadow starting to lunge towards him. He was ready this time.

Striking an uppercut at the shadow, Axel was blown back onto the ring ropes, as the ten count started.

"1! 2! 3! 4!"

Axel was trying to get back up…

"5! 6! 7! 8! 9!"

...But he was just too battered, as he slumped back down on the canvas.

"10! Knockout!"

The duststorm dissipated, and Fritz stood in the center of the ring, as Chris held up Fritz's hand in victory.

"Our winner, and the one who wins this challenge for the Tardises… Fritz!" Chris announced.

Fritz smiled at the host, as he went over to Axel, and helped him back up.

"...Great match, Axel." Fritz complimented. "You've really shown you're a true toughie!"

"Same back at you, dude..." Axel responded back.

* * *

Pretty soon, Chris was standing in front of the Tardises, holding a box. It appeared to look rather long.

"Tardises! Congrats on the display of sportsmanship here in this Rome Not-Rome!" Chris announced.

"Well, after dealing with dinosaurs and slave drivers, it's quite nice to have a change of pace from the norm." chirped Irwin.

"And as for your reward? You've got yourselves tickets for you all to go to the next Olympic games… In Japan!" Chris continued.

"Japan? Like, rice and anime Japan?" asked Leiko.

"The very same." Chris smiled back.

"Awesome… I'm gonna eat sushi and watch pole-vaulting until I barf twice!" cheered Leiko.

"I can score myself some Butt Detective plushies for my older sis." smiled Irwin.

"Tea drinking and watching sports? Cool..." Zenith said, also smiling.

"I can always check out the tattoo scene of Japan." said Jam, sporting a grin.

"Um, Jam? They aren't into the tattoo scene like you are..." Irwin responded back. "In fact, some of them refer to them as being associated with the Y-A-K-U-Z-A."

"Eh, I figure some of them are quite goofs who sing at karaoke bars and imagine they're rollerskating in flamboyant outfits. Trust me, I'll be fine." Jam reassured.

"Also, here you go." Chris continued, giving Quik the box. "Your hint for tomorrow's challenge."

He soon turned towards the DeLoreans.

"As for you, I've got nothing. Well..." Chris said, as he threw a gold metal at Coilin. "I've got this for Coilin for coming in first at the chariot race today. Other than that… Better pick it up, guys… For now, back to the ship!"

Everyone nodded, as they started to follow the host out of the Colosseum, and back onto the ship, ready to depart to their next destination.

* * *

 **Teriffic Tardises**

* * *

Currently, the team members were in their lounge, as Quik continued to open the package.

"So, open that bad boy up, Quik!" said Jam, sporting a grin.

Quik nodded, as he done so, and reached inside. He pulled out what appeared to be a large bottle rocket.

Fritz soon shivered in fear.

"The Big One." Quik read what was on the rocket. "Extremely dangerous: Keep out of reach of children. Cool! Think our clue is in the sparkles itself?"

"Um, I don't think this rocket's firing anytime soon, if at all, skates." said Jam, observing the rocket. "There's no fuse to be found, at all."

"And it seems to be a bit lighter than most rockets..." noted Quik, as he shook the rocket itself. "Hang on..."

He soon pulled off the top of the rocket, and peered inside.

"No gunpowder inside. So no looking up at the sky to get our clue." said Quik. Fritz soon breathed a sigh of relief.

He soon poured out what appeared to be a rolled up scroll.

Handing the rocket over to Jam, he unraveled the scroll, and looked at the words written on the parchment.

'每个人都是功夫战斗！'

Quik was confused. "Um, I can't make either heads nor tails outta this..."

"Yeah, me either… I think it's Chinese?" Fritz questioned.

"Oh, Ms. Class President~?" Irwin sung out loud. "We've got a Chinese parchment for you to translate. Think you can do so?"

Leiko shook her head. "Wish I could. But I never did take Chinese in school. I may be President, but I'm no smartiepants. Or smartieshorts."

Jam looked at the parchment. "Hmm… I do know a few Chinese characters. Like the ones for family, love, freedom… Mostly teenagers get them. With their parent's consent, or course."

"Ah, good!" chirped Irwin. "Then… How about these?"

Jam shook her head. "You're asking the wrong girl, Snaps."

"Then… Guess we're translating by ourselves?" asked Irwin. "I gotchya. Perhaps I should see if this ship has a library, or some kinda book on Chinese words."

"Ahh… As for the rest of us?" Zenith asked the rest of the team.

"I dunno. Sit back on that sofa and watch Inkmaster?" Jam suggested.

"Hmm… If we really wanted to watch people get tattooed, we watch you at your place of work, Jam." joked Zenith.

"And I should get a bag of ice from the Dining Hall." excused Fritz, as he left the room.

* * *

Malise, having left the room, was wondering the halls, and sported an evil grin.

" _Today was rather easy. A step forward to my ultimate goal… And nobody's none the wiser at what I done._ " thought Malise. " _There won't be no Olympics anytime soon… Or ever again, if I have anything to say about it._ "

* * *

 **Confessional: I've got nothing to say here. Soooo… Baba-Boosh?**

 **Leiko** : I did notice that Fritz shivered a bit in fear when he saw that bottle rocket. Is he okay?

 **Fritz** : -He's holding an ice pack to his cheek- Man, for such a beginning boxer, Axel can punch hard! -He suddenly smiles- Well, I'm a man of my word. Let's see about setting up Axel.

* * *

 **Delightful DeLoreans**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Dining Hall, Axel was sitting at one of the tables, with an ice pack to his face. Skye, who was dressed in her normal outfit, was standing next to V-2.

"Hnnnggg..." Axel moaned out loud. "Man, Fritz can hit hard..."

He looked over at V-2.

"Hey, Robocat… How long do you estimate these bruises will go away?" asked Axel.

"CALCULATING… IT SHALL TAKE ROUGHLY 72 HOURS FOR THEM TO START FADING." V-2 answered back.

Skye gave off a light chuckle, as she sat in front of Axel.

"Hey, chicks dig a guy with bruises." reassured Skye.

Axel was in thought as Skye looked at him, smiling.

"Alright, dude. You may be in pain right now, but there's a cute girl in front of you. Break the ice!"

Axel looked over at Skye.

"So, what are you into?" asked Axel.

"Ah, I'm into fashion, I'm into make-up… Accessories are a plus as well." answered Skye with a smile. "I've got dreams of opening up a fashion line one day. How about you? What are your dreams?"

"For me? Well…" Axel responded back. "I dream on becoming a musician… Yep, you bet that one day… You'll be hearing my songs on the radio. Only one thing… I should learn how to sing first."

"I used to sing in a choir at school. Maybe I can teach you a few things or two?" offered Skye. "My treat!"

Axel smiled at Skye. "Yeah, that… Could help out a whole lot."

"And how about you, Axel? What are you into?" asked Skye.

Axel smiled. "I'm was kinda into Yu-Gi-Oh growing up, before it got totes complicated. I also play Magic: The Gathering… Won some local tournaments as well."

"Ooh, impressive!" said Skye, smiling. "Tell more…"

Not too far from the two, Fritz looked into the Dining Hall, and smiled to himself.

"Guess you didn't need my help after all, huh?" Fritz said to himself.

* * *

 **Confessional: Help! I need somebody!**

 **Axel** : Alright, I should be truthful… I lied about the musician part. I only said that so I wouldn't bore Skye. How do you expect me to talk to a cute girl and not have them flee at the sight of me?

* * *

Coilin was walking around the halls, walking by himself.

"Truly I love you! I'll send it to you. Surely you love me! It is convoyed. Let's search for the glass slipper that fits you…" sung Coilin.

All of a sudden, what appeared to be a paper airplane flew in the halls, and landed near Coilin's feet. He picked it up and opened it, seeing it was a message.

'Please meet in the cargo hold. It's kinda… Well, important. Meow! ~Madden'

"...Why does Madden want to meet in the cargo hold?" Coilin asked himself, as he started to head to the cargo hold in question.

Not too far from him, was Madden, who was also reading a similarly addressed letter.

"Why the cargo hold, meow-meow? It's probably dimly lit in there, and… I kinda can't see in the dark." Madden said to herself. "At least, not yet, anyway."

She also took off for the cargo room in question.

* * *

Chris was standing in front of the camera, near the cannon.

"And so, both our teams managed to pull off some pretty impressive stuff at a makeshift Olympic games! But… What shall happen next time? Will the mystery of the sabotage of Coilin's chariot come into light some more? Will the DeLoreans break their losing streak? And will I get even more handsome? Stay tuned and find out, on..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"TIME TRAP!"

* * *

Coilin entered the cargo bay, as he looked all around.

"Um… hello?" Coilin yelled out loud. "Madden? You said you wanted to come into the cargo bay?"

"Meow, I did? I got this letter, asking that you wanted to see each other in here." answered Madden, holding up a similarly addressed letter, as she approached Coilin.

The two of them looked at each other.

"You look cute in the dim lighting..." Coilin smiled.

"Well, so do you." giggled Madden.

The two of them looked up to see what appeared to be a strand of mistletoe, hanging above them.

"Uhh… Isn't it too early to celebrate Christmas?" asked Coilin.

"Yeah… Well, we looked at it together; now one of us has to kiss the other, meow." answered Madden.

Coilin looked over at Madden, and shrugged, as he gave a quick kiss onto Madden's cheek. Once it was done, the two pulled back, each of them blushing.

Not too far from the duo was Mecca, who was peeking from the side of one of the large crates, and giving off a smile at the two.

"Aww, young love..." said Mecca with a gentle smile, as she faced what appeared to be… You. "And you, either reading or watching this. Hope you have a Merry Christmas, too. Or whatever holiday you celebrate. Mecca loves and cares for ya, always."

* * *

Yep, the ancient Olympics challenge has ended, with the Tardises scoring a victory! But, what shall happen next challenge? Who knows…

 **NEXT TIME:** It's one Sammer of a Challenge! Are our Travelers fast as lightning?

BaconBaka… OUT!


	9. Chris-Fu is Dangerous to Do -Part 1-

The Total Drama series doesn't belong to me. They belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Rhana belongs to my good buddy IceDrawsStuff. Also, anything that's copyrighted being mentioned belongs to their respective copyrights. However, the contestants belong to me. Please support the official release.

Holy crap, it's been that long, huh? I was kinda busy these past couple months, and not to mention Art Block, Writers Block, and Sims 3 preoccupying me. But hey, at least this chapter is finished now, ain't it? In either case, hope you enjoy!

The fists shall fly tonight!

* * *

Chris was standing on the deck of the cruise ship, in front of the cannon. He was sporting his signature grin.

"Last time, on Time Trap… We set ashore on an island themed around the Greece era, where our travelers had to partake in some pretty cool sporting events. First off was a simple Chariot race, where everything became less than simple when Coilin's chariot started to fall apart under him. Though thankfully, he managed to turn the tide around and score a point for his team. Secondly, they had to lob a clay disc afar. Zenith managed to sprout up a point for her team, leading to a final event, which involved Greek wrestling. It came down to Fritz and Axel, and after some in-ring theatrics, Fritz stood tall as the winner, earning his team the victory. Thankfully for the DeLoreans, it was a reward challenge, meaning nobody went home that night."

"Now? The kid gloves are off, now that we're about to enter the quatro digits. What shall happen today? Find out in this heart-stopping edition of everyone's favorite reality show, after Survivor, Hell's Kitchen, and Big Brother..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Time Trap!"

-Cue _I Wanna Be Famous_...

* * *

It was early in the morning, and Coilin, still dressed in his pajamas, walked into the DeLorean's Lounge, and noticed what appeared to be a PS4, along with a game case next to it. It displayed what appeared to be a Marine, wielding double pistols. All of a sudden, some thoughts started to swim in Coilin's mind…

' _You are about to be a man, Coilin. And being a man means facing off against such things which scares us._ '

Coilin looked at the game, and nodded to himself. "Okay… I can do this… Just one level. Nothing more, nothing less. Prove you can be a man… I hope."

He grabbed up the controller, turned on the PS4, and after going through some menus, was viewing the cutscene for the first level.

"Tell me what you are, you fucking piece of shit!" One of the NPCs yelled directly at the camera.

"Fuck you!" A voice, most likely the playable character yelled back.

Coilin shivered. "Wow… Such c-colorful language..." He soon held a firm grasp on the controller, as he was soon given control.

"Um… I h-have a pistol. Now… how do I shoot?" Coilin asked himself. "Is it… This?"

Pressing a button, Coilin fired off a shot at the NPC yelling at him, hitting him directly… between the legs.

Coilin soon paled into a ghost-white hue as he quickly paused the game, and dropped the controller in pure shock. "Oi vey… I shot him in the d-d-dick..."

"Well deserved; he was a jerk terrorist anyway." said Axel, walking into the lounge.

"I… don't think that's cool." Coilin responded back. "My older cousin said you shouldn't shoot people in the d-dick."

"He was affiliated with some bald dude who mutilated puppies, slapped babies, and had some doomsday weapon aimed at Yellowstone, hoping to cook the entire USA with boiling hot lava." excused Axel. "That goon deserved it."

"I… don't think it matters; you don't shoot people in the d-dick..." replied Coilin. "Shooting people in the dick? Even if it's deserved, it's still… Well, weak."

"Anyways, whatta you playing 'Marine's Duty' for anyway?" asked Axel. "Cause you're kinda the last person I would expect to play something which could top off a swear jar before mission 3 was up."

"I… was wanting to man up. But after shooting someone between the legs… I'm not sure now." answered Coilin. "Maybe I should go back to Animal Crossing."

"Which true men play anyway." said Axel proudly. "Heck, even though I play 'Marine's Duty' from time to time… Most of the people on multiplayer are even younger than you. I think I even got my butt handed to me by a four year old."

Coilin's eyes went wide in response. "W-What kinda parents lets them expose their kids to something like that? Would they… Well, grow up aggressive and ready to go all Kolulu on everyone?"

Axel shrugged. "Beats me; I grew up watching my parent's 80's action movies on tape. As thus played with toys from movies given a hard R rating. And I grew up just fine. Still, that four year old..."

"Did he… cheat?" asked Coilin.

"Actually, no… It felt like I was fighting against someone who… Well, may wanna avoid any bears named Monokuma in about 12 years time." answered Axel. "Lest he ends up in some killing game set in some school or island or hotel."

"I… see." nodded Coilin.

* * *

 **Confessional: DanganRonapa Babies! We make your nightmares come true~!**

 **Coilin** : I only played around a minute of that game, and… It's n-not for me. Bullets whizzing inches past your head, explosions rocking your eardrums… I rather play Animal Crossing or The Sims. Aside of WooHoo from the latter, there's nothing nightmare enduing there. Except for when the Grim Reaper… -His eyes went wide- I'm so sorry, Gladys Gladstone!

 **Axel** : Marine's Duty is wild… In the first mission alone, you take down a helicopter, with 5 turrets and 3 rotors by ramming it with a dune buggy. It only gets wilder from here.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the DeLorean's girls bedroom, Madden and Tierre were reading the instructions to a board game.

"So, how does this Bean Boozled challenge even work, meow?" asked Madden.

"Basically, if you eat a gross flavor, and you manage to keep it down, you score two points." answered Tierre. "If you spit it out, you only get one point. And if you get an actual tasty flavor, you score no points."

Madden nodded, as she noticed Chiazam walking by the room. A smile soon grew on her face.

"Hey, Chiazam! Wanna join us for some Bean Boozled?" offered Madden. "You'll never know what you're gonna get, meow!"

Chiazam sported a smile.

"Ahhh, I always love a challenge. Especially if it's of chance." answered Chiazam as he entered the room. "I accept!"

"Alright." Tierre nodded, as she marked Chiazam's name on a sheet.

"Now, then…" said Madden, as Mecca walked into the room.

"Um, guys? Have you seen a Metal Blade anywhere?" asked Mecca.

"Uhh, have you searched in your mass of hair?" questioned Tierre.

"I searched in there, and found a Master Ball, a Silver Monkey, a Super Crown..." Mecca listed off. "I think I found a bundle of Light Arrows forged by some princess one time... Eh, probably not important."

Tierre stared at Mecca. "...How do you even keep track of everything?"

Mecca shrugged, humming off that she didn't even know.

"Well, if we find that Metal Blade, we'll let you know. Anyways, wanna join us for a jellybean guessing game, meow?" offered Madden.

Mecca looked down at the container of jellybeans, and suddenly backed away.

"Nope, no way, count Mecca out." denied Mecca. "This young gal ain't dealing with random flavors of jellybeans. Nope, not after last time."

"What happened then?" asked Chiazam.

"Well, my magical boy… Mecca was dared to take part in one of those challenges, and… Well, let's just say, after consuming my first jellybean, Mecca had an out-of-body experience." answered Mecca. "Sure, it's fun to scare those prissy and bitchy cheerleaders while you're transparent and kinda invisible, but being outside your body in spirit form kinda defeats the purpose when going up against the deadliest of death traps! Like poison tipped spears and bladed pendulums! The challenge is defeated and kinda lame if I don't have a way to, you know, cheat death!"

"Yeah, cause it would suck if you barely avoided getting impaled when you didn't have any chance of getting impaled, after all." Tierre shrugged back.

"Oh, I already got impaled one time." responded Mecca, as she gave off a wink. "You already know where~!"

Tierre only shook her head. "Girl… You already confuse me enough times."

"Now… I'll see ya guys later. Mecca's probably gonna be busy teasing Irwin in a playful manner." said Mecca, as she walked away.

Everyone could only look at each other, until…

"Alright, so… Who's up, first?" asked Madden.

* * *

 **Confessional: Bean there, done that.**

 **Madden** : -She appeared to look a bit green around her face- Okay, perhaps doing Bean Boozled before the challenge probably isn't such a good idea, meow. I ate a dog food bean… -She blinks a bit before she stares at the camera- What am I, some kinda wolf or something?

* * *

Meanwhile in their bedroom, Jam was still observing the scroll given to her last night, and was quickly struggling. Leiko was laying in her bed nearby, watching an anime on her laptop.

"Urrrgghhh..." Jam moaned, grasping the scroll in anger. "At least in some cases, my clients actually bring in the proper Chinese character they want etched deep within their skin."

"Do you save those… Um, stencils, in some kinda portfolio of some kind?" asked Leiko.

Jam shook her head. "You think I save those after they touched skin? We usually toss those after they've been used."

"No, not those; I mean the ones your clients gave you." answered Leiko, as she sat up on her bed. "Do you at least save those in separate books for those wanting to choose their ink piece?"

"I do… But you think I would bring work property with me on a reality TV show?" questioned Jam.

"Well… It would raise a lotta eyebrows if one of us suddenly came home with a tramp stamp from this show." answered Leiko as she chuckled a bit.

"Anyways, you sure you can't read this crap?" asked Jam.

Leiko shook her head. "No, 'fraid not. I may be a Prez, but I usually spend my free time watching action movies, shonen anime, 80's action cartoons, and playing Grand Theft Auto while munching on Cheetos. So most of my brain power goes towards that. Why not focus on the Big One, instead?"

Jam gave off a smile. "You're smarter than you think, Leiko."

"Again, free time geeking out. And blowing crap up." Leiko said, giving off a shrug.

"And what time period more or less had crap blowing up?" asked Jam.

"What time period didn't?" replied Leiko, jumping up. "Hell, the Earth itself BEGAN with an explosion! Possibly from the Big Guy himself. And a few volcanoes probably erupted violently afterwards, covering much of the ever evolving creatures and plant life under ash. But still, our lives LIVE on explosions! Ka-BOOM! Ka-BLAM! Ba-BOOM!"

Jam looked over at Leiko. "Prez? Promise me if you somehow, for some reason remake any of those toons, either in toon form or a live action recreation, you'll stick to the source material, okay?"

"Eh, I plan to." Reassured Leiko. "The only thing I'll change up is adding some delicious eye candy for the male demographic, but other than that, I am sticking to a classic formula."

"Ah, good." said Jam, breathing a sigh of relief. "Seriously; last thing we need is a live action _Beverly Hills Teens_ movie to have is explosions and some kinda kidnapping plot."

Leiko blinked. "Dude… You actually watched reruns of that?"

"My mom had tapes of it… And an entire collection of toys..." Admitted Jam. "Hey, even future tattoo artists get bored once in a while."

* * *

 **Confessional: Doesn't everybody get bored once in a while?**

 **Jam** : The eighties were some pretty odd times… And crazy as well. It's like they were trying to out-do the sixties and the seventies in any way possible.

 **Leiko** : -She is sporting a grin- Hey, back then, you could blow up crap for 20 minutes, as long as you gave a lesson at the end! -She soon frowns- But soon, those second rate soccer moms took notice and… Well, you really can't blow up crap on children's TV anymore. At least, not without pissing someone off. Lousy, brainwashed SJWs...

* * *

With Zenith, she and Ludwig were by the pool, chatting it up.

"...And that's how Iggy won the award for best indie cartoon short." Ludwig said, finishing up a story.

"Ahhhh, a cartoon creator, huh?" Zenith asked, as Ludwig nodded. "That's nice… My younger bro Moss adores toons as well."

"Cool..." said Ludwig, smiling. "You're really pals with your bro, huh?"

"I guess you can say that now." responded Zenith. "But back a few years ago, I would wish he would just… Well, leave me alone. I felt like he was just a true annoyance, but… if it haven't been for him inadvertently, I wouldn't had found my true passion and un-frazzled my mind and way of thinking."

"How'd he do that?" asked Ludwig.

Zenith soon looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, I never did tell you, but I used to be… Well, rather nasty. I would even bully people such as yourself. But after being forced by my folks to find a job, I did find one at the Crystal Petal. Sure, my first week stunk, cause I wasn't used to actually working. But my second week, however..."

* * *

 **Back a couple years...**

* * *

 _It was closing time at the Crystal Petal, and the slightly younger Zenith entered Ms. Moonzi's office, ready to clock out. The room appeared to have several lava lamps lit up, illuminating up the place. She even had some insense burning as well, giving the room a unique smell. As for Ms. Moonzi herself, she was busy mediating on the floor on a mat, with the same New Age music from inside the shop playing also in the office._

" _Boss? Just here to clock out, get my paycheck, cash it, and give it to my parents." Zenith said. "See you tomorrow."_

" _Zenith… Mind lending me your ear for a few?" Ms. Moonzi asked, without opening her eyes. "You know, just to discuss some matters. Just to reach inside our inner thoughts."_

" _Um, it's not really my thing." Zenith replied back. "That, and my thoughts are kinda personal for you to be snooping around in."_

" _Ahhhh, I promise I won't mind-read you. That's just common perception made by everyone who wants to bring us down to Earth." Ms. Moonzi stated._

 _Zenith sighed, as she sat near an adjasement mat near Ms. Moonzi._

" _Now, close your eyes, and just relax..." Ms. Moonzi instructed, as she started to breathe deeply through her nose. Zenith followed suit._

" _This ain't gonna work anyway..." Zenith warned. But Ms. Moonzi continued to breathe in and out._

" _Just relax, and let our minds connect with one another..." Ms. Moonzi continued._

 _Zenith nodded softly, still thinking it wasn't going to work. The scenery soon faded into what appeared to be a living room, which have seen better days. The wallpaper was peeling, and there seemed to be unrecognizable stains on the floor. A female and her daughter, wearing ragged clothes, were on a couch counting up pennies._

 _Zenith looked at Ms. Moonzi. "I remember this… We were living in extreme poverty, back when I was really young. In fact, that's me right there." She said, pointing at the young girl. "Dad founded a restaurant, called it Grabby-Burger, and we poured everything we had in it. Until one day..."_

 _The front door to the house swung open, as a male stepped inside. He was holding what appeared to be a briefcase._

" _Hey, dear." Zenith's mother greeted the male. "Did the deal with Mr. Clavin go through?"_

" _What do you think?" The male answered back, as he opened the briefcase, displaying a whole lot of dollar bills. "Mr. Clavin was thrilled with the restaurant, that he wants to start up a franchise chain with it. Meaning… Our money problems are over!"_

 _Both the female and the younger Zenith ran over to their family member, taking him in for a tight hug, as the older Zenith watched._

" _Right after that, we were rich beyond our wildest dreams. After that, mom gave birth to Moss, and… Well, I guess I got a bit too accustomed to being rich." Zenith said. "I became… Well, a brat. And was brought into the Junko's."_

" _But you can still return back to whom you were before. You needn't bum people down." Ms. Moonzi responded back gently. "You can still reverse how your karma is going."_

 _Zenith looked at Ms. Moonzi. "You really think so?"_

 _Ms. Moonzi smiled back. "I can already feel so."_

 _The two of them started to fade away, as the two of them opened their eyes, and were back in Ms. Moonzi's office._

" _That… Was an eye opener." Zenith said to Ms. Moonzi. "Is this what meditating's really like?"_

" _Well, I only scratched the surface." Ms. Moonzi answered back. "Still… I want to help you better yourself. Help open the true self you hid behind all that make-up and that Gurba clothing."_

 _Zenith blinked. "I think my shoes are Kardashian."_

" _Ahhhh… Right." corrected Ms. Moonzi._

 _Zenith looked over at Ms. Moonzi. "Alright… I'll accept your help."_

 _Ms. Moonzi smiled back at Zenith, proud of her employee about to do the right thing._

* * *

"And you can already guess, I eventually became one with the cosmos..." Zenith finished. "Well, without any drugs, or course. Moonzi doesn't fly that route."

"Wow..." Ludwig said, having heard Zenith's story fully. "And to think you went from being the daughter of the CEO of Grabby-Burger to being one with nature."

Zenith smiled at Ludwig. "Stranger things have happened, Ludwig."

The two looked at each other, the both of them wearing a sweet smile on their faces.

* * *

 **Confessional: That was very far out… Could use more explosions, though.**

 **Ludwig** : I didn't even think she was Grabby-Burger's daughter's owner when I first met her.

 **Zenith** : If I knew it was destiny for my family's business to be franchised… I would had convinced dad to name his business something besides Grabby-Burger… That name now just seems… Not right.

* * *

Meanwhile, Malise was busy walking through the halls of the ship, with some pretty grimdark thoughts in her head.

" _When I do win the mil, I wonder what city they'll have targeted first…_ " Malise pondered. " _Perhaps Kyoto? Hehe… Your so called Metroid 4 shall be delayed indefinitely…_ "

She looks forward to see Irwin fiddling with his camera.

" _But for now, I should blend in with the crowd. Maybe I should also drop being so debout all the time. Else, they would see through me. Also… I should see about getting me some boyfriend fodder to vote with me through to the end…_ " thought Malise. " _Yes… This plan shall come to fruition. I shall not fail._ "

She soon approached Irwin with a smile on her face.

"Morning, Brother Irwin!" greeted Malise. "How'd you sleep? Did the angels grant you some good dreams?"

Irwin smiled back. "Well, I dreamed up that I was on this chain of islands. Along with a few other teenagers our age. There was also some bear… And I think I had boobs."

"Uh-huh…" Malise nodded.

"Then it changed into… I dunno. Some dating sim, I guess. Still had boobs, though." Irwin continued, giving off a shrug. "I dunno how dreams are produced; maybe it's memories deep within our mind?"

"Perhaps the angels wanted you to have a dream, which you were of the opposite gender?" asked Malise. "These kind of dreams happen sometimes, don't fret about it."

"Yeah…" Irwin nodded, before he smiled back at Malise. "But I did look kinda hot as a gal. Helps that I still also had my red hair and my freckles."

He suddenly blinked a bit.

"Umm, is it me, or does my female self resemble someone very familiar? In some other franchise involving a group of islands?" asked Irwin.

"Beats me, to be honest." Malise shrugged back. "I don't watch TV all that often. It gets in the way of my studies."

She soon peeked at what was on Irwin's camera.

"So, what pics have you taken so far?" Malise asked.

"Eh, nothing special. Just some scenery, and some of the girls around the challenge." answered Irwin. "Like one of those Egyptian gals back in mini Egypt. Hope those frogs weren't too harsh on them."

"You would know; they did a lot of plague-y stuff back then." Malise responded back. "You know, stuff like boils, Leprosy, all sorts of nasty stuff that we're thankful are a thing of the past today."

Irwin turned a bit green around his face. "Urk…"

"And hygiene was also a problem as well. Along with possible sunstroke. There was even some outright punishment done to people by tying them down in the burning desert as an execution, as the prisoner burned to death under the sun." Malise continued. "Outright deserved. Or course, since we're following the word of God, we won't have to worry about anything like that happening no more."

The green around Irwin's face darkened more. "Urp… Excuse me."

He ran off, trying to find a bathroom to spill his contents from, as Malise stood there.

"...Was I a bit too hard?" Malise asked, as Quik slowly skated towards her.

"Well, you were talking a bit about Biblical punishments in an almost relatively normal fashion." Quin responded back. "That kinda stuff is not for the faint of heart."

"Oh, that kind of stuff was LIGHT compared to the wrath everyone else did." said Malise. "Especially the various kings. And need I mention Cain and Abel?"

"Were they siblings?" asked Quik. "And did they backstab each other?"

"Oh, big time." answered Malise.

* * *

 **Confessional: At least siblings get along now. Right? Right?!**

 **Quik** : Yeouch… Ancient times are really brutal…

 **Malise** : At least now, we can live in the glory of God's warmness and kindness…

 **Irwin** : Is it me, or am I starting to think Malise may be a bit… mental? Nobody I know can go from talking about God, into talking about Biblical Gorn in 10 seconds flat.

* * *

Elsewhere, Fritz was walking around the ship, singing to himself.

 _Don't quit  
Doin' what you're doin' 'cause you're different  
I know people say that you're a misfit  
But that's the thing I like about you._

"That's a nice song you're singing, Fritz." Skye rang out loud.

Fritz turned around and smiled at Skye. "Ahh, morning Skye. On your way to the Dining Hall?"

"Yep! So, that's song you sung… _Misfit_ by High Dive Heart?" guessed Skye.

"You betchya." Fritz answered back. "It's what cheers me up when I'm feeling down. Especially when there were fifth bullies all about, taunting me about my love of musical theater when I was younger."

"Ahhhh, cause of the stereotype of it being associated with… Well, the G part of LGBT?" asked Skye.

"I was enthralled in it since I was seven and I got the role of… Well, a tree in a stage play about Isaac Newton back in the first grade." Fritz answered back. "Heck, I didn't even catch that part until I was older. Dad… He was a bit scared at me doing that kind of stuff at first. But eventually he warmed to the idea."

"Same with my dad as well." Skye responded back. "Only in my case… Well, there are some things best left hidden while you're the new gal around here~!"

"Really, now?" questioned Fritz. "I'm quite surprised you haven't tried to question me about my leg yet."

Skye looked down at Fritz's prosthetic, and smiled.

"That never became quite a concern to me." said Skye. "You're still awesome, even with a steel leg. Heck, it makes you even more awesome. I betchya all the girls are all over you with your handsome looks and your tragic backstory."

Fritz blinked. "Umm… I wouldn't call it tragic; I only lost my leg, and it hasn't hindered me one bit."

"Then, how can one lose a leg and not have it be tragic?" Skye asked.

"Beats me; perhaps they saved a life?" Fritz questioned back, shrugging, as the two reached the Dining Hall. "Well, we're here. Time to see what isle awaits us today."

"I bet it'll be awesome. We're past the dust and dirt of the past; things can only look up!" Skye replied.

* * *

 **Confessional: Wow, the past was kinda… Filthy.**

 **Skye** : How much mud was used to make those houses in the past? Or sandstone? How would one make a brick out of mud?

 **Fritz** : We're probably still in the triple digits; won't be too awful long before we hit the Cinco digits.

* * *

A few hours later in the Dining Room, Leiko was in line, deciding on her meal for lunch. She had her eyes on one thing in particular.

"Ahhhhh, meeeeeeaaaaatttttt..." Leiko grinned, starring at some steak, as she drooled from her mouth. "The nectar of the Gods, the God Fearing, and the God Ass-Kicking..."

Coilin, next in line, tapped on Leiko's shoulder.

"Umm… You seem to be d-drooling a lot. You okay?" Coilin asked, as his eyes went wide, as Leiko grabbed around 4 slabs of steak and placed them on her plate. "Leiko? You're not serious about eating all of that, are you?"

"When you're in the world of Politics, there are three things that matter: your people, the voters, and lots and lots of protein." remarked Leiko, as she grabbed a few fries alongside her steak.

"I w-would have taken chicken. Or at least fish..." Coilin responded back.

After Coilin grabbed his meal, the two of them went to a few tables, as Ludwig was next to pick up his meal.

"Hmm, fried calimari." Ludwig said, as he grabbed a few rings of calimari.

"Hey, Poppin' Fresh! I thought you mentioned earlier that you were a vegetarian." said Mecca, as she grabbed up some bacon and a burger patty.

"Aren't you Arabian? Isn't eating bacon kinda frowned upon?" asked Ludwig.

Mecca shrugged. "Eh, I kinda ditched my people's practices when I was brought overseas at a super young age. ...Did I ever mention that before?"

The two grabbed up their meals, as both Jam and Zenith sat by a window.

"So, today's challenge. I couldn't focus head or tails on that scroll." admitted Jam.

"Then, why not focus more on what else we've got yesterday?" suggested Zenith.

Jam nodded, as she pulled out the rocket.

"Sooooo… What kinda time era even used rockets such as this?" asked Jam.

"Think harder, Jam. It doesn't have to necessary be all about fighting..." responded Zenith, letting off a sweet smile.

"Hmm… History wasn't my strong suit in school. But I'll take your word for it." said Jam, as she took a harder look at the rocket.

"Rocket… Rockets equals explosions. Explosions make for good fireworks… Fireworks..."

She looked at Zenith.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Cosmos?" asked Jam.

"Ahhhh, about the funny feeling that us two shall be squaring off against someone soon?" Zenith responded back.

Pretty soon, the two looked out the window to see an island starting to come into view.

"We may be finding out in a few minutes." answered Jam.

V-2, walking out of the kitchen, noticed the two looking out the window, and instantly, hearts displayed on her monitor.

"LAND HO! WE ARE QUICKLY APPROACHING THE ISLAND." V-2 announced.

The travelers soon turned towards the window, as the island started to come into view. It appeared to be covered in some exotic foliage, along with some bamboo growing around as well. What appeared to be a town filled with pagodas was amongst the island as well.

"Guys? I've a feeling that everything's about to turn completely anime..." Tierre stated.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Quik agreed.

Leiko grinned. "Alright! This is what I trained for all these Friday nights! Who else would have God, anime, and old police chase videos on their side?"

Malise blinked. "Umm… What kind of Friday nights did you even have?"

"Only the best ones, our Warrior of God." Leiko answered back, patting Malise on her back.

Ludwig glanced harder at the pagoda in question.

"Umm… I don't think it's a Japanese pagoda." Ludwig spoke up. "Sorry,

"AWWWWWWW!" Leiko pouted, crossing her arms. "Now the only thing that's useful today is God and police chase videos."

"Um, I'm pretty sure anime will come in handy at some point?" comforted Fritz.

"But… It just ain't the same." Leiko huffed back, as she bit into some of her steak.

* * *

The ship docked at the island. The contestants departed, looking at what awaited them: a never-ending bamboo forest that surrounded a set of pagoda-like walls, signalling the entrance to a town.

"Whoa… We going all sorts of ancient in here." Jam stated out loud, as she looked at some dragon decorated pillars on the walls. "And that's a pretty badass dragon, to boot."

"Any clues on where, or when, are we?" asked Tierre.

"If the architecture and the surrounding areas are of any indication, we may be in ancient China." answered Axel.

"Correct you are, Axel." Chris' voice rang through the air, as he met up with the contestants. He was wearing what appeared to be traditional Chinese robes. "Welcome to the 1100's! Congrats on reaching the four digits, everyone!"

"Either case, you arrived, smack-dab in the Chinese Dynasty! An era filled with political turmoil, lots of kicking butt, and… This!"

He soon took out a small bottle rocket, and lit it. It soon lifted into the air, before exploding into a shower of sparks.

Fritz paled in fear. "Crap, no..." Leiko looked at him in concern.

"Fritz?" Leiko asked. "You okay, my dude?"

Fritz shook his fear off. "Yeah, I'll be alright."

"Yep, it was the Chinese that brought you all the explosives them Americans celebrate with every fourth of July!" said Chris, grinning. "I'm quite surprised you guys didn't figure your clue out sooner, Tardises."

"Hey, when part of your clue was written in Chinese which I didn't needle upon someone's body yet..." Jam stated.

"And today, your challenge shall be held in a special place, right in these walls!" Chris continued. "Now, if you'll all follow me..."

The contestants soon entered the front gates of the town, as they were passing by what was assumed to be a marketplace.

Leiko grinned at her surroundings. "Aw, sweet! This is like my grandpa's old kung fu movies! This F'in ROCKS!"

"Lucky; all my grandpa would watch would be old westerns." Jam responded back.

"Ahhhh, westerns were a building block in cinema..." Zenith said, letting out a gentle smile.

"True, but soon you realize they're kinda the same plot." Jam stated.

"Get your crossbows here! Need to strike your enemy at a distance, then this is your tool right here!" A marketeer barked out, hoping to sell one.

Mecca smiled. "Perhaps I can bring that bad boy home with me?"

"Get your helmets! Keep your head safe with one!" Another marketeer shouted, also hoping to order one, as he noticed Tierre. "You, with the green hair. How about it? Your hat for my helmet?"

Tierre shook her head. "No thanks; I rather stick with my beret."

She soon walked off, as they passed by another market stall.

"We got buns here! All sorts of buns, be it peach buns! Sweet buns! And our speciality; meat buns!" Yet another marketeer shouted. "Fresh outta the oven! Carry one right into battle, or have one while watching today's tournament!"

Leiko grinned. "Meeeeeeeaaaatttt..." She started to drool as a result.

"Leiko, you ate four steaks for lunch, and you're _still_ hungry?" Irwin questioned.

"What? I'm a growing girl." answered Leiko, as the marketeer took notice.

"You, wearer of flowers in your oddly colored hair. And rather… revealing outfit" The marketeer said, approaching Leiko. "You seem like a strong sort. Why not partake in today's tournament?"

"I… Wouldn't call it revealing." Irwin butted in, chuckling. "At least she's more modest than the girls in… certain magazines."

Leiko looked at the marketeer. "Me, going up against some buff dudes and lanky guys who could kick anyone's butt?" She asked, before she grinned. "Sign me up!"

"Excellent." The marketeer replied, as he held up a meat bun. "Take this; let the juices of this bun flow through you."

"You bet I will! Thanks!" said Leiko, as she took the meat bun, and started to nibble on it. Irwin could only shrug and shake his head, as he followed the others.

Not too far after, the team were in front of another gate, this time, which was closed. Chris turned around with a grin.

"Right inside, is where your challenge awaits. Good luck, dudes; you'll need it." Chris said, as he walked away, leaving them behind.

"Eh, I bet he's doing this for dramatics." Tierre stated, as the gates soon opened, allowing for the contestants to enter.

"Yep, total dramatics on this isle." Mecca agreed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Did Mecca just name-drop the show?**

 **Mecca** : While Mecca here would state to my mom and dad I'm doing fine, and they're always on my mind… Well, they aren't my true blood folks.

 **Leiko** : This challenge just screams perfect… Here's hoping I can kick some butt today. But first… -She looks at her meat bun- You'll be joining my stomach contents soon enough.

* * *

The contestants entered, as what appeared to be a squared arena awaited them. At the corners appeared to be a dragon-themed pillar, with flames shooting from its 'mouth'. The skies above them started to darken, with storm clouds blanketing the sun.

"Umm… This is kinda out t-there..." Coilin spoke up, looking up at the skies. "Almost l-like we're gonna be c-consumed by the s-storms."

"So? What's a violent storm gonna do to us? You know, besides make for one kickass backdrop?" Leiko added.

"You aren't gonna yield, aren't you?" A new voice spoke up, startling the contestants. "You aren't gonna disgrace your family's honor, aren't you?"

Coilin gulped nervously. "I… hope not."

The new person was standing in the middle of the arena. They appeared to be tall and lanky, wearing traditional Chinese fighting garb. Their face appeared to be obscured by a golden mask of a dragon, with a red gem implanted in its forehead.

"I am the current champion of this tournament, Gold Emblem." Gold Emblem said out loud, as he looked at the contestants. "And you all wear the clothes of a crazy. You must be if one of you means to challenge me."

"Eh, I know of a select few who would dress crazier." Jam said, giving off a shrug.

"Gold Emblem looked at the group. "Now, which one of you shall stand tall and take me on, like previous champs of the past, like the Necromancer of Kobolds? The Charlie Brown? The Green Parrot?"

Mecca blinked. "Those three sound awfully familiar."

Leiko grinned.

"You want a tussle? Then I'm your gal!" Leiko announced, as she tossed her meat bun onto Coilin's hands. "Hold this, Coilin."

She soon lept onto the arena platform, as Coilin looked green in the gills from holding Leiko's meat bun.

"EEP! Probably not kosher!" Coilin yelped, as he tossed the meat bun at Zenith.

"Urk! Meat!" She gagged, as she tossed the meat bun at Irwin.

"AAA! Still too hot!" Irwin gasped, as he dropped it onto the ground in pain.

"AAAA! Five second rule!" Mecca shouted out loud, picking it up before it could get dirty.

Leiko could only shake her head, as Gold Emblem looked at the contestants.

"They aren't just dressed like a crazy; they _are_ crazy." Gold Emblem said out loud.

"Aren't we all?" Leiko questioned.

"Nevertheless..." Gold Emblem announced, as he pointed what appeared to be a bamboo sword at Leiko. "Prepare for battle!"

Leiko grinned. "Bring it, Goldy."

"For JUSTICE!" Gold Emblem shouted, as he started to rush towards Leiko, swinging his sword at her.

Leiko, in turn, caught the sword with her hands, and kicked Gold Emblem in the stomach, the force of the blow causing him to loosen his grip with the sword. She soon pointed the sword at Gold Emblem.

"Give up?" asked Leiko, as she pushed her glasses inward, with the wind causing her hair to sway against the wind.

"I… surrender..." Gold Emblem moaned in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Yikes, sorry about roughing you up." Leiko apologized.

"Don't be; my fault really. Man, I should had said it was a challenge… Urgh..." Gold Emblem said, continuing to moan.

Leiko blinked. "Wait, this is part of the challenge?"

Gold Emblem nodded. "Yes... You show such impressive skill for such a feisty girl."

"Indeed she does!" A new voice rang out, as they approached the arena. They were also decked out in Chinese garb, as well.

Leiko looked at the newcomer. "Um, weren't you that Pharaoh dude from a couple days ago? You've got the same skin-tone, and all."

The newcomer smiled. "Ah, perhaps I may remind you of this Pharaoh. But I am not. What I am, however, is in charge of this challenge. I would like to call it… The Lucky Seven Challenge."

"And you just met the Emperor, Leiko!" Chris announced, as he too, stepped onto the stage.

"Wait, Emperor? This is really weirding me out." Leiko responded back, as she stepped off the stage.

"Weird or not, today, you all shall be putting your fighting skills to test… Against each other!" Chris announced, as he walked around the arena. "It'll be a best of four, where if your teammates manage to scrape out four wins, then your team wins the challenge!"

"Boss? You're on my leg." Gold Emblem said out loud.

Chris looked down to see he was standing on Gold Emblem's leg, and stepped back.

"Um, excuse me? But is it any fair for any of us? You seen what Leiko did with Gold; she'll eat us alive!" Tierre protested.

Leiko shook her head. "Nah, that's probably frowned upon."

"And to keep it fair, everyone shall be fighting, in a tournament of sorts." Chris continued. "For each round, one of you shall face off against another opposite of your team. We shall continue on until one team wins four times."

"Do we get any say on who we face off against?" asked Mecca, as she handed the meat bun back to Leiko. "Mecca wants a true challenge; Mecca wants to fight her fellow sister donning hair dye!"

"Nope; the fights will all be randomized. But who knows; you may get lucky and face off against Leiko after all." Chris answered back.

"Who bruises a lot..." Gold Emblem moaned in pain. "Ouch..."

"And this challenge shall begin… After the break!" Chris announced towards the camera.

"Um, still on the floor here..." Gold Emblem muttered.

"Ah, right… Medic!" Chris yelled to the side.

* * *

Yeah, to those who ever played Super Paper Mario, you may recognize what this challenge is based off of. Anyways, who's got the moves? You'll have to wait and find out!

Special thanks to GoldEmblem for letting me use him for this challenge.

 **NEXT TIME** : Fights galore! Fists and kicks a-flying! Someone may be sent a-packin'!


	10. Chris-Fu is Dangerous to Do -Part 2-

The Total Drama series doesn't belong to me. They belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Rhana belongs to my good buddy IceDrawsStuff. Also, anything that's copyrighted being mentioned belongs to their respective copyrights. However, the contestants belong to me. Please support the official release.

Jeepers, sorry for the late release! Over four months without any activity… A lot of stuff happened which led to the inactivity on here. Originally, this chapter was intended to be a three parter, but I kept you all waiting long enough, so I'm releasing this portion of the episode now, rather than let you wait. Hope you enjoy!

Kick! Punch! It's all in the mind!

* * *

 **Delightful DeLoreans**

* * *

At their side of the Arena, the seven contestants were busy talking strategy about the challenge.

"Alright, so it's us against the Tardises." Tierre spoke up. "Do we know exactly what makes them tick?"

"Well, given that both Fritz and Leiko went in the pyramid the other day… They also fought those mummies both me and Mecca faced off against." answered Madden. "That, and we saw how indept Fritz is when it came to wrestling."

"Yeah, he's quite a machine." Axel agreed. "I'm still feeling all sorts of achy from what he done."

"Quik would be… Well, quick. Jam would be all sorts of spiky. Irwin could flash someone… Literally, in his case." listed Tierre.

Mecca wiggled her eyebrows a bit. "Ooh, you speakin' naughty today..."

"Anyways… And Zenith? She's the least threatening of the bunch." Tierre concluded. "So any of us should be able to take any of them down if we think up a plan."

"Umm..." Coilin spoke up. "H-How about that Malise?"

"Ah, yeah! We forgot all about that walking Chick Tract, Tierre. What's her deal?" asked Mecca.

"Good question; I rather not end up in Hell if I fight her the wrong way, meow-meow." Madden agreed. "Seriously, there are some truly creepos down there. Ever heard of Albert Fish?"

Everyone shook their heads, quite confused.

"Well, he ain't no delicious piece of seafood; that's for darn sure. He's one true sicko which if I talked about him… Then we would need to up the show's age rating." answered Madden in a serious tone. "Yeah, it's safe to say he's been burning up his yarnballs off down there since his execution."

Ludwig grasped his crotch in horror. "Oh, my..."

"So, we may need a special strat in place in the off-chance we do face off against Malise, meow." Madden decided, as she looked at her team. "How about you, Coilin? You're always talking about Jewish stuff. So maybe..."

"Oy vey..." Coilin muttered. "I… Well, I can't hit a girl. Let alone a religious girl..."

Ludwig cleared his throat. "You know… There is a way we can defeat Malise, all without laying a finger on her."

"Hm? Explain how." Tierre requested.

"Well, you know in Martial Arts Tournament arcs and a few kung-fu movies where there's such a set-up such as this?" Ludwig instructed out loud.

"Or course I'm outta the loop." Tierre replied back.

"Ooh-ooh-ooh! Let Mecca guess!" Mecca said out loud. "All we gotta do is ring-out them somehow, am I right?"

Ludwig smiled back. "Exactly right, Mecca. So all we gotta do if we face off against an unfavorable opponent is to trick them into going over the edge. Thus disqualifying them, giving us the W!"

He soon chuckled a bit.

"...And possibly causing the audience to rant and possibly riot on how we didn't give everyone a good tussle." Ludwig stated.

"Ahhh, true." Chiazam said out loud, shuffling some of his cards. "Most people tend to enjoy watching other people beat each other up. It's second nature at this point on our time here on Earth."

"Meow, like the time my grandma ate popcorn all while watching Rodney King riot footage on the ol' boob tube? Meow-Meow?" Madden asked.

Chiazam nodded towards Madden, all while Coilin looked up towards Ludwig.

"Ludwig, how'd you know about… Well, kung-fu?" Coilin asked.

"Oh, Iggy is kinda a weeb, being into kick-butt stuff such as this." Ludwig answered back.

"M-Maybe with your girth… Perhaps you can… Umm… Sumo them?" Coilin suggested, as he grew silent. "Sorry..."

Ludwig only smiled back. "Don't be sorry, little buddy; you may had given me a grand idea. Now, to get lucky with who I end up fighting..."

He soon grew silent.

"Hopefully I won't be fighting that lovely lady..." Ludwig muttered softly, as Coilin looked at him.

* * *

 **Confessional: Luck be a lady!**

 **Ludwig** : I may be chubby, but I can at least try to hold my own. If it's against Zenith, however… She's one person who I don't wanna harm, at all. -He blushes- She's pretty cute. Why would I wanna bring harm to cute?

 **Coilin** : -He smiles warmly.- ...Knew it. He really adores Zenith. Maybe I should find some way to hook the two up…

* * *

 **Teriffic Tardises**

* * *

With the other team, they were also discussing strategy on what to do.

"You know, this fighting business is kinda dumb, to be honest." Jam said, seemingly disagreeing with the challenge. "I should had said this yesterday, but why are we risking our bodies to even trade blows with one other? We should use them for more fun stuff, like… I dunno, getting some sweet skinart! Or getting our noses pricked by a needle! Or for golfing!"

"Dudette, us humans have been fighting for ages, and-" Leiko began to say, as she raised an eyebrow. "Wait, golfing? You aren't really… Serious about that sorta thing, aren't ya?"

"...Mom was a pro on the PGA." Jam admitted, sheepishly. "Quite obvious I didn't inherit her skills. Then again..."

She suddenly smirked back.

"Think the pros would accept such a wild-lookin' girl like myself on the fairway?" Jam asked, sporting a smirk. "Those old fogies would FLIP at seeing someone with spiked pink hair and metal all over their face completely own their butts on the fairway."

"Ahhhh… True skills come from within, and not how you look." Zenith spoke up.

"Yeah, true." Jam replied back. "Still… Where else could you totally trash someone in sports scores and still look like someone who should belong in a mosh pit?"

"Um, maybe we should talk about what we should do in case we're up against someone who's not as favorable." Irwin said, as he glanced over at the other team. "Okay, first off? Mecca. She's crazy. She's unpredictable. She's cute. She's-"

"Mine." Leiko interrupted, pounding a palm with her fist. "Well, if the cards are right and I end up facing off against her. It'll be a huge treat facing off against someone who's a slight troublemaker!"

"Err… smartiepants? How are you a president, again?" Jam asked. "I probably blinked off if you told me the first time. Probably thinking about artwork again."

Leiko simply shrugged. "My old-ish man signed me up. Said it would help keep me outta trouble. Even though I only went vigilante after those who deserved it."

"Like who?" Fritz asked.

"You know; the bullying types: The big strong brutes who bully nerds, those bitches who demean those underneath the popularity food chain, the Plastics, who are WAY worse than the other bitches..." Leiko answered back. "Though the leader of the Plastics had connections which could have totally tanked my entire fam and their livelihoods."

Zenith breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God I didn't attend your school..."

"So, after convincing my folks I was indeed NOT preggers… Long story on that, I was forced to sign up for student counsel thanks to my folks, and… Needless to say, I do a really kick-ass job at it!" Leiko chuckled back. "Leiko Mioda: The True Kick-Ass Vote for a Kick-Ass School Year!"

She blinks a bit.

"Okay, it was censored to abide to use no foul language… Hey, it's better than any campaign Courtney could think up." Leiko smirked towards her team.

"Whatever happened to her, anyway?" Irwin asked. "She was one of my favorite contestants, and the way she got booted off last time really struck a nerve."

"Probably dyed her hair neon green and went totally punk." Jam predicted, giving off a shrug. "Or course, that's just one possibility in a possible multiverse."

"A _possible_ multiverse?" Malise asked.

"Yeah." answered Jam. "Heck, there's probably even a multiverse where you were all Wicca and you do all sorts of awesome spells."

"I… see." nodded Malise, feeling uneasy. "I should go somewhere..."

She walked off, as everyone watched her leave.

"Was it something I said?" asked Jam. "If so… I knew I should had said Mormon. At least they act all goody-goody."

* * *

 **Confessional: I put a spell on you!**

 **Jam** : Yeah, if any Mormons are watching, I do apologize. You keep doing what you love, alright?

* * *

Once she was out of earshot of her fellow contestants, Malise's uneasy look morphed into that of pure disgust.

"Ugh, what is Jam thinking that I could be a Wiccan? They all practice witchcraft and..." Jam asked herself in anger. "She's gonna be dead wrong once I obtain victory, in which the fires of Hell itself come raining down upon everyone."

She opens her notepad, and gives off a cocky smirk.

"Or course, I may not even be required; our neighbors down south'll probably destroy themselves soon enough anyway. I'm just here just to hasten everything up." Malise continued. "Political turnmoil, false accusations, the threat of war happening every second of every day… It shall be glorious when this damned world, and every other damned world in this multiverse Jam is talking nonsense about is wiped permanently clean."

She soon walks by a souvenir stand and notices a Chris Idol, dressed in Chinese robes, holding a katana. The cashier's attention was fixated somewhere else.

With a split second, she snatches the Idol, crams it up her sleeves, and walks off, but not before leaving a dollar bill on the counter.

" _Keep the change..._ " Malise thought to herself. " _Cause our existence shall change… For the better. Or for some of you... For the worse..._ "

* * *

Back with the Tardises, the team was still speaking to each other.

"So, tell more about this Multiverse Theory." Quik requested to Jam. "Like, is there a universe where I take up something less extreme, or where I'm actually born a dude… Just ignore that last statement."

"Well… Alright. Like you said, what if you were actually taking up tennis, or if I actually didn't take up tattooing and I became… I dunno, some kinda professional gamer or something? Well..." Jam began, as Chris was seemingly floating near the middle of the ring, with his robes flowing in the wind.

"Travelers… It's nearly time for your first duel." Chris announced, as he began to sway to the other side. "Yipe! Dudes, you're suppose to make it look like I'm floating all mystic like!"

"You know, I can help with that!" Ludwig spoke up. "Even though my time as a Scout was really bad, I did learn a bit from them."

Chris thought a bit. "Umm… Maybe later. But for now, it's time to see who's the first one to fight against one another!"

SNAP!

The string holding him up suddenly broke underneath his weight, and he met face-first with the mat down below.

"Owww… Someone is totally losing a paycheck for that." Chris muttered as he picked himself back up, as he looked at the contestants. He soon reached into his robes and took out two scrolls. "Anyways, the first ones up are..."

He unrolled the scrolls showing off a drawing of two of the contestants, done in an ancient Chinese style of painting. They depicted that of a humanoid tiger girl, and a female wearing purple robes.

"Madden and Zenith! You two shall be the first one to square off against each other!" Chris finished, as the two contestants looked at each other.

"Meow, I'm gonna go ALL Meow-tal Kombat on ya, Zee!" Madden declared, as she lept up onto the ring, and motioned for Zenith to come forward. "Bring it n-eow!"

Zenith gave off a sweet smile to Madden. "I feel your aura is strong, young kitten. May we have one glorious and peaceful showdown."

As she entered the ring, Jam stood close to the side.

"Yo, Cosmos! You best be careful out there, dudette! Trust me, catgirls are TOUGH!" Jam warned.

"Namaste, Jam." Zenith nodded back, as she faced Madden.

"Wait, what tough catgirls?" Quik asked.

"Well, there is that one lady who fosters kittens..." Jam answered back, twiddling with her fingers a bit. "And... have you ever been to furry conventions before?"

"Um, I tend to avoid furries." Quik replied back. "They tend to come off as a bit… creepy."

"Meow, I heard that!" Madden yelled from on-stage.

* * *

"Relax, kitten; don't let him get to your head. Furries aren't creepy." Zenith reassured Madden. "Well, you're one of the more sane ones, from what I can feel."

"True. But I never did mention to you about my plans for mascot outfits, or if science ever gets its act together… Purchase some kinda serum which'll change me into a true catgirl." Madden admitted.

"Girls, can you wrap the chitchat up?" Chris asked the two. "We've got some fights to get on with."

"Ahhhh, right." Zenith replied back, stepping backwards.

"Gotchya, mew." Madden also replied back, as she lept backwards as well.

Chris gave off his signature grin.

"Zenith, the Girl With The Cosmos! VS… Madden, the Cool As Ice Catgirl!" Chris announced. "Ready… FIGHT!"

As the gong rung, the two circled around the ring, starring at each other.

"Sooooo, how would a hippie fight, anyway, meow? Would you lob some kind of aura ball at me? Try to contact-high me? ...Are you even high right now?" asked Madden.

"High with life, kitten." Zenith answered back. "And to answer your question..."

She quickly stepped backwards, as she pulled at Madden's costume tail.

"Meow!" Madden yelped a bit. "Yeesh, for a hippie chick, you sure know how to play hardball, meow!"

"I'll gladly take that as a compliment." Zenith replied back, as she pulled Madden in, and tripped her with her leg.

Madden lept back up, and gave a smirk towards Zenith.

"This kitten shall never give up, meow!" Madden declared. "Unless I lose 6 lives. Then I may consider giving up…"

"Wise words have never been said, our blossoming kitty..." Zenith replied back warmly.

Madden started to dash towards Zenith, as she stepped aside, while Madden kept on running.

"Crap, oh crap!" Madden yelled out loud, as she was approaching the ring's edge. "Why did the Law of Motion staying in motion have to doom me to eating dirt, meow?!"

She ran off the stage, and landed face first on the ground, as a loud gong sound was heard.

"And the winner of this first fight… Zenith!" Chris announced.

Zenith gave off a warm smile, as she lept off the ring and approached Madden. Holding down her hand, Madden accepted it as she pulled the cat girl up.

"Jeepers, that was a cat-astrophe..." Madden said, as she dusted herself off. "G-G, hippie gal."

"Same to you too." Zenith replied back, with a warm smile.

Madden looked back at Zenith.

"...Are you sure you aren't high right now?" Madden asked.

* * *

 **Confessional: Probably not…**

 **Madden** : Man, I felt I failed the furry community by losing to a hippie chick… Aw, well. Still, she does look rather cute… Perhaps if the cat thing doesn't work out, I can become a hippie girl like her?

 **Zenith** : Madden is sooooo totally full of life… Her aura shines strong. -She smiles to the camera- She's perfect for our young Coilin.

* * *

 **Terrific Tardises**

* * *

"Man, you managed to tame a tiger without much problem!" Leiko said, beaming at Zenith's victory.

"Yeah, you went up with one of the speediest DeLorean members, and won!" Quik added. "That's quite a feat right there."

"Thanks, guys." Zenith said, smiling. "Wasn't the first time I was involved in some conflict."

"Wait, what kinda conflict?" Irwin asked. "Did you wear some clothing themed after the American flag, waited until their president did a fly-by and wave some banner telling him how much he sucks, and was signed 'Deepbutt' or something?"

Zenith chuckled. "While my bud and I would absolutely love to do that… Maybe we should wait until his term is over. At least they won't be able to touch us then."

"That works even better." Fritz agreed. "Besides, we rather not be sent to the bottom of the ocean wearing concrete shoes. And surrounded by flesh-eating piranha."

"Jeepers, that sound all sorts of brutal." Jam said out loud. "Alright, note to self; never piss off world leaders."

"Well, at least not the corrupt ones." Malise stated. "They could totally use a bit of Jesus."

"True, that." Jam nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go for a walk; see the sights. See ya later." Zenith said, as she departed from the group.

Irwin looked over at Fritz. "Wait, what flesh-eating piranhas?"

"Well..." Fritz started to say. "Sometimes, you just have to enhance a play to make things even more frightening, and at the same time, more exciting."

"Is that how you lost your leg?" Irwin asked, looking at Fritz's prosthetic.

"Actually… No. The piranha we used were all constructed by the metal shop." Fritz answered back. "All they did was just swim around."

"And thank god for that; robot piranhas are the last thing we need." Irwin responded.

* * *

 **Delightful DeLoreans**

* * *

With the team, they were also busy talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, if it's any consolation, Mecca knows you've kicked some serious hippie booty out there!" Mecca said, patting Madden on the back.

"Yeah, but… I barely could even touch her. She yanked my tail as well." Madden responded back. "Maybe… I outta change cat species? Go for a Japanese Bobtail?"

"Dude, outta the question; your long tail makes you complete!" Mecca denied back. "Just having a nub for a tail… I dunno, it just makes you half a cat, or something."

"S-So… Who d-do you think may… Fight next?" Coilin asked.

"Well, being Madden and Zenith already fought, they're already done." Tierre answered back. "And given it's completely randomized… It can be any of us."

"Ya, and besides, the only actual tough customer on their team is Jam. We've all been through this before." Axel said out loud. "At least, I think..."

Chiazam soon done some magic, and suddenly puffed a rose into existence.

"Why not allow me to be some assistance?" Chiazam offered. "While we can take them on fists a-flying… Why not we try tricking them?"

"I dunno… Isn't that cheating?" Coilin asked.

"Not if you caught." Chiazam replied back. "Just think of it as… Giving yourself an advantage."

Coilin looked at Chiazam.

"Don't do it, buddy..." Ludwig warned, as he ate a bun, topped with powdered sugar. "Cheating never got anyone nowhere. Look at Lance Armstrong. It's why the Tour De France ain't ran anymore, as far as I know."

"Real men NEVER cheat!" Mecca yelled out loud, as she grabbed Madden by the shoulders, and stood behind her, moving her around a bit. "Do you think Madden here would kiss a cheater such as yourself if you did cheat at fighting?"

Madden blushed a deep red. "Aww, Mecca..."

Coilin looked up at Chiazam, and was doing some thinking.

"I am the shortest and weakest, from what I feel..." Coilin thought. "What do I do?"

* * *

 **BBBBBOOOOONNNNNGGGG!**

Soon, a gong sound was heard, and Chris was in the center of the ring again.

"Travelers! It's time for your next battle!" Chris announced, as he reached into his robe's sleeves and pulled out a couple more scrolls. He soon unrolled them, revealing a girl dressed in blue robes with a beam of light behind her, and a brown skinned male with spiky silver hair.

"Malise and Axel! You two are next to fight!"

The two contestants soon entered the ring, as they looked at each other.

"Guess I'm fighting you?" Axel asked. "I dunno… This doesn't feel right."

Malise smiled back. "I'm sure the Lord will forgive you. Cause we're fighting under the warm, cozy glow of His glory and creation-"

"Yeah, whatever." Chris said, interrupting Malise. "Malise, the Religious Bruiser! VS… Axel, the Cool-As-Ice Dude! Ready? ...FIGHT!"

The gong rung as the two of them stared at each other.

" _Ugh, trying out our strat of a ring-out is outta the question. She's just standing too firm._ " Axel thought.

" _I'm going up against some anime reject? ...Perfect. Perhaps I can metoo his ass outta here?_ " Malise also thought.

"So… How do we do this?" Axel asked.

"I dunno; I haven't been in a fight before." Malise answered back. "I was raised to be a pacifist, really."

"Me either; first off, you're a girl. Second, you're a child of God. Why would I wanna risk being torched forever after I die just by clobbering you?" asked Axel.

"It'll be okay; besides, my people have been fighting in bloody combat since our species _existed_." Malise reassured. "You don't think Adam and Eve got in a few quarrels every now and then?"

"Yeah, but that was back in Bible times; this is the 21st century." Axel replied back.

However, as they were talking, Malise was doing a bit of thinking.

" _All according to plan..._ " Malise thought. " _If I just take a fall, I can have someone eliminated right then and there. And_ _I just know these idiots will fall for it… Hook. Line. And Sinker..._ "

* * *

Meanwhile, Zenith was wondering the streets of the marketplace, as she looked at the locals either buying stuff, or selling stuff. Be it robes or whatever goodies they were haggling out.

"So, we just sway our arms out?" A young, feminine voice rang out.

"Yep!" Another feminine voice replied back.

Zenith looked to see the four girls from previous challenges, with three of them trying to learn a dance from one of them. The girls were dressed in traditional Chinese robes, and even had white foundation on their face as well.

"Man, this is so difficult..." One of the other girls muttered. "We rather be out there, fighting the Huns."

"They'll be plenty of that when we grow up~!" The girl leading the dance sung out. "Now… Let's resume..."

Zenith smiled, as she went to a food stall, purchased a veggie bun, and sat at a bench nearby, letting herself get lost in thought…

* * *

 **A couple years ago…**

* * *

 _Zenith, with the help of Ms. Moonzi, was starting to go from the rich brat that she was, back to the sweet girl she truly is. She would start to enjoy gardening and arranging flowers, and when it was too wet to be outside, she would help out in the shop. And after closing time, the two would meditate and Ms. Moonzi would help out Zenith with anything she could. Zenith would spend less time hanging with the Junkos, and more time with Ms. Moonzi as well, finding her more fun to be around than her other so-called friends._

 _One day, the sun was shining bright outside, as the two looked outside at the sunny weather going on._

" _Ahhhh, it's looking really bright outside." Ms. Moonzi said out loud. "Wonderful for the plants, but it can be totally brutal for our eyes. And with a back order coming in..."_

" _Yeah… I barely avoided being blinded by the light getting here..." Zenith responded back._

" _I hate to send you out there in Brightsville again, but we've got a schedule to keep. Bummer… Hang on; withdraw that previous bummer. I've got an idea." Ms. Moonzi continued, as she went into the backroom. She soon exited a few seconds later, and placed a large pair of red framed sunglasses over Zenith's eyes._

 _Zenith tapped on the shades a bit, as she looked back outside._

" _Now it's perfectly manageable. Thanks, boss." Zenith thanked back genuinely. "You want them back after I'm done outside?"_

" _Nah, got them for you." Ms. Moonzi replied back. "They're a truly far-out fit, love."_

 _Zenith gave off a gentle nod, as she went outside to work on the plants, without the sun shining right into her eyes._

* * *

 _Another day, she was at home after work, and she approached Moss' room, and stood there._

" _Alright, I apologized to the gardener, the maid, and the butler. They accepted my apology." Zenith said to herself. "Next up… Moss."_

 _She soon knocked on Moss' door._

" _No girls allowed!" Moss yelled from behind the door. "...Unless it's mom."_

" _You know it's me, you goof." Zenith responded back._

 _Moss opened the door, and looked up at Zenith. He was about to close the door back, before Zenith held it open._

" _Moss, I just want to talk." Zenith said warmly._

" _Alright, but make it quick." Moss responded back, with distain._

 _Zenith entered Moss' room, as she bent over until she was at her brother's eye level._

" _Moss… I know I may have… No. I know I did come out as a pure brat to you ever since I joined Middle School, and those Junkos. Bullying you harshly… Pranking you… Stealing from you… And that's not no way for a big sister to act towards their little brother." Zenith admitted. "And after these few weeks working with my boss, I came to a realization. I was a jerk to you. I… Don't want to leave a bad impression towards you."_

 _She soon held out a hand towards Moss._

" _How about we go back to the way things were? Be a true sibling pair that our parents will be proud of? Before I joined those brats..." Zenith offered. "Whatta say?"_

 _Moss looked up at Zenith._

" _How can I be sure you're not fooling?" Moss asked._

" _If I was, I would had shoved you down by now…" Zenith answered back, as she rose her shades up. "That… Would had been what my old self would had done. I never want to be like her ever again. And besides… I noticed you had sleeping problems lately. I can help with that… Can you trust me?"_

 _Moss looked at Zenith, as he accepted Zenith's hand._

" _Sure… Let's start over… Sis." Moss said out loud. "Oh, and… Sorry for ratting you out towards mom and dad."_

 _Zenith smiled at her little bro. "Apology accepted. Besides, you accidentally pushed me in the right direction in life."_

 _Moss chuckled back at his sister's statement._

" _And who knows? Perhaps one day, you'll join me in the cosmos..." Zenith said, smiling._

" _Can't wait, sis!" Moss responded back._

* * *

 _One day, at school, the Junkos were walking in school in their usual formation, as they shoved a raggedy boy into the trash can._

" _LOSER!" Most of Junkos taunted out loud, as they laughed while walking through the halls._

" _Oh My GAWD, he's STILL around?" One of the Junkos said out loud. "Gee, who let the 'tards out of their cage?"_

" _Like, seriously. He should just, like, go far, far away or something." Another Junko added._

" _AHEM!"_

 _The Junkos turned around to see Zenith, pulling the boy out of the trash can, and sending him his way._

" _Well, look. If it isn't Zenith, too cool to hang with us." The lead Junko said out loud._

" _Yeah, you're always hanging with that weirdo druggie." One of the Junkos added._

" _Shut it." Zenith responded back. "Don't ever talk about Ms. Moonzi like that."_

" _Or what will you do? Blow weed smoke in our face? Read our mind and expose our secrets? Convince us to meditate?" Another Junko said out loud._

" _Why don't you occupy that trash can, cause you, like, freed that 'tard." The lead Junko added._

" _Umm, Ms. Moonzi's stuff does work wonders." One of the Junkos said out loud._

" _What, are you in cahoots with that weirdo?" The lead Junko asked rudely, as she yanked a necklace off her, and then pointed to a random direction. "Get lost!"_

 _The now former Junko shrugged, and walked away._

 _Zenith looked at the remaining Junkos, her eyes narrowing behind her shades._

" _You know, spending time with Ms. Moonzi let me realize who my true friends are… And you three aren't any of them. At ALL." noted Zenith, glaring at the four. "I knew I should had denied your offer to join, but stupid me wanted to be popular."_

" _What are you getting at?" A Junko asked._

 _Zenith dug into her shirt, and pulled out a necklace with a J shaped charm. She soon removed it, and placed it in the lead Junko's hand._

" _What I'm getting at is… I QUIT." Zenith declared, as she walked away from the four, but not before she stopped. "Oh, and I almost forgot. Karma shall strike you one day. Today? Tomorrow? Who knows. But it will strike..."_

 _She soon looked at the former Junko still in the halls, and started to run towards her._

" _Missy, wait!" Zenith said, as she continued to walk away, as she felt relived of not being a part of those girl's lives anymore…_

* * *

Zenith opened her eyes, and smiled to herself as she looked down at the crystal around her neck.

"Again, thanks for everything, Mrs. Moonzi." Zenith whispered to herself. "For changing my life around, and helping me appreciate nature and my family as a whole."

* * *

 **Confessional: Love makes the world go 'round, you know?**

 **Zenith** : Is it bad that I feel sorry for the Junkos? I mean, they were jerks… They really needed to sit back and meditate. Then again, nearly all of them was a lost cause.

* * *

Back with Malise and Axel, the two were even closer than before.

"Are you sure about that?" Axel asked softly. "I mean, it is a slight kick to the leg."

"Well, we gotta give people a show; they're starting to boo us." Malise responded back, also softly, as she dodged a tomato being hurled onto the stage.

"Alright..." Axel said, as he held his leg back…

…

…

...And lightly touched her leg with his foot.

In an instant, Malise fell to the ground, clutching her leg.

"OOOOOOWWWWWW!" Malise screamed out loud. "MY LEG! OWW! I THINK HE BRUISED IT!"

Axel paled at the realization.

"Dudette, I only touched you lightly..." Axel admitted.

"I GOTTA GIVE! I GOTTA GIVE!" Malise continued on screaming, tears developing in her eyes.

Suddenly, a gong was heard, as Chris stood at the center of the ring.

"And that's that! This round's winner is… Axel!" Chris announced, as he looked at him. "Smooth move kicking a girl that hard, dude."

"It was only a light kick. I didn't even hurt her that hard." Axel defended back.

"Ooohh, so you DID hurt her?" Tierre spoke up, jumping into the ring, and started to storm towards Axel. "Then, how about you deal with a REAL lady who can truly bring the hurt, hmmmmm?!"

Madden and Mecca had to jump in, and pull Tierre back before she could harm Axel.

"Tierre, no! It ain't worth it!" Madden said. "We can deal with him later!"

"Yeah, like she said! We can vote him off at Elimination Ceremony, considering we do lose. Then you can beat him up!" Mecca suggested.

"Mecca's right; if you bring harm to a current contestant on-camera, and it wasn't an accident, you're automatically ejected from the show." Chris said out loud, warning Tierre.

Tierre grumbled, as Madden and Mecca let go, and Tierre backed off.

"Guys? I swear, I didn't even kick her that hard." Axel defended towards his team as he stepped off the ring.

"You're digging your hole even deeper..." Madden warned. "Let me know when you get to China. Actually, don't."

Axel looked at Mecca, who turned her head away from him in disgust.

"Guys? Don't you believe me? How about you, Coilin?" Axel asked, as he looked at Coilin.

Coilin, instead, backed away.

"I… I don't like confrontations..." Coilin said, backing away. "And I rather not get involved..."

"Same here, little buddy." Ludwig agreed back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Wow, just for lightly tapping Malise on the leg…**

 **Coilin** : Something tells me that Malise is… Well, faking it. I would like to defend Axel, but… Everyone seems so scary and a-angry right now…

 **Ludwig** : Geez, all that for just lightly kicking a leg. Malise may indeed either be faking, or… Worst case scenario, she's got some kinda glass bone syndrome… What was it called? I know about it by reading from Lemmy's medical books.

 **Tierre** : Jesus, we had ONE plan, and you had to go fuck it allllll up! Axel, if we lose… You're outta here.

* * *

 **Terrific Tardises**

* * *

Meanwhile, they managed to drag Malise off the stage, and prop her on a chair.

"Man, this still stings..." Malise moaned, as she looked over at Jam. "How do you even withstand so much pain, anyway?"

Jam shrugged. "Eh, flu shots. And many other vaccinations. Speaking of which, want me to check out the wound? I can always treat it-"

"No, I'm good… It should heal by itself… Ow..." Malise groaned back, as Zenith walked back to her group.

"Whhhhoooaaa, looks like I missed a huge bummer. What happened?" Zenith asked.

"Axel kicked Malise on the leg, causing her to hurt real bad." Irwin answered back.

"Owwww..." Malise continued to moan.

"Hey, Cosmos? You got any tea bags on you with natural curing properties?" asked Jam.

"Ahhhh, always do, Jam." Zenith answered back, as she reached behind her back and pulled out what appeared to be a tea kettle.

Jam blinked at the sudden realization of Zenith pulling a kettle out of thin air. "Dude, how did you..."

"Always be prepped, friend." Zenith spoke back, with a gentle smile.

Not too far away, Fritz crossed her arms, feeling unconvinced at Malise's act. Leiko was nearby as well.

"I dunno, Leiko… As an experienced stage actor, I know some pretty bad acting whenever I see it. And..." Fritz said out loud. "She needs some more experience if she wanted to truly fool someone."

"Meaning… She faked that leg bit?" Leiko asked.

"However… What if she had Osteogenesis Imperfecta, or Brittle Bone Disease, where the bones are really fragile?" Fritz continued. "Basically, the bones are real britter, and they can chip or even snap."

"Um, how do you even know all that stuff?" asked Leiko, as she raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem to be the doctor-y type."

"I… read a lot of medical books in the hospital while I was recovering from my leg amputation." Fritz chuckled back, before he looked back at Malise. "Either case, we should keep a close eye out on Malise."

"I gotchya, Doctor Fritz." Leiko agreed, as she took out a plushie of Malise, and plastered it across one side of her glasses. "Heeeeeeyyy… Who knew Nikes came in Mary Jane form? Now you can kick ass on the court after important family events!"

Fritz looked over at Leiko.

"Not gonna ask how you suddenly got a plushie of Malise..." said Fritz, feeling confused about the sudden appearance of a plushie.

* * *

 **BBBBBOOOOONNNNNGGGG!**

The gong was heard again, as Chris stood in the center of the ring.

"Travelers! Time for battle three!" Chris announced, as he once agree reached into his robe's sleeves, pulling out two more scrolls. He soon unrolled them, revealing a stout-looking male, and a female with two dragon sleeve tattoos on her arms.

"Ludwig and Jam! It's your time to fight!" Chris announced. "Hopefully you don't screw yourself over like Axel did, Ludwig."

Axel frowned at that response, as both Ludwig and Jam entered the ring.

"I swear, I won't hurt you, Jam." Ludwig said towards the tattooist.

"Eh, I'm kinda used to pain. You know, with my career choice and all that." Jam responded back.

"Ludwig, the Fridge! Vs. Jam, the Canadian Ink! Ready… FIGHT!" Chris announced, as the gong rang out, signaling the start of the fight.

The two of them circled the ring, staring at each other.

"Sooooo, I shouldn't do any face blows? Like, I wouldn't anyway." Ludwig said out loud. "Larry's GF is into body mods, she even has something called a septum pierced."

"Really? Aw, sweet!" Jam grinned back. "Tell me more about her!"

"Well, she also has her nose also pierced, something called a Helix pierced..." Ludwig continued. "...Didn't people worship those back around 2014?"

"Hey, Ludwig!" Mecca shouted out loud. "While Mecca does appreciate friendship with the more wild lookin' ones out there, we gotta score a W to make up for the last W we scored!"

"Ah, right." Ludwig nodded, as he looked at Jam. "We still gotta provide a show. Umm… How… good are you at sumo wrestling?"

"Well, I used to watch Sumo Samurais as a kid; and even intimidated them. So… Would that count?" Jam answered back.

"Yeah, probably." Ludwig suggested.

The two of them done so.

"Alright, so what now? We push against each other?" Jam asked. "Again, haven't seen that show since I was young, and had blonde hair."

"Simple; we try to score a ring out?" Ludwig responded back, as the two of them started to push against each other, with Ludwig being careful not to harm Jam by accident.

"Now, what do we do?" Ludwig asked.

"I… Probably tip you over, like so..." Jam answered, as she pushed Ludwig to the ground, then fell on top of him. "Then, I pin you like so for three seconds..."

Three seconds later, a gong sound was heard, signaling the end of the match.

"And our match's winner is… Jam!" Chris announced.

Jam sported a smirk, as she got back up and helped Ludwig back onto his feet.

"Annnnddd there was that." Jam said out loud. "Sorry you couldn't score a win for your team."

"Eh, it's fine; I rather not fight any girls anyway." Ludwig replied back.

The two started to head their way back to their teams, as Jam turned around.

"Hey, Ludwig!" Jam shouted out loud, as she tossed a business card at him.

"Yeah?" Ludwig asked, as he was hit by the card, causing him to fall off the ring.

"Umm… You were supposed to catch my business card, movie style." Jam reminded back.

* * *

 **Delightful DeLoreans**

* * *

"The Inked Needle..." Ludwig read the name of the card out, as he looked at his fellow teammates. "You guys want this?"

"Nah; mom would get pretty pissed if I came home with a tat." Tierre denied back.

Axel shook his head, denying the card.

"Um… My p-people frown upon body modifications..." Coilin also denied.

"Meow, and I do like Kitten Lady, but I don't wanna actually BE her!" Madden denied as well.

"Saaaaaayyy… Mecca'll take it! I've got plans on having a diamond inked forever on my arm in the future." Mecca said, as she took the card from Ludwig, and sniffed it. "Ooh, lemon scented!"

"Y-You know, perhaps it was meant f-for Ludwig's cousin's girlfriend?" Coilin suggested. "I n-never met her, b-but she seems so… extreme."

"Hang on, just let me jot the number down..." Mecca said out loud.

"Anyways, who's left to fight?" Madden asked.

"Well, now that we don't have anymore people who would screw it up..." Tierre answered, giving off a glare towards Axel. "It's up to me, Mecca, Chiazam, and Coilin. And on the other team, it's Fritz, Leiko, Irwin, and Quik."

"In which two of them are wearing glasses, one of them lost their fleshy leg in the past, and the other?" Mecca said out loud. "Well, considering the color scheme on his clothing..."

She gave off a warm smile.

"Hey, he doesn't quit doing what he's doing cause he's different. And he may be a misfit back in his home town, and… That's the thing we like about him." Mecca finished.

"D-Did you just quote a song lyric?" Coilin asked.

"Eh, probably. The song it came from is sandwiched between _Ms. Monomi's Practice Lesson_ and Telsa's _Last Action Hero_ on my mix-list when I'm traversing into tombs." Mecca answered back, shrugging.

Tierre looked at Mecca. "You've got some odddddd music choices."

"Heh, you betchya." Mecca winked back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Who knew our blue haired Lara Croft had good music tastes?**

 **Mecca** : You know, since the world is currently run by those old fogies… Guess Mecca is truly the Last Action Hero. At least for now; eventually our kids will step up, and… Well, we can kick people in the face again.

* * *

 **Terrific Tardises**

* * *

"Dude, I didn't think going for the pin would actually work in sumo." Jam said out loud.

"Ahhh, quite a display of bodies smashing against each other." Zenith chattered.

"Cosmos, you pulled against Cat Girl's tail and then tricked her into taking herself out... Bishie kicked Chick Trait, and I sent Sumo Slammer to the ground." Jam reminded. "I highly doubt those three accounts actually counts as fighting."

"Which is bo-ring!" Leiko protested. "We wanna give everyone a show! Excite the pants outta everyone! Bring on a true clash between men! And women!"

"You do know that stuff is staged, right?" Jam asked.

"Well, or course; they gotta keep the storylines flowing every week, and grant you the finale at a Pay-Per-View." Leiko answered back. "Gee, now that you think about it, wrestling kinda has a microtransaction _before_ microtransactions."

"Jeepers, they were thinking way ahead of their time..." Irwin shivered. "Who knows how long before real life has microtransactions..."

"They do, in a way? It's buying the brand name foods, where the cheap stuff that tastes like stale cardboard is least expensive." Fritz pointed out. "Even hospital food was more favorable than having to eat cheap and stale cauliflower."

"So, how should we deal with the others?" Irwin asked.

"Ohh, that'll be easy; besides, the only challenging one may be Mecca. All of the others? They're easy-peasy to take on." Leiko bragged. "If we don't mess up somehow, we've got this in the bag!"

"Yeah, like… How can we screw up fighting against Coilin of all people?" Jam asked. "Dude seriously needs to grow a backbone."

* * *

 **Confessional: Doesn't he already have one?**

 **Jam** : Like, don't get me wrong; he's a sweet guy. He needs to be a lot braver...

* * *

 **BBBBOOOONNNNGGGG!**

The gong rang out, as Chris stood in the middle of the ring again.

"Travelers! It's time for fight number four!" Chris announced, as he reached into his robes, and pulled out a couple of scrolls. After opening them, he gave off a grin. "And you're in for a special treat!"

He exposed the scrolls, one of them being a tanned female with a mane of blue hair, and the other, wearing an outfit similar to Disney's Mulan, sporting purple hair.

"Mecca! Leiko! It's your turn to fight!" Chris announced.

Leiko grinned widely. "Aww, sweet! Two tough girls, battling it out in the ring!"

She jumped into the ring, as her teammates cheered her on.

"Kick some serious ass, Leiko!" Jam yelled out loud.

"Don't kick Mecca too hard!" Irwin instructed.

"While I would love to stand and cheer, my leg is still very sore." Malise said out loud. "So, I'll remain sitting."

She soon looked at her fellow contestants, as a devious smirk grew on her face.

" _Perfect… They're buying it._ "

* * *

With Mecca, she also hopped into the ring, as a few campers was also cheering her on.

"Kick butt, meow!" cheered Madden.

"Take her out to lunch!" Ludwig added.

"Um… Go for it?" Coilin said, shrugging.

Mecca grinned at her teammates, as she pounded her fists together and approached the center of the ring.

Leiko has already put away her glasses, and was standing in a fighting pose, ready to square off with the blue haired Tomb Raider.

"It's Mecca the Explorer VS. Leiko the Kick-Ass Fanservice!" Chris announced. "Ready? ...FIGHT!"

The gong rang out, as Mecca delivered a kick, as thus Leiko. It was clear the two were evenly matched.

"Hehe, this'll be fun!" Mecca said to her opponent. "I haven't had much of a tussle in such a long time!"

"Same here; last fight I was in involved breaking up an underground fighting league in school." Leiko responded back, as she dodged one of Mecca's punches. "I had to trick that jumbo brute into slamming against the walls."

"Oh, I'm more than just that..." Mecca reminded, also dodging a punch from Leiko. "I took on authority, corrupt scientists, cannibalistic tribes, and even a freaking small terrorist group!"

"Really? Jeepers!" Leiko exclaimed.

The two kept on dodging blows, as Chris, who was standing outside the ring, grinned at the camera.

"This… may take a while, being they're on even ground. How about a few commercial breaks, and if they do something very awesome… I'll try to get it on camera." Chris said out loud. "Be back in a few!"

* * *

Wow, the challenge continues, and both Leiko and Mecca are evenly matched. Who'll stand out on top? Who knows… Besides me.

 **NEXT TIME** : The finale of the challenge, plus the vote-off.


End file.
